


Pleasures of the Mighty

by ddelusionall



Series: Doushite [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Marriage, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Military-based world, Multi, Political plot, Science Fiction, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, there are other random kpop characters from boy and girl groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: On ShinKi, slaves give you prestige, honor and a convenient hole to fuck. But Jung Yunho has never owned a slave. Heir to the Jung Empire, he has refused to follow standard practices and refused his father's wishes to follow the family tradition of political leadership. When Yoochun drags him to the slave traders, Yunho sees the most beautiful man and is determined to keep the beauty out of his sadistic friend's bedroom. It's a simple purchase, but as he learns more about Jaejoong and his world Doushite, Yunho finds himself looking for answers buried deep in the anti-political underworld.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Series: Doushite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714330
Kudos: 7





	1. The Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Naked skin. Muscles. Broad shoulders. Abs and thick legs and angled hip bones.

Yunho didn’t think he could be any more disgusted.

And then Yoochun smiled at him, greasy, lustful, excited.

“Pick one, Yunnie-ah, or I’ll just buy one for you.”

“Don’t waste your money. I don’t need one.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “It’s not about needs, man. It’s about flesh and ass and come and—Okay, so it is about needs.”

Yunho snorted. “Just hurry up and let’s get out of here.”

“Don’t rush me. Choosing a new slave is a delicate operation.”

Yunho shoved hands into the pockets of his hoody. He followed quietly after Yoochun. Most of the men, Yoochun passed by, but there were a couple where he’d stop and lift their chins, or run fingers over their exposed skin. He always laughed when they would shiver.

“Ooh, this one is pretty,” Yoochun crooned.

Yunho looked up and right into deep brown eyes. Angled cheek bones. Delicate lips. Ice blond hair. Piercing eyes. He was shorter than Yunho, but with broad, muscled shoulders and arms. His body flowed to a tiny waist, stomach perfect with row upon row of abs.

“God, this body, Yunho. Look at this body.”

Yunho didn’t. Kept their gazes locked. Yoochun ran hands on the man’s shoulders, down a defined chest and to hips wrapped in tight black fabric. When Yoochun reached for the man’s crotch, Yunho snapped his hand out and grabbed Yoochun’s wrist.

“What the fuck?” Yoochun demanded, wrenching his hand free.

“Don’t touch him,” Yunho said.

Yoochun scoffed, smirked and reached out and grabbed the man’s crotch. “I have to know what I’m buying, don’t I?”

The man barely acknowledged that Yoochun was groping him, meeting and holding Yunho’s stare.

“Nice,” Yoochun muttered, and then pulled away. “He’s definitely going on the short list of possibilities. Come on. Let’s keep looking.”

Yunho sighed as Yoochun walked away. He met the pretty man’s eyes again. There was defiance there, a challenge, and a question. Yunho assumed the man was new. Most of the other slaves kept their heads down, eyes averted and scared and submissive. How long would it take for Yoochun to beat the man into submission? Yunho imaged this body, tied up, chained, whipped, red welts across the back. But Yoochun wouldn’t stop there. He’d starve the man, only give him come to swallow for at least a week, make him crawl with his body covered in toys and—

Yunho shook his head.

He met the challenge in the other man’s eyes and sighed. “It’s better than Yoochun,” he muttered and went off to find the proprietor.

~}|{~

Yunho was disgusted with himself. Absolutely and incredibly disgusted. He’d just paid (a hefty amount, too) for someone. For a person who had a name and a history and a family somewhere. Paid money for him like he was a piece of furniture.

And as he felt the other man’s eyes on him, boring into the side of his face as he drove home, he decided he’d made the right decision. Yoochun would have already been beating the man. Already have him cuffed and shackled.

Yunho pulled into a gated parking lot, moving to his spot in the back. He stopped, turned the car off and put his face on the steering wheel with a sigh. The other’s eyes burned holes into the back of his head.

_Hero._

That’s what his receipt said.

As soon as the transaction was complete, the proprietor handed the man a shirt and flip flops, and Yunho left without telling Yoochun.

“Fuck this,” Yunho said and opened the car door. “Come on.”

The other door opened and closed, and his heavy presence settled behind Yunho as they walked into his apartment building. Yunho couldn’t look at him, shame running through his veins. He’d sworn he’d never own someone. He’d never buy a slave.

The elevator dinged on the thirty-eighth floor, opening to a single door. He swiped his card, entered the code and the door clicked open. Yunho motioned the other in front of him. He moved in and then to the side, slipping the sandals off his feet. He immediately dropped to his knees.

The door shut with a finality that made Yunho’s stomach turn.

“Stand up.”

He did.

“What’s your real name?” Yunho asked.

The other’s head shot up, eyes wide with disbelief.

Yunho raised his eyebrows as the question went unanswered. “Excuse me for not wishing to call you some pet name.”

He licked his lips.

Yunho followed the movement with his eyes.

Confusion laced his voice as he whispered, “My name is Kim Jaejoong.” After a brief moment, he added, “Master.”

Yunho winced. “Don’t call me that.”

“What should I call you?”

“My name is Yunho.”

Jaejoong nodded.

They stared at each other, until Yunho finally sighed. “I hate this. Fuck Yoochun. Follow me.”

Yunho led him down the hall, pointing out his office, the bathroom and then finally opening a door. “This is your room. I have some paper work to do. I don’t really care what you do. Take a shower, sleep, watch TV. There’s a bookcase in the office if you’d rather read.”

Confusion in his eyes again, but Yunho ignored it. “Are you hungry?”

Jaejoong swallowed. “A little.”

“I’ll order take out then.” He left Jae in the hall and walked to his own bedroom. Opening and slamming the door. He leaned against it, sighing, breath gasping as the muscles in his stomach knotted and his vision swam. He just made it to the toilet before throwing up. Skin clammy, limbs weak, all Yunho could do was remind himself that he’d saved Jaejoong from a life a little worse than hell.

~}|{~

An hour later, paper work still not done, Yunho sat at the kitchen table and watched Jaejoong eat. He ate like he hadn’t had a proper meal in weeks, and Yunho concluded that he probably hadn’t.

And the shower had run for at least a half hour. Yunho wondered how long it had been since Jaejoong had a proper shower.

“Where are you from?”

Jaejoong swallowed, met his eyes for a moment and then looked down. “Doushite.”

“A little warm for you here on ShinKi, isn’t it?”

His lips quirked. “Yeah. A bit.”

“You speak the language pretty well. How long have you been here?”

“Too long.”

Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed, and he looked at the table top. Yunho decided to end the questioning there. No point in asking what he had been doing since arriving on ShinKi. It’s not like the man was on vacation.

“Some ground rules,” Yunho said. “First, you can’t go anywhere without me. Second, I work most days, all day long. I leave at about eight and I don’t get home until six or seven. I know that you’re going to be bored out of your mind here by yourself, but trust me, it’s better than most situations.”

Yunho swallowed and stood up, covered his unease by throwing away the take out containers and cleaning up a bit.

“But the most important thing, Jae. I didn’t buy you for sex. So don’t expect me to drag you to my bedroom. I won’t touch you and I don’t want you to touch me.”

Finally he turned around and met Jae’s eyes. It was the first time they showed no emotion. No confusion.

“Do you understand?”

Jae nodded once.

“Any questions?”

Silence, for a very long time.

“Why?” Jae whispered.

Yunho looked away, and then muttered, “Yoochun would have destroyed you.”

Jaejoong scoffed, and Yunho looked at him sharply. There was no apology there, just a stray bit of accusation and hatred.

“He would have. You’d be in the middle of a night long beating right now. Yoochun is sadistic and uses blood as lubricant. He’d have bought you for the challenge in your eyes, and then systematically taken it away. I haven’t had a servant since I was seventeen, so don’t think I know what the fuck I’m doing or what the fuck I was thinking, I just …”

Yunho sighed again. He’d been doing that a lot lately.

“I bought you, so one day when I am over at Yoochun’s, I wouldn’t have to see the fight gone or your body beat up. You can deny it all you want, that you wouldn’t succumb to him, but the harder they are to break, the more fun he has doing it.”

Jae’s mouth opened, and then he closed it and dropped his eyes. “Thank you,” he muttered.

Yunho scoffed in disbelief. “Yeah. No problem.” He put his face in his hands again, fighting back a scream of frustration.

He heard Jae stand up and head over to him. Not wanting to be anywhere near him, Yunho left the kitchen. He flopped on the couch, legs stretched, head back. He turned on the television. He turned it to the news, decided he didn’t care and closed his eyes.

The couch moved, but he didn’t open his eyes.

He couldn’t relax, the air awkward. Finally he gave up and stood. He again averted his eyes from Jae, not wanting to even look at him.

“I’m going to bed,” he said. “If you feel so inclined to being a servant or whatever, wake me up at five-thirty.”

“Okay.”

Yunho flinched because even following that simple command, made Jae his slave. Made it real.

Yunho sighed. “Jae … Never mind. I’m sorry.” He left the room and stalked to his room. He slammed his bedroom door.

~}|{~

Yunho barely slept, not falling into an uneasy sleep until close to two. And then when someone shook him, he jerked upright, breath gasping, hand shooting out on instinct. There was a muffled oof.

Yunho’s brain cleared, light from the hallway penetrated his fuzzy eyes, and then gave angles and memory to the face in front of him.

“Jaejoong? Fuck. Sorry. You scared me.”

“Obviously. It’s five thirty.”

Yunho took another deep breath. “Thanks.”

“Anything else?”

Yunho waved him away. “No, Jaejoong. I shouldn’t have even asked you to wake me up. I have an alarm.”

“That I bet you reset five or six times before getting up.”

A smile tugged at his lips. “Some mornings. I’m going to go running. Do you want to come?”

Jaejoong frowned.

“As long as you’re with me you’re allowed.”

“I don’t have shoes or …”

Yunho cringed. “Yeah. Sorry. I forgot. And your feet are smaller than mine. Maybe next time.”

“Maybe.”

Jaejoong left the room. Yunho covered his face with his hands. He was determined to let Jaejoong live as normal a life as possible. He scoffed. And then he had the poor kid wake up at five thirty just to get him out of bed. Well, Yunho wouldn’t continue that. He dressed in sweats and a hoody.

Jaejoong was in the kitchen.

“I’ll be back in about an hour,” Yunho said.

“Okay. Can I make some coffee?”

“Of course.”

Yunho ran, pushing himself until his legs were sore and his breath was labored way before he was done. His ex-trainer would have been screaming at him to slow down, but Yunho knew he deserved this. Used it to punish himself for owning someone.

He walked the last few minutes, body aching as he returned home. He unlocked the door, took his shoes off and walked into the living room. He stopped in his tracks and stared.

Jaejoong was on the living floor, feet planted, hands planted on both sides of his head. His body was in a perfect arch. All he wore were sweat pants. He took a deep breath and then walked his hands toward his feet, bending his body further. The muscles in his stomach and chest stood out even more.

Yunho licked his lips, body perilously close to revealing how hot Jaejoong looked. He tore his eyes away from that body and then turned away, moving but running right into a side table.

Jaejoong’s eyes flew open, and then he unbent, moving fluidly from being bent in half to standing up straight.

“Yunho, did you have a good run?”

Yunho couldn’t look at him. “Yeah. I like to run. I’m going to go get in the shower,” he muttered.

“Okay, do you want coffee or break-“

“Jaejoong. Just … I can get my own coffee.”

Jaejoong didn’t reply. Yunho went to the bathroom. He turned on the water, striped down. He hoped the hot water would sear the need from his skin, but with mind and body thinking of legs and flexibility and lips, he sighed. If he didn’t take care of it, he’d be hard all fucking day. He dabbed conditioner into his hand. Fingers sliding on his cock. He tried not to think of Jaejoong, but with the imgae of him bent in half, it was difficult, or easy. Body shaking, he came quickly. But as the pleasure faded, the shame returned. As much as he wanted to deny it, he’d just turned Jaejoong into the sexual object he’d hoped to keep him from being.

He shut the water off, dried his body and then headed to his room. To his surprise, there were clothes laid out on his bed. Gray, pinstriped slacks, a pale green shirt, a tie with darker green, blue and gray cubes. A gray suit jacket hung from the back of a chair.

Yunho stared at the clothes, fighting with himself. If he wore them, Jaejoong would assume that he was supposed to do this. If he didn’t wear them, he might make Jaejoong feel bad. With a sigh, Yunho left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. Jaejoong was at the stove. He’d thrown a tank top over his upper body. At his shoulders, scrolling ink peeked out from under the cloth.

“You have a tattoo?”

Jaejoong jumped and flipped to him. His eyes scanned Yunho’s body, and Yunho belatedly realized he was still just wrapped in a towel.

Jaejoong swallowed. “Um, yeah. It’s standard on Doushite.”

“Can I see it?”

Jaejoong hooked fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He turned his back to Yunho.

Wings. On each side of his ink-free spine, intricate curves swirled up to his shoulders. Streaks of yellow, red, orange and purple; the twisting designs covering the middle of the wings were captivating. He wondered what it would feel like to trace them with his fingers. The bottom of the wings disappeared into the waist band of his pants. Yunho swallowed, wondering how low they went.

Writing scrolled between the tops of the wings.

“What does it say?”

“Roughly translated ‘the pleasures of the mighty are the tears of the poor.’ Then down here.” Fingers traced writing on his lower back, just above the low slung pants. “It says hope to the end.”

Guilt, more than Yunho had ever felt, washed over him. “I’m sorry, Jaejoong.”

“You need to stop saying that.”

“I know.”

“And it’s not like this tattoo is brand new. It used to help me remember to not take anything for granted, and never give up.”

“Used to?”

“Yeah. Now it just reminds me of the irony of life.”

“What do you mean?”

Jaejoong was quiet. “Is it okay if I don’t feel like talking about it?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Go get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready.” Jaejoong pulled the tank on.

“Jaejoong, you don’t—”

“I know. I want to. Please let me.”

Yunho nodded, even though Jaejoong had his back turned. Yunho watched him at the stove for a moment, and then went to his room to get dressed.

He put on the clothes Jaejoong left out for him and then admired himself in his mirror. He’d never worn this particular combination before. It looked good. He went back to the kitchen just as Jaejoong was setting down a plate of food on the table.

“I, um … well, I don’t know how to cook what you people eat on this planet, so I made something up based on what was in your fridge.”

Yunho smiled. “It looks good, but I don’t normally eat breakfast.”

Jaejoongs’s eyes widened. “You don’t eat after running? You should. It’s bad for your body.”

“I know. I don’t normally eat breakfast because I don’t have time.”

Yunho sat down. It was simple, just a mixture of meat and vegetables and eggs covered in sauce, but after the first bite, Yunho shut his eyes and moaned.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, that’s good.”

“Thanks. I like to cook.” He set a cup of coffee next to Yunho’s plate.

“Jae—”

“I know, but I’m not going to sit on my ass, Yunho. First off, I hate being idle, and second, you may feel bad about it, but getting out from under those slave traders is the best thing that’s happened to me in months. I want to thank you for it, show you I appreciate it.”

Yunho shook his head. “I know, but …”

“I know,” Jaejoong said quietly.

Yunho finished eating in silence, and then rose and rinsed his own plate. He took out his cell phone, disabled the password and set it on the counter. “Here, but only answer it if it’s me calling. Otherwise you can get in trouble. If I call, the display will say ‘work’. I’m not sure what time I’ll be back, but I’ll call and let you know.”

“Okay.”

Yunho didn’t want to leave, felt bad for abandoning Jaejoong to a boring day, but he didn’t want to stay either. Work would clear his thoughts. Let him focus on something other than the beautiful man he was now living with.

~}|{~

Four hours later, Yunho sat slumped, legs outstretched, head on the back of the chair. He played with his tie, mind on nothing but Jaejoong. He had two meetings this morning, discussing the advertising for a new milk substitute product for those extra long space journeys. He had another meeting with a magazine editor in a couple hours. But other than that, Yunho did nothing.

He toyed with his phone, dialing the first few numbers of his cell and then hanging up.

His thoughts wavered from obscene to guilt to determination back to obscene and then to guilt and then awe and then back to obscene.

His resolve lasted until just before lunch. He called his cell phone.

“Hello, Master,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho stiffened immediately. “Jaejoong, you’re not supposed to—”

“Yes, Master. I know.”

Yunho was quiet and then said, “Is someone there with you?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Who?”

“Oh, Master, it’s been a great day. Master’s friend Yoochun stopped by. We’re about to eat lunch.”

“Fuck. Has he touched you?”

“No, master.”

“Good. Let me talk to him.”

“Of course, Master. Master’s friend Yoochun, Master would like to talk to you.”

He heard Yoochun laugh. And then his voice. “Hey, Yunho.”

“If you touch him, I will kill you,” Yunho said.

“Oh, hey, now. Come on. We both know you won’t.”

“Oh, Yoochun. Yes, I will. Or I’ll cut off one of your nut sacks while you’re sleeping.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Now that I believe.”

“Don’t fucking touch him.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m serious, Yoochun.”

“Hey, I know. Come on.”

“What are you doing there?”

“I came over to see you and then this gorgeous siren opens your door.”

“Liar. You know I’m at work.”

Yunho could almost hear his smirk.

“So?” Yoochun said. “I wanted to see what you bought. You left yesterday without even telling me.”

Yunho stayed quiet.

“Why did you buy him?” Yoochun asked, voice patronizing.

“He’s pretty.”

Yoochun scoffed. “You’re an awful liar.”

“Fuck off. Put J—” Yunho just barely caught himself. “—Hero back on.”

But Yoochun didn’t miss it. “You know his real name. Shame on you, Yunnie. You know better than that. He’s nothing more than a pet to you.”

“Put him back on.”

“Fine, fine.”

He heard the phone switch hands.

“Master?”

“Jae, if he touches you or tries anything with you, tell me. Even if he threatens you or me. He’s not above adverse manipulations. Tell me.”

“Yes, Master.”

“I fucking hate that.”

“I know, Master.”

“Okay. I’ll call you when I’m on my way home.”

“Good bye, Master.”

Yunho disconnected. If he couldn’t concentrate before that phone call, he definitely couldn’t concentrate now. Thoughts of Yoochun forcing Jaejoong into sex made his blood boil. He paged his secretary, had her redirect his calls to his assistant and reschedule his meetings, and then gave her orders that no one was to bother him. He moved to the middle of the floor, lay on his back and looked through the ceiling to the sky beyond.

Eventually the fury cooled to a simmer, and his lack of sleep and the hard run caught up with him and he fell asleep, arms behind his head. He didn’t sleep long, or comfortably, and when he woke up, he moved only enough to relieve his sore back. He rolled to his side, and ran a finger over the threads of the rug. Images and flashes of Jaejoong had clouded his mind, so he also woke up half hard.

Finally, at close to four, Yunho decided he’d stayed long enough. He got off the floor. He closed down his computer, grabbed his jacket and left. He stopped at his secretary’s desk to make sure he didn’t have anything urgent, and then headed to his car. Halfway home, he realized that he had forgotten to call Jaejoong.

Stupid. He should have called a couple hours ago, just to make sure Yoochun had left him unharmed. Fear, unease rose in him as he drove. Fuck. What if Yoochun—

Yunho shook the thoughts from his head and drove faster. He tossed his keys to the valet, something he rarely took advantage of, and barely acknowledged the door man. The elevator was slow, too slow and when it finally dinged open to his private floor, Yunho was out of it as soon as the door slid over enough to give him space. He unlocked the door, flinging it open.

“Jaejoong?” he called.

He appeared with a smile. “You’re home early.”

Yunho dropped his briefcase and keys and covered the distance between them. He cupped Jaejoong’s face and then turned it, looking on his neck for bruises and hickys. He moved enough to look at his arms and spin him around to check his back.

Jaejoong laughed. “What are you doing?”

“He didn’t hurt you?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Thank god,” and Yunho hugged him tightly.

Jaejoong’s breath caught, but after only a moment, he hugged Yunho back. Yunho was tall enough that Jaejoong could bury his face in Yunho’s shoulder.

“I’m alright,” Jaejoong said. More whispered. “He was sickeningly sweet. And then you called. During lunch I had to hear about what he had done to Max, his newest acquisition. And Yunho, if I wasn’t thankful to you before, I am now.”

Yunho tightened his arms around him.

“We ate and then he left. He did kiss my cheek, touch my shoulder, and then told me to tell you that he expected us over for dinner soon.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Another moment, and then Yunho realized he was still holding Jaejoong. He hastily let go and stepped back. “I’m um, … going to go change.”

“I’ll get dinner started.”

“No, Jae—”

“Please.”

Yunho met his eyes. Met the sincerity in them, and then sighed and nodded. “Fine. But really, don’t make it a habit. You’re not my slav—well, you shouldn’t be my … yeah.”

“Such is life,” Jaejoong replied with a smile.

Yunho escaped to the relative safety of his room.


	2. The Prince

The next day was the same. Jae woke him up at five thirty, he went running, came home to breakfast made and coffee ready and clothes laid out for him. He went to work, called Jae three times just to talk, and accomplished more in his morning than he had the whole previous day. Yoochun didn’t pay Jae a visit, and Yunho was able to rest easier and concentrate.

It wasn’t until he was home, eating another fabulously home-cooked meal, that he realized something: Jae wore the same pants and same tank top that he had on the first day.

Yunho called his secretary’s personal cell. “Yoona? Sorry to bug you at home, but I need you to do me a favor tomorrow.”

“Anything, Yunho.”

“Try to reschedule all my afternoon appointments to the morning. I want to be done by lunch if I can.”

“Sure, Yunho. I’ll go in a bit early.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“Flatterer. But you better call the SooMan Group yourself. This will be twice you’re rescheduling.”

Yunho winced. “Fuck, Na-na, please.”

She sighed. “Fine. But you owe me something pretty.”

“Thanks.”

When he disconnected, he met Jae’s narrowed eyes. “Yes?”

“Nothing.”

Yunho smirked. “We’re going shopping tomorrow. You need clothes.”

Jaejoong’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead.

“What, you don’t like shopping?”

“Oh my god, I love shopping.”

Yunho laughed. “Good.”

~}|{~

Yoona had more than earned something pretty. Yunho’s meetings the next day were done by eleven and he was home by noon. He stepped into the entry way and took off his shoes, and then stopped and listened.

An angel was singing. Well, it had to have been Jae, but to Yunho’s ears, it was breathtaking. Pure notes, clear tones. He didn’t understand the words as Jae was singing in Doushiten, but he figured he didn’t need to. He pushed away from the door and went on a search for the man. He found him in the kitchen, at the stove. Before he knew what he was doing, he was behind Jae, arms wrapping around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

Jae broke off mid-note and yelped. He said something that was probably not a very nice word, judging by the tone and then said, “Don’t scare me like that.”

“You have a pretty voice.”

“Thanks.”

“What are you making?”

“Food. You’re running low of it, by the way.”

“We’ll go grocery shopping, too.” Yunho leaned his head to the side, pressing their heads together. When Jae inhaled sharply, Yunho realized what he had done. He released Jae carefully, cleared his throat and then said, “Keep singing. Please. I’m going to go change.”

Jae smiled and started singing again, a different song, with a faster beat.

Yunho watched him for a moment, and then went to his room. Another set of clothes was set out for him. Dark jeans, a red button down shirt that Yunho forgot he owned. It was too loud, too bright, too much. He almost put it back in the closet, then said, fuck it, and wore the shirt.

Jae couldn’t go out in those pants and tank. Yunho dug in his drawers until he found a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. He went to Jae’s room and put them on his bed.

He went back to the kitchen, wondered if he could get away with hugging Jae again, and decided not to push his luck. He had to distance himself, keep Jae at arm’s length.

 _But,_ a little voice said, _if you do that, doesn’t that just make him your slave? You want him to be your friend._

Jae was still singing.

Yunho sighed and sat at the table. “I left you some clothes in your room to wear while we go shopping.”

Jae smiled, nodded and then put food in front of him. His voice faded as he walked down the hall.

Yunho took a bite of the pile of noodles. Again his eyes closed in bliss. How had he survived only eating take out and coffee?

Jae came back to the kitchen. The t-shirt pulled at his shoulders and chest, and then bunched around his waist. Jae caught him staring.

“Does it look alright?” he asked, faking a frown.

Yunho didn’t miss the playful tone, and scowled down at his food. They finished eating in silence.

“I have to go grab something before we go,” Yunho said as Jae cleaned up the kitchen.

He went to his office, unlocked a desk drawer and then sighed at its contents. Slave tags, badges, tassels, brands, body piercings. He never thought he’d ever have to open this drawer.

He removed the Jung Family tassels. Red and black braided, with three silver swords at the end of each. He slammed the drawer shut.

Jae waited for him by the front door, his smile falling a bit as Yunho walked up to him.

“I hate it, and I’m sorry, but …”

“It’s alright. I understand.” He held his arm out. Yunho wrapped the cord around his arm, pinning it with silver sword.

“Wow,” Jae said, “that is a very cool family token.”

Yunho scoffed.

“No really. It actually looks like something I would have worn back home as an accessory.”

Yunho grinned. “You just delegated hundreds of years of Jung Family heritage to a trinket.”

Jae smirked. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not. Come on. Let’s go spoil you rotten.”

~}|{~

The TangKwan shopping district was bustling. People crowded the streets, businessmen in a hurry after a long lunch, women pausing to stop and look in windows. There were many master/slaves, and as always, Yunho looked on with anger. And then he sighed. He was one of them now. An owner. He may not have made Jae walk around in barely anything with a leash around his neck, but he was still Yunho’s property.

Yunho pulled up to valet and climbed out. Jae did too, and Yunho moved in close.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered.

Jae jerked his eyes around the shopping district. “Just nervous. This is the first time I’ve been around so many people in a long time.”

“Do you want to go back? We can do this later.”

He shook his head. “I’m alright.”

Yunho nodded, fought the urge to take his hand and then led the way into the open air. As they made their way through the first wave of people, Jae clutched onto Yunho’s shirt, just above his pants.

The first store they went into was one of Yunho’s favorites. Just inside the door, Jae stopped and dropped to his knees, head lowered. Yunho frowned at him, but sighed. In public he had to act like a proper slave.

JiYong almost ran across the store when he spotted Yunho. The man bowed.

“Jung Yunho, what a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting you in until summer styles arrived.”

“I’m not here for me, JiYong. I don’t know if rumors have circulated yet, but I bought a slave and he needs clothes.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “There are stores for—”

“Considering his status as my first slave, I decided that he should only have the very best. I can’t have him running around looking like an uncivilized foreigner.”

“This is completely unprecedented.”

“Yes, I realize that. But I’m sure you can find a way to compensate the inconvenience.”

“Of course, Jung Yunho.” And Yunho was certain there’d be a hefty “service charge” on this final bill. “We’d be happy to supply you with everything he needs.”

“Thank you, JiYong. He needs everything, all the way down to socks and underwear.”

He called over a couple of other associates.

“Hero, stand up,” Yunho said, voice shaking when he said ‘Hero’. Jae stood immediately. One of the others took Jae’s measurements and JiYong shouted at the other one to start taking clothes to the dressing room.

Yunho and Jae locked eyes. Jae had that look again, the defiant one from the auction. It pained Yunho to see it.

 _I’m sorry,_ he mouthed.

The side of Jae’s lips quirked.

“Jung Yunho, if you’ll follow me.” JiYong’s voice had gone from happy-to-serve to tolerant.

Yunho turned. Two steps and Jae’s hand found the back of his shirt again. They were led to the largest dressing room. Two racks of clothes already sat inside.

“Is this sufficient, Jung Yunho?”

“For now. Leave one of your employees, just in case we need something.”

“Yes, Jung Yunho.”

The dressing room door shut. Yunho moved to Jae and hugged him. “Are you alright?”

“So I’m some uncivilized foreigner, huh?”

“Yes.”

Jae laughed.

Yunho pulled away and went to the pile of clothes. He tossed a pack of boxerbriefs at him. “Here. Start with those.”

He kept his back turned, but considering three walls were mirrors, he still caught glimpses of Jae’s naked skin as he changed. Fuck. He wanted to give Jae some privacy, but JiYong would probably kick him out if he left a slave alone in a dressing room.

“What first?” Jae asked.

Yunho turned around and his mouth went fuzzy and dry. Jae stood, hands on his black boxer clad hips. Yunho looked away, but at a mirror that showed the slight curve of Jae’s ass. The other mirror reflected his back, the lines of the tattoo appeared to move under the lights. And he got his answer on how low the tattoo went. On both legs, at the back of his knees, were scrolls of dark ink.

“Pants,” Jae prompted.

“Yeah, um.” Yunho cleared his throat.

Jae smiled and moved to the rack with pants hanging from it. He tried them all on twice, after the first round, Yunho managed to get himself under enough control that he could distance himself from Jae’s skin and concentrate on the fit of the clothes. Of the pants, Yunho kept half of them, and then sent the employee away to get more.

Jae started on the shirts. Short sleeved, long sleeved, buttoned, snapped, zippered. As more and more joined the “no” pile, Yunho realized that he’d have to tailor them to fit Jae’s shoulders. He again called the other employee, told him to get everything in a larger size. After that, the “yes” pile grew again.

“Do you mind if I ask you how much this is going to cost you?” Jae whispered, guilt evident in his eyes.

Yunho smiled. “I don’t know. My accountant will deal with it.”

Jae scoffed.

“To give you an idea, the cheapest pair of slacks JiYong carries are four hundred credits.”

Jae swore in his native language.

When he opened his mouth again, Yunho said, “Save it. I’m doing it whether you like it or not.”

Jae pouted.

They left JiYong with instructions to have everything delivered to the Jung family tailor. There were a few things Jae left with, and those were sent to Yunho’s car by messenger.

The second store treated them the same at first, but as soon as Yunho suggested a substantial service fee, they allowed Jae to try on clothes. By the third store, rumors had spread that the Jung Family Heir was on a shopping spree, and they were more than welcomed every where they went. He bought Jaejoong his own cell phone and music player and more movies than Jae could watch in a month. They went to the sports supply store to buy Jaejoong shoes and workout clothes.

“Are you tired of trying on clothes?” Yunho asked after they left the bookstore where Yunho bought everything Jae had shown an interest in. The sun was setting, and all around the district, bright lights turned on.

Jae gave him an eager smile. “Are you kidding? No way.”

Yunho laughed. “Well, I am. But now, I have a surprise for you. Come on.”

“A surprise? You’ve already bought me enough.”

“This is more for me than you.”

Yunho led the way. He’d gotten more than used to having Jae’s hand at his waist, and almost unconsciously he shortened his strides, so Jae was practically right next to him. And then Jae stopped, eyes wide as he caught sight of the store in front of them.

“Yun--” He caught himself from saying Yunho’s name.

Yunho smiled and tugged at him. “What? Come on.”

The name of the store was Fabulous Kitchens, and Yunho was sure Jae was close to drooling as they entered.

“Pick whatever you want, whatever you need.”

“But—”

“Just do it.”

Jae swallowed. “You do realize this is like heaven for me, right?”

Yunho chuckled. “Yes, I do.” He called over an associate and let Jae loose. He followed after him, smiling, not caring about anything other than making Jae happy. An hour later, Jae frowned.

“What?”

“I think that’s it.”

Yunho laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. That should be good.”

“Okay. Let’s go buy some food to go with everything you bought to make it, and then find some place to eat.”

Jae smiled, didn’t stop smiling as Yunho gave his thanks to the manager who had helped them. As soon as they stepped out of the store, Jae’s hand found his shirt again and they walked through the district.

“Yunho!”

Yunho stopped and turned around and smiled, because yes, Yoochun was an asshole, and he treated his slaves like trash, but he was still Yunho’s best friend. Their families were political allies, so no matter what function was held, the Jung Family Heir and the Park Family Heir were always together.

Yunho’s gaze slid beyond Yoochun to the young man trying to keep up. His wrists and ankles were shackled. A chain connected the handcuffs to Yoochun’s wrist. The man was tall. Taller than Yunho, with short brown hair. All he wore were the slave pants, the ones determined to show off every curve of his lower body. Along his upper body, his defined muscles were marked with welts, teeth imprints and bruises. There was a deep cut along one chest muscle. Another on one of his cheeks. The Park Family tassels hung from his arm. The lion pin was actually pushed into his skin to hold it in place.

Behind Yunho, there was a sharp intake of breath and then the hand on his shirt tightened.

“Yunho, you asshole,” Yoochun said. “Just because you finally buy yourself a toy doesn’t give you the right to ignore me.”

“Shut up. I’ve been working, too.”

“You haven’t even called.”

“So?”

“Just enjoying the thing too much, I take it. I told you. You should have bought one years ago.”

“I can honestly say that I don’t regret buying him.”

“I told you so.” Yoochun did a little dance, unaware, or uncaring when the chain jerked the other’s arms.

“What are you doing? Let’s go to dinner,” Yoochun said.

Yunho smirked. “No. Hero’s feet are tired. He needs to be on his back for a few hours.”

Yoochun laughed. “Man, I knew it’d take you less than three days to take it.”

Yunho shrugged. “Well, that’s what he’s for, isn’t it?”

The hand on his shirt started shaking, and Yunho reached behind him. He laid a tender hand on Jae’s hip and squeezed.

“Who am I to keep you from sex, huh?”

“Speaking of which. I see you have a new one.”

Yoochun beamed up at the man and then curled into his side. His fingers pressed against the cut on his chest. The man didn’t even flinch.

“This is Max. Isn’t he pretty?”

“He’d be prettier without all the bruises.”

“Says you. I actually bought him because you’d gone and stolen my number one choice. Seriously, that was not cool. And then you didn’t even call and tell me.”

“I’ve been busy.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I give you the weekend and if you’re not back to talking to me every day, our friendship is over.”

“Threaten me with something I care about.”

“You wound me, Jung Yunho.” Yoochun hit his chest with his fist. “Right here.”

“You’re such a fucktard. Go get a job or something.”

“I don’t need a job. You go home and play with your toy. I’m going to keep showing mine off. See ya.

“Bye.”

Yoochun turned around and started walking.

Yunho met “Max’s” eyes and then he was jerked sideways and he trotted after Yoochun.

Across his back was an intricate tattoo. Spider webs, up and down both sides of his bare spine, disappearing beneath the pants.

Yunho turned wide eyes to Jaejoong, but Jaejoong was staring at the ground.

“Jae?” he whispered.

Jae shook his head. “Can we go home now?”

“Sure.”

Yunho tugged him close, put an arm around his shoulders and then steered him toward parking. Jae buried his face in Yunho’s shoulder, hand never releasing the death grip on Yunho’s shirt. His body started shaking halfway there.

He settled Jae in the car, wincing when Jae wouldn’t let him go. “Let me go, Jae. I have to drive home.”

Jae hid his face in his hands and then leaned forward.

Yunho climbed into the passenger seat. He settled a hand on Jae’s back, rubbing soft as he drove. When he arrived home, he left his keys with the valet, told them to bring everything in his car up to his floor.

He pulled Jae out of the car and practically carried him up to his penthouse. As soon as the door closed behind them, Yunho pulled Jae’s body next to his and held him tightly. Jae’s hands stayed between them, clenching at Yunho’s shirt as his gasps turned to sobs and tears soaked through Yunho’s shirt. Yunho moved them into the house, settling on an arm chair with Jae in his lap. Jae curled in a ball. It took another half hour for him to calm down, but Yunho didn’t mind. He held him tightly, ran hands through his hair and whispered reassurances at him.

There was silence for a few more minutes, and then Jae whispered, “Changmin.”

“What?”

“Changmin. It’s Changmin.”

“What’s Changmin?”

“Yoochun’s …”

“You know Yoochun’s new slave?”

He nodded. “We were … not friends. More like rivals, I guess.” Jae sighed and sat up. He played with the buttons on Yunho’s shirt, not looking him in the eye. “Our families were allies. Our kingdoms shared a border. Changmin and I are First Sons, heirs to be king.”

Yunho gasped.

Jae smirked. “I know, right? Hence the irony of life, thing. Anyway. Our rivalry mainly stemmed from our birth status. Technically, we were the same rank, but Changmin was a First Child, First Son, and I had eight older sisters. But I am older than he is. It seems stupid now, but then, it mattered a great deal. We competed in fairs and mock battles and for women.”

Jae stopped, finally met Yunho’s eyes and then climbed off his lap. Yunho followed him into the kitchen. “I always mocked him. Told him one day, he’d be my slave and he’d have to wash my feet while I sipped champagne from his family goblets.”

When he started making tea, Yunho grabbed his hands. “Let me do it.”

Jae shook his head. “I … need to. I can’t … I have to do something or I’m going to break down again and I just …”

And he broke down again, falling into Yunho’s body, curled against his chest.

“It’s just … it’s not right. Seeing him like that. He’s so proud and so perfect. He saved my life once, and how am I supposed to repay him? I owe him a life debt and I can’t do anything and Yoochun is going to hurt him again. And he’s stronger than I am, Yunho. He always was. What if that had been me and what if—”

“Hey, hey. Calm down. It’s not you.”

“It should have been,” Jae yelled and tried to break away. Yunho tightened his hold, refusing to let him go even as Jae hit his chest with a closed fist. “He doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t. He doesn’t.”

“No one does, Jae,” Yunho whispered, and Jae gave up and clutched at his chest.

“It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I hate you all. You can’t be content with your own world, and damn it, we didn’t do anything to you. Anything! Why the fuck are you so much better than us?”

“Jae, I know—”

“Shut up, just shut up.” Jae pushed away and this time Yunho let him. “I hate you.”

Jae spun around and left the kitchen. Yunho winced when his door slammed.

“I hate me, too,” Yunho whispered.

He stood in the kitchen for awhile longer and then went to the hall to bring all his purchases into the house. The ones from the kitchen store, he left in their bags and boxes for Jae to put away. He put away the few clothes he’d bought for himself, put all of Jae’s new shoes into the front closet, and then very quietly knocked on Jae’s door.

Jae didn’t answer.

Yunho walked in anyway. Jae wasn’t asleep, but his back was to Yunho. Yunho hung the clothes up in Jae’s closet. When he turned around, Jae was sitting up, glaring at him.

“Well?” Jae demanded.

“What?”

“I hate you.”

“So you said before. What am I supposed to do about that?”

“You are so frustrating,” Jae said and flung himself to the bed.

Yunho sighed, trying to understand Jae’s thoughts. “Are you hungry?”

“No. I’m never eating again. I’ll starve myself.”

“You love food too much to do that.”

“I don’t care.”

Yunho sighed again. “What do you want me to say, Jae? What do you want me to do? Apologize? I wasn’t there. I didn’t—”

“But you support it,” Jae said and sat back up. “Don’t even say you don’t, because you’re a Jung, with your military outposts and spreading your ideals. What was wrong with Doushite? Do you even know? And why is it now so much better? The poor are still poor, but now instead of having a Lord or a King to help them, they have men with guns to shoot them when they cause trouble. And god forbid you keep anyone of power over there. Why keep those there that know the most? We can’t have them causing an uprising, now can we? So you fucking ship us here, call us barbarians and sell us as slaves.”

Jae gasped, tears dripping down his face. “Did you know that all eight of my sisters were killed? All of them. Captured, tortured and killed because my father refused to bend to your demands. Not until they actually infiltrated our stronghold and slit his throat. Everything fell apart. Everything. Sometimes I think death would have been better.”

“Don’t, Jae … please—”

Jae scoffed. “We don’t believe in suicide, Yunho. We don’t believe in starving ourselves. We believe in taking the trials that we’re handed and dealing with them. Suicide is not an honorable death. Death at the end of a torturer’s weapon is only honorable if you kept your mouth shut. Death in battle is honorable. Death protecting the weak and the innocent is honorable.” Jae met his eyes in a level stare. “What is honorable on this world?”

“I am fiercely proud of my people,” Yunho said tightly. “I believe in the ideas and reasons. I don’t believe in the methods. Ever wonder why the Jung Family heir is living in a three bedroom penthouse instead of the family estate? It’s because my father and I disagree about everything. Why do you think I haven’t had a slave?”

“Can’t keep it up long enough?” Jae muttered.

Yunho ignored that. “I had a servant until I was seventeen. We were best friends, and I loved him as much as I could. And then someone offered to pay for him, and my father sold him. Sold him without telling me, so when I went to go find my friend, he was gone. I refused to talk to my father for three weeks, and then he almost killed me during my punishment for it. As soon as I was old enough, I left and I moved here.”

“Poor spoiled rich boy.”

“Are you trying to piss me off?”

Jae scoffed. “I don’t give a fuck what you do, Master.”

Yunho sighed and turned around. He had no idea how to deal with this. Maybe when Jae calmed down he could explain a bit more.

Arms wrapped around his middle, and he stopped in surprise.

“Don’t you want me, Master? And don’t say, no. We both know that’s a lie.”

Jae’s hands tightened on his abs, tugging the shirt out of the confines of Yunho’s pants. Yunho’s breath sped up.

“Just take me, Master. Throw me on the bed and do it because honestly, the suspense is irritating.”

Yunho took one more deep breath. He pried Jae’s hands off his body. “I don’t want you,” he said, voice low. He pushed away from Jae and left the room. He went to his own room, locked the door and leaned against it. This time he couldn’t stop the scream of frustration.


	3. The Problem

Jae woke him up at five-thirty.

“Fuck, Jae, it’s Saturday.”

“I’m sorry, Master. Is there a different time you’d like me to wake you up on Saturdays?”

Yunho squeezed his eyes shut. “Just later. Eight or nine.”

“Very well, Master.”

And then it registered. Yunho sat up. “Jae?”

Jae turned at the door and lowered his head. “Yes, Master?”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what, Master?”

“Stop that. What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Master.”

Yunho growled, stood up and stalked over to him. “Knock it off.”

“If Master would tell—”

Yunho grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. “Don’t do this, Jae.”

“Do what, Master?”

Yunho pulled him back and then slammed him against wall again. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” That defiant look was back in his eyes. “Because you said so. Master?”

Yunho sighed. He moved his hands from Jae’s shoulders and then put them against the wall. He let his arms bend until his forearms rested against the wall. Their bodies aligned. Yunho let his head fall to one of his arms. Their cheeks were a hair’s breadth apart.

“Please, Jae. I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say. I don’t know why you’re mad at me. I couldn’t let Yoochun take you. Do you understand that? And fuck, you’re gorgeous. More beautiful than anyone I’ve met, but I won’t make you feel like you’re some toy to be used and abused. I won’t.”

Jae pressed hands against Yunho’s chest. Yunho let him push him away. He was gasping.

Yunho left him against the wall and started changing. “Since I’m up, I might as well go running. Do you want to come with me?”

Jae shook his head.

“Okay. I’ll see you in an hour then.”

Jae fled the room.

Yunho sighed. The run did very little to clear his head, but gave him plenty of time to think about Jaejoong. He was royalty. A prince or something on Doushite. It made sense anyway. When Jae walked, he carried himself with an air of privilege and elitism.

And how to fix this? He didn’t want Jaejoong mad at him. It was no secret on ShinKi that Yunho had no plans to join the political or military world. He did agree that the ShinKi’s democratic government was better than those aristocracies or communists ones on other worlds, but did it give ShinKi the right to force it on others? If what Jae said was true, then there had been no problems on Doushite. None of the peasant uprisings or sadistic rulers eliminating the population like the media and government said.

Something didn’t sit right with him. A little curl of fear rose in him. What if there had been no reason to be on Doushite? And if there wasn’t, what about the other planets where ShinKi now had colonies?

Doubt rose in him, enough that he knew that come Monday morning, he was going to start some discrete searches.

When he got home, Jae was no where to be found, until Yunho realized the bathroom light was on. Breakfast was sitting on the table waiting for him.

He poured a cup of coffee and sat down to eat. It was still warm, so Jae hadn’t put it out until a few minutes before. Jae didn’t appear until almost noon, sitting carefully next to Yunho on the couch. Yunho looked at him carefully. “You alright?”

“Yes.”

Yunho scoffed, but didn’t press him for details. They ate dinner late, but went to bed early. Just before Yunho entered his room, Jae latched onto his wrist. Yunho turned and made a noise of surprise when Jae hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, laying his head on top of Jae and running a hand over his hair.

“What time are you going to run tomorrow?” Jae asked, voice muffled against Yunho’s shoulder.

“Not five-thirty. Usually, I wait until eight or nine, or I don’t even go. Depends on how hot it is outside.”

“Can I come with you?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.”

Yunho knew that here was the best time to let Jae go, but instead he held him more tightly. He expected Jae to struggle, break away or at least stiffen. What he wasn’t expecting was Jae to sigh and bury more deeply into his body. Relax and god, it’d be so easy to kiss him.

Jae’s hands slid up his back.

It’d be so easy to take him to his room, lay him on the bed and memorize the lines of the tattoo with his tongue. It was too tempting.

Yunho shivered. And pushed Jae away. “Make it seven. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Jae bit his lower lip and frowned, but he nodded, and Yunho quickly slipped into his room. He groaned, the feel of Jae’s body along his. In no time, he was naked, on his bed, legs spread, stroking his cock, thinking of Jae on his knees, back muscles shaking, biting and licking the swirls on the tattoo. His voice, crying out Yunho’s name. And then coming. Jae’s name groaning past dried lips.

Yunho gasped, trying to clear his head enough to clean up before he fell asleep. He had no desire to be woken up by Jae in this state. Well, not until Jae actually caused him to be out of breath and covered in come.

~}|{~

Seven came a bit too soon for Yunho and he struggled to open his eyes.

Jae’s soft laughter filled the room. “How did you ever manage to get yourself to work on time?”

Yunho pouted and then rolled over, burying his head back into the pillow.

“No, you don’t. Come on.” Jae grabbed his hips.

Yunho struggled and Jae lost his balance and fell to the bed, knocking his head on Yunho’s elbow. Yunho sat up. “Oh, shit, are you okay?”

Jae had his eyes shut tight. He rolled and ended up with his head in Yunho’s lap. “Your elbow is hard.”

“Yeah, bones are like that.”

Jae rubbed his forehead. “Are you awake now?”

“I guess. Unless you want to lay here and go back to sleep?”

Jae’s eyes flew open. Yunho smiled down at him, and Jae scrambled to get up. “I’m … um, already dressed.”

“Lame excuse,” Yunho said.

Then the door shut. Yunho sighed and got dressed. Maybe one day he and Jae could be closer, but it would be on Jae’s terms. Yunho would never make Jae feel obligated to do anything for or with him.

Jae stood by the door. He wore brand new shoes, sweat pants and a t-shirt that practically molded to his chest. Under Yunho’s eyes, he lowered his head, nervous, but Yunho smiled at him and led the way to the elevator. On the way down, Yunho noticed the Jung family tassels on Jae’s arm and he frowned.

Jae shrugged. “You forgot to take it off the other day. And I have to wear it, right?”

“You shouldn’t.”

“But you’d get in trouble.”

“You still shouldn’t. Just don’t jog behind me, okay. That will piss me off.”

Jae smiled.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Jae looked away. “No,” he whispered. “It’s not your fault.”

Once outside, Yunho started at a brisk pace. Jae kept up, met him stride for stride. They didn’t talk, kept a few inches between them. Yunho followed the route ingrained into his limbs. Hung over and sick, he could still find his way through his morning routine. Around the district, two circuits around the park, over the hill and around the edge of the Ming Estate and then back through the district and home. Half way up the hill, Yunho noticed Jae’s breathing increase.

“You alright?” he asked.

Jae nodded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve gone running.”

Yunho slowed the pace a bit, and Jae rolled his eyes. “I’m alright.”

“I know. But you’re going to do this again tomorrow, aren’t you? No good to be sore.”

“True. I used to run almost ten kilometers every day.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Standard warrior training.”

“Warrior training?”

“A First Son’s first duty is to protect his family, land and people. I’ve been training since I was three.” He turned a smile to Yunho. “I could snap your neck without you even realizing it.”

Yunho’s feet stumbled, and Jae laughed.

They finished the run in silence, Yunho contemplating that. It wasn’t until they returned and Jae dropped to the floor to stretch that Yunho asked, “Why haven’t you killed me and made a run for it?”

Jae had his legs spread, almost in splits. He leaned his upper body to the floor and stretched his arms out. “That would be dishonorable.”

“Why?”

“Okay, so it wouldn’t be. But it’d be stupid. Because honestly, where am I going to go?” He lifted his legs off the floor, moaning, and Yunho had to swallow against a sudden dry mouth. He could only imagine how stretched Jae’s quads were right then.

“You’re staring.”

“You’re flexible.”

“Part of the training.” Jae sat up, winked at him and then lay on the floor. He pressed his hands flat by his head and then pushed his body into an arch. “You should be stretching after a run like that.”

“Probably.”

He kicked his legs up, effortlessly moving into a handstand. He held it and then bent his knees. He did a couple of pushups and then let his feet fall to the floor. Jae walked toward him, and Yunho followed the lines of his legs, up to his waist and chest. Jae stopped just in front of him, and finally Yunho met his eyes.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Jae whispered.

Yunho swallowed, and before he knew it, his mouth was talking and his brain was screaming at him to shut up. “If I said you, would be incredibly insulted?”

“No. But I’m not on the menu.”

Yunho frowned and Jae laughed. “Not yet anyway,” he added and turned away.

Yunho whimpered as the tension drained with every step Jae took away from him. He watched his ass, his legs, his back, again imagining the muscles quivering under his fingers. The only thing he could do was take a very, very long shower.

~}|{~

They settled into a rhythm: morning jog, breakfast, Yunho off to work, phone calls during the day, home to dinner, and then bed. Jae read books during the day, and then started leaving little post it notes around the house, Doushite words for Yunho to learn. Chair, bed, couch, coffee table. The alphabet was different, pronunciation liquid where ShinKi was harsh. Before the end of the week, Yunho could greet Jae, ask him about his day and ask him what was for breakfast. A little voice in Yunho’s head said that he shouldn’t be so indulgent, but every time Yunho screwed up the pronunciation, it made Jae laugh, and when he got it right, it made Jae smile, and Yunho decided that he would do practically anything to make Jae smile.

His personal research on the military campaign to Doushite hit a dead end. There was nothing showing that ShinKi wasn’t there for a necessary reason. Doushite had been ruled under the iron fist of Jaejoong’s family and other nobles. It frustrated him. Never before had he seen such a blatant case of smoke and mirrors.

He hadn’t realized it was affecting his mood at home, until Jae leaned over him on the couch and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replied and looked away.

Jae tsked at him. “Liar. Tell me.”

Yunho sat up, making Jae move away quickly. He put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Jae’s hand rubbed circles on his back. Whenever Jae touched him, no matter how innocent, it made thinking impossible. Yunho relaxed into the touch, relaxed into Jae’s body, ending up curled against his side, arms around his waist, face at his neck. Jae’s arms went around his shoulders. He was shaking.

“Are you on the menu yet?”

Jae shivered. “No,” he whispered.

“Okay.”

Yunho relaxed. He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he woke up, and even then he was utterly confused on why he was on the couch and why the couch wasn’t as soft as he remembered it being. He blinked. The previous night filtered through his foggy brain and he pushed up, hands against Jae’s chest. Jae shifted in his sleep, and Yunho’s arms bent suddenly. He landed with his face at Jae’s neck. The arm around his back tightened, and Jae moaned, shifted and Yunho’s vision went spotting when Jae’s body grinded into his.

“Oh, fuck,” Yunho muttered, but of course, practically in Jae’s ear.

Jae’s body went from relaxed to tense.

Yunho did the only thing he could think of and feigned sleep, forcing his body to relax against Jae’s chest again. But then Jae shifted and Yunho’s leg fell between Jae’s, pressing into his crotch. Jae’s hip pressed between his legs.

He couldn’t stop the moan, or the automatic thrust against Jae’s body.

Jae whimpered as his body responded.

_Stop, Yunho, you bastard._

He desperately wanted to ignore himself. It’d been so long since he’d last had sex that didn’t involve his left hand.

“Yunho?” Jae whispered, and the fear in his voice halted Yunho immediately.

But he was supposed to be asleep.

Jae tugged on his arm. Yunho made a pretense of lifting his head, blinking his eyes and then sitting up rapidly.

“Jae, what …?”

“You fell asleep on the couch,” Jae whispered, and Yunho wondered if Jae bought his little sleep act.

God, he was hard.

“What time is it?”

“Only two or so.”

Yunho stood up and stretched. His shoulder was sore.

“Yunho?”

He turned to look at Jaejoong’s frowning face. “What?”

Jaejoong licked his lower lip and Yunho almost moaned again, thinking of biting that lip, slipping his tongue along Jae’s.

“Nothing, I guess,” Jae whispered.

“See you in a few hours,” Yunho said and smiled. Legs leaden, he left the living room and crawled into bed. He moaned when lying on his stomach smashed his cock. With a sigh, he undressed and did what was becoming a nightly ritual. If Jaejoong didn’t come to him soon, Yunho was going to implode.

~}|{~

It felt like Yunho had closed his eyes right before Jaejoong shook him awake. He groaned and rolled over.

“Come on,” Jae said.

“No.”

“You’re such a child. Come on.” Jae tugged on his arm until Yunho sat up.

“Fine, but tomorrow, I’m sleeping in.”

Jae chuckled and left the room. Yunho rubbed his face in his hands and then stood up. The run was hard for Yunho, and for the first time Jae set the pace, led the way through the route.

“Can I show you something?” Jae suddenly asked.

“What?”

“Training that I used to do every day.”

“Sure.”

A blinding smile covered Jae’s face and then he pushed his legs faster. After five steps, his upper body twisted, he jumped, left leg circling in a kick and then he landed on his feet again, not even breaking stride. Five more steps and he did it again, kicking with his right leg. Every movement was precise, every step measured, and Yunho wondered how long it would take someone to learn how to do that without falling on their face. Jae did a few more, five steps between each, or three steps or none, kicking high and then low, only to take off in a sprint again.

And then Jae stumbled. Yunho saw it, that Jae hadn’t jumped high enough in the air, but instead of dropping his legs to try to land the kick, Jae tucked his body into the fall and rolled on the ground and ended up on his feet, only to take off running again.

Kick. Run. Kick. Run.

It was breathtaking, and Yunho had a sudden vision of a squadron of warriors doing this in sync.

Jae stopped, hands on his knees, bent over, gasping, until Yunho caught up.

“That was awesome,” Yunho said.

“God, I haven’t done that for so long,” Jae said. “I was required to do it for a kilometer.”

“A kilometer? Holy shit.”

“Yeah. But god, that was fun. You never really know how much you miss something.”

They started running again.

“You fell.”

Jae shrugged. “It happens, especially on uneven ground. One of the first things we’re taught is how to fall without hurting yourself.”

“What do they do, throw you off a roof or something?”

Jae grinned. “Not until you’re older.”

Yunho laughed.

~}|{~

Yunho had no desire to go to work. None at all. But he dressed (in a black suit with a red shirt and tie), ate his breakfast and said goodbye to Jaejoong. The thought of driving, meetings, posturing, kissing ass had no pull on him, but like a good part of the system, he did it anyway.

He grabbed a crappy cup of coffee on the way past the machine and then headed to his office.

Yoona was on the phone, but picked up an envelope and waved it at him.

As soon as he saw the return address, he groaned. He opened it up. An invitation. Cordially invited to a dinner party.

He shook his head, and then Yoona handed him another piece of paper.

_Dear Jung Yunho,  
  
You have declined many invitations to my parties, and I have been lenient because of your social status. However, now that you are a proud slave owner, you have no excuse not to come. If you fail to show off your purchase, I will withdraw my business from your company.  
  
Sincerely,  
Senator Bi_

Yunho sighed. Inside the invitation was an R.S.V.P. He signed the bottom and indicated that he would be bringing one slave with him.

Yoona was trying not to laugh.

“Shut up,” Yunho muttered and went to his office.

God, he hated the Senator’s parties. It was less a dinner and more of an excuse to get drunk, show off and trade slaves.

At precisely nine, Yoona buzzed him. “Yunho, I’m sorry, but Lee Sungmin refuses to talk to me anymore.”

“Patch him through, NaNa.”

Yunho lost himself in work.

At eleven he was considering going home and taking a long lunch. And then Yoona buzzed him again. “Park Yoochun is here to see you.”

Yunho shut his eyes and sighed. “Send him in, Na.”

Yoochun sauntered in, once again dragging the tall Doushiten named Changmin behind him. Yoochun flung the kid onto the floor, and hooked the handcuffs to the arm of the chair.

“Hey, Yunnie,” he said.

“Yoochun. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just bored, thought I’d visit. I’m going to go use your bathroom.”

Yunho studied Changmin. He didn’t look up, head lowered. More bruises and cuts covered his back and neck and chest.

Yunho spared the bathroom a glance and then rose. He moved around his desk and sat in the chair. Changmin flinched, but didn’t pull away, when Yunho touched his cheek.

“Hope to the end,” he whispered in Doushiten.

Changmin’s head shot up, eyes wide.

“I’m only doing this so if Yoochun comes back, he won’t be suspicious. Jaejoong has been telling me about Doushite. It sounds like it was a beautiful place. He also said that you saved his life once. I don’t know what the honorable Doushiten thing is to do, but since he has no way of paying that debt, it will be my debt. Jaejoong says you’re strong, stronger than him, be stronger for a little while longer. Okay?”

Changmin nodded.

They both heard the toilet flush and then Changmin swallowed and said, “Tell Jaejoong that I am stronger than he is.” He said something in Doushiten. “Tell him that.” He repeated it.

Yunho copied him, and Changmin actually smiled.

“What the fuck?” Yoochun demanded behind them.

“Hope to the end,” Yunho said again and then turned a smile to Yoochun. “Just taking what’s owed me.”

“What?”

“Hero says you kissed him. Now we’re even.”

“Whatever. I kissed his cheek, you’re practically raping him.”

Yunho stood up. “I am not, and if I was, you’d just join in, so stop acting like you’re all offended.”

“Are you going to Senator Bi’s party?”

“I have to or he’ll pull his business from me.”

Yoochun smirked. “Let’s go to lunch.”

“No.”

“Yunnie,” Yoochun said with a whine.

“I’m busy today.” Yunho sat behind his desk.

“You’re such a fucker.” Yoochun released Changmin from the chair and yanked him to the door. “I don’t know who you are, but when you see my supposed best friend, let him know I think he’s being an asshole.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Neither do your standards.”

Changmin looked back once, and Yunho smiled at him. The door shut.


	4. The Proposition

**A/N: During the course of this fic I will be randomly throwing in "Doushiten" words. They are actually romanized Korean words, but yeah ... so just FYI. Doushiten is actually Korean, AND I do know that Doushite is a Japanese word. :)**

Yunho entered his apartment. Jae was singing, somewhere. He thought of slipping in and out before Jae realized he was there, but then found his feet compelled to follow the music. He entered the kitchen and his mouth went dry.

Jae, on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. The tattooed curves of his ass peeked out from the smallest pair of shorts Yunho had ever seen. A black tank top stretched across his upper body, riding high and showing off more of the tattoo at Jae’s lower back.

A feral growl left Yunho’s mouth and quite suddenly he was kneeling, grabbing Jae’s hips and flipping him over.

Jae let out a startled scream, and then an oof as his back hit the floor. Yunho straddled him, hands on either side of his head, trying to control his breathing.

“Fuck, Jae,” he finally whispered.

Jae’s eyes lost the slightly worried look, and then he smiled. “You’re home early.” He said it in the most conversationally way possible and it calmed Yunho down a bit.

“I … I need to … Fuck, Jae.”

Jae laughed. “Sorry. I wasn’t expecting you home.”

“Do you always clean practically naked?”

“Usually.”

Yunho pushed up to his knees, he ended up sitting on Jae’s thighs. Almost unconsciously, he ran his hands from Jae’s shoulders to his sides. He swore again as Jae shivered.

“Sorry, Jae,” Yunho whispered.

“My fault,” Jae said just as quietly, but no where near as apologetically.

“This amuses you a great deal, doesn’t it?”

Jae grinned. “Yes. You’re so noble. It’s kind of funny.”

“Brat.”

Yunho forced himself up and away from Jae’s body, not attempting to hide his erection. “I have to go somewhere,” he said.

“Do you want something to eat first?”

“No. I’ll get something while I’m out.”

Yunho left the kitchen and headed to his room. In the darkened room, he shut his eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. He changed from his suit into a pair of torn up jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a non-descript brown hoody. He put on a ball cap. His outfit cost way more than the people he was going to find made in a year, but it was the best he could do.

He went back to the kitchen. Jae had thrown on a pair of jeans.

“Oh, I forgot,” Yunho said. “Yoochun paid me a visit today. Changmin was thoroughly unimpressed with my attempts at speaking Doushiten, but it made him smile.”

Jae’s eyes went wide.

“It wasn’t in front of Yoochun. I waited until he went to the bathroom. I … well, I tried to give Changmin a bit of hope. He looked beaten. He told me to call you … chack un ch …”

Jaejoong started laughing. “Chack un kongchoong.”

“What does it mean?”

“Little insect.”

“What?”

“It’s what Changmin has called me since we were children. Kongchoong is the name of an insect on Doushite. They’re gorgeous creatures, with four sets of intricate wings. You may or may not remember seeing them.” He smirked and then pointed to his back. “On Doushite, it doesn’t really matter what kind of tattoo you receive, just as long as there’s meaning behind it. I chose the wings of a local insect. First off, they’re gorgeous, but second they’re powerful hunters and warriors. Watching two of them fight over territory is amazing. It was no surprise to anyone when I turned eighteen and announced what I wanted tattooed on my back.”

“Do you know why Changmin has spider webs?”

“Endurance. Such a small creature can build beautiful creations in less than a day, and when it’s destroyed, the spider starts all over again. To us, the meanings are deeper, more … cultural, but that’s that gist of it. After we got tattoos, Changmin always made jokes about catching me in his web and killing me. The kongchoong is the only insect on Doushite that is too large to get caught in spider webs. Their wings make a mess of the web.”

“He calls you Little Insect, what do you call him?”

“Legs.”

Yunho scoffed.

“That kid has always been tall, always more legs than brains is what I said to him. But he’s very smart. Like I said, we weren’t exactly friends, but we weren’t enemies either.”

“What happened when he saved your life?”

Jae bit his lip and looked away. “We were patrolling, and suddenly surrounded by bandits. There were only five of them, easy pickings for Changmin and I, but one of them released an arrow, and tagged me in the side.” Jae pushed his jeans down enough to show a fleshy scar on his hip. “I still could have fought, but Changmin stood over me and in about three minutes took all of them down. He’s held it over my head ever since, but I’ve never had the chance to pay him back for it.”

Yunho smiled. “One day. Hope to the end, right?”

Jae scoffed. “Sure. So, where are you going?”

Yunho frowned. “Out. If I’m not back by morning, call Yoochun and tell him I went looking for his cousin.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“No, what do you mean if you’re not back.”

Yunho sighed. “It’s … dangerous. Where I’m going. Yoochun will know where to start looking for me.”

Jae was frowning. “And what are the chances of you not being back by morning?” A tendril of fear slid through Jae’s voice.

Yunho shrugged. “Fifty, fifty.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s important.”

“It better be.”

Yunho turned away and headed to the front door. Jae snagged the back of his hoody. Yunho turned around, and Jae hugged him tightly.

“You better come back,” Jae muttered.

“I’ll do my best,” Yunho whispered in his hair.

Jae pulled back and met his eyes. “Fuck it,” he said.

Yunho gasped in surprise as Jae’s lips pressed against his. His arms tightened around Jae’s waist. Jae sighed, mouth opening, shivering as their tongues touched, and then wrapping his arms around Yunho’s neck as the kiss deepened. The softness of Jae’s lips was countered by the commanding pressure from his entire body.

Their foreheads pressed together.

“Come back,” he whispered.

“I will.”

Jae broke away from him and turned. Yunho watched him, licking his lips. He was definitely coming back.

~}|{~

Yunho took a cab, got out, walked a few blocks, and then took another cab. And then another. He wasn’t sure if anyone was following him, but it paid to be sure. He finally entered a dirty bar. His shoes stuck to the floor, but he swallowed his distaste and sat on a barstool. The other patrons glanced at him before turning back to their drinks.

“What do you want?” the bartender demanded.

“Scotch.”

He dropped a glass in front of him and filled it with alcohol. Yunho drank it, wincing at the poor quality. A few minutes later he ordered another one.

“I’m looking for Angel,” he said.

The bartender scoffed. “Ain’t no one here works by that name,” he said. “Sounds like one of those characters over in the Chiam district though.”

Yunho chuckled. “Yeah, it does.”

He ordered one more scotch, and then left money and a tip on the bar. “Thank you,” he said. He took another circumnavigated route to the Chiam district, losing a few tails that were probably intent on stealing his credits. He went to three or four bars, making slightly discreet inquiries about Angel.

By the fifth, he had decided that Angel wasn’t going to appear any time soon. He ordered one more drink.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

A slim young man settled into the stool next to him. Yunho grunted a reply and kept his eyes on his drink.

“Buy me a drink,” the guy said.

Yunho shot a glare at him. “Why?”

“Because I’m cute.”

The smile that accompanied that was cute. Yunho rolled his eyes, but motioned at the bartender. The young man ordered a drink.

“What’s your name?”

“Minho,” Yunho lied.

The guy tsked at him. “You’re a terrible liar.” The drink arrived and the guy sipped at it. “My name is Aiden.”

“Now who’s the liar?”

A hand settled on Yunho’s thigh. “What if I told you I wanted you to fuck me? Would you think I was lying?”

“No, but no thanks.”

“Oh, come on. Let me be your angel for the night.”

Yunho froze, and then shut his eyes in defeat before turning to look at the guy. He smirked and downed his drink.

“Come on, Jung Minho,” he said, proving he knew exactly who Yunho was. “Let me take you to heaven.”

Yunho let him take his hand. He led him through the club, past drugged out bodies moving to a steady beat. They entered a dark hallway, and as they turned corner after corner, went down a set of stairs and then turned more corners, Yunho started getting nervous.

Finally, he stopped and opened a door.

Yunho entered a sparsely furnished room lit by a single bulb. Couch, table, a couple of chairs. As soon as the door shut, the guy was pressed against him, laying bites on his neck as he unzipped Yunho’s hoody.

“Where is he?”

“Patience, Yunho babe. First things first.” His hands started on Yunho’s belt.

Yunho grabbed his hands. “Don’t.”

The cute look was replaced by a cold, calculating stare. “I’m between you and what you need, Jung Yunho. Don’t fucking piss me off.”

“Are you serious?”

Another grin. “Yes.” The hands were back, unbuckling the belt and undoing the buttons.

“How do I know that?”

“Know what?”

Yunho’s eyes shut as a hand pushed into his pants and grabbed his cock. “That you’ll give me what I want.”

“A warm hole to fill?”

“Information.” Yunho gasped. “How do I know you know who Angel is?”

An eye roll. “Don’t be stupid. Now _park_ your ass on that couch and let me ride your cock.”

Yunho met his eyes, difficult because of the talented fingers stroking him. He weighed his options. Fuck this kid and meet with Angel, or don’t fuck him and have his only chance of gaining underworld access destroyed.

It wasn’t a tough choice.

He nodded. The guy made a noise of victory and then pushed Yunho back until he landed on the couch. The guy finished pulling Yunho’s pants to his knees and then stripped. He yanked a condom from a pocket, ripped it open and then slid it over Yunho’s cock. He straddled Yunho’s lap, but when he leaned in for a kiss, Yunho pulled away.

“No. You wanted a fuck, not a romantic moment.”

“Aw, Yunnie, you’re no fun.”

Yunho grabbed his ass, fingers bruising the flesh. The guy shut his eyes with a pleasurable hiss.

“There’s … um, you may have to …”

Yunho’s cock hit something already in the guy’s ass. “You walk around with a plug in your ass?”

“Most days.”

Yunho chuckled. He tugged on it, fucking his ass for a moment. But instead of taking it out, he pushed it back in and then added two fingers along side it.

“Oh fuck.” He leaned back and after a few moments, Yunho pressed in another finger.

The guy started riding. Up and down. He stroked his own cock. Yunho stopped, pulled his fingers out and then said, “Hold still.” He pulled the plug out just enough to press his cock in the loosened hold.

Donghae flung his head back with a cry.

Yunho grinned. “Like that?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Ride them. Now.”

He did, and faster than Yunho thought he’d be able to. Yunho held the plug, and then leaned his head back with a groan.

“Fuck, Yunho.”

“What’s your name?”

“Donghae.”

Yunho let the plug go; it slipped from them and landed with a thunk on the floor. Yunho wrapped his arms around Donghae’s body. He flipped him, so Donghae landed on his back on the couch.

“I like this better,” Yunho said and proceeded to fuck him hard. One of Donghae’s legs rested on the back of the couch, the other tightened around Yunho’s waist.

“Much better,” Donghae breathed.

Yunho gave him enough room between their bodies so he could stroke his cock.

“Where’s Angel?”

Donghae smiled a bit, breathy. “You can’t … oh shit … get me to spill … god … information just from sex.”

Yunho grinned back. “Worth a shot.”

Donghae’s back arched off the couch and come spilled from his cock. He went boneless, and Yunho had to hold his hips up. He was too close to stop, and he buried his face against Donghae’s skin until he came. He took a few stabilizing breaths and then pulled away from Donghae.

Donghae groaned and then chuckled. “Not bad for an elitist bastard,” he said and sat up.

Yunho pulled the condom off. Making sure Donghae was watching, he used the other’s shirt to clean his cock.

Donghae smirked. He fished a cigarette from his pants, lit it and offered it to Yunho.

“No thanks. Take me to Angel.”

“Doesn’t work that way, Yunho. Tell me what you want with him, I tell him and then I’ll be in touch.”

“You said—”

“You inferred what you wanted to out of what I said. Angel doesn’t just meet with people. What do you want?”

Yunho glared at him. “Information.”

“About what?”

Yunho was silent.

“You have to give me something. Everyone wants information.”

“Doushite,” Yunho finally said.

Donghae’s eyes widened. “What about it?”

“Just that. I don’t know. I can only find the stuff that the government—”

“Your family.”

“—wants us to know. I want to know more.”

Donghae nodded. “Okay. I’ll go tell him, and then I’ll find you. I don’t care what you’re doing but when I show up, you drop everything. Understand?”

Yunho nodded.

“Good. Now leave. Turn left. Door at the end of the hallway is an exit.”

“Somehow I feel like you got the better end of this meeting.”

“Hey, you came, too.”

Yunho scoffed and left the club. Two feet from the alley door he heard footsteps behind him. Fuck.

He sped up a bit, and then when the footsteps sped up even more, Yunho took off at a run. The other gave chase. Yunho ducked through darkness, trying to find his way out of the maze. Dim lights were a hindrance more than a blessing. They made the shadows deeper. Obstacles jumped out at his feet. He stumbled more than once.

There were more than one set of footsteps behind him now. Another turn. And then another, through varying degrees of darkness punctuated by dim lights. He realized they were corralling him, making sure he went a certain direction. And when he turned a corner and came face to face with a wall, he knew he was right.

With barely a thought, he jumped, planted a foot on the wall, grabbed the concrete ledge and hauled himself over it. He landed hard on the other side, pain shooting up his ankle as he continued down the alley.

Another couple of turns, and he finally made it to an actual road. He hailed a taxi, gasped out an address a few blocks away. He tried to calm his breathing. His hands were scraped and bleeding. He got out of the cab, walked a couple blocks and hailed another taxi.

Yunho didn’t arrive home until after three am.

A single lamp illuminated his way through the living room and down the hall. After spending even a few hours in seedy bars, Yunho was damn grateful for what he had. A peek into Jaejoong’s room. He wasn’t there. Yunho went back to the living room. No Jae, and he wasn’t in either bathroom.

Hand shaking, he opened his bedroom door. A sigh of relief escaped when he saw a bundle wrapped up in a blanket on his bed. Thank god. For a moment, Yunho thought he’d left. He closed the door gently and went to take a shower.

It wasn’t until he climbed into bed, and Jae was immediately awake and kissing him that guilt surfaced over his tryst with Donghae.

“God, I’m so glad you’re okay? You’re okay, right?”

Yunho held him tightly. “A couple of close calls, but yes. I’m okay.”

“Successful excursion?”

“I hope.”

Jae propped up and looked down at him. “Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with me?”

“It does. A bit. But I don’t know yet. I have to talk to this guy named Angel, but he’s elusive.”

“You didn’t find him, then?”

“No, just one of his lackeys who better tell him I want to talk to him. We’ll see in a couple days.”

Jae kissed him again. Yunho’s arms wrapped around his body and he laid him on the bed. Jae’s hands clutched his back.

Kissing Jaejoong was better than Yunho ever expected. His lips were soft, and he didn’t try to dominate Yunho’s tongue or even submit to it. A sudden moan echoed through the room and Jae arched into Yunho’s body. He shivered and pulled away from Jae’s lips. Jae lay, eyes shut, breath harsh.

“I’m not going running later,” Yunho whispered, laying kisses on Jae’s jaw line. “I already ran enough tonight, and my ankle is killing me.”

“What happened?” Jae asked, stilling Yunho’s kisses, worry in his eyes.

“Had to jump over a wall, and I landed on it awkward.”

“Jump over … Yunho, what …”

“A few guys decided I was worth a chase, and I had to get away. They cornered me in this dead end, but the wall was only seven maybe eight feet high, so I jumped over it.”

“Fuck.” Jae buried his face into Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho held him more tightly.

“I told you I might not have made it back. If they had caught up with me, I wouldn’t have.”

"Don't do this again. Please."

"I will if I have to."

They held each other. Yunho relaxed and Jae curled up around him, legs entwining. “I’m not waking up until I have to,” Yunho muttered.

Jae chuckled. “Alright. Sleep well.”

“With you here, it’ll be the best sleep of my life.”

~}|{~

Yunho groaned when something dug into his side.

Someone chuckled above him.

And then lips pressed against his neck, traveled down his shoulder.

“Yunho, you have to get up. I already have coffee ready. Don’t you want coffee?”

“What time is it?” Yunho mumbled.

“Eight fifteen.”

“Fuck.”

“Like I said, you need to wake up.”

Yunho rubbed his eyes and forced himself to sit up. His whole body hurt. “Fuck,” he said again. He tried vainly to remember what appointments he had today.

“Where’s my cell phone?”

“Nope. You are not calling in,” Jae said. “Yoona already called when you weren’t there at eight. She told me to remind you about the Choi deal.”

Yunho shut his eyes and feel back to the bed. “I hate dealing with the Choi’s.”

“Do you like dealing with anyone?”

Yunho opened one eye and grinned. “You.”

Jae blushed and looked away.

Yunho tugged on his arm and Jae let himself be pulled. He curled up against his side. Yunho leaned down for a kiss. Jae smiled against Yunho’s lips. Yunho’s fingers found the hem of Jae’s shirt and sneaked under it. He trailed fingertips along Jae’s lower back. He thought the skin would feel differently because of the tattoo.

Jae shivered and then pulled away. “Come on. Get up. You’re going to be really late.”

~}|{~

The weekend came way too quickly for Yunho. Every where he went, he looked over his shoulder for Donghae. After three days, he stopped looking, but grew more paranoid. Eyes watched him. He knew that. He could feel them, but where? From where? And who?

He completely forgot about Senator BiRain’s party until Yoona reminded him on Friday as he was leaving.

“Fuck,” Yunho almost shouted.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Yoona said.

“Of course, I didn’t.”

Yoona laughed.

“Fuck. I hate those things.”

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Yoona said.

Yunho waved a hand at her over his shoulder and left the building. He was being watched again. He could feel it between his shoulder blades.

His nerves were on edge. He snapped at the doorman, and then immediately apologized. He hit the button on the elevator so hard, he was sure he broke it. And when he got home, he broke his cardinal rule and walked through the house with shoes on and collapsed on the couch.

Jae approached him with silent steps.

Yunho almost shouted at him as he stood over him. Yunho didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Jae was frowning at him, a question in his eyes.

“Jigeum eun malgo,” Yunho muttered in Doushiten. (not right now)

“Arrayo,” Jae whispered back. (I know.)

And then Jae kneeled on the floor. He took Yunho’s shoes and socks off. With firm hands he massaged Yunho’s feet. But even that was annoying.

“Please don’t, Jae. I just need to be alone for a moment.”

“Okay. Should I start dinner then?”

“I don’t care.”

Jae’s presence left the living room. And then very softly, his voice filled the apartment.

Yunho sighed. Jae’s singing he could handle. He wasn’t sure how long he sat on the couch and listened to Jae sing, but after awhile he stood up and stretched. The feeling of being watched had finally left him, and he went to his room to change. He shrugged out of the suit jacket and hung it up. Before he could unbutton his shirt, arms wrapped around his stomach and long fingers did it for him. Jae’s face pressed into his back. Yunho reached behind him and settled his hands on Jae’s hips.

“What’s wrong?” Jae whispered.

“Trivial stuff.”

“Liar.”

“Tomorrow night we’re going to a party.”

The shirt slid off Yunho’s shoulders.

“What kind of party?”

Jae unbuckled Yunho’s pants. He stilled Jae’s hands and took a deep breath. They still hadn’t done more than kiss each other. Sometimes Yunho managed a kiss or bite or two to Jaejoong’s neck before he pulled away. The tension between them was growing, and Yunho just added it to his list of irritants. He wanted to toss Jae on his bed and fuck him, take out his aggression and unease that way.

“On paper, it’s a dinner party,” Yunho finally answered. “But it’s really just an excuse to get drunk and trade slaves for the night.”

“Ah, one of those.”

“Have you been before?”

“A couple.”

Yunho turned around and held him close. “They’re going to touch you and look at you and grope you and I’m not going to be able to do anything about it.”

Jae chuckled. “I’ve handled worse, you know. If you’re so worried, why are we going?”

“Because Senator Bi is hosting it, and if I don’t show up with you in tow, he’s going to pull his business from my advertising firm and he’s my richest client.”

“Ah. Okay. So we’re going.”

Yunho fluttered kisses down Jae’s cheek. Jae’s eyes shut with a sigh, and then as Yunho moved the soft kisses to Jae’s lips, Jae whispered, “Your dinner is going to burn if you don’t let go of me.”

“We’ll order take out.”

Jae pulled back with mock horror. “How dare you.”

Yunho laughed. He pushed Jae away, smacked his ass and said, “Fine. Go cook.”

Jae rubbed his bum and muttered something in Doushiten.


	5. The Party

They spent most of Saturday trying to find something appropriate for Jaejoong to wear. If Yunho hadn’t been so anxious about the whole thing, watching Jae try on sexy clothes would have turned him on.

As the time they had to leave approached, Yunho grew more and more frustrated. He shook his head at the tight jeans and tank top.

“Why not?” Jae demanded.

“First of all, it’s not dressy enough.”

“I’ve tried on every single dressy thing you bought me.”

Yunho ignored him and continued. “Second, I have no desire for Yoochun to find out that you probably know Changmin. That tank shows part of your tattoo. I want it covered.”

"He saw it when he was over here."

"Did he ask to look at it?"

"No, he just mentioned it, and then started talking about Changmin's tattoo."

"I don't want to give him a reason to remember it. Your back has to be covered."

“Well, you already said I couldn’t wear long sleeves and I have to have skin showing, and—”

Yunho waved at him. “I know, I know.”

“Why don’t you come in my closet and pick something that satisfies your impossible demands?”

Jae turned around and headed down the hall.

Yunho sighed and quickly followed after him. “There was a pair of slacks that we almost didn’t buy because they were a bit tight. Wear those.”

Jae scoffed. “No panties, I’m assuming.”

Yunho shut his eyes in irritation, and then went to Jae’s closet, looking for a shirt that would be alright.

Jae pushed past him to go to the pants hanging up in the back of the closet.

Yunho’s mouth went dry. His eyes skated over bare skin. The streams of colored ink scrolled and looped across his ass. Yunho licked his lips.

And then Jae turned around, the pants he held covered his front, and Yunho swallowed.

“I knew someone was staring at me,” Jae said with a grin. “Should I go to the party like this?” He moved the pants, held his arms out and turned in a circle. “Is that what you want?”

Yunho forced his eyes shut until he heard the sound of fabric moving and a zipper. He turned his focus back on the shirts in front of him. He had to have Jae partially naked, it was the rule.

“Fuck it, Jae. Just wear a sport jacket,” Yunho said and left the closet. “I have to go get ready.”

“Wear your dark gray suit,” Jae called after him. “The one with the subtle cube pattern, and that bright teal shirt that’s in the back of your closet. Open collar, no tie.”

“Yes, master,” Yunho shouted back. He pulled out a different suit just to spite Jae, and then frowned. He wasn’t mad at Jae. Sexually frustrated with him, yes, but not mad. He sighed and then wore the suit Jae suggested.

When he was satisfied with his hair, he went out to the living room. Jae was waiting for him. Yunho stopped and stared. Swallowed. Gorgeous was an understatement. Sexy didn’t even begin to describe him. Tight trousers. The loose, short sleeved, sport coat was open, revealing his perfect abs. His blond hair was messy, swept forward into his face. His dark eyes commanded attention. There was a coldness in his gaze, and yet his entire face was soft, innocent.

Yunho took shaky steps toward him. Words of praise stuck in the back of his throat. Hands immediately slid under the jacket, over abs, and lips pressed against his. He gripped Jae’s lower back. Jae clutched onto Yunho’s jacket, a single moan weaved through their kiss.

“God, you look good,” Yunho muttered when he finally pulled away.

Jae smiled. “So do you.”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. I hate going to these parties. I think I may kill anyone that looks at you tonight.”

“That’s going to be a lot of bodies to hide.”

“So arrogant.”

Jae smirked. “I’m a prince. Arrogance comes with the calling.”

Yunho fingered the tassels on Jae’s arm.

“Merely an accessory to complement the outfit,” Jae whispered.

Yunho scoffed, but still smiled. They kissed briefly.

“Come on,” Yunho said. “If I don’t get you out of this apartment in the next twenty seconds, I’m going to get you out of those clothes, and then we’ll never make it to the party.”

“You make that sound like a bad thing.”

~}|{~

The party was being held in the main ballroom of Senator Bi’s estate. Men dressed in business attire packed the place. Slaves, male and female, in all manners of undress followed after their masters. Others were chained to the walls, or kneeled on the floor next to chairs.

Jae had his orders. Don’t leave Yunho’s side. At all.

They arrived late, and attention immediately went to Jaejoong.

Yunho’s eyes narrowed as he gave the room a cursory sweep. Jae’s hand clutched at the back of his jacket, as gazes turned lustful.

And then they were tossed into the fray, passed from man to man and Yunho had to talk about Hero, not Jaejoong, and accept praises and congratulations on finally owning his first slave. And such a gorgeous one at that. Almost twenty minutes later, he finally got his first glass of champagne, and managed to drag Jaejoong over to the wall, away from the men.

He covered Jae’s body with his own and then whispered, “You okay?”

Jae smiled. “Yes. You’re acting like I’ve never been groped before.”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed. The tips of his fingers traced the dips and curves of Jae’s abs.

Those dark eyes fluttered shut, mouth slightly open. Yunho didn’t even try to fight temptation, and he covered the distance between them and kissed his lips lightly.

“You’ll forgive me if I act overly possessive tonight?”

“I don’t mind belonging to you.”

Yunho frowned, but Jae smiled. Another kiss. “There’s a predator in the form of your best friend coming up on us fast.”

Yunho sighed and pressed his forehead against Jaejoong’s.

“Jung Yunho!”

Yunho turned around, keeping Jaejoong pressed against the wall. Yoochun wore a black suit, shirt and tie. All five of his slaves flanked him. They all wore tight white pants. Yoochun grinned at him. “I didn’t actually think you’d come.”

“I had incentive.” And just to piss Yoochun off, he asked, “Where’s your wife?”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed. “Probably on her back with one of her lovers.”

Yoochun had done the proper thing. Married a girl, sired an heir, and then set them up in a separate estate. It made Yunho sick. He was expected to do the same thing. And before he was thirty.

He sighed. “Sorry, Chunnie. I’m in a bad mood.”

“You’re in a bad mood? With Hero here? You’re crazy. I came over to get a closer look at him.”

“You’ve seen him.”

“Not all dressed up,” Yoochun said with a leer.

Yunho shut his eyes briefly and then moved to the side. He took Jae’s hand and then presented him to Yoochun.

“If I touch him are you going to kill me?” Yoochun asked with a laugh.

“That depends on where you touch him.”

Yoochun smirked as he raised a hand and caressed Jae’s cheek. His other slid along Jae’s abs. Yunho saw his skin twitch. And based on the smirk on Yoochun’s face, he felt it.

Jae kept his eyes down.

While Yoochun’s attention was averted, Yunho looked at Changmin. The young man was still covered in bruises and cuts, some fresh, others healing, but he met Yunho’s eyes with pride and determination. It made Yunho smile. Yoochun’s other slaves were marked up the same, but none of them had fresh wounds. All of them looked at the ground. Cowed. Obedient.

“He’s so pretty, Yunho.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to share him tonight?”

“The fact that you’re touching him is pissing me off, so I don’t think I can handle someone else actually fucking him.”

Yoochun tsked. His fingers feathered through Jaejoong’s hair.

“Jung Yunho-shi, Park Yoochun-shi.”

Yunho jerked at the voice and then bowed at Senator Bi.

“Yoochun, it’s good to see you again,” the senator said and he allowed Yoochun to bow over his hand.

“You as well, Bi, it’s a fabulous party.”

When Senator Bi’s gaze fell to Jaejoong, Yunho stepped in front of him.

“Yoochun,” he said while meeting Yunho’s eyes, “I think there’s some place else you need to be.”

“I think you’re right. Yunho, see you around.”

Senator Bi contemplated Yunho for a moment. Yunho tried very, very hard not to glare at him.

“I am very pleased that you accepted my invitation.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Yunho said automatically.

He smirked. “I’ve been watching your beautiful toy from afar, do you mind if I have a closer look?”

“Of course not,” Yunho said through gritted teeth. He once again moved to the side.

And when Bi moved forward with an eager grin, Yunho’s breath caught and his vision went misty. He put a hand on Jaejoong’s shoulder as his knee collapsed.

Jae easily caught him. “Master?” he whispered.

Yunho kept his eyes shut. _No, no, it wasn’t … not possible._

“Yunho, Yunho,” Bi said, again and again. “Are you unwell?”

Come on, man, get it together. Two deep breaths later, and Yunho managed to open his eyes.

“Too much champagne at once,” Yunho said with a grimace. “I’m alright.”

He looked at neither of them, but past the Senator, at the figure that had been hidden as they talked. His head was bowed, hands cuffed in front of him. He only wore tight red shorts, every asset of his lower body accentuated.

Junsu. His Junsu.

Yunho tried to swallow.

A little meep from Jaejoong caught his attention. The Senator had his hands under the sport coat, lips dancing over Jae’s jaw.

“That’s enough,” Yunho said with more command than he felt. Everything was fuzzy. An incessant whine echoed through his skull.

Bi pulled back from Jaejoong’s jaw and smiled. “This is one of the most fabulous pieces I have ever seen. Well chosen, Yunho-shi.”

“Thank you.”

Senator Bi’s hands continued to trace Jae’s abs. “I’m assuming that since it is your first party together that you have no wish to share him.”

“None whatsoever.”

“I don’t think I would share him either. I have my newest with me. The others are already occupied, but my Little Dolphin has not left my side tonight.”

The senator finally left Jaejoong and went back to the man Yunho had spent the last seven years searching for. He put a single finger under his chin and raised his face. And then Yunho met Junsu’s eyes and a single noise escaped Yunho’s mouth. Junsu’s face stayed stoic calm. Almost like he didn’t recognize Yunho, like they hadn’t spent the first seventeen years of their lives together.

Yunho had to look away.

“He’s no beauty like your Hero, but he’s still the most beautiful of my five.”

“He is amazing,” Yunho said, voice just louder than a whisper.

The senator laughed. “If you change your mind about switching, come and find me later. I have to go make some rounds now.”

Yunho bowed as he left, tugging Junsu by his chin. And then he turned quickly, pinned Jae back to the wall and buried his face at Jae’s neck.

“Yunho,” Jae whispered, holding him tightly.

Yunho gasped, forcing his tears back, forcing his shaking body to calm.

With lips against Jae’s ear, Yunho whispered, “I told you I had a servant that my father sold. Who I’ve been trying to find for seven years.”

Jae inhaled sharply. “That was him?”

“Yes. Fuck, I have to get out of here. What time is it?”

“We’ve only been here for an hour.”

“Fuck.”

After a few more minutes, Yunho took a deep breath. He called upon every ounce of strength he had, every lesson of military discipline, and every lesson learned in his business. The emotions drained from his face, buried to be dealt with later.

“Come on,” Yunho said, “Bi will be pissed if I spend the entire party with you pinned against the wall like this.”

They spent another hour making another circuit around the room. More men asked to touch Jae, just a bit and as more fingers trailed along Jae’s abs, Yunho’s patience grew thin. Finally he spotted Yoochun sitting in chair. Changmin was in his lap, and his other slaves sat on the floor behind them. Yunho made his way there. He sat on the chair next to Yoochun’s and then pulled Jae into his lap, hand immediately going under the jacket.

“You buckling under the pressure?” Yoochun asked with a laugh.

Yunho met his eyes, let the hurt show through them and then said, “Look at Bi’s slave, Yoochun.”

Yunho didn’t look, he couldn’t see Junsu again, but he watched Yoochun’s face until the questioning expression turned to one of absolute surprise.

“Holy shit,” Yoochun whispered.

“I know.”

Yoochun put a supporting hand on his knee. “So what are you going to do now?”

“What can I do?”

“At least you know he’s okay.”

Yunho scoffed. “I don’t consider his current position as okay, Yoochun.”

“I know, but you’re crazy.”

“Well, at least he’s not with you,” Yunho said and reached for Changmin’s arm. Yoochun didn’t stop him and Yunho ran a finger down the edge of a bruise on Changmin’s bicep.

“Oh, Max is learning, aren’t you, Baby Max?” Yoochun said in a sappy voice.

Changmin didn’t reply.

“It’s amazing how much of a beating this man can take before he makes a noise.”

Jae suddenly buried his face into Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho met Changmin’s eyes again. Changmin smirked, but Yoochun saw it and smacked the back of his head. Hard. Besides Changmin’s eyes closing, he made no other reaction.

“You are going to be punished for that later,” Yoochun said, and then pushed Changmin off his lap. “Hands and knees. Now.”

Changmin did as he was told, facing Yunho and Jaejoong.

Yoochun put his feet up on Changmin’s tattooed back.

“He’s not a piece of furniture,” Yunho said.

“Right now he is.”

“That’s a gorgeous tattoo.”

Yoochun grinned. “It’s even more gorgeous after I’ve traced the webbings with the point of a knife.”

“You’ll ruin it if it’s covered in scar tissue.”

“I know, but there’s lots of lines.”

A waiter came by with a tray of champagne, and both Yunho and Yoochun took one. Yunho lifted his eyes to thank the waiter and he experienced another dizzying rush of incoherency. Donghae was looking back at him, mouth quirked in a grin.

And then he turned away.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered and downed the glass.

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“I need some fucking air,” Yunho said, tracking Donghae’s movements across the ballroom.

“Balcony, out that way,” Yoochun said and gestured with his glass. “Leave Hero with me?”

Yunho scoffed and then pushed Jae up. He took Jae’s hand. He barely managed to smile at the men he passed on his way to the balcony. He kept Donghae in his line of sight, and made sure that Donghae saw him slip outside.

The balcony was large, and there were already couples around it, engrossed in each other’s bodies. Yunho led Jae to a shadowy nook created by two columns. He held him tightly and took shuddering breaths. “Fuck, this night is just getting fucking worse.”

Five minutes passed, and then Donghae appeared in front of them. He lit a cigarette. Yunho grabbed his arm, and practically threw him against a column.

“Ow, Yunho, that hurt,” Donghae said and rubbed his shoulder.

“Tell me. Now.”

Donghae’s eyes flicked to Jaejoong. “I’d rather not.”

“Trust me. It’s alright if he hears.”

“I don’t trust slaves any more than I trust rich, arrogant bastards like you.”

“Hero, will you show Donghae why he can trust you?”

“Huh?”

“Let him see your back.”

Jae met his eyes and Yunho nodded. Jae turned around and lowered the sport jacket off his shoulders.

“Holy shit,” Donghae said.

“Okay. Now tell me.”

Donghae shook his head. “This changes things, Yunho. I came bearing bad news from Angel. Because you bought a slave, he doesn’t want anything to do with you, but fuck. This completely changes things. Do you realize that he’s a noble?”

“Yes, Donghae, I realize that.”

Donghae turned to Jaejoong and had a rapid conversation with him in Doushiten. Yunho went to protest, and then realized Donghae was just asking his name and who his family was.

“Wow,” Donghae muttered, switching back to ShinKi. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Arrayo,” Jaejoong replied, with a smile. "But I'm not."

“I’ll go back to Angel tonight. Expect a phone call from me tomorrow.”

“Perfect,” Yunho said.

“Well, not quite.” Donghae leered at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I need some form of payment for this.”

Yunho shook his head. “No.”

“Oh, Yunho, come on. It’s not often that I get to have sex with someone like you. Most of the people looking for Angel are ugly enough that I only make them buy me a drink.”

“You fucker,” Yunho said.

Donghae grinned. “Hey, I take what I can get. Give me a blow job, at least.”

“No.”

“Fine, fine, you win. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He scrambled out of Yunho’s grasp and then bowed to Jaejoong. “Your excellence,” he whispered in Doushiten.

Jae scoffed, but nodded his head.

Yunho leaned against the pillar with a sigh, eyes shut.

“You had sex with him?”

Yunho winced at the empty tone in Jae’s voice. It would have been easier had he accused Yunho of something. Yunho nodded.

“Do you promise to tell me what this is all about when we get home?”

Again, Yunho nodded.

“Okay. We should probably get back inside.”

“I’m going to go make an excuse to Bi and we’re going to get the fuck out of here.”

Senator Bi had listened to his excuse of feeling ill, but then there was just someone Yunho had to meet, and then someone else who Yunho just had to talk to, and as the night wore on, Yunho found it harder and harder to keep his eyes off Junsu.

The last he’d seen him, they’d been seventeen, no where near the men they were now. Junsu had broad shoulders, trim waist, and a plump ass that Bi caressed and pinched and groped at random moments.

Junsu never looked up, unless Bi made him.

When Yunho was finally able to get Jaejoong and him through the exit, whatever anxieties Yunho had before the party had turned to reluctant acceptance that his life was beyond complicated.

Jae held his hand in the limo on the way home.

He barely registered walking through his apartment, Jaejoong settling him on the couch. He leaned back, eyes shut, not caring when the tears he’d held back fell.

“Yunho,” Jae whispered. “Here’s some tea.”

Yunho took the cup without opening his eyes. Jae settled next to him, kissed his cheek. Yunho sipped his tea, one arm slung around Jae’s shoulders.

“What do you want to talk about first?” Jae whispered.

Yunho took a deep breath. “Nothing?” he said, a hopeful tone to his voice.

Jae chuckled. “Alright.” He took the tea from his hands, and then started unbuttoning Yunho’s shirt.

Yunho finally opened his eyes and shot a questioning look at Jaejoong.

“You need to relax,” Jae said, tugging the nice shirt out of his pants, “so you’re going to lie on the floor and let me massage your back and you’re going to relax.”

“Yes, master,” Yunho said.

Jae grinned.

Yunho kneeled on the floor. The teal button down pooled behind him. He pulled the tight undershirt over his head. Yunho ignored the intake of breath behind him and lay on the floor. Jae handed him a pillow and he buried it under his head.

The first touch of Jae’s hands made Yunho gasp, and then almost immediately it turned to a moan. He buried his face into the pillow and tried not to arch back into his touch. Jae’s hands were perfection. It would have been hard for Yunho to stay tense.

After a few minutes, Jae whispered, “Tell me now.”

Yunho scoffed. “Which part?”

“Well, why don’t you start with why you’re looking for Angel?”

“Personal curiosity.”

Yunho gasped as pain shot through his shoulder. And then it was gone, being rubbed away.

“Try again.”

Yunho sighed. “Fine. After you yelled at me, I started searching for information on Doushite. All I could find without calling attention to myself was what the government wanted everyone to know. Angel is his street name. His real name is Park Jungsoo, and like I told you, he’s Yoochun’s cousin. He’s the leader of an underground government resistance, and he’ll have resources and information that I can’t get by myself.”

“You’re the Jung family heir. You’re telling me you don’t have contacts?”

“I do, but it’s not the same. Discretion is key, and I’m not about to walk into my father’s office and start digging through his files.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Yunho sighed again. “I told you before, Jae. I believe in the ideas, but not in the methods. If my own family is saying one thing and doing another, then I want to know about it. Angel is in no position to stop it, no matter how powerful he thinks he is. I am.”

“And Donghae?”

It was asked so carefully, but Yunho felt the difference in Jae’s hands.

“I wanted to talk to Angel, he wanted sex. Easy trade.”

Jae scoffed.

“I didn’t get to talk to Angel,” Yunho continued, “just a promise that Donghae would find me in a few days.

“He seemed pretty eager to try to force something out of you again.”

“I left an impression on him.”

Another snort. “And you called me arrogant.”

Yunho laughed. He went to turn over, Jae let him. He sat on Yunho’s stomach and continued rubbing his shoulders and then up to his neck.

“And what are you going to do about that man you found tonight?” Jae whispered.

Yunho’s eyes shut with a sigh. “I don’t know.”

“You could always buy him,” Jae said.

Yunho’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“Buy him. You want him back, don’t deny it, and Senator Bi has him. Make Bi an offer.”

Yunho shook his head. “It doesn’t work that way, Jaejoong. You don’t just ask someone to buy their slave. If an owner wants to sell, he’ll make it known, but it’s rude to approach him.”

“Rude, but not forbidden.”

“Besides, if I call him and ask to buy him, he’s going to know something is up and then ask Junsu about it. If he finds out, he’ll double his price.”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Um, discretion?”

“Shut up.”

“Come on, Yunho. Think for just a minute. Over the next week or so, go to the slave traders, go to auctions, ask around. Information in your upper society travels really fast. In two days everyone will know that Jung Yunho is shopping for another slave. You call Bi, express a mild interest and see what he says. Easy.”

Yunho didn’t reply.

And realized Jae was topless, only wearing those tight trousers. Every time he rubbed Yunho’s shoulders, the soft material ghosted along his sides. Yunho shut his eyes with a deep breath. With difficulty, he kept his hands behind his head.

“You’re pretty smart,” Yunho said.

“Beauty and brains.”

Yunho laughed. “Let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted.”

Jae stood up, and then pulled Yunho to his feet. Yunho slid his hand around Jae’s waist. Finger tips dancing on his lower back.

“Stay with me?” Yunho whispered in awful Doushiten.

Jae burst out laughing.

“What?”

“You just propositioned me.”

“Huh?”

Jae shook his head. “I know what you meant, but when you say it like that in Doushiten, that’s like asking someone to have sex with you.”

Yunho smiled, and then repeated it.

Jae chuckled. “No.”

“Then come and sleep with me?”

“Why?”

Yunho shrugged. “I don’t want to be alone right now, and I like holding you.”

Jae blushed and looked away.

“I’m not ordering you to,” Yunho said. He traced a finger along Jae’s cheek, kissing him softly when he looked up. “I’m asking if you want to. If you don’t, then that’s okay.”

“Okay.”


	6. The Politics

Yunho woke up alone, to sun streaming through his bedroom windows. He stayed in bed, blanket covering his lap. The other side of the bed was messed, like Jae had just climbed out of it, but Yunho knew better. Jae had probably already been up for hours.

He had no desire to get out of bed and as it was Sunday he was going to take advantage of that. When was the last time he really stared at his ceiling? He put his hands behind his head and brought one leg up.

And he thought about Junsu. Not the Junsu he’d seen last night, but his Junsu, when they were children and best friends and rarely did anything separately. His father always told him that Junsu was not his friend, but his servant and Yunho hated it even then. He hated that Junsu had to help him dress and bring him breakfast and stand behind him or kneel by the door. But when they were alone, in Yunho’s room, the rules didn’t matter.

They started fooling around when they were only thirteen. Well, he was thirteen, he wasn’t sure how old Junsu was, and as a servant and a slave, Junsu didn’t know how old he was either. Yunho always said they were the same age, just so when they were alone, nothing was awkward between them.

The bedroom door opened.

“Ah, so you finally decided to wake up,” Jae said with hands on his hips. He was wearing jeans and a tank top.

Yunho grinned. He turned to his side, and propped up on an elbow. “Your fault. You let me sleep.”

“You needed it.”

“I know.”

“What are the plans today?”

“Stay in bed until you drag me out of it.”

His lips quirked in a smile. “Do you want breakfast? Well, at this point, lunch?”

“That means I have to get up.”

Jae shook his head. “I’ll bring it to you.”

“Jae—“

“Nope. I’m ordering you to stay there,” he said and left the room.

Yunho laughed and called after him, “Yes, master.”

Jae’s answering laughter carried in to him.

Fuck. What about Jaejoong? What if Yunho did have a chance to get Junsu back, what would he do with Jaejoong?

What was he doing with Jaejoong anyway? The kisses they shared held more, promised more, but Yunho wouldn’t push it. And now, now that he could have Junsu again?

“You’re frowning,” Jae said. Tray balanced in his hands, he shuffled over the bed on his knees. Yunho sat up, and he didn’t pull back or protest when Jae kissed him, leaning over the tray to reach for lips. When Jae broke away, Yunho sighed.

“What?”

“I think you’re just seeing how far you can push me before I snap and tear your clothes off.”

Jae smirked. He scooped noodles up in the chopsticks and held it out for Yunho. Yunho took the offered bite

“How much farther can I push you?” Jae asked.

Yunho looked at the ceiling. Before last night, the answer to that question was a lot sooner than now. Now he had Junsu to think about and …

“Eat,” Jae said softly.

Yunho took the chopsticks from him, ignoring Jae’s protest.

Jae pouted. “Fine.” He moved to Yunho’s other side and then curled up against him, hand over his stomach.

Yunho’s hands shook as he took another bite. And then he yelped, noodles falling from the chopsticks to his stomach and on the blanket.

“Jae,” Yunho said, breathless as he watched Jae’s tongue twirl around his nipple. Jae smiled and then pulled away with a challenging look.

“You’re messy,” Jae said. He kept eyes locked on Yunho and ate the noodles off Yunho’s body, using his tongue more than necessary, licking skin and muscles and Yunho’s nipples again.

Yunho shut his eyes. “Fuck, Jae. Tell me what you want.”

Jae moved away from him, and Yunho whimpered when his weight left the bed. His eyes flew open and he watched as Jae walked across the room.

“Eat your food,” he whispered, and then the door shut behind him.

Yunho let out a cry of frustration.

He finished the noodles and then sighed when he went to lie back down and something cold stuck to his elbow. He got out of bed and pulled the linens off. He contemplated lying back down, but pulled on a pair of jeans instead and took his dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Jae was at the sink, and his whole body tensed as Yunho came up behind him. He reached around him and set the dishes in the sink, and then completed the move with both arms and held Jae tightly.

Nothing was said. Yunho had no idea what to say. Jae usually filled the silence with chatter or singing. An irrational part of his brain felt like he was cheating on Junsu.

Yunho was about to ask Jae to sing when his phone rang.

He released Jae and headed to the living room. The display showed a number that Yunho didn’t recognize.

“Hello?”

“Hello, gorgeous.”

“Hey, Donghae. What’s up?”

“Giving you another chance at last night’s offer.”

Yunho smirked. “You wish.”

“Fuck, yeah, I do.”

“Can we talk business?”

“Fine, fine. Angel wants to meet Jaejoong.”

Yunho flicked his gaze toward the kitchen. “When?”

“Tomorrow. First thing.”

“Does he want to meet in my office or—“

Donghae scoffed. “No. We’ll find you while you’re running. We know the route.”

“God, that does not make me feel safe at all.”

Donghae laughed and then he was gone. Yunho stared at his phone for a moment and then went back into the kitchen. Jae didn’t look at him, until he said, “Angel wants to meet you.”

“What?”

“Donghae says that Angel wants to meet you. They’re going to intercept us on our run tomorrow morning.”

Jae nodded and lowered his gaze again.

Yunho frowned and walked up to him. With a finger under his chin, he made Jae look up. He pressed a soft kiss to Jae’s lips.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Jae, tell me, please.”

“You’re …” Jae averted his eyes. “You’re distant. Like you’re here, but your eyes aren’t and your mind isn’t.”

Yunho sighed. “Finally finding Junsu—”

“You don’t need to explain,” Jae said quickly. “I understand, and I’m not being fair to you. I know that.”

Yunho hugged him. Jae clutched at his bare shoulders.

“There’s more than that, Jae. Tell me.” He said the last in Doushiten.

“You … you’re just … a one slave kind of guy. What happens to me after you have Junsu back?”

Yunho held him more tightly. “That’s ridiculous. You think I’m going to trade you or sell you? Fuck, Jae, if I cared so little, do you honestly think I’d be trying so hard to look into the Doushiten operation?”

“I told you it was nothing, and I … I’m just so used to this now, Yunho.”

Yunho pulled back and kissed him quickly, firmly, but not long enough to make it seem like more. “I’m used to this now, too. You have nothing to worry about, okay?”

Jae’s eyes shut as Yunho caressed his cheek, and then he nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You can’t be rid of me that easily.”

~}|{~

They were both anxious in the morning, and talking was limited to necessity. Each step they ran, the tension around them shot up. Angel and Donghae found them while they were in the park. They were running alone, and then suddenly, Angel was next to Jae and Donghae next to Yunho.

Park Jungsoo was just as gorgeous as he was the last time Yunho had seen him. It’d been at least four years. Long, light brown framed his face. His skin was flawless. There were only a handful of people more beautiful than Angel (Jaejoong was one of them). Angel had so many names, so many aliases. Yunho had heard him referred to as Leeteuk, Gaeteuk, Parkteuk, Gaesoo and GameTeuk. He was sure there were more.

“Annyeonghaseyo,” Angel said, and it brought a smile to Jae’s face and he returned the greeting.

“Ohtogei jinessayo?”

“Chal jinayo.”

They talked in Doushiten.

“Do you have any idea how hot you are when you’re running?” Donghae said and smacked Yunho’s ass.

Yunho grinned. “No. I don’t watch myself.” He was trying to pick up anything from Jae and Angel’s conversation. All he caught was Yoochun’s name and then Changmin’s name.

“What are they talking about?” Yunho asked Donghae.

Donghae grinned. “You want to know? It’ll cost you.”

“Donghae,” Angel snapped. “Leave him alone. Sorry, Yunho. I told him to tell you to go to hell at that bar, not take you to the back and fuck you.”

Yunho shrugged. “It’s alright. Like he said then, I came, too.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Look, just me being here, being seen with you is going to compromise both of us. If I didn’t think it was worth it, I wouldn’t be here. Kim Jaejoong was declared dead shortly after his mother, with no body found. Shim Changmin was also declared dead. His entire castle and the surrounding village were bombed and any survivors were killed immediately. You’re in danger just from owning him. If someone from the military recognizes him, you’ll both be dead.”

“But it’s worth it.”

“Yes, it’s worth it. Having the Jung Family Heir on the side of the resistance, even if it is discretely, is worth it. As to what Jaejoong-shi and I were talking about, I just had to make sure you were treating him alright. If I thought even for a moment you were abusing him, I’d disappear and you’d never see me again and you’d die if you tried to find me. But he’s said you’re such a gentleman.” Angel scoffed. “Never thought a Jung would be called a gentleman without sarcasm ripping through it. But I asked him why you bought him if not for sex and he told me to ask you.”

Yunho sighed. “Your cousin was going to buy him.”

Angel made a face. “And?”

Yunho met Jae’s eyes for a moment. “He was so proud, looked me in the eye and just … well, Yoochun would have stripped that out of him.”

“Yes, he would. But Changmin …”

Yunho shook his head. “He’s strong. He’ll be okay until I figure out a way to get Yoochun to let him go.”

“He won’t until he’s broken him.”

“I know.”

“I’ll keep in touch, or Donghae will.” Angel smirked. “I may also send Heechul.”

Yunho’s feet stumbled. “Heechul? As in the Heechul? My Heechul? I thought he was dead.”

Angel smiled. “He is. And technically, so am I. Look it up.”

“Such a tragic loss,” Donghae said. “Gunned down by government officials while trying to escape.”

Angel laughed. “Yeah. right. Like they’d ever catch me.”

~}|{~

It was Wednesday when Jaejoong cornered Yunho in his room, hands on his hips. Yunho tried to ignore him and continued dressing.

“Well,” Jaejoong demanded.

“What?”

Jae sighed. “You’re being stubborn.”

“About what?”

“Junsu.”

“Jaejoong.” There was warning in his voice. It’d become an unspoken agreement that Junsu would not be talked about.

“Why are you doing this to yourself, Yunho? You want him.”

“I don’t want to buy him,” Yunho muttered.

“Then you need to wake up and understand the world you live in. The only way you’re going to get him is if you buy him.”

Yunho didn’t reply, because he knew that Jaejoong was right. The thought of going to the slave traders made his stomach turn. He didn’t even want to act like he was going to purchase someone.

The sound of fabric sliding along itself filled the silence.

Jae sighed. “Fine, then I’ll be honest. You’ve been distant and unresponsive and it’s really starting to make me mad. At least if you get Junsu, you’ll stop walking around here like your life is over.”

Jae left the room. Yunho sighed in defeat. He called Yoona, warning her that he was going to leave early.

~}|{~

Two days later, Yunho again grudgingly admitted that Jae was always right. It seemed that everyone knew the Jung Family Heir was shopping for another slave.

Yoochun demanded that he come to slave traders with him the following day, and Yunho couldn’t say no.

“What’s wrong with this one?” Yoochun demanded, grabbing the man harshly by his chin.

Yunho pulled Yoochun’s hand away. “Not what I’m looking for.”

“You’ve barely looked at any of them.”

“Yes, well, I’ll know him when I see him, okay?”

Yoochun stepped right up to him. He studied him closely. His eyes narrowed, a smirk danced on his mouth. “You aren’t here to buy,” he whispered and shook his head. “Bi is not going to sell him.”

Yunho moved away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yoochun’s laughter carried through the enclosure. “You’re an awful liar. It’s a good thing you’re not a politician.”

Yunho scoffed. He glanced at a few of the men on display and his lip curled in a grimace.

“And how does Hero feel about this second slave?” Yoochun asked.

“Does that matter?”

“No. But it does to you, because you’re crazy.”

“It doesn’t,” Yunho said, not even convincing himself.

This time it was Yoochun’s turn to scoff.

Yunho whirled on him, got right in his face and said, “Fuck off. So what if it matters?” he whispered harshly. “It’s Junsu, and I’d do everything for him. Anything, even if I have to be here and people think I’m turning into a sex fiend like you.”

Yunho headed for the exit.

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe he doesn’t want you anymore?” Yoochun called out.

Yunho stopped, but only for a moment. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true, because if Junsu didn’t want him, then Yunho had wasted seven years looking for him. He remembered Junsu’s laughter, their kisses underneath sheets, whispers, breaths, touches, smiles.

Yoochun was wrong.

~}|{~

Over the weekend, offers poured in for Yunho to buy unwanted slaves. It made him sick, and as he refused yet another offer on Monday morning, he had to repeat, “For Junsu” over and over in his mind.

He put his head on his desk with a resigned sigh.

“Yunho,” Yoona’s voice came. “There’s a man named Han ChulWon here to see you. He says he has an appointment.”

Yunho’s head shot up. “He does, Yoona. Sorry, I forgot to mention it. Send him in.”

Yunho was half way across his office before the door opened, and then it was barely shut before he was tightly hugging the man who’d stepped through the door.

“I thought you were fucking dead,” Yunho growled into his long auburn hair.

Heechul chuckled. “That’s the point.”

The last time he had seen Heechul, the other man had smirked over his shoulder, said, “I’ll be right back,” and then the news declared him dead. Yunho always knew about Heechul’s deals with the underground. It was one of those things that everyone knew about but no one could prove.

Yunho held his cheeks, tears threatening to spill over his eyes. He brushed hair from Heechul’s face. Breathtaking. One of the few more beautiful than Angel. He leaned in and kissed him. Heechul didn’t stop him, bringing his hands up to clutch at Yunho’s forearms.

“Your death almost destroyed me,” Yunho whispered.

“My death has been easier than my life.”

“I would have kept your secret, you know.”

Heechul shrugged. “I know. I’m sorry, but the boss said no.”

Yunho finally pulled away from him. “And what does your boss want?”

“First off, he wants to know why you’re looking for a new slave.”

Yunho winced and moved to his desk. He leaned against the edge of it.

Heechul stayed in the middle of the room, arms crossed. “It’s no secret that Jung Yunho is shopping.”

“I don’t want it to be a secret.”

“Explain.”

“I found Junsu. He’s currently Senator Bi’s slave, and I’m going to offer to buy him.”

Heechul whistled. “Wow. Alright. I’ll let Angel know. He was about ready to back out of this.”

“Back out of what?”

“Are you computers encrypted?”

“Yes.”

“Liar. I hacked into them about an hour ago and put up my own encryptions. So now they are.”

“Fucker.”

“We protect our own, Yunho.”

“I know.”

“Here.” Heechul held out a small reflective disk. “That’s what you want to know. At some point, I want to meet your Doushiten noble,” Heechul said and licked his lips. “I’ve seen pictures of him, but Donghae says it’s not the same. He says he’s so pretty it hurts to look at him.”

Yunho smiled. “Yeah. You’re still more womanly though, don’t worry about that.”

Heechul scoffed and flipped his hair.

“Point proven.”

“Bastard. I have to go; I’ve already been here too long.”

“It was great seeing you.” Yunho hugged him tightly. Kissed him again with shaking lips. How could he have forgotten the taste of Heechul on his mouth?

“I miss our drunken, rant-filled nights.”

“Me, too. Let me go.”

Yunho did. Heechul headed for the door. He smirked over his shoulder before it shut. So much like the first time, Yunho prayed that it wouldn’t be the last time he’d see him.

He tucked the small disk into the cuff of his pant leg and went back to work.

~}|{~

“Jae!” Yunho shouted, as soon as he was in his apartment.

“Bathroom!”

Yunho went to his room, changed quickly and then met Jae in the hall.

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Later.”

Yunho took his hand and dragged him to the office. He sat at his computer and flipped it on.

Nothing happened.

A cursor blinked in the top corner.

“Fucking, Heechul.”

Words appeared on the screen: + type in the password, dumb ass +

Yunho rolled his eyes and typed back: ~ you didn’t give me a password, slut ~

\+ oops. It’s your slave name +

Yunho typed in Jaejoong’s name, and then “Hero” and then tried variations of them.

Nothing worked.

\+ not Jaejoong’s slave name. YOUR slave name +

Yunho smiled and then laughed. ~ fucker ~

+you love me+

~ yes ~

\+ enter the password +

Yunho typed: **BAMBI**

Jaejoong scoffed. “You are so going to explain that to me one day.”

+put the disk in+

Yunho did.

+the password for this is your motto, mixed caps+

Yunho laughed again and typed: **HaRdEr Is BeTeR**

“Yep,” Jaejoong said. “I definitely want an explanation for that.”

Yunho smile fell when files appeared all around his screen. None of them were labeled. That single cursor stayed at the top of the screen, and Heechul used it to communicate.

\+ you have historical, financial and medical files there. Money spent, earned, stolen. Indexes of everything that was taken from Doushiten. One thing I love about your family is their absolute need to document everything. Makes it easy for us. +

Heechul clicked on a file.

\+ You know, you do have a Doushiten living with you. You could always ask him about their history and what happened. He was there during the first contact. +

Yunho turned to Jaejoong. He never had asked Jaejoong. Why hadn’t he asked Jaejoong? He hugged Jae tightly, when he realized the answer. Jae was … was his slave, and … “Fuck, Jaejoong, I’m so sorry.”

Jae chuckled. “I don’t know why you’re apologizing.”

“I’ve been kicking myself over what really is going on and you’re right here. Stupid. I should have asked you.”

Lips against Yunho’s neck, Jae whispered, “I probably wouldn’t have told you. I don’t like thinking about it.”

“Oh, that’s very sweet.”

They both looked at the computer. Heechul was inspecting his nails, a look of disdain on his face. “If you two are through, we’ll get down to business.”

And then he looked up and his eyes went wide. “Holy fuck. Donghae wasn’t kidding. You are gorgeous, your excellence.”

Jae made a face. “Thank you, but don’t call me that, please.”

“What would you prefer?”

“Jae is fine. Jaejoong. Whatever. Hero is better than ‘your excellence’.”

Another smirk.

“Stop smirking,” Yunho muttered. “You’ll get wrinkles faster.”

Heechul stuck his tongue out. “Okay, Yunho. First off, what do you know about Doushiten?”

“Besides the fact that their prince is gorgeous? Not much.”

Jae smacked his shoulder.

Heechul rolled his eyes.

“Look, Chullie, I only know what they tell us on the news. Since I ostracized myself, I am not privy to family secrets.”

A picture appeared on the screen. A pile of raw, golden metal.

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what this is.”

Yunho scoffed. “Are you telling me we’re there because of gold?”

“Pretty anticlimactic, isn’t it? But it’s not just gold, Yunho, it’s a lot of gold. Their mountains are full of it. It sparkles in their stream beds. You can walk around the forest and pick it up and put it in your pocket. Of course, to a Doushiten, the stuff is worthless.”

Another picture appeared. A room where practically everything was gold.

“Your family is rich for a reason, Yunho. They took everything that you see in this room, melted it down and made gold bars that are now sitting in your family vault.”

“Keum sok?” Jae said in surprise. “That’s all they wanted?”

Heechul replied in Doushiten. And then so did Jaejoong. They talked way too fast for Yunho to follow, and he cleared his throat.

“Sorry, Yunho,” Heechul said. “You need to learn Doushiten.”

“I’m working on it.”

Jae laughed. “He’s horrible.”

“Doushite’s government was a monarchy. Power and wealth in the hands of a few families, but they did right by their population. Yes, there was corruption. Yes, there was greed, but it was rarely in the monarchy itself, and more in those that wanted power. They’d raze a village, take it over, move on to the next one, until word got back to the nobles running the area, and they’d send in their troops to restore order. They used bow and arrows, knives, swords. They had no idea what a gun was, what anything was. You can imagine their surprise when ShinKi ships appeared in their sky.”

“That was terrifying,” Jae whispered.

Heechul clicked on another folder and a video appeared of Yunho’s uncle bowing and meeting with who Yunho could only assume was Jaejoong’s father. His eyes moved away and watched those behind him. In the shot were five beautiful young women, wearing brightly colored gowns and jewelry.

“Silver is Doushiten’s metal of currency, and at first that’s all it was, a trade. We gave them silver, they gave us gold, but then, you know how it goes, Yunho. Greed took over. It only took a couple of months before soldiers were invading homes and taking everything gold from them.”

Another video of a raid on a village. Bullet strewn bodies, fires, chaos. An assassination.

There was a gasp and then Jaejoong clutched at Yunho’s arm and buried his face in Yunho’s shoulder.

“Good idea, Jae. You do not want to watch this one.”

A beautiful woman, one that Yunho recognized from the first video. Her face was bruised, her regal dress torn and barely covering her. A soldier held her arm, a knife to her neck, and a voice of a commander filled the room, demanding that the king turn all his land over to ShinKi. And then the soldier slit the woman’s throat.

“There are seven more of these videos,” Heechul said quietly. “This is the tamest one. I suggest you watch the others when Jae isn’t there.”

The screen was replaced by aerial shots of bombs being dropped on villages.

“All of this for gold, Yunho. Is it really that important? ShinKi is rich. We always have been. Each world that we colonize is faced with the same thing. Any religious systems are destroyed, replaced with ours. Our government controls it all. Angel says it’s just a matter of time before everything blows up in ShinKi’s faces and their empire is too large to sustain itself, but I think that’s just wishful thinking.”

“Do I want to know how you guys acquired these videos?”

Another smirk. “Even I don’t know that. I dare you to ask Angel.”

“No thanks.”

“I’ve got work to do, so I’m going to leave you and let you read some of these files. I’m monitoring your computer, so if this is all an act to betray us, I’ll know before you do, and you’ll be dead before you know it. If you need anything, just go back to the main screen and type it by the cursor. I’ll check it periodically.”

“Thanks, Chullie, and tell Angel thanks. I’ll do whatever I can to support you guys.”

Heechul smirked. “We were hoping you’d say that.”

And then his face was gone.

At the top of the screen came the words +i love you, Bambi+.

Yunho smiled and then turned enough to wrap his arms around Jae’s shaking body. He helped him up and then carried him to bed.

“I’ve seen all those videos,” Jaejoong whispered. “Everyone saw them. I can’t believe they turned on us for keum sok. We would have given it to them for free just to have our lives.”

“I’m sorry. How did you escape?”

Jae scoffed. “I didn’t. It was me or my mother, they said. And to save her, I gave myself up. They killed her anyway. I was put under guard. Your people are good with guns, but they suck at hand to hand combat and one day, I snapped the guard’s neck, left the room and smuggled myself onto a ship I thought was going back to Doushite and ended up here and sold to slave traders.”

“So how long have you been here? The dates on those videos were three years ago.”

Jae shrugged. “I was held on their command ship for months. I don’t know how long. It’s not like they provided me with a calendar. And then once I was here, they kept me in the slave barracks, again, I have no idea how long. And then I was the personal slave to Lee Minho for a year before he got tired of me and you bought me.”

Yunho tightened his hold. “Which I’m still sorry for.”

“If you knew how I was treated, you wouldn’t be.”

Yunho kissed his forehead. “I’m going to order take out.”

Jaejoong sat up quickly. “Oh, no, you’re not.”

“You should rest, Jae.”

“I’m fine. And cooking will help me relax. You should know that you’ll be in a lot of trouble if I hear you ordering take out when I am perfectly capable of making you something.”

Yunho held his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine.”


	7. The Pressure

Yunho spent the weekend reading everything about Doushite. Jae had to pull him away from his computer to eat and to sleep.

There were eight royal families on Doushite; Jaejoong’s family controlled the most land, and had the largest population under their rule. The Shim family was next in amount of land owned, and according to the records, Jaejoong was betrothed to Changmin’s younger sister.

Angel was amazing. He had copies of transmittals, memos, company letters. Voice recordings of phone calls and conferences. Minutes from business meetings. Plans for attack and strategic maneuvers for barricades. Inventories of everything taken from Doushite and what it was turned into or used for. There were even lists of the death tolls, names of the deceased where available, and the number of Doushitens known to be sold into slavery.

There were so many videos. Videos of the initial landing and treaties and meetings. And then videos of the raids and murders and rapes of more than just Jaejoong’s family. And there were videos of what was happening now. Doushitens forced to work in gold mines, whipped beaten, raped. Yunho didn’t watch those. What kind of sick fuck made an official recording of him raping someone?

Monday morning, he stopped at Yoona’s desk and swallowed. “Yoona, do me a favor? Call Senator Bi’s secretary and let her know that I’d like to speak with him as soon as possible.”

Yoona nodded. “Sure thing, Yunho.” She didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Yoona, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Na-Na.”

She looked up and blushed and said, “Is it true that you’re going to buy another slave?”

His eyebrows rose.

“It’s none of my business, Yunho. I’m sorry.”

Yunho sat on the edge of her desk. “Yes, it’s true.”

“Why?” And then she covered her mouth with a little eep.

Yunho debated. He trusted Yoona with his business affairs. Could he trust her with his personal ones?

“I always told my friends that there was no need for slaves and to look at you, who is the most sought after bachelor and you didn’t have slaves and now you’ll have two and I thought … I thought … I’m sorry, Yunho.”

Yunho grinned. “First off, Na-Na, I bought Hero out of a weird need to protect him from Yoochun, who was going to buy him, and you’ve seen how he treats his slaves.”

Yoona shivered.

“And second, I have a very specific slave in mind to buy right now, and it’s for similar purposes. I don’t use them for sex, or force them to work. Hero reads and studies. He cooks and cleans no matter how much I tell him not to, but he says he gets bored. If I could, I’d let him go to school.”

“I’m sorry I …”

“Stop it, Na-Na. Do everything you can to get Senator Bi to talk to me.”

“Okay.”

~}|{~

Yunho didn’t hear from Bi until Wednesday. He was about to leave for lunch when Yoona buzzed him and said, “Yunho-shi, Senator Bi is here to see you.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide. He checked everything to make sure his office was clean. He straightened his tie.

“Send him in, Yoona.”

The door opened, and Bi entered followed by Junsu on a metal leash. He wore tight blue jeans and an even tighter white wife beater. The two didn’t meet, a strip of skin showing off hipbones, abs and a pierced navel.

Yunho bowed. “You honor me, Senator. A phone call would have been sufficient.”

“I’m not imposing.” And his tone brooked no room for argument. He was Senator Bi, of course, his visit wasn’t imposing on anything Yunho had planned.

“The matter is not so imperative that a meeting was necessary. I hope this is not inconvenient for you.”

The Senator smiled. “I was nearby and remembered my secretary saying you wished to talk to me.”

“Please sit. Would you like tea?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Yunho told Yoona to bring tea. The Senator sat, and Junsu kneeled next to the chair, not looking up. They talked of small things, business deals, the upcoming political election, Bi’s wife and children, when Yunho thought of marrying.

It wasn’t until after tea, that Bi asked, “So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, Yunho?”

Yunho sighed and looked at everything but Junsu. You can do this, Jung. Casual. Firm. At least get the idea in his head.

“You are aware that I’ve been shopping for a new slave.”

Bi smiled widely. “Yes, I’m very proud of you.”

“Well, it was at your party that I decided that one just wasn’t enough.”

“Oh, and you won’t be satisfied with two either. Before you know it, you’ll be backing me in my bid to change the law that allows you to have more than five slaves.”

Yunho forced a smile. “More than five? I’d have to move into a bigger place.”

“Yes, you would. Sources tell me that you’ve been unsatisfied with the choices from the traders and those offered to you.”

Yunho nodded. “It’s really hard, because Hero is perfect. I am constantly comparing the slaves to him.”

Bi sighed. “I wish I had your Hero. I would never let him out of my sight.”

“It’s difficult,” Yunho said. “I’d bring him to work, but I fear he’d be too much of a distraction. I don’t mind going home to him.”

“So what does this have to do with me, Yunho?”

“First, gratitude for inviting me to your party, and second.” Yunho nodded his head toward Junsu on the floor. “The only slave I’ve seen who is close to Hero’s perfection.”

The glitter in Bi’s eyes disappeared and he looked down at Junsu. “You can’t be serious.”

“Nothing I’ve been offered or seen matches his physique and demeanor.”

“Which is why I purchased him.”

Yunho sighed. “I am not looking forward to scouring the slave traders again. Those guys are pushy.”

Bi chuckled. “You wished to talk to me to offer to buy my slave?”

“Untoward, I know, but really, nothing else has even begun to interest me.”

“And what else can you interest me with, Yunho?”

Yunho fought back a cheer. That wasn’t a no. “I’m assuming you mean besides money.”

“Of course.”

“What do you want?”

Bi was quiet, calculating.

“Everything has a price, Senator.” Yunho held his breath.

“Yes, it does.” He stood up, the quick movement startling Junsu and jerking his neck. “Oh, sorry, pet.”

Yunho fought back a whimper as Bi caressed Junsu’s neck and placed a kiss against the red mark left by the metal leash.

“I will think of your request, and contact you before the end of the week.”

“Thank you for considering it, Senator.”

~}|{~

Yunho was a mess the next two days. Angel didn’t call, the Senator didn’t call. Jae was distant. Their occasional kisses stopped. Yunho barely noticed that Jae slept in his own bed the night before. Yunho refused to go running, or even eat anything more than coffee and toast. He spent most of the day pacing in his office, or pacing at home. Words were only spoken if they needed to be.

Friday night found Yunho wearing a tract in his hardwood floors. Five steps, about face, five more.

He almost had a heart attack when his phone rang, loud in the permeable silence of his condo.

“Yes,” he snapped into the receiver.

“Jung Yunho, a pleasure.”

“Se-Senator. Thank you for calling me.” Yunho’s heart was racing.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” There was a leer in his voice, and Yunho fought to calm his erratic breathing.

“No, Senator. I was exercising.”

“Good, good. Physical fitness is very important.”

“I agree.”

“I have a proposition for you, Yunho.”

“I’m listening.”

“I have been thinking over your request to purchase my Dolphin. I have had him a few months, and while he is pretty, he’s not quite what I need, so I believe we can come to deal.”

“I cannot tell you how happy that makes me,” Yunho said, knowing that the senator wasn’t through yet.

“He is gorgeous, but I also don’t want you to be dissatisfied. I feel that it would be best if you tried him out for a night, just to make sure he is what you need.”

Yunho stammered out a negation.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Yunho. This is going to be a huge investment for you. You should want to be sure.”

A huge investment meant that Bi was going to charge him at least twice what most slaves cost.

“You’re right,” Yunho said, mouth going dry.

“I know. But I do have one little request.”

“Yes?”

“Let me have your Hero. Just for a night.”

A definite protest was on the tip of his tongue.

“If you allow it, I’ll see that the price for my Dolphin is more reasonable.”

Yunho sighed. Looking at the ceiling for a moment. When he looked back down, Jaejoong was leaning against the wall watching him.

“Senator, can you hold on for just one minute?”

“Of course, Yunho.”

Yunho covered the speaker on the phone and then licked his dry lips. “Bi is willing to sell me Junsu, but he wants a night with you.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened in shock, and then he shrugged. “Okay.”

“Okay, what do you mean okay?”

“Okay usually means that I’m agreeing to something.”

“But Jae—“

Jae smiled. “It’s okay, Yunho. I know how much you love him, and if I can help you get him, then I’ll consider part of my debt paid to you.”

“You don’t owe—”

“The Senator is waiting.”

Yunho frowned, but put the phone back to his ear. “Senator, that is a perfect idea. What night works best for you?”

“With the thought of your gorgeous pet in my bed, I’d say as soon as possible. How about tomorrow night?”

Yunho swallowed another lump in his throat. “Tomorrow night is fine.”

“Very well. I will be there at six.”

Yunho ended the call, and then stared, eyes wide at his phone. Tomorrow. He was going to get to see and talk to Junsu again tomorrow.

There was a derisive sniff. Yunho jerked up, but Jae had left the room.

“Jae?”

“What?”

Yunho went after him. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m doing it for you.”

“You don’t owe me—“

“Shut up, Yunho,” Jae said, back to him. “I owe you more than you can imagine and this will only nick the balance of it.”

“But Bi is … well, he’s not as bad as Yoochun, but he’s going to hurt you and fuck you and –”

Yunho spun Jae around and hugged him tightly. It was really the first time he’d held Jae in almost two days.

Jae smiled against his skin. “You’re acting like I’m a virgin. Don’t worry. I can handle one night of it.”

Yunho held him more tightly. Tomorrow, could he hold Junsu like this? So tightly that their bodies were one? He hoped so. God, he hoped so.

“I’m sorry, Jae,” Yunho whispered. “I’ve been a dick the last few days.”

Jaejoong scoffed. “Yes, you have.”

“This is the first time in my life where everything has been so uncertain. Fuck, I wasn’t this nervous when I left my father and started my own advertising company.”

Jaejoong leaned away and after a brief peck on the lips said, “Would you like some advice?”

“Sure.”

“Junsu loved you once, I’m sure, but he’s not going to be the same as the boy who was taken from you.”

Yunho opened his mouth and Jae shook his head. “Just listen. Please.”

“Yes, master,” Yunho muttered and Jae smiled briefly before smacking Yunho’s shoulder and continuing.

“I know you like to think you know this,” Jae whispered, “but Junsu is different. He’s been beat down. You can see it in his eyes, Yunho. He may have been strong at one point, but he’s been at different men’s mercy for the last seven years. It affects you. It hurts. It …” Jae bit his lip. “You may have seen defiance when you bought me—”

Yunho flinched.

“—but everyone has a mask they hide their pain behind.” Jae shivered. “I will never, ever forget the first time I was raped. I won’t. It took something from me. I had been arrogant and proud. That first man enjoyed showing me I was little better than a piece of property.”

Yunho tightened his hold, but Jae put his hand on Yunho’s chest and kept eye contact. “Junsu has been doing this for seven years. He’s not going to be the same Junsu.”

Yunho’s eyes shut. “Yoochun …” He swallowed. “Yoochun said that he probably didn’t want me anymore.”

Jae scoffed. “Your best friend is a bastard.”

“I know. I’m so afraid, Jae. So very, very afraid. For him, and for you and what … what if he doesn’t want me anymore?”

Jae didn’t stop the hug this time. “If he doesn’t want you,” Jae whispered, “can I have you?”

Yunho held his breath, pushed Jae far enough away to meet his eyes. Deep, black eyes. A glimmer of fear, nervousness, and Yunho knew that Jae thought he was going to reject him.

Yunho kissed him, hard, insistent. Jaejoong meeped in surprise, but returned the kiss. Yunho pushed him back until Jae’s knees connected with the couch and they both fell. Jae’s breath was knocked away, but Yunho didn’t let him recover, kissing him harder, biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue. Jae moaned and arched up.

An aggravated growl tore from Yunho’s throat as erections pressed together. Jae broke away with a hiss. Yunho moved lips and teeth to his neck. Hands dug at his back muscles, tugging on his shirt, trying to get it over his head. Yunho moved enough to let the offending material slide over his head.

He had hands at the hem of Jae’s shirt when his phone rang. Another growl of frustration, but he ignored the call.

After the third call, Jae chuckled and whispered, “It’s probably important.”

“I don’t care,” Yunho muttered, lips attached to Jae’s neck.

“Yes, you do.”

Yunho sighed, body no where near calm pressed up against Jae. He looked over at where his phone had fallen to the floor. Too far away to reach for it.

It shrilled again, and Yunho got up.

“What do you want?” he demanded into it.

“I want you to answer your damn phone,” Heechul’s voice said.

“I just did. What?”

“Man, what the fuck, Yunho?”

Yunho took a deep berath. “Sorry,” he said, voice lower, “this is a very bad time.”

“Perfect time,” Heechul said. “Angel will be there in five minutes.”

“What?”

But Heechul had hung up.

“God damn it!” Yunho shouted, and almost threw his phone across the room.

Arms wrapped around his waist. Lips pressed against his bare shoulder.

“That was Heechul. Angel will be here in five minutes.”

“I’ll go make something to eat.”

Yunho shut his eyes as Jae’s body left his, his hands trailing along his sides. Yunho retrieved his shirt where it had landed behind the couch. He paced until his doorbell rang. He stalked to the door and flung it open.

Angel, looking fabulous in a white t shirt and black jeans, smiled at him. “Bad time?”

Yunho let him in. “Yes.”

He said something in Doushiten, and Yunho had to shut his eyes as he tried to remember what those words meant. Something about Jaejoong.

“Kitchen,” Yunho said, and then at Angel’s disappointed look, he said it in Doushiten.

Angel smiled. “You suck at it.”

“I’ve only been learning for three weeks. Give me a break.”

Angel laughed and made his way to the kitchen. Yunho followed. Angel and Jae greeted each other in Doushiten and then had a rapid conversation. Yunho only understood his name and the fact that Angel seemed pissed off, and that Jae was trying to reassure him. And then Jae slammed his spoon on the counter and practically shouted something, his eyes blazing, and Yunho’s breath caught at the power behind it. If nothing else convinced him of Jae’s royal status, that did.

“Whatever,” Angel said and sat at the table.

Yunho sighed and muttered, “I’m not even going to ask.”

“Good.”

“What do you want?”

“Your father is holding a press conference regarding the ‘exploration’ of Soshi, and I want you to be there.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t expect you to say anything. Just show your face. The media will eat it up and take away some of the spotlight from your father. It will piss him off to no end.”

“And wait. Exploration of Soshi. What is Soshi?”

“Think of it as the next Doushite. There are already battle ships in orbit, and negotiations with the locals on terms of trade. Soshi is a space faring race though, more technologically advanced than Doushite by a long shot. But they’re out gunned by us. It would be a space war and a land war. It’ll end up costing ShinKi more money than it’s worth, but pride will keep them attacking.”

“But they’re not attacking, just trading.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Did you learn nothing from the information Heenim gave you?”

Yunho scoffed. “Heenim?”

Angel ignored that. “It’s only a matter of time before it starts.”

“Okay, so you want me to go. When is it?”

“Tomorrow night.”

Yunho shook his head. “Nope. Sorry. Not happening.”

“Why?”

“Because I just got off the phone with Bi and I’m going to be—”

“Don’t tell him, Yunho,” Jae said. “He’s just going to get mad again.”

Angel looked at them both and then crossed his arms. “Heechul says you’re buying Junsu back.”

“Yes.”

His eyebrows rose.

“Look, Teukkie—“ Yunho ignores his glare –“you can’t just think you have control over my life because of this, alright? I already have something planned tomorrow that is way more important than anything else in my life.”

Angel shook his head. “Fine. Then be at the one on Monday.”

“There are two?”

Angel shrugged. “It’s ShinKi. They like to brag about themselves as often as they can.”

“What time is the one on Monday?”

“One.”

“Okay. I’ll let my secretary know tomorrow.”

Two plates of food landed in front of them. Yunho grabbed chopsticks, but Angel stared at the food, sniffed, and then turned to Jaejoong.

“Just eat it,” Jae said, as he brought his own plate of food to the table.

“Jae is a great cook,” Yunho said.

“You shouldn’t be exploiting him like this,” Angel said.

Yunho choked on his food. “Exploiting him? I dare you to try to get him to stop cooking. He likes doing it. If you even suggest ordering take out within his hearing range, he goes ballistic.”

“It’s not right,” Angel said. “He’s a royal—”

Jae started talking in Doushiten, pointing his chopsticks at Angel in his vehemence. After a few moments, Jae said, “Now, eat.”

Angel grumbled, but picked up his chopsticks and ate.

Jae met Yunho’s eyes and shook his head. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that Yunho isn’t a bastard toward me, Angel. He doesn’t make me cook or clean. He doesn’t whip me or hit me. I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not wearing any Jung Family tokens. I only wear those when we leave the house. And shit, Angel, this guy’s will power is insane. He’s had plenty of opportunities to throw me on his bed or on the floor or over the table and fuck me, but he hasn’t.”

Yunho’s face was hot. He kept his eyes on his plate, but he shifted, because fifteen minutes ago, he was ready to fuck Jae. On the couch. He sighed.

“That sigh means he wants to,” Angel snapped.

Jae smirked. “So? If I’m willing, that doesn’t make it wrong, does it?”

Yunho’s head jerked up and he met Jaejoong’s eyes. He was smiling. Coyly. And very deliberately, he licked his chopsticks.

Angel glowered at his food.

Jaejoong said something in Doushiten that made Angel’s face darken further, but then he mumbled an affirmation that Yunho understood.

Jae smiled and answered Yunho’s unasked question. “I pulled rank on him.”

Yunho laughed.

“Shut up,” Angel said. “You should be groveling at his feet.”

“I hate to break it to you,” Yunho said, “but I’m not Doushiten. I don’t have to worship him.”

“But you want to,” Jae said. He dropped his chin and stared at Yunho from under hooded eyes.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Knock it off.”

Jae laughed. “But it’s so much fun.”

~}|{~

Later that night, Yunho stared at his ceiling again, trying to see past the darkness. Jae lay next to him, close, but not touching. Yunho couldn’t tell if he was awake or asleep. Sleep alluded Yunho. Every time he shut his eyes, he was plagued by images of Junsu. The images made his heart race. Worry coursed through him. Hundreds of versions of “What if he doesn’t want me?” ran through his mind.

How would their night run out?

Yunho remembered their last night together, laying in bed, sweat cooling, lips kissing, and laughing because Junsu had almost fallen off the bed, a little to eager to climb on Yunho’s lap. Junsu’s smile, the way his eyes shone, their breaths mingling under the blanket as they talked; it was one of Yunho’s favorite memories of him.

And then he thought of Junsu now. Empty eyes, emotionless face. His heart ached. A pained noise escaped him. God, he just wanted to hold him again, hold him and never let him go.

“Are you still awake?” Jae whispered and shifted.

Yunho didn’t reply.

Jae rose to hands and looked down at him. “You need to sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“There’s some medication—”

Yunho shook his head.

Jae frowned, and then bit his lip. Very carefully he said, “There are more … physical ways to get you to relax.”

Yunho had no idea what he meant, until Jae’s hand landed low on his stomach. Fingers dug into the muscles. Yunho’s breath caught, and his eyes shut as his body responded. But as the hand moved lower, Yunho knew he couldn’t do this. It wasn’t Jae’s hand on his body. It was Junsu’s and Junsu’s breath in the quiet and his body moving closer.

Yunho snatched Jae’s wrist.

Jae hissed from the pressure.

“Sorry,” Yunho said, “but no. I … just no.”

Jae sighed. “Please try to sleep.”

Yunho stayed silent, not trusting himself to talk and not say something cruel.

Jae moved away from him, almost to the edge of the bed, and curled on his side, back facing Yunho.

Yunho sighed in the silence. He shut his eyes and took deep breaths, willing his body to relax.


	8. The Puppet

Yunho sat in his office on Saturday. His stomach twisted and jerked with the thought of food. He tried to read more about Doushite, but the words on the screen were blurs.

He did little more than spin around in his chair until Jae poked his head in and said that Bi was arriving in a half hour. He rose and changed his clothes. He dressed in slacks and a button down.

Jae was standing in the living room. Not really looking at anything. He was in skin tight blue jeans and an even tighter red t-shirt. The Jung Family tassels hung from his bicep.

Yunho sighed and hugged him. “You don’t have to do this, Jae.”

“I’m going to anyway.”

“Why?”

“I already told you why. I’ll be okay.”

“I know. I’m sorry for last night. For yesterday, for the last two weeks, for-“

Jae kissed him quickly. “Shut up.”

“Yes, master.”

They held to each other tightly.

“God, I’m so fucking nervous,” Yunho said.

“It will be alright,” Jae replied.

“You don’t know that.”

Jae was silent. Yunho pulled back, caressed his cheek and kissed him, long deep, forgetting everything except the feel of Jae’s hair through his fingers and his tongue against his lips. Until the door bell rang. And then he kissed him for a bit longer.

“I can’t do this,” Yunho muttered. “What if he—“

“You can do it. This if for Junsu. Remember?”

Yunho looked at him. “You don’t have to do anything for Junsu.”

Jae smiled. “I’m not. I’m doing it for you. Go answer the door.” Jae pushed him away.

Yunho took a deep breath. The bell rang again. “Coming!” Yunho shouted.

He stopped with his hand on the knob, shut his eyes and had to take another breath. He opened the door.

“Yunho-shi!” Bi said and invited himself into the apartment. Junsu trailed behind him, still on a leash. And wearing only a pair of tight, blue shorts.

“Good evening, Senator. Welcome.”

The leash clattered to the ground, and Bi had his hands on Jae’s hips. “So beautiful.” He hooked his hand in the top of Jae’s pants and tugged him toward the still open door. “We’ll talk pricing tomorrow.”

“That’s fine, but Bi—”

The senator stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder. Jae had his head lowered.

Yunho swallowed. “No lasting marks, please. There’s already one scar marring his perfect skin. I don’t want to see any more.”

Bi laughed. “I’m not Yoochun. I can control myself.”

And then the door slammed shut.

Yunho stared at it in shock, not sure how that had happened so fast. And then he turned, found Junsu kneeling by the door, head lowered.

“Junsu,” Yunho said, voice ripping.

Junsu didn’t move.

Yunho made a noise, desperate, aching, and he fell to his knees in front of him. The first thing he did was unclasp the collar and throw it to the floor. He hugged him, so tightly, trying not to cry, trying not to lose it.

But Junsu did nothing back. Nothing.

“Su?”

Yunho met his eyes. Empty eyes. “Su?”

“My name is Dolphin, master,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho’s heart broke. “Su, please, please don’t do this.”

“I do what pleases you, master. Are you displeased?”

Tears dripped down his face. “Please, Su. Please.”

“What do you want, master?”

“You. I want you.”

“I’m yours to take, master.”

“Damn it. Not like that.”

“That is all I know.”

Yunho growled in frustration. “Stop it, please, Su, just stop it.”

“Stop what, master?”

Yunho turned away from him, wrapping his arms around himself. His Su. Jae was right. So broken. Not his Junsu anymore. Yunho stood up quickly, head going light. He put a hand to the wall.

“Is master ill?”

“No.” He shook his head, and finally Junsu met his eyes. “Heartbroken. Don’t call me master. Don’t … just … leave me alone until you … I want my Junsu back.”

Yunho left the hall, staggering toward his bedroom. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see straight. Couldn’t … why? Why Su? He fell against the wall in the hallway, sliding down. Arms on his knees, head back, he cried. Silent tears dripping down his face.

Even Yoochun was right. Junsu didn’t want him anymore.

Yunho had no idea how long he sat in the hallway. He wiped his eyes, and forced himself to his feet. His hands were shaking.

He needed to eat. When was the last time he ate? He couldn’t remember.

He walked back to the main room, stopping in his tracks.

Junsu was still kneeling by the door.

“Su? What …” Yunho sighed. “God, I hate this slave shit. Get up.”

Junsu immediately stood.

Yunho wanted to hold him. Touch him. Kiss him.

He felt like he had on the first day Jaejoong was here. Heartbreak adding to the awkwardness. Yunho didn’t look at him. Stayed turned away, eyes on the ground.

“I guess I’m going to just talk, and you’ll listen because, god forbid you actually talk to me like a human being. I’ve been looking for you for seven years, Junsu. Seven fucking years. Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. You kept me sane. You kept me grounded when the political bullshit was too much. I had you. I had you to hold and kiss and talk to, and you didn’t treat me like the Jung Family heir. You treated me like me, and I tried to do the same for you, Su. I tried, and then he just sold you, like you were a dog and—“ Yunho broke off. “If you’re not going to talk to me, then fine, just … fuck, I don’t care, Junsu. I didn’t agree to this trade with Bi to try you out. I’ve been waiting seven fucking years to see you, and now you’re treating me like your master when I’ve never treated you like a slave.”

Yunho finally dared a glance.

Junsu’s head was down, as it had been through the whole thing. But his chest rose and fell in deeper breaths.

It was enough for Yunho to know he was at least getting to him.

“I’m going to make something to eat,” Yunho said. “Come on.”

It hurt to order Junsu around, but Yunho took a deep breath, remembering the delicate steps around Jaejoong the first day. It’d be the same with Junsu whether he liked it or not.

Junsu sat in a chair, head bowed.

Yunho set some noodles to boil. He leaned against the counter, staring at Junsu. His body, broad shoulders, muscled arms. There were scars on his skin. Yunho’s throat closed up.

Anger, sudden and hot, coursed through him.

Someone had scarred his Junsu. Hurt him.

Yunho pushed away from the counter. He went to his room and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t shirt. He went back to the kitchen and put the clothes on the table.

“Put those on.”

Yunho turned his back. He went to the stove to stir the noodles. Clothes rustled and then the chair scraped across the floor again. Yunho finished cooking in silence. He gave Junsu a large plate of food, and just like Jaejoong had, he ate like he hadn’t had a decent meal in weeks. It was already late. Everything weighed on Yunho, exhaustion, mental, emotional, physical. The anticipation and adrenaline that had built finally left him.

“Come on,” Yunho said. And Junsu immediately rose and followed him down the hall.

Yunho opened the door to Jaejoong’s room. “You can sleep in Jaejoong’s room.”

Junsu nodded.

Yunho sighed. “Su, I’m just a contract away from buying you. I don’t know if you know that, but the only thing Bi wanted besides money was a night with Jaejoong. After tonight, all I have to do is sign where he tells me to. But … I won’t do it if you don’t want me to. Yes or no, Su. That’s all I want to hear. Just tell me.”

Junsu swallowed, but said nothing.

Yunho’s heart broke a little more. “Good night, then.”

He turned and slammed his bedroom door. He fell in bed, still dressed. Clutching a pillow, he cried and wished for Jaejoong’s comforting arms.

~}|{~  


The alarm shrilled in the quiet morning. Yunho groaned and reached to turn it off. Instead of hitting a clock, he hit the wood of his nightstand. With blurry eyes, he lifted his head from his pillow. He tried to focus on the annoying buzz, only to find it on his dresser across the room. He smiled.

Devious Jaejoong.

He got up and flipped it off. He sat on the edge of his bed for a minute, trying to control all the pain and emotions flowing through him. He allowed himself another moment of self-pity, and then stood.

There was nothing he could do about it. Junsu didn’t want him.

Yunho showered quickly, dressed in khakis and a loose shirt.

Junsu stood just outside his door, again dressed only in the blue shorts he’d arrived in. Yunho ignored him and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Junsu followed him without being told at least and sat at the table.

Younho cooked him breakfast, and again Junsu ate more than Yunho thought possible. Yunho ate nothing. He couldn't. He made it through one cup of coffee and half of the daily news when his doorbell rang. He looked at Junsu, sighed and then rose to answer it.

He put his hand on the doorknob.

“Yes.”

Yunho spun around.

Junsu stared at the floor.

“What?”

Junsu swallowed, looked up and met his eyes. “Yes.”

Yunho took a step toward him, and then the doorbell rang again. Yunho couldn’t breathe beyond the lump in his throat, but he managed to say, “Okay.”

And then he opened the door.

Senator Bi was all smiles as he yanked Jae into the apartment by a leash. “He is fabulous, Yunho. Fabulous.”

Yunho immediately took the leash and collar off and caught himself from throwing it at Bi. Jae met his eyes. They were carefully blank. Yunho caressed his cheek. Jae’s eyes closed and his body shivered.

“And how did my Dolphin please you?”

Yunho turned to Bi, but he looked at Junsu. Junsu who was standing behind Bi, leashed, but with his head up and meeting Yunho’s eyes.

“He was everything I could have wanted and more.”

“Good, good. I’ll have my lawyer draw up a contract and deliver it to you within the week.”

“Thank you, Senator.”

The door shut behind them, and Yunho stared at it for a long time before turning to Jaejoong. He hugged him. “Are you alright?” he whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Liar. What did he do to you?”

Jae scoffed. “You want details?”

Yunho shivered. “No. Just … did he hurt you?”

“Not enough for it to matter.”

“Did you get to sleep?”

“No.”

“Come on then.” Yunho led him down the hall. “Unless you want something to eat first?”

“No. Sleep sounds better.”

Yunho pushed his shoulders until Jaejoong sat on the edge of the bed. He took Jae’s shirt off, breath hitching at all the bruises and hickys on his body.

“That fucker,” Yunho growled.

“You said nothing lasting. They’re just bruises. They’ll heal.”

His hand shook as he reached for Jae’s jeans. Jae grabbed his wrists. “You take those off and I’ll be naked.”

Yunho stood up. “Stay there.” He went to Jae’s room and grabbed a pair of flannel sleep pants from the drawer. The clothes Junsu had worn were folded neatly on the corner of the bed. He took them with him and threw them into a drawer. He tossed the sleep pants to Jae, and then changed into more comfortable clothes himself.

Jae was lying on his back when he turned around, his chest rising in deep breaths.

“God, Jae, I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to do that.” Yunho crawled over him, straddling him.

Jae opened one eye. “Was it worth it?”

Yunho nodded.

The eye closed. “Good.”

It was quiet for a long time. And then Yunho kissed him. Jae smiled against his lips.

“I missed you,” Yunho whispered.

“Ah, now who’s the liar?”

“I did. I needed you and you weren’t here and god, Jae, I take you for granted and I’m sorry.”

“You do not take me for granted.” Jae propped up on his elbows. Faces close, he asked, “What happened?”

Yunho shut his eyes with a sigh. “Nothing happened. He … he wouldn’t even look at me. Or talk to me. But I gave him a choice, I told him I was buying him and it was his choice if he wanted me to or not. And he said yes. So that’s something, but god, Jae, he was so impersonal. So cold.”

“I did warn you.”

Yunho nodded. “I know. It still hurt.”

Jae pecked his cheek. “You’ll have him soon.”

“I don’t want him like that.”

“Give him time, okay? You gave me time. After a few weeks, he’ll be alright.”

Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong carefully. Jae put his arms around Yunho’s neck and allowed himself to be laid back. Yunho found his lips again. A hand tangled in his hair as Jaejoong opened his mouth to him. The kiss deepened until Yunho pressed against him.

Jae broke away with a gasp.

“Fuck. Sorry,” Yunho said, running a light hand over his bruised stomach.

Jae shook his head. “I’m alright. Just … god, Bi is a bastard. And don’t ask again. If I give you specifics, you’re going to kill him.”

Yunho stared at Jae’s body, and then pressed a kiss against a bruise on his shoulder. Jae shivered. Yunho kissed the next bruise. Very lightly, he flicked his tongue over Jae’s sore nipples.

“Fuck,” Jae breathed. “I thought you were going to let me sleep.”

Yunho smiled. “Sorry,” he whispered, but kissed the bruises down Jae’s stomach.

Jae’s chest rose and fell in deep breaths, blankets clutched tightly in his hands.

With a final lick along the top of Jae’s pants, Yunho pulled away and lay next to him. “There. Feel better?”

Jae moaned.

“That must mean you feel better.”

“Yes. Thank you for turning me on and leaving me high and dry.”

Yunho kissed his neck. “Sleep. I’ll leave you low and wet later.”

Jae laughed and snuggled into him.

Yunho sighed in contentment.

“When are you going to explain the ‘Bambi’ thing to me?”

“Never.”

“Come on.”

“Just … it’s a Heechul thing.”

“You used to do Heechul’s thing.”

Yunho burst into laughter.

“You did, admit it.”

“Yeah, I did. Before he died.”

Jae turned his head to meet Yunho’s eyes. “Died?”

“Yeah. Remember while we were running?”

“Oh, right. Angel mentioned that. You were surprised to find out he was alive.”

“Very surprised.”

“Were you dating then?”

“Discreetly, yes.”

“You do a lot of things discreetly.”

“Jung Family heir, I have to.”

“So you were ‘Bambi’ discreetly?”

Yunho propped up on an elbow and stared down at him. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

A gorgeous, wide smile. “I’m especially interested in the ‘harder is better’ motto.”

Yunho smirked and his fingers danced along the band of pants at Jae’s hips. “I like to be fucked. And, my motto became harder is better because well, harder is better.”

“Not always.” Jae pushed himself to his elbows, lips brushing Yunho’s. “Slow, sensual, deeper. All of that can be better, too.”

“God.”

Yunho kissed him, keeping his hands to himself with difficulty. He really wanted to crawl over Jae’s body and start pulling clothes off.

“Damn that damn senator,” Yunho muttered when he managed to rip himself away from Jae’s mouth.

Jae smiled. “Why?”

Yunho gave him a look that sent Jae into laughter.

“Give me a couple of days, and then I’ll be alright. And then, if you still won’t tell me about Bambi, you can show me.”

“I’m going to go sleep in your room,” Yunho said, sitting up.

Jae grabbed his arm. “You’ve controlled yourself this long. Is there something about me being weak and at your mercy that you like?”

Yunho laughed. “No. But you keep touching me, and I can’t control myself with you touching me.”

“Oh, Yunnie, I’m all beat up and you’re going to leave me all alone.”

“Don’t pout, your Excellency. It’s unbecoming of your rank.”

Jae smacked his arm, and then winced.

Yunho slid back next to him. “Are you alright? I have some pain medicine.”

Jae snuggled into his side, arms around his waist again. “I knew if I acted like I was hurt, you’d lay back down.”

Yunho chuckled, and then kissed the top of his head. “Seriously, though. You’re not in pain?”

“No enough for it to matter. I am really tired though, and someone is keeping me awake.”

“Sorry.” Yunho settled them more deeply into the bed. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it over them.

“Hmm, Yunho?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for being noble and stuff. I … I appreciate it.”

Yunho scoffed.

“I do. I can’t imagine what would happen if I were Bi’s slave. Or what’s happening to Junsu or fuck, what’s happening to Changmin.”

“Knowing what you know of Yoochun, would you be willing to spend a night with him for Changmin?”

“What?”

“If there was a chance of me buying Changmin, and Yoochun wanted a night with you in exchange, would you do it?”

“Yes.”

“That easy?”

Jaejoong smirked. “Yes, that easy. Like I said, I can handle one night. And for Min, I’d go for a week or a month. I owe him my life, remember. Are you planning on buying him?”

Yunho sighed. He ran fingers through Jae’s hair. “If I thought Yoochun would sell him, I would. Yoochun isn’t easily persuaded like Bi is. When Yoochun gets tired of Changmin, I’ll offer to take him off his hands, but that won’t be for months, maybe years.”

Yunho stuttered a protest when Jae pushed him to the bed and rolled over him. He straddled Yunho’s waist. “You don’t have to save everybody.”

“Yes, I do.”

“You’d have too many slaves, and then where would I end up? Alone in a corner, waiting for my turn?”

Yunho smiled. “I’d feed you.”

Jae scoffed. “That’s very nice of you.”

“I’m a nice guy.”

Jae smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met and Yunho laid him back down.

“Sleep, Jaejoong,” he whispered. “You need to sleep.”

Jae sighed, but relaxed in Yunho’s arms. “Don’t leave until I fall asleep?”

“Yes, master.”

“I love hearing that.”

Yunho chuckled. He waited until Jaejoong fell into a deep sleep. He uncurled Jae’s arms from his body, and rose. Jae muttered, but he didn’t wake up. Yunho went to his office. He turned on his computer, chuckling when he typed in the password.

Almost immediately, Heechul was there.

\+ hey, Bambi +

= hi. What’s up? =

\+ bored. Watching numbers flow across the screen. You? +

= research =

\+ ah +

= I really hate that you can see what I’m doing. =

\+ so research is your code word for porn +

Yunho laughed. = I don’t need porn. why don’t you override my system and let me see your pretty face? =

\+ flattery will get you everywhere with me, Bambi +

The screen flickered for a moment and then Heechul was there.

“So what are you really doing?” Heechul asked.

“I told you. Research. Read more of these files. Do you have transcripts from the press conference yesterday?”

“Of course, let me send them to you.”

“Thanks.”

“Wow. You’re being self-motivated. What’s the occasion?”

Yunho sighed and looked toward the wall, where beyond lay his bedroom and Jaejoong.

“Love sick,” Heechul sang.

Yunho smiled. “Very.”

“What’s going on with Junsu?”

“Don’t tell Angel?”

“Okay.”

“Bi is selling him to me. Everything should be finalized within the week. His only stipulation was a night with Jaejoong.”

Heechul’s eyes went wide. “And you made him?”

“I didn’t make him, Heechul. I was going to tell Bi to go fuck himself, but Jae said he’d do it so I could have Junsu back.”

“Shit. And?”

“Jae’s taking a nap. Bi was …”

“No need to tell me what Bi is like,” Heechul said, with a shiver. “I’ve been on the end of his fists before.”

“What? When?”

“Before us. Long before us.”

“Heechul, can I … fuck, can I get some honest answers from you about this Doushite mess?”

Heechul grimaced. “Depends on what you want to know.”

“How do you all know how to speak Doushiten?”

Heechul laughed. “You sound jealous.”

“It’s hard.”

“Yeah, it is. But we have a few Doushiten refuges staying with us, so they teach us.”

“Really? Anyone Jae knows?”

“Probably, but we haven’t told them that he’s still alive. Or Changmin.”

“Why not?”

Heechul smirked. “Angel.”

“Afraid of his power being taken away?”

“In a sense. He, of course, is doing it for their protection. The less they know, the less questions they can answer.”

“Yeah.”

“What else?”

“Why Doushite?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you guys worried about Doushite?”

“We’re not worried about just Doushite. There were worlds before them, there will be worlds after them. And we have refugees, and we’ve helped people from all over the universe. The problem is that we’re just one small anti political faction. I don’t care what Angel says, we’re not going to do any good until the policies change.”

“Don’t even think about it. I am not getting involved in the politics of this world again.”

“More people will suffer until the policies change.”

Yunho sighed. “Is it your job to do everything you can to gently persuade me to start speaking out?”

Heechul smirked. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes. And it makes sense. From Angel’s point of view. Angel is too involved. I won’t listen to him. Donghae irritates me. Hey, send the man’s past lover who he thought was dead. I’ll listen to you.”

“That was pretty much our conversation.”

“Why don’t you guys release these videos to the media?”

“Your family controls the media, remember? They won’t play them.”

“And why haven’t you hacked into their systems and played them anyway?”

“Angel says that won’t help.”

“Why not?”

“It won’t change the policies. You can’t do that without a new government. And besides, it’s the government, Yunho. I’m good with computers, but so are they. I do that and they’d find me in less than a day, and our entire stronghold is compromised.”

“Is Angel planning a full scale revolution?”

Heechul winced. “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

“Why?”

“Because he says that makes him seem selfish and he’s doing this for those that can’t do it for themselves.”

“Which is a carefully veiled yes.”

“Pretty much.”

“And I’m roped into it because I wanted to keep a pretty man out of Yoochun’s bed, and I’m a Jung with not-so-aristocratic tendencies?”

“Yes.”

Yunho shook his head. “I hate this, Hee.”

“I know.”

“But … God, Jae is willing to do anything for me. What am I willing to do for him? Be controlled and told what to do and where to go and what to say even if I don’t believe it?”

“You said yourself that you believe in the ideals, just not the procedure. It’s the procedure we’re trying to change.”

“You’re trying to change the world.”

Heechul shrugged. “Is that bad?”

Yunho sighed.

“So, what do you do for Jaejoong?” Heechul asked with a leer.

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, tell me. Come on.”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“What?”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Yunho repeated, slower. “I haven’t done more than kiss him. I’ve seen him naked once and that’s when he was trying on clothes.”

Heechul choked on nothing and then laughed. “God, no wonder you’ve been a bitch. Sexually frustrated?”

“Just a tiny bit.”

“Oh my god, and Bi got him before you did. That’s just—oh, man.”

“Stop laughing, jack ass. I’m not going to force Jae to do anything with me just because I can.”

“You should have told me you weren’t getting any. I would have done more than kiss you in your office last week.”


	9. The Press

Monday started out like the last two weeks with Jae waking him. But he woke him up with lips on his chest and fingers trailing up his body and flicking his nipples. Yunho groaned and grabbed Jae’s wrists.

“Too early,” Yunho muttered.

“Your fault you didn’t sleep until after one. Come on. You need to get up if you want time for a run.”

More kisses, up his chest, along his collar bone, and then a wet tongue licked up his neck. Lips pressed against his.

“So much better than waking up to the alarm,” Yunho said, arms wrapping around Jaejoong’s body.

Jae laughed. “Just don’t hold too tight.”

“Why are you even awake? You should still be resting.”

“I slept all day yesterday.”

“Let’s sleep all day today.”

“You are really lazy. How did you ever manage to create a successful company?”

“I have a fantastic secretary.”

“You should double her pay. Come on. Up you get.”

Yunho got up, went running and dressed in his suit. He once again had to jam all of his meetings into his morning. He was a bit distracted during them all, but he managed. He left at noon. He took a taxi, giving the cabbie an address he never thought he’d utter again. The trip to the main government complex was long. Yunho had set up his business as far away from it as he could, but still be within the city limits. Now, he wonders why he even bothered staying in Toho. He should have moved across the planet. But his mother would have been heartbroken. He was her baby, after all.

He directed the cab driver to the back, but the guards wouldn’t let it through, so Yunho got out of the cab. He paid the driver as the guards started apologizing and bowing. He ignored them, and walked through the compound. Doors opened for him without question, even though it’d been at least four years since he’d been there.

He hadn’t meant to arrive late, but judging by the fact that his father wasn’t speaking, the conference had only just started.

Those on the podium recognized him immediately as he slipped into the back of the room. There were two rows of dignitaries. His father sat in the middle of the front row. Upon seeing Yunho, he scowled before managing to school his features. One of his uncles sat beside his father. Next to his father on the other side was Senator Bi who offered him a warm smile. Yunho fought to keep the grimace off his face. Next to Bi was an empty chair, and Yunho’s eyes went wide when he realized it was meant for him. A formality that after so many years. Yunho wondered why they still did it. He had no reason to ever sit in that chair again.

_Unless Angel has his way._

Yunho scowled, and then jerked in surprise. Choi Siwon sat in the second row. Right behind Yunho’s father. A quick glance at the others assembled showed that Siwon’s father was not at the press conference and Yunho assumed that he’d sent his son in his stead.

The man speaking finally turned and said, “Jung TaeWook.”

Yunho’s father stood.

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome. I bring more good new regarding agreements with Soshi.”

A platform on the side of the stage flickered, and a 3D image of a city appeared.

“Jung Taegoon has made grand leaps in his discussions with the leader of this world. Over the weekend, we saw many doubts in the news—“

_that you put there_

“—regarding the futility of this quest. Soshi, as we said on Saturday, is not like other worlds we’ve helped. They have a strong government that is controlled by the people, much like ours-“

Yunho just barely covered a scoff.

“-and it is going to be nice to have a trading partner who we do not have to rescue.”

There was laughing among the reporters.

“Opening trade with Soshi is extremely important. Their supply of tremoilium will decrease prices on Shinki by twenty percent. Cars, sleds, aircraft will all be cheaper.”

And then Yunho realized that his father was saying the same things he’d said on Saturday. Verbatim, from the transcripts he read. And now he’d talk about a cheaper labor force (slave labor was pretty cheap) and inexpensive transporting costs (use their freighters so they have to foot the bill). It all sounded perfect. Which is what it was supposed to do.

Yunho became more interested in the audience. He looked around. The reporters were upfront. TV crews to the left running film. Behind the reporters was a group of people posing as civilians, so it looked like this was an open press conference, but Yunho recognized a few as government aides and other workers. On the right of the room there were more journalists, many with open laptops, typing away, updating weblinks as fast as his father talked. Near the rear of those was a pretty woman in a bright red dress. Yunho had no idea of her purpose at this, a meeting full of men, but his eyes didn’t linger either.

Half way through his father’s speech, a reporter looked around the room, just as Yunho was doing, and recognized him. He elbowed his colleague and jerked his head back. By the end of the speech, every reporter had turned to confirm his presence.

Yunho inwardly sighed. He should have known that he wasn’t going to be able to get away from this without saying something. He had a suspicion that Angel knew that, too, and had conveniently forgot to suggest the possibility.

The questions started, and to Yunho’s disgust they were they same questions from Saturday. How much will this cost ShinKi? How do we know the Soshi will agree to a trade? Will there be a need of refugee (slave) ships? What about Soshi’s infrastructure and education?

A smile from his father. “We will discuss those with their leader when the time is right.”

This time Yunho didn’t stop his scoff, but only those closest to him heard it.

Another official spoke about the technicalities of what having tremoilium would do for the ShinKi economy. And then another about the life and culture of Soshi. Yunho almost believed that they gave a damn. Almost.

As soon as it was over, there were cameras flashing in Yunho’s face and reporters asking why he was there. Yunho kept his face blank, and his mouth shut.

Salvation came in the form of Choi Siwon. The reporters broke for him, and Siwon gave him a big hug.

“Yunho-shi, what are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d drop by,” Yunho said, still mindful of the reporters.

“It’s good to see you.”

“You, too.”

“Oh hey, you need to meet someone. SeonHee!”

The woman in the red dress turned and smiled.

“Good god,” Yunho said when he recognized _her_.

The dress fell to the floor, with a slit up to the knee on one side. It had a high neck and short sleeves. And wrapped tightly around a thin body. The _woman_ slinked up to them, and then wrapped an arm around Siwon’s waist. Siwon bent down and kissed red lips.

“My fiance, SeonHee. This is Jung Yunho.”

A slim hand, delicate pampered fingers was held out. Yunho took it and kissed the back of the hand. “A pleasure.”

And that unmistakable ssukso flickered across those lips. “All mine, Bambi,” _she_ said.

Yunho suddenly knew how Angel was getting a lot of his information.

Siwon steered them away from the reporters and into a side room where others had already gathered. Champagne was being served, but Yunho refused a glass.

“Your father is pissed,” Heechul muttered behind his glass.

Yunho scoffed. “Wasn’t that the point?”

Another smirk. “Yes.”

“Hee,” Siwon said with a very polite smile.

“Sorry, honey.”

“Am I required to stick around?” Yunho asked but with a smile so it didn’t look like to any casual observer that he was pissed off.

“Only for the company, darling.”

Siwon rolled his eyes.

“I missed the announcement of your engagement,” Yunho said with a grin. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“Dare I ask where you two met?”

Heechul simpered up at Siwon. “At a function, darling. We were both there and introduced and after that, Siwon was addicted to me. Weren’t you, honey?”

“Very.”

Yunho had a sudden realization that Siwon wasn’t kidding. The way they looked at each other was too real to be faked.

And then Siwon kissed him, just a light peck, but with eyes closed, body relaxed.

“Wow,” Yunho said. “I want the whole story behind this.”

Heechul smiled, and then immediately stiffened and pressed his face to Siwon’s shoulder. Siwon tightened his hold and then glowered at something just behind Yunho.

“Son.”

 _Ah._ Yunho didn’t bother hiding his distaste and anger as he turned around. Yunho let a satisfied smirk grace his face: his father had to look up at him. Senator Bi stood behind him, and he gave Yunho a wide smile.

Yunho hadn’t spoken to his father since he walked out of his house, middle finger in the air. “Father.”

“Your presence was not properly announced.”

“And?”

“It would have been better if you had let the proper contacts know that you were coming.”

“Why? You still saved me a seat.”

His father’s eyes narrowed at the implied insult to the position as heir. “It would be prudent for you to let us know—“

“Again, Father, why? I will not sit beside you.”

“You’re lucky your mother did not produce another son.”

Yunho smirked. “So fortunate.”

“Senator Bi was just telling me about your new slave. I thought you were never going to own a slave.”

Yunho arched an eyebrow to cover rising panic. “Needs must be met.”

“Yes. Bi says your slave is from Doushite.”

“Really?”

“You did not know?”

Yunho laughed. “I didn’t realize that slaves were supposed to be for conversation. As long as my pet knows how to get on his knees when I tell him to, what else matters?”

Yunho’s laughter turned attention in the room to them slowly. Yunho noticed it. He knew his father did, too. It was the only thing keeping his father from punching him.

“In the future, perhaps it would be better if you did not come unless you made it known—“

“Who’s to stop me?”

With a deep breath, his father’s nostrils flared. “So that means you’ll be attending—“

“Maybe.”

He nodded harshly. “Until then.”

And he turned and left. Yunho let out a deep breath. If his father hadn’t left, Yunho would have.

“That was less entertaining than I thought it was going to be,” Heechul said with a pout.

Yunho sighed.

And then behind his champagne glass Heechul added, “This isn’t good.”

Yunho scoffed. “No kidding. Fuck. I have to get out of here.”

“Come to my place Wednesday night,” Siwon said.

“Why?”

“A party.”

“What kind of party?”

Siwon shrugged. “A party. Alcohol, music, old friends, new friends, some friends you didn’t know you had.”

“Angelic friends,” Heechul supplied.

Yunho nodded. “Okay. Any particular time.”

“Eight or nine.”

“Okay.”

“And bring your friends,” Heechul said. “We’ll have a grand time getting to know each other.”

“You’ll keep your hands off my friends,” Yunho said with a grin.

“Her hands better be otherwise occupied,” Siwon said, voice a low growl.

“He’s so possessive over me,” Heechul cooed.

Yunho grinned. “I’ll see you guys on Wednesday.”

~}|{~

Classical music played through the apartment as Yunho went on a search for Jaejoong. He found him lying on his stomach in Yunho’s bed.

_Our bed_

Yunho smiled. Their bed. Their bed sounded much nicer.

There were papers on the bed, but Jae was asleep, and despite every desire to crawl in next to him, Yunho didn’t. Just stood and stared at the tattooed skin. Jae had managed to hide them until they had gone to bed the night before, but bruises riddled his back, too, the deeper colors trying to blend in with the tattoo. And there were obvious welts from a whip. Anger like he’d never experienced rushed through him when he saw them, but Jae had managed to kiss it away with further reassurances that he was okay.

And Jae was okay. He was still smiling and still laughing and still kissing him.

Nothing had changed.

At least, not with Jaejoong. Everything else was changing.

Yunho left the room. He turned the classical music off and then sat down and turned on the television. He wasn’t too surprised that the news stations were broadcasting his face and wondering at his sudden appearance at the press conference.

One headline across his face read: “Has the prodigal son returned?”

A reporter was in the middle of lamenting over the tragedy that the Heir had no desire to do his familial duty, when Jaejoong joined him on the couch. Yunho immediately lifted an arm and Jae curled up on his side. A kiss to Yunho’s cheek.

“What are you watching?”

“Reporters wondering what I’m thinking.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know at this point. I’m thinking that I don’t want to get involved, but it’s too late for that now.”

“Involved in what?”

“Angel is planning a revolution.”

“What?” Jae sat up so they could look at each other.

Yunho sighed. “He’s planning a revolution, like a full scale governmental revolution.”

“Wow. And your part in this revolution?”

“Figurehead.”

Jae frowned, and then smiled a bit. “At least you’re a gorgeous figurehead.”

Yunho managed a smile, and they turned their attention back to the television.

“Jung Yunho, the Jung Family Heir, refused to answer reporters’ questions on his purpose at the press conference, and almost immediately, he was whisked away by none other than Choi Siwon, the Choi Family Heir. Choi Hyungwon, as we reported a few weeks ago, is still undergoing treatment for an as of yet undisclosed health problem. The Choi Family Heir has been stepping up to his duties and attending meetings in his father’s stead. One can hope that the friendship between the Choi Family Heir and Jung Family Heir will have a positive effect on Jung Yunho.”

Yunho scoffed, but Jaejoong laughed.

“The Choi Family Heir was accompanied by his fiancé, Han SeonHee. While we do not condone such a mismatch in status for the Choi Family Heir, we can tell by the films that the two are deeply in love. We have not had the privilege of speaking to Miss SeonHee, but we are hoping that the Choi Family Heir gives his permission for her to speak to us soon.”

And now Yunho laughed as the camera zoomed in on the two of them kissing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Does that woman look familiar to you?”

“No.”

“Imagine for a moment if she were a guy.”

“What are yo—holy fuck.” And then Jae was laughing. “I think he might be crazy.”

“Oh, Heechul is definitely crazy. And we’re going to a party at Siwon’s house on Wednesday.”

Jae frowned.

“Not that kind of a party. A normal one. A promise of music, alcohol and friends.”

“And you trust them, right?”

“Yes. I’d trust Heechul with my life.”

“Okay.”

“No word from the senator today?”

Yunho stiffened. “I saw him at the conference, but we didn’t talk. You didn’t tell him about being from Doushite, did you?”

Jae scoffed. “You mean did we have a chat over tea? No. I was gagged most of the night.”

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“My father came to talk to me, and he mentioned you, that Bi said you were from Doushite.”

“Shit.”

Yunho nodded.

Jae readjusted with his arms around Yunho’s waist and his head on his shoulder.

Reporter after reporter continued to talk about him. What was he doing now? His current quest to find another slave was speculated about. Why was Jung Advertising and Marketing so successful? There were interviews with some of his employees, and he was going to have to talk to them about that in the morning. And at eleven, there was to be an exclusive look into the Jung Family Heir’s childhood and what may have motivated him to break ties with the family.

Yunho turned the television off.

“Are you going to let me order take out tonight?” Yunho asked.

He felt Jae smile against his chest. “Yes. But don’t make it a habit.”

“What do you want?”

Jae looked up and smiled. “You.”

Yunho stopped breathing for a moment, and then captured Jae’s mouth in a kiss. “And you can have me, but not until you’re feeling better. I still think you should have let me take you to a doctor to look at your ribs.”

“I’m fine. God. I’d hate to have seen you after I took that arrow to my side. You’d probably fainted with worry.”

“Probably.”

“Changmin just laughed at me. All the way home.”

Yunho sat him up. “I doubt he would have if you had been injured worse.”

“That’s true.” Jae bit his lip.

“What?” Yunho whispered and kissed him, pulling that lower lip into his mouth.

“I’m worried about him.”

“I know. So am I.”

~}|{~  
  
On, Tuesday morning, Yunho had to wade through reporters congregating outside of his business.

“Yunho, why were you at the press conference yesterday?”

“Are you going to run for governor?”

“What did you and your father talk about?”

“How long until you get married?”

“When are you going to start acting like a proper heir?”

Yunho went straight to the front desk and ordered a full security detail to be there in ten minutes with orders to get rid of them. He stopped at the coffee machine and ordered a strong cup.

“Yoona, send out a memo to all our employees,” Yunho said as soon as he came in sight of her desk. “I want a gag order. Anyone talking to the press about me, or this company, is going to be fired immediately.”

Yoona smiled and waved a piece of paper at him. “Already done.”

Yunho grinned back. “This is why I love you. When was the last time you got a raise?”

And then she winced. “Keep it, because I had to let Senator Bi’s lawyer into your office.”

Yunho choked on his coffee. “What?”

“Senator Bi’s lawyer is waiting in your office.”

“Fuck. Okay. Thanks, Yoona. You still deserve a raise.” Yunho entered his office. The man sitting in a chair hastily turned and bowed to him.

“Good morning, Jung Yunho.”

“Good morning, Seven.”

The other man let out a breath.

Yunho grinned. “To what do I owe this early morning pleasure?”

“The Senator sent me over with a contract for you to sign.”

Yunho’s heart fluttered. “Okay.” He sat at his desk. He made a show of turning on his computer and setting things up on his desk. No reason to appear eager. Finally, he sat. Seven slid a sheaf of papers. Yunho settled into his chair, and started reading.

“Just sign them,” Seven said. “It’s a standard slave contract.”

Yunho sent him a look over the top and then continued reading. He never signed anything without reading it. It was a standard slave contract, with Bi giving up all rights to claiming Junsu (Slave 1) as his in any way shape or form. Yunho started skimming it about half way, but then half way through a paragraph, Yunho realized that “Slave 2” was being talking about. He went back to the beginning of the paragraph.

_Clause 25: By signing this contract, New Owner agrees that Old Owner will receive the services of Slave 2 once a month. The dates will be decided upon solely by the Old Owner. The Old Owner may do whatever he wishes with Slave 2 while Slave 2 is in his custody. The New Owner cannot—_

Yunho didn’t read the rest.

“Take out Clause Twenty-five,” Yunho said, and slid the papers over to Seven. “I’m not even going to consider this.”

“Senator Bi said that this was a final offer.”

“Then the deal is over,” Yunho said. His heart broke, and Yunho fought to breathe over the lump in his throat.

Seven put the papers back in his briefcase. “I’m sorry that you feel that way. I will let Senator Bi know.”

Yunho watched as Seven took his time leaving. It was almost as if he was waiting for Yunho to call him back. But Yunho wouldn’t. Having Junsu again was not worth sending Jae to Bi once a month.

The door slammed behind Seven, and Yunho winced.

He put his head on his desk and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He should have known that Bi would do something like this. He knew that Jae would have agreed to it. Agreed to let Bi smack him around once a month for Yunho to have Junsu.

So close.

Yunho remembered Junsu’s quiet “yes”. Quiet confirmation that he remembered what they used to have. He was letting Junsu down. But he couldn’t compromise one for the other. He couldn’t do that to Jaejoong.

His intercom buzzed. “Yunho, you have a meeting in five minutes.”

Yunho sat up quickly, rubbed his eyes a couple of times, and then took a deep breath, trying to bury his heartache.


	10. The Persistence

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Jae asked.

Yunho froze. He looked at the ground and sighed. Jae moved in front of him, and buttoned up his dress shirt. Yunho lifted his head and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t want to see Jae, but needed him near. He hadn’t gone running, and barely ate a thing. Jae knew that something was bothering him, but he’d left Yunho alone last night.

Soft hands touched his cheeks, and Yunho met his eyes.

“The only thing that’s managed to upset you so much is Junsu. Tell me what happened.”

Yunho shut his eyes. “Bi gave me a contract.”

“Why aren’t you happy?”

“Because I refused it.”

“Why?”

Yunho slid his hands around Jae’s waist and pulled their bodies together. “He threw in a stipulation that you would have to go to him once a month. And Jae, I don’t care if you would have agreed to it. I don’t. I won’t do that. Not to you. Not just for Junsu.”

Jae opened his mouth to protest, and then shut it with a glare.

“What?”

“You’re a stupid, stupid man.”

Yunho smiled. “Why?”

“Because … you gave him up for—”

Yunho kissed him. “It’s not worth it. Seeing you damaged and bruised.”

Jae punched him on the shoulder, just once, but Yunho winced.

“Call him. Tell him you’ll sign it.”

“No.”

“J—just do it, Yunho. It’s only once a month, and it’s—”

“No.”

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Jae broke away from him and left the room.

Yunho sighed and finished getting dressed for work.

~}|{~

Yoona’s smile was forced when he greeted her.

“More good news?” Yunho said.

“Senator Bi and his lawyer are in your office.”

Yunho shook his head and let out a breath of disbelief. “Don’t worry. You’ll still get a raise.”

He opened the door. The two men stood. Yunho swallowed when he saw Junsu kneeling on the floor next to their chairs.

“Gentleman, what can I do for you?”

“You can sign this,” Bi said, throwing the contract on his desk.

“Is it different from yesterday?” Yunho asked as he sat down.

“No.”

“Then I’m not signing it.”

“Why?”

“Because I do not agree with Clause Twenty-five. I still haven’t been able to use Hero properly because of the beating you gave him on Saturday night. I am not allowing you to do that to him once a month.”

“He’s fine.”

“No, he’s not. I expect perfection from him.”

“Okay. I’ll take that clause out if you tell me why you were at the press conference on Monday.”

Yunho narrowed his eyes. “Personal curiosity.”

“Bull shit. Your slave is Doushiten. A noble, too, based on the tattoo on his back.”

“A noble?” Yunho said with a smirk. “Good. At least I have a slave worthy of my status.”

“You’re lying.”

“About what?”

“Something. I can smell it.”

Yunho brought his arm up to his nose and sniffed. “I smell cologne.”

“You better not be planning anything. And watch who you hang out with. I know you’re going to Choi Siwon’s today.”

“Is it against the law to hang out with old friends? I’ve been out of society for long enough. I sort of miss it.”

Bi scoffed. “Sure. Sign this.”

“No. I know you added that clause because you’re not used to people reading contracts, but after doing business with me for so long, you should know I never sign anything unless I read it.”

“And what if I remove that business unless you sign it as is?”

Yunho scoffed. “You’re stooping to extortion, for one night a month for a slave? That’s pretty desperate.”

Bi smirked. “Fine. I guess after doing business with me for so long, you think you know me.”

“I’d like to think so.”

“As it turns out, I already have plans to purchase a new slave. One more fulfilling than this one.” Bi yanked on the leash around Junsu’s neck. “And I can’t until I’ve gotten rid of this one.”

“You take out clause twenty-five, let me read it one more time, and I’ll sign it.”

Bi’s nodded curtly to his lawyer. Seven pulled out a markers and drew a thick line through clause twenty-five.

Yunho re-read the papers, carefully, not skimming over anything, looking for any underhanded and tricky wording. Hand shaking, he signed his name. And then Bi signed, and his lawyer.

Yunho took the contract before Seven could. He hit a button on his phone and called Yoona in.

“Yes, sir?”

“Make a copy of these for me, please.”

Yoona bowed and took the papers.

Bi glared at him.

“No, I don’t trust you,” Yunho said bluntly.

“Whatever you’re planning, whatever your ideas, you will get no help from me.”

“That is fine by me.”

Bi stood up and headed for the door, dragging Junsu after him.

“Senator,” Yunho called, and he stopped. “I do believe that is mine now.”

Bi looked down at Junsu, and then sneered. He dropped the leash and left the office. Seven waited until Yoona brought the copies back. Yunho doubled checked the originals, and then handed them to Seven.

“Your account will be charged as soon as I get back to my office,” Seven said.

“Good. The sooner, the better.”

Seven left the office.

Yunho rose from his desk, walked to the door, and said, “Yoona, don’t let anyone bother me until I say so, okay?”

“Of course, Yunho.”

He slammed the door and locked it. He fell to his knees, gathered Junsu’s shuddering body against him. His hands shook as he unclasped the leash and shoved it away from him.

“Are you okay?” Yunho whispered.

Junsu didn’t reply.

Yunho put his hands on his cheeks and met Junsu’s eyes. Junsu was crying. Tears pricked the corners of Yunho’s eyes.

He asked again.

Junsu nodded.

“Are you sure?”

Another nod. “I’m okay,” he whispered.

Yunho hugged him again. “Good. Are you hungry?”

“Always.”

Yunho shook his head. “Stupid bastard. I want to go home now, but I have a really important meeting at one. And Yoona will kill me if I try to reschedule again.”

Yunho stood and lifted Junsu to his feet. “God … I—”

Junsu tried to smile and then dropped his eyes.

“We’ll talk later, okay?”

Junsu nodded.

“Have a seat,” Yunho said and gestured to the couch. He went to his desk, hit a button and told Yoona to order some lunch. He stared at Junsu for a minute. He walked to a cabinet across the room and opened some drawers. He knew he had some—

_Aha._

He pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “I knew I had some spare clothes. Here.” He handed them to Junsu.

“Thank you, mas—Yunho.”

Yunho took a deep breath and managed to keep tears from falling. His Junsu.

~}|{~

“Jae!” Yunho shouted through the house. Junsu followed quietly behind him.

Jae appeared from the hallway. Yunho picked him up and spun him in a circle before setting him back down and kissing him hard. Jae’s eyes widened, but he managed to wrap his arms around him.

“What are you—Oh.” Jae’s eyes slid past Yunho to Junsu still at the door.

Junsu had his head down, hands grasped in front of him.

“Bi took out the clause. He already had another slave practically purchased so it wasn’t hard to get him to take it out, but he did and-fuck.”

Yunho kissed him again.

Jae didn’t kiss him back, but pushed him away by the shoulders.

“Jae?”

Jae rolled his eyes and walked by him. “Hi,” he said to Junsu. “Since Yunho seems to be incapable of proper manners, I’ll introduce myself. My name is Jaejoong.”

Junsu’s eyes flicked up to Jae’s, and then he quietly whispered, “Junsu.”

Jae nodded. “Are you hungry? I was about to make dinner.”

“No, thank you. I ate at mas—Yunho’s office.”

Jae turned to Yunho. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Yunho knew something was wrong. Something, but why was Jae acting like this now? Earlier he was ready to give himself to Bi in order for Yunho to have Junsu, and now that he had him, why was … why did Jae seem upset?

“Jae?” Yunho said and grabbed his arm.

Jae met his eyes. Carefully blank.

“What’s wrong?”

“Please let me go,” Jae whispered, and Yunho did immediately. Jae went into the kitchen. Yunho turned confused eyes to Junsu, but Junsu was still looking at the ground.

Well, if he learned anything from Jae, it was better to let him calm down, and then try to talk to him later.

“Let me show you around the house,” Yunho said to Junsu.

~}|{~

A few hours later, Yunho pulled up to the front of Siwon’s building. Jae had been quiet through the rest of the evening. When they had changed clothes for the party, Yunho tried to talk to Jae, but he kept his lips pressed tight. In the car on the way, Jae stared out the window. Before Yunho climbed out of the car, he touched Jae’s arm.

“I know something is bothering you,” Yunho whispered. “I want you to tell me. When you’re ready to tell me. Okay?”

Jae swallowed and nodded.

They got out of the car, and Yunho handed his keys to a valet.

“Jung Yunho-shi, a pleasure to have you here,” the doorman said.

“Thank you.”

Jae’s hand clutched the back of Yunho’s sport jacket as they went inside, but once they were in the elevator, Jae put space between them. Yunho studied him with worry. Well, it started out as worry.

Jae wore a pair of gray jeans, faded in places, and a deep red button down shirt. It was open enough to show the top of the white tank underneath it.

Yunho stepped close to him, ignored Jae’s body stiffening, and lifted his face for a kiss.

“I know I’ve said this four times tonight, but you look really good.”

Jae smiled, but Yunho could tell it was forced. The elevator dinged open. Yunho led the way down the hall. A host stood outside of Siwon’s door and opened it with a bow. Music blared out of the apartment. The door shut behind them. They removed their shoes, and Yunho hung his sport coat up in the hall.

“Yunho!” A slightly drunk Donghae was suddenly clinging to his waist. “You came! Siwon said you might and oh my god, you’re so fucking hot. Fuck me tonight, please?”

Someone pried Donghae’s arms away from him.

“Sorry, Yunho-shi,” he said with a smile. “My name is Eunhyuk, I’m supposedly Donghae’s boyfriend, but he’s a little …”

“Eager?” Yunho supplied.

Eunhyuk smiled. “I was going to say slutty, but eager works.”

Donghae cuddled up to the other. “Aw, Hyukkie-baby, try to talk him into it. Please. He’s gorgeous.” Donghae’s eyes went wide. “We can have a threesome!”

Yunho laughed. “No way, Donghae.”

Donghae pouted.

“You’ll have to settle for me,” Eunhyuk said.

Donghae smacked his shoulder. “Don’t say that, Hyukkie. I love you.”

“And that’s why you’re throwing yourself at someone else.”

“Yunho,” and Yunho turned to Angel. “Glad you could come. I see you’ve been molested by Donghae already.”

Yunho smiled. “Yep. Time to go home, I guess.”

Angel laughed and then said hello to Jaejoong in Doushiten.

Yunho’s eyes scanned the room. He recognized almost half of the people (there were about thirty of them). In a far corner, he picked out Siwon. Someone (and based on the ponytail, Yunho figured it was Heechul) straddled his lap, and there was another man kissing his neck.

The other man suddenly lifted his head. It wasn’t someone that Yunho knew. His hair was ice blond, like Jaejoong’s, but his face rounder, more masculine. There was no denying his good looks though.

“Hangeng?” Jae’s voice suddenly shouted, and Jae moved by Yunho, releasing the hold on his shirt.

A few steps toward the trio, and then Hangeng’s eyes slid beyond Heechul. His smile fell, replaced by an open look of shock, and then he was up running across the room, and met Jae half way. Jae took the other’s face in his hands. They were both crying.

“I take it he’s Doushiten,” Yunho said to Angel.

“Yep.”

And then another, and another, and another joined their hug and soon, there were eight or nine people in the middle of the room, and they stumbled and landed in a pile, laughing and crying and talking too fast for Yunho to understand. He picked up on one word though.

“What does ‘wangzahnim’ mean?”

“Prince,” Angel replied.

“Wow.”

“Told you he was noble.”

Finally, Jae managed to calm them all down, and get them to their feet. He hugged Hangeng to him, eyes still wet with tears, and then Hangeng pulled him to Heechul and Siwon.

“You better get over there, or Heechul’s going to be feeling up your Doushiten in about three seconds.”

Yunho smiled and crossed the room.

Hangeng was introducing Jaejoong to Heechul and Siwon in broken ShinKi. And then Jae saw him, and smiled and grabbed Yunho’s arm, and said, “This is Hangeng, my best friend from Doushite. Hangeng this is Yunho.” He repeated the introduction in Doushiten.

And Hangeng hugged him. “You’re helping my Joongie, thank you. Thank you. He was dead.”

Heechul pulled Hangeng away, and said something in Doushite that Yunho missed.

“Sorry,” Hangeng said in Doushiten. He, Jaejoong and a few other Doushitens sat off to the side, and Yunho joined Siwon and Heechul on the couch.

“So who is that?” Yunho asked Heechul. “I couldn’t help but notice he had his lips attached to your fiancé.”

Siwon smiled. “Geng is another prince from the Han family of Doushite. He and Jaejoong practically grew up together. Geng isn’t a First Son, like Jaejoong, but he was sent to Jae’s family to study. He volunteered to come here as an official historian, but he was sold almost as soon as the ship landed. He escaped, and was lucky enough to run into Heechul before he ran into anyone else.”

“And the attached lips thing?”

Heechul answered him with a shrug. “We like him. He likes us. And the best part is that he doesn’t talk much, unlike you.” Heechul gave him a pointed look. “His mouth is put to better uses.”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “I now understand when you came to my office you said your name was Han ChulWon.”

Siwon smiled and nuzzled at Heechul’s neck.

“God, your Doushiten is gorgeous,” Heechul said, eyes still on Jaejoong.

“I know.”

“You hit it yet?”

Yunho slugged him. “No.”

Heechul curled into Siwon and laughed. “Oh, what’s the matter Yunho? Can’t get it up in your old age?”

“You’re older than I am, fucker.”

“Wait,” Siwon said with wide eyes. “You haven’t had sex with him yet?”

“No. God, why is this such a big deal?”

“Have you seen Jaejoong?” Heechul demanded.

Yunho looked over at him and smiled. “Yes. I have, but right now, his body is covered with bruises from Bi, and I don’t care what that stubborn beauty says, Bi bruised his ribs badly. He’s still recovering.”

“What about Junsu?” Heechul asked.

Yunho’s smile widened. “He’s mine. He’s at home sleeping at the moment.”

“What?” Siwon asked.

Heechul started explaining, and then someone tugged on Yunho’s arm with a shout of his name.

“Youngwoon!” Yunho shouted and stood up to hug him. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

The other man winced. “Youngwoon is. My name is Kangin.”

“God, what the fuck is up with all my friends dying?”

Kangin laughed and slapped him on the back a few times. “We have to when the government gets too close.”

“Kangin,” Angel snapped.

And Kangin looked sheepish for a moment.

Yunho turned to Angel with a glare. “Do we talk now or later?”

“What’s to talk about?”

“What I expect from this.”

Angel smirked. “You want money?”

“No. I want information.”

“You have that.”

“I want more information. I don’t want to be left in the dark anymore. I want to know what’s going on. I refuse to be your political figurehead. If you’re not honest with me, or if I feel like you’re holding out, friendships be damned, I’m done. I’m not going to be your little lackey in some political agenda, Angel. That’s why I left my family.”

Angel’s eyes narrowed. Heechul started inspecting his nails. Siwon and Kangin had their faces carefully blank.

“You have enough, don’t you?”

Yunho smiled, but it wasn’t friendly. “Enough? Enough what exactly? To do as you say, go where you say to go, say what you want me to say? To be what you want me to be in this little revolution of yours? I owe you no gratitude or allegiance.”

“You owe me your life.”

“How do you figure that?”

“I could have sent out the word to kill you the day you came looking for me.”

Yunho scoffed. “Give me a break. That was more for you than me. If my body had been found, there would have been a huge investigation.”

Heechul cut back a laugh.

Yunho spared him a glance. “Government officials would have been all over the place. You let me live more for you than for me.”

“And?”

Yunho shook his head. “This is ridiculous. What makes you think you can make a difference?”

“I can’t.”

“Oh, and I guess I can? Is that what Siwon is for, too? Just wait until we’re in power, and then we change everything? Do know anything about the corruption in the government? One of the reasons why I left is because they were trying to mold me to their way of thinking. Trying to make everything seem okay until it was too late and I had to do as they said. I don’t know if my father has a conscience or not, but he didn’t leave. He was hooked into it. I don’t know how much of what he spouts he actually believes, but if I go back, and be the good little son, then that counteracts any good I can do by being associated with you. The ties are too deep, the alliances too strong.”

“Are you through?” Angel asked.

“Fuck this,” Yunho said. When he turned around, Angel grabbed his elbow. He glared at it, and then met Angel’s eyes.

“What about Jaejoong?”

“What about him?” Yunho asked.

“Heechul said that Bi recognized him as Doushiten. He’s in danger being with you. Besides, he has friends here. Countrymen. Those in the same plight as him.”

Yunho laughed harshly. “And? You didn’t even tell them he was alive, and now you’re trying to use him as leverage? Look, if he wants to stay with you, then he can. I’m not his master.”

Heechul spoke up then, “Come on, Angel, stop arguing with him. You’re totally making me sober and that is not fair. You know he’s right anyway.”

It seemed that broke the stalemate between them. Kangin flung an arm around Leeteuk’s shoulder. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you a drink.”

As soon as they were out of earshot, Heechul giggled and said, “I was waiting for you to say ‘this isn’t over’ to him. God, you two are intense. Angel hates having his authority questioned. You need a drink.”

“No, I’m driving.”

A cool hand entwined with his and lips pressed against his cheek.

“You alright?” Jae asked.

Yunho leaned into the kiss. “Yes. Angel’s being a bastard.”

Jae smiled. “Come on. We’re going to give you a Doushite lesson.”

More giggles from Heechul and then he frowned, “Does that mean you’re going to take Geng from us?”

Jae laughed. “Only for a little while.”

~}|{~

They arrived home well into the early morning hours. Jae was stumbling, having succumbed to Geng pressing drinks into his hands. And he kept giggling.

Giggly drunk Jaejoong was beyond adorable.

Yunho settled him into bed. He unbuttoned Jae’s shirt and slid it over Jae’s shoulders.

Jae moaned and tried to steal a kiss.

Yunho smiled and leaned away. “You need to sleep.” Yunho unbuttoned Jae’s jeans and tugged them off, leaving him in a tank and boxers and socks. His breath sped up, staring at all that muscle. It took all of his will power to keep his hands to himself.

“Good night kiss,” Jae said with a pout.

Yunho indulged him, meaning to make it sweet, but Jae grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to the bed, tongue reaching down his throat. Yunho moaned, but stopped the kiss.

Jae pouted again. “Yunnie.”

“You’re drunk.”

“So? I feel happy. And I want you.” His lashes lowered in what Yunho was sure was supposed to be a sexy look, but tipsy as he was, it came across as goofy.

Yunho laughed. “I want you, too, but not drunk.”

“Aren’t I gorgeous though, Yunho? Heechul said I was gorgeous.”

“You are gorgeous, but you’ll be gorgeous tomorrow when you’re sober.”

“You’re gorgeous, Yunho. Did you know that?”

“Yes.”

Jae giggled. “Arrogant.”

Yunho sat up. “Go to sleep, Jaejoong. I’m going to go check on Junsu.” Yunho undressed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. Jae’s breathing had steadied, so Yunho figured he’d fallen asleep. But as he opened the door, Jae’s voice floated to him. It was mumbled and quiet, but Yunho understood.

“D’you love Junsu more than me?”

Yunho didn’t answer, but left the room and shut the door. He leaned against it, eyes shut, thinking about that question. Did he need to answer it? Did he love Jaejoong like he loved Junsu? And did he even love Junsu? He loved who Junsu used to be, but Junsu was different now. If he did love them both, did he need to love one more than the other?

He entered the other room slowly (Jaejoong’s room, Junsu’s room). It was dark, but almost instantly, Yunho knew Junsu wasn’t asleep. He let his eyes grow accustomed to the bit of light coming from the window. Junsu was sitting up against the headboard, knees curled to his chest, head resting on his knees.

“Hey,” Yunho whispered. “You okay?”

“I guess.”

Yunho crawled up on the bed and sat beside him. Junsu leaned toward him, and Yunho put an arm around his shoulders.

“Have you slept at all?”

Junsu shrugged.

“You need to sleep, SuSu.”

He made a noise of pain. When he tried to pull away, Yunho held him more tightly.

“Su?”

“You—you, you’re not supposed to be—” And then he broke off with a cry.

Yunho said his name again, laced with worry.

“Don’t call me that,” he shouted. “Don’t, it’s—I’m not …”

Yunho pried Junsu’s hands away from the death grip he had on his knees. Junsu fought against him.

“Calm down, please, Su. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Why, Yunho? Why?”

“Why what?”

Junsu’s whole body deflated, and he fell into Yunho, still crying. “Why did you buy me when you have him?”

Yunho took a deep breath. “I told you before. I’ve been looking for you for seven years. I wasn’t going to just ignore the fact that I finally knew where you were.”

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course.”

“Do you love him?”

The affirmation stuck on his tongue. Instead he made Junsu look at him. Before Yunho could say anything, Junsu kissed him, hard deep needy. Yunho’s eyes rolled back, arms encircling Junsu, laying them on the bed. Junsu moaned as they shifted.

_You should not be doing this._

But then Junsu moved, just a tiny bit, rubbing his hip against Yunho’s groin.

“Fuck,” Yunho whispered.

All the sexual tension, need, irritation with controlling himself hit a frenzied peak as Junsu’s mouth moved down his neck. Shaking fingers twisted his nipples. Yunho held his hips, jerking up into Junsu’s body with a cry. Lips and tongue replaced fingers on his chest. Teeth bit down his skin to his stomach. Yunho’s hands clutched into Junsu’s hair as his tongue swirled around his belly button. Fingers, no longer shaking, wrapped around his clothed erection and stroked.

“Su, don’t-“ Yunho broke off with a cry as once again mouth replaced fingers. His back arched, he flung hand above his head and gripped the headboard. Junsu yanked his clothes off with an angry noise and then took Yunho down his throat. He cried out again, smacking his head on the headboard with each press down Junsu’s throat.

“Fuck, Su, fuck, stop.” Yunho’s whimpers turned to groans. Junsu ignored him. Need circled and waved through Yunho as Junsu continued his ministrations.

And then Junsu stopped.

Yunho moaned in protest, arching his hips off the bed. The moan changed to one of agony as Junsu met his thrust with hips. Their erections slid together. And then Junsu was kissing him again, twisting nipples, frotting, and Yunho’s head went light. He tried to bend his knees, lift his legs to wrap around Junsu, but Junsu wrapped their legs together, keeping him down. He cried out, something that sounded like Junsu’s name, as a firm hand wrapped around both of their cocks.

On the third stroke, he screamed, blackness dotted with white, and by the fifth, he was incoherent, mouth open in an agonized cry as he came, splattering skin and hands and cocks. He whimpered, trying to catch his breath, as Junsu continued to stroke his sensitive cock.

Junsu came, only an exhale of breath accompanied the second warm splash on Yunho’s stomach, and then they were kissing again, lazy, yet still desperate. The black never left Yunho’s mind, sated finally and content.

Junsu broke away from the kiss, his shoulders rising with steady breaths.

Yunho knew he’d feel guilty tomorrow. Guilty for something or other. But at that moment he didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around his Junsu and let sleep take him.


	11. The Pabo

“Wake him up. He needs to be to work in an hour.”

“Okay.”

Yunho shifted as soft voices filtered into his head. A door shut, and then he settled deeper into strong arms and warm chest.

“Hm, Jaejoong,” he muttered.

The body froze, and then he was shoved away.

Yunho blinked away sleep, eyes trying to focus on the room around him. What the hell was Jaejoong’s problem? He focused on a bare back. Skin free of a tattoo.

Fuck.

“Junsu?”

Junsu scoffed.

Yunho sat up. The air smelled of sex, and Yunho had a dried mess on his stomach. He stretched tired muscles, and then slid to the edge of the bed next to Junsu. Junsu stiffened and moved away. Yunho sighed.

“I’ve been sharing a bed with Jaejoong for a few days, so you’ll forgive me for things I mutter when I’m half awake.”

“Whatever.”

Yunho shook his head. “I expect you to be nice to him. None of this, who’s the better slave, bullshit.”

Junsu didn’t say anything. Yunho sighed again, leaned into him and placed a kiss on his shoulder. He stood up, found his sweat pants and pulled them on.

“Do you love me, Yunho?”

Yunho paused before turning around. “I always have, but that doesn’t make what we did last night alright. I should have stopped you.”

Junsu looked away.

“What were you thinking, Su?”

More silence.

“I want to understand,” he said, “because if you did that just because of the past, then that’s okay. If you did it because you thought you had to, then that’s not okay. If you did it to manipulate me away from Jaejoong, that’s definitely not okay.”

“I didn’t!” Junsu swallowed. “I …I just …”

Yunho nodded. “I understand that you’re not the same as who you were when we were seventeen. But neither am I. I hope to love you as you are now, too.”

“You didn’t answer me last night,” Junsu whispered, “when I asked if you loved Jaejoong.”

Yunho frowned, but then said, “I do.”

Junsu looked away again.

Yunho sighed. Again. “Am I not allowed to love you both?”

Junsu didn’t reply.

“Get dressed, come out for breakfast. Jaejoong is an excellent cook.”

Yunho left the room and headed to his. He stopped in the door and stared at the suit laid out on his bed. Disappointment filled him, and he cursed his stupid lust. He should have stopped Junsu. He shouldn’t have done that. And now Jaejoong was going to be upset with him. And he had no idea how to deal with it. He went to the bathroom and showered, trying to think of what to say to Jaejoong. And what to say to Junsu.

He wanted to take his time, but time was running out and he had a meeting with Lee Sungmin at nine. He dressed quickly and went into the kitchen.

Jaejoong was at the stove. Junsu sat at the table, eating something. There was already a plate of food at his place, a cooling cup of coffee. If he hurried, he’d have time to eat.

He went to Jaejoong. Jae’s whole body tensed, and he slid over a step.

“Jae, I—”

Jae turned his back on him and left the kitchen.

“Shit,” Yunho said under his breath.

Junsu scoffed.

“Don’t, Su. This is …” Yunho followed Jaejoong out of the kitchen and found him in the living room, staring out the window, arms folded across his chest.

“You need to eat,” Jae said without turning around.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah, because talk is all you ever do.”

Yunho bristled, and then took a deep breath. “You’ve been injured and last night you were—”

“And so you run to him?” Jae flipped around, eyes sparking in anger. “I can’t even tell you how much that hurt, walking in that room this morning and seeing you—”

Yunho grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

Jae pushed him away, hand snapping up to slap him. Yunho’s head jerked to the side, and then they met each others eyes.

Jae turned back around.

Yunho rubbed his cheek. He definitely deserved that.

“I can make up a lot of excuses,” Yunho said, “about it happening too fast, and I told Junsu to stop and he didn’t, but they’re just excuses. I won’t lie to you, Jaejoong, it felt good and at that point in time, it was what I wanted and what I needed.”

“You need to eat and you need to go to work.”

“I know. I will, but not until you at least understand.”

“I understand.”

Another sigh. Before Jae could even try to move away, Yunho put his arms around his body, but Jae stiffened again. Yunho kissed his bare shoulder, much as he had done to Junsu earlier.

“We will talk when I get home from work. Be nice to Junsu, please.”

Jae scoffed.

“Okay, fine. Be civil to him. Okay? You have to live with each other. No point in causing problems on the first day.”

Finally Jae broke away, and he glared at Yunho before walking across the living room. “The two of us don’t have to cause problems,” he shouted over his shoulder. “You do that well enough on your own.”

A door slammed.

Junsu leaned against the wall. “That went well.”

Yunho shook his head. “I have to go work. I’m going to be late.” He covered the distance between them. “I strongly suggest you stay out of Jaejoong’s way. Watch TV, read. Sleep, since you didn’t sleep much last night.”

“You are the strangest master I’ve ever had.”

“I’m not your master, Junsu. I’m your friend. If you need anything, call me. Jae has my work number.”

“Okay.”

Yunho kissed him quickly, and then grabbed his keys and left for work. He was a minute and a half late, and he had to listen to Sungmin reprimand him for ten minutes about the importance of keeping appointments before they actually turned to the topic of Sungmin’s advertising campaign. The man was a picky bastard. He had been delaying the release of an antigrav sled because the pink logo in the advertising spots looked too red.

When Sungmin was finally satisfied with the last detail of the proposed billboard, he stood and offered his hand.

“Yunho, a pleasure as always. I’ll let you get to your other meetings.”

“Thank you,” Yunho said, only half insincerely. Sungmin paid him a lot of money.

“It’s not a problem. I enjoy doing business with you. And we may be doing more business in the future. I heard you were at Siwon’s last night.”

Sungmin had a knowing smirk on his face, but Yunho kept his face blank. Sungmin hadn’t been at the party. And Bi also knew he was at Siwon’s. There was no telling what “side” Sungmin was on.

“Catching up with some old friends,” Yunho said. “I’ve been out of polite society for too long.”

Sungmin snorted. “No kidding. But in a few weeks, the girls are going to start lining up to be the next Lady Jung.”

Yunho rolled his eyes with a smile. “Maybe I’ll follow Siwon’s example and just marry a working girl.”

Sungmin laughed. “A working girl. Yeah.”

And Yunho could almost believe that Sungmin knew the secret.

They exchanged good byes one more time and then Sungmin left.

Yunho slouched in his chair, staring at the ceiling. At least the meeting with Sungmin had kept his mind off the mess at home.

Before he could really start to dwell on it though, his next appointment walked in.

~}|{~  
At five, Yoona poked her head in and said, “That man, Han Chulwon, just showed up. I told him you were—“

“Let him in,” Yunho said.

“Okay.”

“And you can leave, Yoona. I’ll be here for another couple hours.”

“Thank you, Yunho.” She turned around. “You can go in, sir.”

“Thanks, beautiful.”

Yoona blushed and left the office.

Heechul smirked as he came in, and the smirk didn’t leave his face until he sat in the chair.

“What?”

“You’re in.”

“In what?”

“The inner circle.”

“And that means?”

“Gaeteuk caved. We talked about it and he decided he wants your money more than he wants secrecy, so you’re in.”

Yunho scoffed. “He wants my money?”

“Staging a revolution is very expensive. You look stressed. What’s wrong?”

Yunho waved a hand at him in dismissal.

“Jaejoong was pretty drunk last night,” Heechul commented with a leer.

“I know.”

“And he was practically all over you before you left.”

“I know.”

“So what happened when you got home?”

Yunho gave him a blank look.

Heechul rolled his eyes. “God, did you fuck him or not?”

“No.”

Shaking his head, Heechul said, “Man, I do not have your will power.”

“Neither do I.”

A raise of eyebrows. “Explain.”

“No.”

“Ooh, you fucked Junsu.”

Yunho opened his mouth.

“Don’t even deny it. You’ve got guilt practically written in black marker on your face.”  
Yunho put his face in his hands. “We didn’t fuck, but he stroked me off.”

“Pabo.”

“What?”

“Pabo. It means ‘fool’ in Doushiten.”

“I know, but it gets worse. Jaejoong found us in the morning.”

Heechul shook his head. “Is that why you’re still in your office this late?”

“Shut up.”

Heechul laughed. “Well, I have a reason for you to postpone going home even longer if you want it.”

“What?”

“Angel wants to talk to you. We’re going to meet him.”

Yunho nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.”

As Yunho closed up his computer, he told Heechul about Sungmin’s vague comments.

Heechul smiled. “It’s good you stayed vague. He’s one of us, but not on the inner circle. He’s more like Donghae and Eunhyuk, but even lower than them. We don’t really trust him yet.”

“Who is in the inner circle?”

“Me, you, Siwon, Angel, Kangin, Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Kibum and Shindong.”

“Cho Kyuhyun? How is that possible? He’s like the perfect aristocratic son.”

“He’s a good actor.”

“So are you, SeonHee.”

Heechul batted his eyelashes at him. “Thank you, darling.”

Yunho called Jae’s cell phone as they left the office. He heard the call picked up but Jaejoong didn’t say anything.

“I’m going to go a meeting,” Yunho said. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

A scoff. “Fine.”

And the line disconnected. Yunho frowned at the phone.

“Wow, he’s pissed at you,” Heechul said.

“He has every right to be.”

“Does he though, with you as his master?”

“I’m not his master.”

Heechul drove through the city; Yunho lost track of the turns and byways and tunnels they went through. His mind was too focused on Jaejoong. He had no idea what to say to Jaejoong, and he doubted that throwing him on the bed and pouncing was a good way to solve this problem.

“You keep sighing,” Heechul said, voice sing-song.

Yunho didn’t reply.

“You’re going to beat yourself up about this until you talk to him.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to be focused on this meeting with Angel? He hates it when he has to repeat himself.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Good.” Heechul turned another corner and went into an underground parking garage.

“Hell, Hee, are you sure you’re car won’t be stripped for parts in this neighborhood?”

“They all know better. Come on.”

Yunho followed him out and to a ramshackle elevator. He eyed it suspiciously as they entered. Heechul smirked.

“What’s the matter?”

Yunho looked around the tiny space and swallowed.

Heechul laughed and then moved in close to Yunho. “Ah, don’t worry, Bambi. If it gets stuck, I’ll keep your mind off it.”

Heechul kissed him, nothing chaste. Yunho made a noise of surprise, and then pushed Heechul against the wall, bodies pressed together. The entire elevator shuddered. Heechul slid fingers through Yunho’s hair. Yunho moaned, and Heechul took that as permission to pull harder and kiss him rougher. He wrapped a leg around Yunho’s waist, pressing their erections together.

The elevator shook again.

Heechul pulled away and leaned his head on the wall. Yunho kissed down his neck.

“Are you sure you want to go home to your Doushiten?” Heechul asked. “Siwon and I could make you forget your own name for a night.”

Yunho chuckled.

“God, and I thought Donghae was the slut,” a voice behind them drawled.

Yunho tried to pull away, but Heechul held him close. “Shut up, Kyu. You let Donghae suck you off any time he asks.”

Cho Kyuhyun smirked. Kyuhyun was tall, with long long long legs and trim body clad in an expensive black suit. He looked every bit the part of a rich man’s son.

Without letting Yunho detach himself, Heechul maneuvered them out of the elevator and into a sparsely furnished room.

“This is the waiting room,” Heechul said. “Anyone we don’t want to talk to waits here until they get pissed off and leave.”

Yunho smiled.

They moved through a door, and then down a hall. Yunho had his arms around Heechul’s waist, his chin on the slightly shorter man’s shoulder. Kyuhyun followed them.

“Do you all live here?” Yunho asked.

“Mostly. Those of us that are dead anyway. The Doushitens and other refugees, too. Angel owns this building.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty awesome being able to manipulate paper work, including property claims.”

Heechul opened a door, but made a noise of protest when Yunho tried to let him go.

“I don’t remember you being this clingy,” Yunho said.

Heechul pouted. “Death does strange things to you. You learn to appreciate things more.”

“You’re not dead.”

Heechul scoffed, but didn’t elaborate.

Yunho looked around, and his eyes widened in shock. They were in a large room, combination kitchen and dining room, but it was more like a cafeteria. The kitchen had updated appliances and there were four large tables with ten chairs around each.

“No wonder Angel wants my money,” Yunho muttered.

Heechul laughed.

And the others in the room turned to them. Siwon was there—no Hangeng though—and he smiled when he saw the two of them. Angel didn’t look nearly as happy, arms crossed, glaring. He had tilted his chair on its back legs. Kangin was also there, sitting next to Angel. His fingers were barely touching Angel’s shoulder. Next to Kangin were two men he didn’t know.

“Yunho, that is Yesung. He’s a refugee from Inhyung. The one next to him is Shindong. He’s from the other side of Toho. Kibum, I believe you’ve met once or twice.”

Yunho bowed to them. Yesung had a round face, smaller as was common on Inhyung.

Shindong was round face broke into a smile. “It’s good to meet you,” he said. “Heechul talks about you all the time, even before you started looking for us.”

Kibum barely acknowledged him, but coming from Kibum, that was a lot. The man was quiet, but Yunho had never made the mistake of thinking he was dumb. Many officials and politicians didn’t consider him a threat because he was so quiet. Yunho wasn’t too surprised to find out that he was part of this resistance.

“Heechul, let him go,” Angel snapped.

Heechul stuck his tongue out at him. Siwon kicked a chair away from the table, and Yunho sat down. Heechul immediately sat in his lap and leaned against him. He put his feet up in Siwon’s lap. Siwon smiled and started massaging them.

“Siwon knows his place well,” Yunho muttered.

The others at the table chuckled.

“So, Yunho, welcome to your first meeting,” Angel said, voice still hard. “You can’t back out of this. If you betray us or talk about this, we won’t hesitate to make you disappear.”

“God, Gae,” Heechul said, “will you cut the ‘alpha male’ crap. Seriously. This is Yunho.”

Angel spared him a glare, and Heechul rolled his eyes.

“How’s your father?” Angel asked Siwon.

“Same as he was yesterday. He’s still sick, but he’s still running things from his bedside. The doctors are giving him two months.”

“And you can’t get anything on Rain?”

“Rain?” Yunho said.

“Senator Bi,” Heechul supplied. “Bi means rain in Doushiten.”

“Ah.”

“And no,” Heechul said. “The man is too careful with his words when SeonHee is around, no matter how much I flirt with him. Or offer him things.”

“Does he know something?” Yunho asked.

“We don’t know,” Heechul replied, “but probably.”

“Can you get close to him?” Angel asked.

“No,” Yunho said. “He’s already suspicious of me because of Jaejoong.”

“I can’t believe you agreed to let—“

Yunho held up a hand. “I didn’t agree to it. Jaejoong did.”

Angel glared again, and then turned to Kibum. “What about you?”

Kibum shrugged.

“And that means?”

Another shrug.

“Are you having progress at least?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Kyuhyun?”

“Rain loves me, you know that, but so far, he hasn’t started any type of political grooming.”

“I think we should just leave it be,” Siwon said. “We should be focusing more on helping those that are here, rather than spending so much time trying to find out if they know we exist.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “It all leads to the same conclusion. Protection. And we’re trying to protect them.”

“From what and who?” Yunho asked.

Every eye turned to him.

“What?” Yunho asked with a grin. “I understand that you want the politics changed, but that takes time. Why aren’t you doing what you can right now? You see people who need help everyday, but what are you doing? How is killing yourselves on paper going to help the slaves under the traders? If you were all alive, you could buy five of them and let them be free.”

“I will not buy anyone,” Angel said, voice low.

Yunho shook his head. “That’s what I said. But when the choice is between me and your cousin, I’m sure Jaejoong is glad that I ‘own’ him. If we all have honest intentions, between me, Kyu, Kibum and Siwon, there’s twenty free people. Sure, we own them on paper and according to this government, but not to us, and not to them.”

Heechul suddenly buried his head into Yunho’s neck. His shoulders were shaking.

“What?”

“I’ve been saying this for years,” Heechul said and pressed a kiss to Yunho’s skin.

“I will not allow anyone here to own a slave. I will not,” Angel said.

Yunho shook his head. “You’re being stupid. Think for a moment how slaves are treated under the traders, how some are treated by their owners. Your cousin—“

“Micky,” Heechul said.

“What?”

“We call his cousin Micky.”

“Why?”

Heechul shrugged. “Why do we call him Angel? It’s just a code name.”

Yunho smiled. “Do I have a nickname?”

“I think pabo fits you best,” Heechul said.

There was a collective snort from those around the table.

“Anyway. Micky is a fucking bastard to his slaves. He’s probably one of the worst. But there are others like him. I think it’s worth it to buy the ones we can. And if a few of them … escape.” Yunho let the sentence die.

Kibum scoffed, but he was smiling. Yunho knew he had his support.

“No,” Angel said.

“Why not?” Kyuhyun asked. “Rain keeps asking me when I’m going to buy my first slave now that I’m old enough.”

“The problem is, Angel,” Yunho said, “you’re dead. Kangin and Heechul are dead. Fifteen slaves we could have helped.”

“You don’t understand,” Angel said.

“Because you won’t tell me,” Yunho said, very slowly.

Heechul squirmed on his lap until he was turned to face him. “The government is getting better at tracking us down. We jump on a computer at the café and post some anti government propaganda and they’re there, sometimes before we can manage to get too far away. Remember when you thought I died?”

Yunho hugged him close. “One of the worst days of my life.”

Heechul kissed his cheek. “Well, it’s because I had to go meet with someone. I had no idea that he was already dead and that the cops had gotten to him. I almost walked into an ambush, and only my ability to outrun them saved me. But not from everything. I was shot in the side and then, as soon as I got back, we started letting my death leak to the press. I had to disappear.”

Heechul shifted until he was curled in Yunho’s arms, face at his neck.

“And the government just accepted it?” Yunho asked.

“No. They kept calling my phone, trying to triangulate where I was, but after a day, I got rid of it and got a new one and … yeah, well. Now I’m dead.”

“It’s easier to hide when someone isn’t looking for you,” Kangin said.

“Why are you dead?”

Kangin shrugged. “I got cornered and ended up killing a cop while I was trying to escape. Like Heechul, they injured me pretty badly, so it wasn’t hard to fake a death. An anonymous body was found, and then we let it leak out that it was me.”

“If slaves suddenly started escaping, it would bring attention to that person that owns them. And we don’t want that kind of attention,” Angel said.

“Then they don’t ‘escape’,” Yunho said. “Jaejoong, well, he’s not happy. I don’t think he’ll be happy until he goes back home, but he’s not miserable.”

“I’m sure he’s miserable,” Heechul said. “You’re withholding sex from him.”

The others burst out laughing.

“God,” Kyuhyun drawled. “How have you managed that?”

“It’s called self-control,” Yunho said.

Heechul smirked at him and mouthed, “Junsu.”

Yunho pinched his side.

Heechul moaned, arching against him. “I thought you didn’t want me tonight.”

Yunho kissed him swiftly. “I’m sure Siwon is more than enough for you, and I have issues to deal with.”

Heechul made a face. “Sex with us is better than dealing with that.”

“And I’m sure that will go over well with Jaejoong.”

“Point.”

“So what should I be doing?” Yunho said to Angel.

Angel pondered him for a moment. “Probably what you don’t want to do, but we need you to do it. Showing up places, like at press conferences and things like that? Maybe say a few things about how you disagree with things, but still be vague about it. It’s not like I’m asking you to lie.”

“What will that help?”

“Your father isn’t going to tolerate you talking like that. Beyond that, it’s hard to say. But if only one person is effected by it, then that’s good enough.”

“But it’s not good enough to buy a slave to save him from abuse and let them lead semi-normal lives.”

“They’ll still be slaves. The ones here are free.”

“Are they?” Yunho turned to Yesung. “Do you ever get to go shopping? Or eat at a restaurant, or walk down the street without being afraid that the next officer you see is going to ask you for ID.”

Yesung shook his head. “No. I don’t get to do any of that.”

“Jaejoong does. With me. And when he’s home, he reads and watches movies. He can do whatever he wants.”

“Except leave,” Angel said.

“So? The ones that live here can’t leave either.”

“He has a valid point,” Heechul said.

Yunho shook his head. “It makes sense. Think about it. I have to get home before it’s too late. Jae is already fucking pissed at me. No need to make him worried and pissed off.”

“Why is he mad at you?” Angel asked, very carefully.

Yunho shook his head. “Domestic dispute.”

Angel looked like he was going to pry some more, but then he glowered and looked away.

Heechul stood up. “Before you go.”

Yunho followed him to the kitchen.

Heechul pulled out a bottle of something strong, and poured it into a shotglass.

“Heechul—“

“Trust me, you’ll need it,” Heechul said, as he set out more glasses. He poured a few drinks out.

Siwon leaned over Yunho to nab one. “Just drink it." He lifted his glass and looked at the rest of them. “Shall we drink to freedom?”

Heechul scoffed. “No. To foolishness.”

Somberly, they all took their shots. It burned down Yunho’s throat, and he shut his eyes as the liquid tried to settle.

Heechul filled his glass again.

“No,” Yunho said, eyes watering. “That shit is too strong. I’ll be drunk in two minutes.”

“That’s the point, darling. You need to get drunk and fucked and—“

“I need to go home.”

Heechul frowned. “You need a blow job, too,” he muttered while fingering Yunho’s zipper.

“And if I’m lucky, I’ll get one from Jaejoong. Come on. Take me back to my car.”

Heechul frowned and turned his back on Yunho. “You’re no fun.”

~}|{~

It was almost nine when Yunho finally got home.

The foyer light was on. Yunho took off his shoes and padded into the house. A single lamp on a table was lit in the living room. The light over the sink was on. Yunho peaked down the hall. A light shone from underneath Junsu’s (Jaejoong’s?) bedroom door. There was a note on the microwave that said, “Press Start” and then it was written in Doushiten underneath that. Yunho pressed start. He waited two minutes, and then took out the mixture of meat and rice. He ate slowly, savoring each bite, holding back moans. Jae was seriously outdoing himself in the cooking department.

“I was going to leave you dessert, but I don’t think you deserve it,” Jaejoong said from the entryway.

Yunho jumped a bit in surprise and flipped around.

Jae leaned against the wall, arms crossed, frowning.

Yunho swallowed the food in his mouth, and then said, “No. I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve this.” He gestured at the plate. “And I definitely don’t deserve you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Were you nice to Junsu?”

A derisive scoff. “We didn’t even talk to each other.”

“Better than fighting. Will you go running with me in the morning?”

“Yes.”

Yunho finished his food, and then stood and rinsed the plate off.

“Pretty late meeting,” Jaejoong said, voice curious.

“Angel wanted to talk to me.”

“And?”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Pointless. I met a couple of other people. Angel wants me to be more of a ‘figure’ in society. Start saying carefully veiled things.”

“Didn’t he already tell you to do that?”

“Like I said. Pointless, really.” Yunho looked over at him. “Would you object to three more roommates?”

“What do you mean?”

“Those of us that can might be buying slaves just to get them away from the traders.”

Jae scoffed. “Then you’ll never have to have sex with me.”

“Jae,” Yunho said.

But Jae turned and left the kitchen.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Yunho called.

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever asked in your entire life,” Jae shouted back.

Yunho smiled. He turned off the lights and went to his room. Jae was laying, stiffly, at the edge of the bed, curled into a tight ball. He wasn’t under the covers. Yunho got ready for bed.

“You’re not going to go sleep with your precious Junsu?” Jae said.

“No.”

“Why not? I’m sure he’d be more than willing to—“

“Jae, last night was a mistake. I was tired, horny, and he threw himself at me. It’s not like we had slow passionate sex. It was a frantic hand job and it was over almost as soon as it started.”

“Wow. I bet you brag about yourself like that to all your bedmates.”

Yunho laughed. “Shut up. I’ve been sexually frustrated for almost a month.”

“Really?” Jaejoong sat up. He moved enough so his t-shirt rode up his stomach. “Why is that?”

Yunho smiled, relief flooding through him that Jae was joking around with him. Even if it was a bit underhanded and immature. It was something.

Yunho lifted the blankets. He turned off the lamp on his bedside table. Jae got up and moved to the alarm, checking the time.

“It was really mean of you to move the alarm clear across the room,” Yunho said, eyes shut. Now that he was in bed, he was so tired.

The other side of the bed dipped.

“You didn’t move it back.”

“I like it better when you wake me up,” Yunho said.

“I’m going to throw water on you tomorrow.”

“Then I can skip a shower. Perfect.”

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I know. Heechul’s been calling me ‘pabo’ all night.”

Jaejoong scoffed, and said something in Doushiten. Pabo was the only word Yunho caught.

“I’m sure I deserve whatever you said.”

Jae sighed.

Yunho was drifting off to sleep when Jae whispered in the darkness, “I wish you loved me like you loved him.”

Yunho said, “I do,” but he was already asleep, and Jae only heard a mutter.


	12. The Penance

Yunho woke up to the alarm beeping. Jaejoong shifted next to him, and then was out of bed, and snapping it off.

“God, just once, come back to bed,” Yunho muttered, and buried himself into his pillow.

“You have five minutes before I come in here with a bucket of ice water.”

Yunho sighed and rolled onto his back, blinking up at the ceiling. He sighed once and then sat up. He wondered how awkward things were going to be with Jaejoong during the day.

Heechul was right though. Nothing was going to get fixed until he talked to Jaejoong.

He got out of bed and started dressing for his run. It felt like a long time since he’d been running.

The door opened, and Jaejoong entered with a bowl of water. He swore in Doushiten.

Yunho smiled. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Why do you start listening to me now?” he muttered.

“Placating, remember.”

Jaejoong snorted.

“You can still throw it on me if you want. I do deserve it.”

Yunho didn’t actually expect him too, but quite suddenly he was drenched in icy water. It ran over his head and down his back. He lifted a dry part of his shirt to his face and wiped it out of his eyes. “Do you feel better?”

“No.”

Yunho took a few steps closer to him, but not too close. “Next time you want to punish me, tie me up to that bed and show me who’s master.”

Jae’s eyes narrowed.

Yunho grinned, and then turned around. He pulled the wet shirt off his body. The bedroom door slammed. Yunho finished changing and went out to wait for Jaejoong. They ran in silence. It was unnerving to Yunho, but he had expected worse. He was surprised Jaejoong was willing to be in his presence at all.

About five minutes away from the apartment, Yunho looked at Jae, and with a tiny smirk he sped up. Jae matched his pace, and then sped past him, Yunho gave chase but Jae could run much faster than Yunho. Jae made a show of inspecting his fingernails when Yunho finally caught up to him at the front door of his building.

“You’re like wind,” Yunho said, chest heaving.

“Why bother challenging me when you know you’re going to lose?” Jae asked, still not looking at him.

Yunho grinned. “Groveling.”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be on your knees to do that?”

“Right here? Give the doorman a show? Fine.”

“Better than giving Junsu a show,” Jae snapped and spun around.

Silence settled between them again. The elevator stopped, but Yunho put his arm up, blocking Jae from leaving. “We need to talk.”

Jae scoffed and ducked under his arm.

As soon as he was inside, he went and showered, trying to think of what to say to Jaejoong. He’d have to improvise, start the conversation and see where Jaejoong took it.

He bypassed the clothes on his bed and dressed in sweat pants and a tank top before going to the kitchen. Breakfast was already out, and Jae wasn’t there. He heard the shower going in the bathroom. He ate and drank a cup of coffee and waited.

Jae came into the kitchen also wearing sweats. The tank top was stretched tight over his chest, bunching at him stomach. Yunho’s mouth went dry, but Jae’s eyes narrowed.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” he demanded.

Yunho picked up his cell phone and waved it at Jaejoong. He called Yoona.

She answered with, “What is it this time?”

“Sorry, Yoona, but please. I need today.”

“Those slaves of yours are more trouble than they’re worth. You still owe me something pretty.”

“I owe you a mansion on the hill. Call me if there are any problems.”

“I will.”

He disconnected. He met Jaejoong’s eyes.

“We need to talk,” he said. “Now.”

“Fine. Talk.”

“Not here. Come on.”

“What?”

“Bedroom. Sound proof.”

“For talking?”

“I’d rather not say something that Junsu might hear and misconstrue the meaning of. I need to talk to him, too, but right now, you’re more important to me.”

Jae furrowed his eyebrows, walking past Yunho into his bedroom. Yunho shut the door. He turned the stereo on. Soft piano music filled the room. Jaejoong’s favorite. Yunho sat cross legged on the bed and patted the spot in front of him.

Jae sat, but didn’t turn to face him, eyes on the floor.

Yunho followed the curve of Jae’s jaw with his eyes.

“Why am I more important to you right now?” Jae asked.

Yunho’s breath caught when their eyes met. “You’re mad at me.”

“Is that all?” Jae demanded. “Just because I’m mad at you? God, you are such a –“

“That’s not all, Jae. Come on. I am sorry, about yesterday. I’m not exactly the best at expressing my feelings, but I shouldn’t have avoided you or tried to manipulate you. There are so many feelings when I think of you. I like you, Jaejoong. A lot. More than I should, more than I ever thought I would. We’ve been dancing around each other for weeks. Everything seems to be happening all at once, and I no longer have any idea what I do and don’t have control over.”

“God, you talk a lot.”

“Forgive me, Jae. Please. I miss your smiles and kisses and-“

“Shut up. Really, just shut up.” Jae stood up and started pacing a hole into the carpet.

Yunho watched him for a moment and then said carefully, “This is about more than sex, Jaejoong. It’s always been more than that between you and me.”

Jae stopped and crossed his arms. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

Yunho stood up, but stayed at the end of the bed when Jae’s body tensed. “It means that I love you. It means that even if I really shouldn’t have done it, I’m so glad that I went to the traders with Yoochun that day.”

Jae looked away, biting his lower lip.

“You always do that when you’re thinking,” Yunho said. “You stick your tongue out when you’re concentrating. You cover you mouth when you laugh. And you make cute little faces when you don’t think I’m watching you. I saw the way your countrymen respected you and talked to you and how you treated them. I can tell that you were—are a proud leader, and fair, and courteous and kind.”

“What about Junsu?”

Yunho sighed. “It’s like you told me. I love who he used to be. I don’t know him now. I hope to love him as he is now. You knew that if I bought him that you’d have to share me.”

Jaejoong flinched.

“Why—“

“Because you love him,” Jae said quickly, “and I … I wasn’t sure if you—”

“I love you, Jae, I do.”

“You make it really hard to be angry at you.”

Yunho chuckled. “I know.”

“I’ve never been in love,” he whispered.

Yunho covered the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s body. “Do you love me?”

Jae looked up at him. “Maybe. Probably. I don’t know. It really hurt finding you with Junsu. Like you’d taken all your kisses away from me.”

“Can I give them back?”

Jae’s mouth quirked in a grin. “Pabo,” he whispered and then leaned up and pressed their lips together. Yunho moaned, arms tightening. Jaejoong’s hands slid up Yunho’s arms and along his shoulders and neck before twisting in his hair. Yunho let Jae lead the kiss, not pressing for more until Jae’s tongue licked his upper lip. Jae moaned when their tongues touched.

They kissed for long minutes. And then Jae broke away, gasping for just a moment. With a smile, he fisted Yunho’s tank in his hands and then prodded him over to the bed. Yunho’s knees hit the mattress and he fell back. The tank ripped, and Jae licked his lower lip.

“Someone mentioned groveling earlier,” Jae said. He leaned down, forced a short kiss to Yunho’s mouth, and then moved away. He crawled to the head of the bed. Yunho couldn’t tear his eyes away from that lithe body as it arched. Jae caressed each pillow before adding it to the pile growing in the middle of the bed. Finally satisfied, he laid back, staring at Yunho with eyebrows raised. He quirked a finger at him.

Yunho smiled and crawled up to Jae, hands and knees on either side of his body. Their lips met again in a slow, yet demanding kiss.

“Do I get to worship you now?” Yunho whispered.

Jae shivered. “Fuck, yes.”

Yunho moved his lips to Jae’s chin, dragging his lower lip up his jaw line. His closed his mouth over the skin just below Jae’s ear.

Jae whimpered, breath harsh.

With a single lick on Jae’s earlobe, he moved down Jae’s neck, only licking lightly every inch or so. He closed his mouth around Jae’s collar bone, and then licked over his shoulder. He adjusted until he could sit, body pressed against Jae’s stomach. He tugged on the tank top, and Jae lifted his arms enough for Yunho to remove it. He kissed and bit at Jae’s muscled shoulders, listening to the other’s harsh breathing.

Yunho moved his lips down Jae’s chest, fingers dancing along the band of sweats at his hips.

“Fuck,” Jae whispered as Yunho’s tongue darted out to flick a nipple. “God, Yunho, I fucking swear if you don’t finish this, I’m going to cook you substandard food for the rest of your life.”

Yunho chuckled, breath ghosting along Jae’s skin. “That is not much of a threat because even your substandard food would taste good.”

Yunho pulled the nipple into his mouth with a hard suck and whatever Jae was going to say was lost in a moan. Jae’s hands slid up and down his sides, across his back and shoulders, fingers clenching the muscles as Yunho continued to abuse the nipple in his mouth. And then he moved the abuse down, biting lightly at skin. Yunho ran his tongue over Jae’s abs. There were still fading bruises marking Jae’s body, and he kissed each one, ran his tongue over them before moving to the next.

Jae’s hand settled in his hair, tightening as his body quivered under Yunho’s tender treatment.

He pushed the side of sweats down far enough to lick at the bend in Jae’s hip. Jae jerked and cried out. Yunho was painfully aware of the erection just a couple inches from his face, but he ignored it, and moved to the other side, pushing the material down again. Jae arched up with a whimper and tried to take the sweats off.

Yunho laughed against his skin. He settled back on his legs and took off Jae’s sweats, breath catching when there were no boxers underneath. He ran finger tips up and down Jae’s thighs and hips, and stared at Jae’s body. His chest was heaving, eyes shut. His hands clenched in the bedspread. His cock was royalty. Pure and utter royalty. Straight, reaching for his belly button. It pulsed, grew a darker shade of flesh as Yunho continued to stare at it.

“Yunho,” Jae whispered.

Yunho smiled and flicked his tongue over the hot skin of Jae’s stomach. “Yeah, Jae?”

Another whimper. Shaking hands settled on Yunho’s head. “Please.”

Yunho lifted Jae’s cock away from his body. Clear fluid puddled on Jae’s abs. He pressed his lips to the soft head, and then licked the slit with the tip of his tongue. Yunho moaned, closed his lips around the flesh and sucked the fluid into his mouth.

Jae arched off the bed with a cry.

Yunho took more of Jae into his mouth, groaning when Jae gripped his hair and thrust up. Yunho moaned again, forcing more of Jae down his throat, sliding back up. It’d been a while since he sucked a cock, but not long enough that he forgot how to do it well.

“Fuck, Yunho.”

Yunho relaxed and let Jae fuck his mouth. He was so fucking hard. He slipped a hand into his sweats and started stroking his cock, quick, in cadence with Jae’s thrusts down his throat.

Incoherent moans echoed around the room, punctuated with shouts in Doushiten that made Yunho chuckle, causing more moans and more shouts. As Jae’s breath grew more ragged and his cock grew in Yunho’s mouth, Yunho reasserted himself and held Jae’s hips down.

Jae’s whimper turned to a guttural moan as Yunho took all of Jae down his throat, pressing lips against his body.

“Shit, Yunho.” More Doushiten.

Another deep suck, and then another, and Jae’s hands tightened even more in Yunho’s hair, pulling it. Yunho shut his eyes, relishing in the pain, his neglected cock throbbing with need.

“Fuck, Yunho, I’m … God.” Jae screamed. His cock pulsed in Yunho’s mouth, and Yunho almost pulled away, and instead, wrapped his tongue up and around the head of Jae’s cock. Jae screamed again and then warm come filled Yunho’s mouth and throat. He swallowed, head light and body shaking. He stroked his cock again, and continued to suck until Jae’s whimpered and tugged on his hair.

Yunho moaned in pleasure, and then let Jae’s cock fall out of his mouth. He shucked off his sweats before kissing up Jae’s body, licking around nipples and up his chest and neck. Their lips met. Yunho’s hand sped up on his cock, jerking as Jae demanded more and more from his mouth. The other hand was clutched into the blankets beside Jae’s head.

Jae’s hands were still wrapped tightly in Yunho’s hair.

Yunho whimpered into his mouth, needing to breath, gasp, and faint all at once as the pleasure and built up frustration in his body finally found its release. He came hard, body jerking, covering Jae’s stomach.

Almost immediately the kiss turned soft as breathing was reigned in. Yunho fought to control himself, wanting nothing more than to fall on Jae’s body.

“Who fucking taught you how to suck cock?” Jae gasped.

“Heechul.”

“Next time I see him, remind me to thank him.”

Yunho laughed and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jae’s mouth. “There were lots of other things I wanted to talk to you about before I did something like that.”

“You talk too much,” Jae said, breath still harsh.

Yunho laughed and ran his fingers over Jae’s chest.

Jae smiled and then kissed Yunho roughly. “You said something about tying you to the bed?”

Yunho broke away, eyes wide, breath short, cock twitching. He didn’t struggle when Jae pushed his shoulders to the bed. Jae straddled him, settling over Yunho’s stomach. The come on his skin dripped onto Yunho.

“What?” Jae asked innocently. “You’re the one that offered.”

Yunho’s eyes shut as Jae started kissing his neck, biting, leaving marks. Yunho kept his arms spread, fingers clutched into the sheets as Jae bit harder and moved lower. He couldn’t mask his groans, or help it when his hips thrust up. He was hard again, and he craved skin on his cock. Jae tsked at him, grabbing his hips and holding him to the bed. He bit across Yunho’s abs. Yunho shut his eyes, and tilted his head back.

Jae tsked at him again. “Watch me.”

Yunho looked back down, eyes opening just in time to see Jae lick up the come from his skin. His tongue darted close to the head of Yunho’s cock.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped.

Jae flicked his tongue over Yunho’s skin on his way back up his body. “Maybe next time,” he whispered and closed his mouth around Yunho’s nipple for a moment. Yunho cried out and arched into him as pleasure tossed him around. “Next time,” Jae continued, “I’ll take that ugly orange tie that matches with nothing in your closet and use it to bind your hands to the head board.”

“Please,” Yunho whimpered.

“You shut your eyes.”

Yunho’s eyes snapped open, not even realizing he’d closed them. Jae was less than an inch from his face. He held eye contact as he pressed a kiss to Yunho’s lips.

“Turn over.” The command was barely whispered, brushed over his lips, so he felt more than heard it. Arms over his head, Yunho did as he was told.

The first bite was the back of his neck, Yunho groaned and arched into the next one at the juncture of shoulder and hip.

“Hold still.” Another command against skin.

The bites continued down his back, each one a different level of intensity. Each one making his skin shake more than that last. He was begging, noises muffled in the pillow under his face as Jae’s hands stroked up and down his hips and sides and his mouth abused his skin and muscles.

By the time Jae reached his ass, Yunho was a writhing, sweaty mess, thrusting against the bed, with no coherent thought beyond the need running through his brain, sparking on his skin and tightening around his body.

“Please, Jaejoong, god, please.”

Teeth dug into his ass, and Yunho cried out and pushed back against it. Jae bit down harder, and Yunho tried so hard not to move, but god, he needed Jae inside of him. He begged again and again as Jae continued to bite at his ass and down the back of his thighs.

And then suddenly, the bites stopped.

Yunho’s breathing echoed through the room.

Softly, a finger ran along the curve of his ass. Yunho whimpered and looked behind him. Jae was lying between his spread legs, held up by an elbow, his face cradled in his hand. The other hand was moving, fingers caresses his skin, down one cheek along the other, closer and closer, slipping briefly between his cheek before tracing around the edge again.

Jae met his eyes. He smiled slowly and raised his eyebrows.

Yunho swallowed, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to formulate an answer to the unasked question.

“Bathroom, drawer.”

Jae’s smiled widened. “Don’t move.” He smacked Yunho’s ass and then rolled off the bed.

Through lustful eyes, Yunho watched him walk across the room. He got his first real look of the tattoo covering Jaejoong’s body, and the colorful wings, and dark swirls branching around his waist and down his ass. He wondered how long it would take him to run his tongue along every inked line.

Jae disappeared, and Yunho groaned in disappointment. If Jae took too long, he was going to start thinking about how this probably wasn’t such a great idea and he didn’t need to be thinking that right now when all he really needed was a good fucking.

“Jae,” he whined.

Jae laughed and then reappeared, tossing a red bottle from hand to hand. “It was way back in the back of the bottom drawer,” Jae said. “When was the last time you actually got to use it?”

Yunho buried his face back in the pillow and told Jae to shut up.

“What was that?”

Yunho moved his face. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Jae laughed again and crawled back on the bed. He made a show of popping open the top of the lube and covering his fingers with it. While he slipped his fingers together, he upended the bottle.

Yunho jerked away on reflex as the cool liquid landed on his ass.

Another laugh, and then Jae’s fingers were rubbing the liquid around, curling over his cheek. When the tip of one finger dipped deep enough to brush against his hole, Yunho cried out and pushed back into the touch.

Jae smacked his ass. Yunho whole body shook as he cried out again. He lifted his ass again, begging for more. Jae rubbed it and laid over him, trailing kissed over his shoulders. His cock nestled between Yunho’s cheeks.

“Someone likes to be abused, huh?”

“God, yes.”

“Punished, controlled.”

Yunho whimpered. “Fuck, Jae. Please.”

Jae lifted up. His cock was still touching Yunho, but no longer in the way of questing fingers.

“Please, what?” Jae whispered. “Pinch you?”

Jae pinched Yunho’s ass hard, and Yunho cried out. He started humping the bed again.

“Stop squirming, babe.”

Yunho held his body still with difficulty. Jae’s finger slid back along his crack, up once and then down. Yunho pressed his face into the pillow, hands grasping the bed, and moaned, fighting the urge to arch up again.

“Fuck, Jae, if you keep teasing me, I’m going to come.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“No.” Yunho met Jae’s eyes with difficulty. They were black, hungry. Yunho was sure his looked the same though covered with desperation. “I want to come with you fucking me.”

Only a tiny shiver let Yunho know how much that affected Jaejoong.

“Please, Jae. Please.”

A single finger swirled around his opening and then pressed into his body. Yunho arched his head back with a cry.

“More, please.”

Jae kissed the side of Yunho’s neck, taking his time with that single finger, swirling, pressing deeper. Each press had Yunho shaking, and mewling. By the time Jae added a second finger the sheets under Yunho were wet with sweat and precum.

Yunho was dying, floating in a haze of agonizing pleasure. He only knew he was breathing because it echoed loudly in his head. He lost control long moments ago and rocked his hips against the sheets. When Jae pulled his fingers away, Yunho whimpered his name.

Jae licked down his back, over his muscles as Yunho calmed enough to actually feel each caress and lick and breath.

“I don’t think you’re ready yet,” Jae whispered as he kneeled behind Yunho, “but let’s consider this part of your penance.”

“God, yes.”

Jae grabbed Yunho’s hips and he eagerly lifted them, pulling his knees underneath him, but keeping his face pressed to the bed. Jae ran his hands up and down Yunho’s ass again, spreading the cheeks beyond what was comfortable, but Yunho moaned, wriggling his ass.

Jae held his cock against Yunho’s entrance, waiting until Yunho’s whimpers were almost whines, and then he thrust in, just enough to breach the muscle.

Yunho’s body arched, pushing back, but Jae pulled away, completely leaving the tight hole.

Yunho made an aggravated noise that had Jae laughing.

“Please, Jae. Please, fuck me.”

“Alright, alright.”

Jae lined up again and then pressed in. Yunho did the same, screaming and pushing back. Jae didn’t move and slid a few more inches into unbelievable tightness.

“Fuck, maybe I should have prepared you more.”

“No, fuck me. Hard, please, Jae, just, god, so good. So so good.”

Jae moved in and out, Yunho’s body clenched around him, refusing to let him go, and eyes shutting as he settled more deeply into him with each thrust. When he was pressed tightly against Yunho’s body, Jae stopped.

Yunho’s eyes were shut, mouth open, begging silently as he thrust back on Jae’s cock. Too long, way too long since he had a cock in his ass, and god, it hurt, it hurt so fucking good. He didn’t wait for Jae to move, pulling forward and then slamming himself back. He cried out, doing it again. Jae’s grip tightened on his hips. He swore in Doushiten. After another backward thrust, Jae took over, forcing himself deeper, harder faster hotter. It was messy, uncontrolled, skin slapping together, the bed creaking and sliding underneath them.

Yunho tried to push up to his hands, but only managed to move a tiny bit, ass dropping, and they both groaned at the new angle. Jae held him steady.

God, Yunho was close, so fucking close, but his body was paralyzed. He wanted to stroke his cock.

“Jae, fuck, Jae, more, god.”

Jae grunted out something that sounded like “damn pushy bottom” and then sped up. One hand held Yunho’s hips, the other slid up his back, nails scraping each ridge of his taut spine. He tangled his fingers in Yunho’s hair and pulled. Yunho’s head lifted with a needy cry as pain laced through his scalp and mixed with the pleasure coursing through his body.

But it was enough. The pleasure gathered, a blast of white blared behind Yunho’s closed eyes, his entire body jerking and clenching as he covered the bed beneath him with come. Jae grunted, and pressing his hips down, holding himself up enough to continue to fuck Yunho’s tightening hole.

“God, Yunho.” Another word in Doushiten.

Yunho tried to move, tried to fuck himself on Jae’s cock, but Jae held firm, speeding up, but keeping his thrusts short, so his cock stayed in Yunho longer, not that Yunho wanted him to ever leave. Yunho did the only thing he could and tightened his muscles more.

Jae screamed, lost his hold on Yunho’s body and fell over him, sweat soaked hair draping over his face and onto Yunho’s back. Jae closed his mouth around a patch of skin and after a few more weak thrusts, he bit down, screaming, as he filled Yunho’s body with come. Yunho whimpered underneath him, clenching and shifting, while Jae shook through his orgasm. And then Jae collapsed, his cock sliding out of him and Yunho sighed in contentment as his body continued to clench, trying to keep Jae’s come from slipping out of his hole.

Jae was the first to move, but only enough to place a kiss on Yunho’s sweaty neck.

“Am I forgiven?” Yunho whispered.

Jae shoved a finger into Yunho’s ribs. Yunho jerked and cried out.

“No,” Jae said. “You’re going to have to have sex with me until I say otherwise.”

Yunho laughed.

Jae shifted to one side, keeping an arm and leg draped over Yunho’s body, cock pressed against Yunho’s hip. “And,” Jae said, “in about twenty minutes, we’re going to have to go another round just to see how sincere you are in your apologies.”

Yunho turned to his side, his lower half protesting for a moment before settling into a deep, well-fucked ache. He gathered Jaejoong close and kissed him. Their limbs entwined, twisted.

Jae suddenly pulled away and made a face.

“What?”

He lifted his hand, covered in Yunho’s come that was on the bed.

Yunho grinned, took Jae by the wrist and brought the hand to his mouth, licking it clean.

Jae moaned. “I don’t think we have to wait twenty minutes.”

“Good,” Yunho said, and pushed Jaejoong to his back and kissed him again.


	13. The Pursuit

“I will never get tired of kissing you,” Yunho whispered.

Jae smiled, but then his eyes flicked away.

“Jae?”

“Later.”

“Jae.”

“Please, Yunho. Later.” Jae arched into his body, grabbing his hips to slide their cocks together.

Yunho kissed him again, lightly, even as a moan ripped through him. “I love you.”

“Then love me.”

The kiss deepened, but stayed slow. Tongues reached for the back of mouths and hands tangled in sweaty hair. Yep, Yunho could kiss Jaejoong for hours.

The sudden tension in Jae’s body soon melted away. Little moans and whimpers escaped Yunho’s lips when he let them go for a moment. Quiet gasps, and Jae’s body clenched beneath him, muscles straining. Jae was holding himself back from taking control, and Yunho loved it.

He moved his mouth down Jae’s neck, licking up sweat and pulling more whimpers from Jae’s throat. He left teeth imprints down Jae’s shoulder and across his chest. He touched the tip of his tongue to Jae’s budded nipple, and Jae moaned, arching into it. Yunho pressed his lips around it, but didn’t suck. He breathed hot air over it and then lightly flicked it with his tongue.

Hands pulled on his hair, one of Jae’s legs wrapped around his waist. Their erections slid together. Yunho held Jae’s hips to the bed. With each slow lick on his nipple, he thrust against Jae’s body.

“God, Yunho,” Jae muttered. “This … you’re … too much. Fuck.”

Yunho smiled. He moved to the other nipple, repeating the actions. One hand gripped Jae’s cock and stroked him slowly.

“Do you want to know what I really want to do?” Yunho asked.

“Hmm?”

“Memorize the lines of your tattoo with my tongue. I haven’t stopped thinking about that since you first showed it to me.”

Jae smiled, lazy. His arms hooked around Yunho’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “You need to let me roll over then.”

Yunho smiled, and supported himself on hands and feet while Jae twisted his body around. He lay on his stomach and brought a pillow under his head.

“Tell me more about it,” Yunho whispered, as he stared at the colorful lines and swirls. He sat, straddling Jae’s ass, and ran his hands up and down Jae’s back, almost expecting the wings to flutter from the touch.

“What more do you want to know?” Jae asked. “It’s a coming of age tradition. All men have a full back tattoo. All women have one, too, but just on their upper back. If you can outlast the tattoo artist when he’s pricking you, then it proves your strength.”

“Tattoo artist?”

“Well, duh, you think I did this myself?”

Yunho pinched Jae’s side. “Brat.”

He smiled.

“I’m assuming you outlasted the tattoo artist.”

“Of course I did. So did Changmin. Although, Changmin just did it because I did, and he’d never let me beat him in anything.”

Jae’s voice had gone quiet.

Yunho added a bit more pressure to his hands, more for comfort than anything else. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “Changmin’s strong. He’ll be alright.”

“I know.” Jae buried his face into the pillow and his body shuddered.

Yunho leaned down and licked his neck and around his upper back. He started with the words between Jae’s shoulder blades, licking over each character and then biting. He held his body up with one hand, and used the fingers of the other hand to caress Jae’s sides and lower back. He concentrated on one side of the tattoo. Running his tongue along the thick black lines that marked the four sets of wings. Jae skin twitched, causing the pattern to shiver and again Yunho waited for the wings to open, spread and brush against his face.

There were so many colors, reds blended to oranges and yellows. Greens and blues shimmered with silver. Bright streaks of purple swirled through the other colors.

“It’s amazing,” Yunho whispered.

Jae gasped. “You should see the real thing. Kongchoong wings are actually clear, but when light hits them, they break into rainbows.”

“Perfectly gorgeous,” Yunho said, lips trailing along the black edge that dipped around Jae’s hip. “Bold, beautiful. Dominant. It suits you.”

Jae chuckled.

“Huh?”

“During mating season, when a kongchoong is trying to impress the ladies, their wings darken, and that’s when the purple shows. The brighter the purple, the longer the color stays, the more virile and strong the male is.”

“Lots of purple in your tattoo, Jae. Little cocky, there?”

Jae scoffed. “No. I didn’t even tell him to do that. The tattoo artist did it himself. Usually, all you do is go and tell the man what you want, and he decides what’s best for you.”

“And did all this purple help you get laid?”

Jae scoffed again. “You might say that.”

That brought Yunho back to some of the questions he wanted to ask Jaejoong, but he knew Jae didn’t want to talk about it right now. And his cock was fucking hard. Not exactly the best time. Yunho moved to the other wing. Jae was moaning as Yunho continued to lick and touch his back.

The bottom of the two wings curved over Jae’s ass, and Yunho turned his attention there. Licking and biting the muscles. The edge of one black line followed the curve of ass cheek, almost disappearing between them. Jae’s moans intensified as Yunho traced it with his tongue, following the black line down the dip of his thigh, all the way to his knee where it finally stopped. He licked every thick line along his leg, up to his ass, and followed more purple curves up around his waist and lower back.

As soon as Yunho was satisfied that he could draw Jae’s tattoo from memory, he ran his tongue up his bare spine.

Jae shivered.

Yunho laid his body over Jae’s, cock nestling between Jae’s ass.

“Why no tattoo on the spine?” Yunho asked, biting on his earlobe.

Jae swallowed, his eyes shut and he thrust back against Yunho’s body. “Um, don’t know. Tradition, I guess.”

Yunho kissed the side of Jae’s mouth. Jae turned a bit and joined him, mewling needy and sloppy.

“Are you done playing?” Jae asked, eyes shut tight as he frotted against the bed.

Yunho grinned. “With your back, yes.”

He slid down Jae’s body, tongue once again tracing his bare spine. He settled behind Jae’s spread legs and then once again licked the lines of the tattoo. He spread Jae’s cheeks, touching his tongue to the very edge of the black line and then moved to the other side, very slowly he moved inward until the tip of his tongue ghosted over Jae’s quivering entrance.

Jae’s breath came in harsh pants, little pleas staccato from his throat.

When Yunho finally licked with the flat of his tongue, from balls to tail bone, Jae’s hips rose off the bed with a cry.

“Fuck, Yunho.”

“Soon.”

Jae gasped, and clutched the pillow tighter as Yunho continued to lick him, barely pressing his tongue into Jae’s body. Never enough to satisfy, only enough to madden, and Jae started thrashing moments later.

“Please, Yunho, please.”

Yunho pushed his tongue as far into Jaejoong as he could, pulling another cry of pleasure from Jae’s mouth. His hips pressed back against Yunho’s face as he continued licking. When he finally added a finger to the fun, Jae whimpered, humping the bed, back arching.

Yunho chuckled.

“Fuck off,” Jae gasped. “Fuck me, please. God, Yunho.”

Yunho grabbed the lube where it had fallen and covered his fingers with it. Two immediately slipped into Jae’s clenching body.

“Oh, fuck, more. Yunho, faster please.”

Yunho twisted his fingers, ignoring Jae’s pleas, and slowly stretched him open. Jae’s cries and curses echoed around the room, the loudest shout coming when Yunho added a third finger. Jae was sweating, twisting and mewling. Yunho buried his fingers before curling them and rotating his hand.

Jae practically screamed.

Yunho kissed up his sweaty back, leaving the fingers inside to play as he licked up the sweat gathering along Jae’s spine and then gave each purple streak of color more attention.

“Please, Yunho, please.”

“Okay,” Yunho whispered and removed his fingers.

Jae whimpered, and immediately lifted his hips. He kept his face pressed against the pillow, hand gripped around it. Yunho ran his hands over Jae’s tattooed-ass, and then spread him open, watching his hole clench. He blew soft air over it.

“Fucker,” he shouted, and then continued cursing in Doushiten.

Yunho smiled and stopped torturing him. He covered his cock with lube and then pressed the tip against Jae’s entrance.

Jae cried out and pushed back at the same time that Yunho thrust forward. Yunho sank into him, his own voice melding with Jae’s as their bodies pressed together. He froze, sat buried in Jae’s body while his vision swam and his body shook. He sat there until Jae whimpered.

“Move,” he demanded and then repeated the command in Doushiten, over and over again.

Yunho slowly withdrew, forcing a moan from both of them, and pushed back in roughly.

Jae cried out, and instead of waiting for Yunho, he pulled his hips forward and thrust back, rough, with no pattern, just pure need and Yunho let him, unable to do more than grip Jae’s hips and watch as Jae’s clenching back muscles made the tattoo appear to move.

With an aggravated cry, Jae pulled away.

“God damn it,” he shouted and then before Yunho realized what was happening, he found himself on his back, Jae straddling him, and his cock encased in warmth and heat and slickness as Jae sat on him, neck arched, hands flat on Yunho’s chest. Jae rode him fast, faster than how Yunho had been moving. He settled his hands back on Jae’s hips and bent his knees, thrusting up as Jae came down, each smack of skin accompanied by Jae crying out.

Movement in the corner of his eye had Yunho’s gaze jerking to the door.

Junsu stood there, watching them, and then their eyes met. Junsu sneered at him, and then he was gone. But he left the door open.

“Yunnie,” Jae whimpered, and Yunho snapped his head back to Jaejoong, thrusting again as pleasure coiled through the room. Jae’s hand worked up and down his cock, each stroke making his channel tighten around Yunho’s cock. It was enough to make Yunho’s vision black and his breath short.

Jae suddenly fell over him, limp. And their lips met. Jae moaned into his mouth as warmth splattered on Yunho’s stomach and chest. And Jae’s tight body grew even tighter. Yunho held Jae’s hips up a bit more and continued thrusting into him, tiny mewls echoing in his ear, as the pleasure built enough, and buried deep in Jae’s body, Yunho came, body shaking, his own moan bouncing off the bedroom walls.

Jae let his arms collapse and he buried into Yunho’s side with a satisfied murmur in Doushiten. “Good” was the only word Yunho understood.

Yunho wanted to get up, to go talk to Junsu, but fuck, if he got up now, Jae would definitely kill him, and it’s not like Junsu was going anywhere. Yunho pulled the blankets over their quickly cooling skin. He kissed Jae’s forehead and relaxed, letting himself fall asleep.

He woke up when Jaejoong moved. He tightened his hold on the other and said no.

Jae chuckled. “Just rearranging, pabo,” he whispered and kissed Yunho’s lips.

And once again sleep prevailed.

The next time he woke up, he was alone, and he frowned, wondering where Jae had gone, but too sated and exhausted to actually get up and look for him. He heard the shower going and nodded. That was a good reason to get up. He rose slowly, his entire body aching in that very nice, after-amazing-sex sort of way. He staggered to the bathroom, and joined Jaejoong in the shower. Jae was washing his hair and Yunho moved his hands to scrub his scalp. Jaejoong hummed in pleasure and leaned against his body.

“Morning, sleepy,” Jae whispered.

Yunho smiled and kissed Jae’s shoulder. “What time is it anyway?”

“Three in the afternoon.”

“Wow.”

“You needed the sleep.”

“Yes, I did. I don’t know if I’m going to sleep tonight though.”

Jae grinned. “I can think of ways to tire you out.”

Yunho laughed. Jae spun in his arms and ducked his head under the shower spray. Yunho took body wash and a loufa to every inch of Jae’s body, slipping fingers inside him. Jae hissed, but didn’t protest as Yunho continued to play. They were both hard in moments.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered, “why are you so beautiful?”

Jae asked him something in Doushiten. It took a moment for Yunho to translate it in his head. Jae had asked why Yunho was such a fool.

“Your beauty makes me stupid,” Yunho replied.

Jae laughed as he took the loufa from Yunho and returned the favor of a full body wash, including fingers dipping into his body to stretch and play.

“Hmm,” Jae whispered, lips brushing Yunho’s. “Want to turn around and let me deep clean you?”

Yunho shivered and as a reply, turned around. Jae bit down on his shoulder as his cock replaced his fingers inside Yunho’s body.

They both groaned, and almost immediately, Jae moved. In and out, quick, and then a slick hand wrapped around Yunho’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. Yunho leaned his head on his arms and thrust back against Jae’s body. It was amazing how fast this man could get Yunho right to the edge of orgasm. He was breathing fast, skin clammy in the steam from the shower. Time narrowed down to the scrape in and out of his body.

His orgasm came too soon, and god, he wanted to stay at the moment right before he came forever, staring at that drop, feeling it all and having Jae’s cock build up the need even more before the slide of his hand over Yunho’s cock had him covering the shower wall in come. His knees almost buckled as he moaned.

With a moan of his own, Jae pulled out of Yunho’s body, and something heavier than water droplets splattered over his lower back. Their breathing was swallowed by the rush of water, and then Yunho was wrapped in Jae’s arms and Jae’s lips were pressed against his neck.

“I think it goes without saying that I forgive you,” Jae whispered, “but you’re still a fool.”

“I know. And I’m a hungry fool. Do you have energy to cook, or do you want me to order something?”

“I’ll cook.”

They rinsed off and dried off, dressing in sweats and tank tops.

It wasn’t until they walked into the kitchen, seeing Junsu with his head on the table, that Yunho remembered that Junsu had seen them.

Jae met his eyes.

Yunho shrugged. He didn’t know what to do.

“Hey, Su. You hungry?” he asked.

Junsu grunted. “Yeah.”

Yunho knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but as the silence stretched and the awkwardness grew, his irritation grew right along with it. It was his fault anyway, for loving both of these men so much that it hurt. No way would he ever sell Junsu to someone else. He’d searched for him too long to just give him up, and he’d loved him for too long just to give up on getting to know him now. How different was he going to be? And when would he actually smile and laugh, and show Yunho the Junsu he used to love?

And selling Jaejoong was definitely out of the question. They’d have to learn to live with each other, but besides occasional glares that Junsu shot at Jaejoong’s back, neither looked at the other.

Yunho read that day’s paper, not surprised to see an entire article in the society section about his sudden return to the political scene. He scoffed.

“What?” Jae asked.

“Listen,” Yunho said and read, “’Rumors are flying over why the Jung Family Heir has suddenly reappeared in the political scene. Sources close to the family say that it’s because of soon-to-be nuptials. It appears that the most eligible bachelor is putting himself back on the market, and it’s about time too. The Jung Family Heir is long past the age of marriage, and should have already produced a son to take over for him. The biggest question: who is the lucky lady who has stolen our Prince Charming’s heart?”

Jae scoffed. “God. What shit.”

“Yes, but I will have to eventually.”

Jae turned around. “What?”

“I’ll have to get married eventually. Everyone does.”

“Okay, let’s pretend for a moment that I’m from another planet and I don’t understand your customs at all, and please explain that to me.”

Yunho smiled. “Don’t worry. Marriage isn’t about love, it’s about society and money and political standings. Yes, I will get married one day, and yes, I will have to have sex with some woman until she has a boy and yes, I will have to provide for them.”

Jae frowned and crossed his arms. “That’s ridiculous. Who are you supposed to marry? You’re not betrothed or anything?”

Yunho shook his head. “I get to choose.”

Jae snorted and turned back to the stove.

“Who will you marry?” Junsu asked.

Yunho shrugged. “Don’t know. I figure I’ll worry about it when I have to.”

“According to that, you’re way past the marrying age.”

Yunho nodded. “Yeah, by a couple years, but, call me a fool again, I don’t want some girl that just wants me for my money.”

Jae turned around, a look on his face that made Yunho wince. Jae was pissed off.

“And what?” Jae said, voice clipped, cold. “You just said it wasn’t about love, and yet you want a girl to love you? I think you’re already spreading your heart thin enough, pabo. You’re especially trying our patience enough.”

Yunho looked at both of them, both of them glaring at him, and then looked at the table top. He sighed and shook his head. “It’s not going to happen until they make me, so calm down okay?”

This time they both snorted. Their eyes met and they held each others’ gaze and then Jaejoong scoffed and turned back to the stove.

And add something else to Yunho’s life that was fucked up.

Awkwardness permeated the apartment as the night wore on. Junsu sequestered himself in his room early. Jae and Yunho curled up on the couch to watch a movie, but Yunho couldn’t concentrate on it. He went to his office and logged onto his computer.

Almost immediately, Heechul was there. ~ Hey Bambi. What’s up? ~

\+ Nothing. I don’t want to talk.+  
~ :( But I want to talk. ~  
\+ Hee, please, just leave me alone +  
~ Okay. I’m here if you need me.~  
\+ Thanks.+  
~ But I know for a fact that you didn’t go to work today and I just want to know if you spent your day wisely ~  
\+ … Hee … +  
~ And by wisely, I mean ‘fucking Jaejoong’ ~  
\+ Go away. +  
~ Just tell me, and then I’ll pester you for details later. Yes, or no. Did you fuck that beautiful Doushiten? Or should I say, did he fuck you, you little power bottom? ~  
  
Yunho smiled. God, he loved Heechul so much.

\+ Yes. I spent my day wisely. +  
~ FUCKING ABOUT TIME‼! ~  
~ Okay. Now I leave you alone. ~  
\+ Thanks, Hee. +

Yunho scrolled through the information about Jaejoong’s family again, reading up on the only son and youngest child of the most powerful family on Doushite.

Jae entered the room and leaned over, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s shoulders. “Reading up on me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You didn’t want to talk about it earlier. I’d like to talk about it now.”

Jae sat on the other chair, and Yunho turned to face him. “What?”

“Before, before you were taken, I mean, were you … did you do things with other men?”

Jae scoffed. “Are you a teenager? God. Just ask me if I fucked other men?”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Sorry, for trying to spare your feelings.”

“I’m too cynical now to have feelings. But, no, I didn’t. It’s not a common practice on Doushite.”

“But now?”

Jae shrugged.”

“Fuck, Jae, what does that mean? I don’t want to force you into something you don’t really want to do.”

“Did it seem like you forced me?”

“No.”

“That’s because you didn’t. True, before, I wasn’t attracted to men like that, but now, in this world, I’m a different person. I’ve gone through a lot of shit that you don’t even want to think about, Yunho. Who cares if I am or if I’m not?”

“I care. Because to me, you’re the most beautiful thing on this planet.”

Jae smiled. “Trust me, Yunho, I find you attractive.”

“And what about you being betrothed?”

His smiled fell and sadness took over his eyes. “It’s not like YongMi is still alive. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Yunho left his chair and kneeled in front of Jaejoong. “Did you love her?”

He looked down. “I tried to. It was hard because it was more like she was my younger sister. She was Changmin’s sister.”

Yunho nodded.

“Our wedding was in two weeks and then suddenly there were ShinKi ships in our skies and new allies and everything was postponed and then it all went to shit.”

“You’d never been with a man before they took you?”

“No. Look on Doushite, it was okay for you to be close to your male friends. It was okay to hold their hand and sit in their lap and sleep with each other. We all knew it was nothing more than that. And if things went too far, you didn’t talk about it.”

“You weren’t a virgin though, when you were brought here?”

Jae shrugged. “No. I had enough women willing to sleep with me, and I took full advantage of that.”

“You told me you’d never forget the first time you were raped. When was it?”

Jae smiled. “The horny ShinKi bastards waited a whole half hour of having me in their custody before four different men had their way with me.”

Yunho winced. “Fuck, Jae, I’m so sorry.”

Jae looked at him carefully. “Then fix it.”

“What?”

“Fix it. Do whatever Angel wants you to do so you can fix it and stop it.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“No. It’s not.”

Yunho buried his face in Jae’s chest. Jae wrapped his arms around him. Lips pressed against his head.

“Let’s go to bed,” Jae whispered. “I know it’s early, but I’m sure we can find something to do.”

Yunho laughed. He stood up and then lifted Jae up. Their lips met in a kiss, before Yunho turned in Jae’s embrace. He put his arms over Jae’s and steered them out of the office and down the hall to the room. They leisurely undressed each other, laid down in bed and kissed for hours. No talking, just breathing and touching and gasping. Everything was slow, unhurried and just what Yunho wanted and needed from someone he loved. Jae made him come twice, stretching that moment before orgasm far longer than Yunho had ever experienced. It was amazing and a rush and perfect all rolled up into a blissful moment.

And then Jae came, and their lips molded and their bodies connected. Sleep washed over them, with Jae still buried inside him, and as darkness folded over Yunho’s eyes, Jae whispered, “Saranghae.”

Yunho gasped, eyes flying open. I love you, in Doushiten, but when he went to say it, Jae’s eyes were shut, breath steady with sleep. Yunho kissed his forehead and whispered it back anyway.


	14. The Pretties

“Lazy bastard, get up.”

Yunho blinked his eyes open. Someone slapped his ass. The warm body next to him moved.

“Fuck,” Jae muttered.

“Damn it, Yunho, don’t make me throw water on you.”

Yunho was so confused. It wasn’t Jae waking him up, Jae was curled up with him. And it wasn’t Junsu’s voice. But it was definitely a voice he knew.

Jae suddenly sat up and said, “Damn it. I forgot to set the alarm.”

Yunho tried to pull Jae back down to the bed, but that annoying someone yanked on his arms instead.

“Come on, Jung Family Heir. You have to get up.”

Jae laughed. “I hate waking him up.”

And finally Yunho’s eyes opened enough that he could see the man standing in his bedroom.

“Kyuhyun? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Today is Saturday. The second Saturday of the month.”

Yunho stared at him for another moment and then he groaned and covered his face with a pillow. The Luncheon.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he said over and over.

Kyuhyun laughed and pulled at his leg. “Sorry, man. You need to go.”

“What’s going on?” Jae asked.

“It’s the Heir Luncheon,” Kyuhyun said. “All the Family Heirs no matter their status or family or political background go to this luncheon. Yunho hasn’t been in five years.”

Yunho moved the pillow from his face long enough to say, “And I’m not going today,” and then put it back over his head.

Kyuhyun clucked his tongue. “Yes. You are. Consider it part of your new duties for Angel.”

“Fuck Angel,” Yunho said.

Jae pulled the pillow from Yunho’s face. “It’s just a luncheon.”

“No, it’s not. It’s a fucking meat market. I’m not going.”

“Meat market?” Jae said.

Kyuhyun chuckled. “He means that it’s only a place for people to find spouses and to make connections. Which is true. So now that Yunho is apparently putting himself back on the market, as the papers are saying, he has to come.”

“Fuck, no.”

Jae smacked his shoulder. “Stop acting like a child,” he said. “Sitting through a luncheon, even with girls clamoring for your attention, is not going to kill you.”

“I hate you both,” Yunho said and curled on his side away from them.

Jae sighed and then warm breath ghosted across Yunho’s ear. “Tell you what. You go, have some fun and then show me every single spot those girls touched on your body so I can reclaim it as mine.”

Yunho looked over his shoulder at Jae’s innocent smile. And then he threw off the blankets, not caring that he was still naked and stomped into the bathroom for a shower.

He absolutely hated hated hated Luncheons. Dolled up women, begging for a look or a touch or something to show that they were going to be married to the Jung Family Money. And then the men, all of them, lusting and drooling over the dolled up women, just wanting them long enough to fuck them and leave them. Like everything else in his life, it made him sick to his stomach.

He was half hoping that Jaejoong would join him in the shower, but knew he wouldn’t. Not with a guest to look after.

On his bed was a navy blue suit, with a pale yellow shirt and a blue and yellow tie. He really didn’t deserve to know, let alone be in love with someone like Jaejoong. He wondered if Jaejoong remembered saying ‘I love you’ right before he fell asleep. But then Yunho figured it didn’t matter. He’d told Jaejoong more than once that he loved him. If Jaejoong was ready to say it back, then he was ready.

Kyuhyun was sitting calmly with Jae and Junsu, enjoying a cup of coffee. Yunho got his own cup and sat down.

“So,” Kyuhyun said. “Heechul said you used your day off wisely.”

Yunho snorted. “And?”

Kyuhyun shrugged, a smile flitting across his lips.

“Fuck off.”

“I’m not sure why,” Kyuhyun said, “but no one knows that you own Junsu.”

This time Yunho almost spit out his coffee. “What do you mean?”

Kyuhyun shrugged. “You haven’t taken him outside to show him off, and Rain is keeping quiet, it seems.”

“That makes no sense,” Yunho said. “Bi said he had another slave all lined up to buy and that’s why he sold me Junsu.”

“Rain does have another slave lined up to buy,” Kyuhyun said. “Last night he was bitching about how his buyer is being difficult. Maybe he’s waiting until he gets a new one.”

Yunho scoffed. “God forbid he goes more than a day without five slaves.”

Kyuhyun laughed. “You know, arrogant as he is, I think that’s it.”

Yunho looked at him carefully. “Would you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Buy five slaves just to get them some semblance of freedom.”

He stared at Yunho for a full thirty seconds and then nodded. “Yes. I think we all would. Except for Angel.”

“Angel doesn’t have to do it. He just needs to be okay with the rest of us doing it. I probably will.”

“Buy three more?”

“Two more.”

“Just two?”

Yunho met Jae’s eyes and he nodded. “Yeah.”

Kyuhyun glanced between the two of them and then said, “Well, good luck with that.”

“What?”

He smirked. “Good luck getting Micky to give up his Doushiten. It’s not going to happen.”

Yunho shrugged. “One day, he’ll get tired of him. I don’t want to have five slaves then.”

Kyuhyun nodded. “One day.”

Junsu suddenly cleared his throat and whispered, “May I be excused?”

“I don’t care, Junsu. If you don’t want to sit here, you don’t have to.”

His eyes flicked around the table quickly and then he stood up and left the room.

Yunho sighed.

“Problems?” Kyuhyun asked.

Jaejoong scoffed.

Yunho stood up and dumped his coffee in his sink. “Let me go talk to him and then we’ll leave, okay?”

“Just try not to be too late,” Kyuhyun said as he rose from the table. “I can’t exactly show up with you. Rain likes me. Showing up to the Luncheon with you would throw suspicion on me if he’s already suspicious of you.”

Yunho nodded.

Kyuhyun turned to Jaejoong. “Don’t let him back out of this.”

“He won’t,” Jae said with his arms crossed.

Yunho smiled. “I’ll be there.” He left the kitchen as Kyuhyun and Jaejoong started talking in Doushiten. He knocked on Junsu’s bedroom door, but there was no answer, so he walked in anyway.

Junsu was on the bed, sitting on the edge, shoulders shuddering.

“Hey,” Yunho whispered.

“Hey.”

Yunho sat next to him. “Can I talk to you?”

Junsu shrugged and turned away, bringing his legs up. Yunho moved closer and put an arm around Junsu’s waist, hugging him. He placed a kiss on his shoulder. Junsu shivered.

“Are you upset with me?”

“No,” Junsu said quickly.

“Liar.”

“Why ask a question you already know the answer to?”

Yunho smiled, lips still pressed to Junsu’s skin. “This is going to take some getting used to, the three of us living together, and being together. I … I want you, Junsu, but I want you to be happy and be secure. I don’t want you to feel like you have to fuck me. I want you to be with me because you want to be.”

“I want to be with you. I’ve missed you so much.” Junsu uncurled enough to lean against Yunho’s body. “But why would you want to be with me when you have Jaejoong?”

“You know, Junsu, yesterday was the first time Jae and I had done more than kiss each other.”

Junsu whipped his head around, leaning forward a bit so he could stare wide-eyed at Yunho.

“It was. Because I gave Jaejoong the same thing. I didn’t want him to be with me because he had to. I will always love you, Junsu, always. No matter who you are. Whatever physical pleasures you do or don’t do with me will not change that.”

Yunho kissed his cheek. Junsu leaned into it with a whimper.

“I thought you forgot about me, that you didn't want me anymore,” Junsu whispered.

“Never.” Yunho pressed his lips to his for a brief moment. “I have to go, but … well, try to be nice to Jaejoong, okay? Ask him to teach you Doushiten or something.”

“He doesn’t like me.”

Yunho sighed. “It’s going to take time. I was going to take you shopping today, but it looks like we’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Shopping?”

“For clothes. You can’t keep wearing mine. I’m too tall.”

Junsu nodded. Yunho didn’t protest when Junsu turned around, movements fluid as he lifted himself onto Yunho’s lap. His legs wrapped around Yunho’s body, and Yunho hugged him tightly. Much like yesterday, movement by the door caught his attention, and he met Jaejoong’s carefully blank eyes.

Yunho sighed, shut his eyes, and held Junsu more tightly as his body shuddered with deep gasps.

“I—I, fuck Yunho, I’m—“

Yunho leaned back enough to press a kiss to his lips. With a hand on Junsu’s cheek, Yunho said, “I want to hear you laugh again, and I want to see you smile. Your smiles used to light up my world, Su.”

Junsu buried his face into Yunho’s neck, breath hitching again.

“Okay, I really have to go,” Yunho said after a few minutes.

Junsu nodded, and twisted off Yunho’s lap and lay on the bed. Yunho leaned over him, traced fingertips on his jaw and kissed him again. “Be nice to Jaejoong.”

“I will.”

Yunho stood up and left the bedroom. Jaejoong was in the hall, leaning against the wall right next to Junsu’s bedroom.

“I’m not sure I can do this,” Jae whispered.

Yunho sighed. “What should I do?”

“Make up your mind.”

Yunho had no answer to that.

“Sorry, Yunho,” Jae said, still whispering.

“Me, too. Be nice to him, okay? We’ll talk more when I get home from this stupid luncheon.”

Yunho thought about leaning in for a kiss, but didn’t. “Saranghae,” he whispered.

Jae nodded. “Arrayo.”

Yunho left him in the hallway. He grabbed his keys, and used the trip down the elevator to calm his features. When he stepped out into the lobby, he was Jung Yunho, Heir to the Jung Family Empire, and his heart was just going to have to deal with his heartache later.

-}|{-

Yunho pulled into the TohoShinKi Gardens. He drove slowly around the cobbled driveway. He was late, but he knew that lunch hadn’t been served yet. A butler was immediately there to open his car door. He bowed and greeted the Jung Family Heir. Another man took his keys and then another said, “Please follow me,” and bowed really low.

Yunho straightened his jacked, masked his features and followed the man down white cobbled walkways lined with roses and high arching trees. They passed small gazebos and fountains, private patches of grass surrounded by walls of hedges.

At the edge of a wide area of grass and pathways, the man leading him, bowed low. Yunho returned the bow, much to the man’s surprise, and then headed into his doom.

Circles of well dressed men and women mingled, champagne held lightly in their hands. Pastel colors were in season, Yunho decided right away as every woman in attendance wore some light shade of various colors. The dresses were all short, skirts ruffled, but with high necks and short sleeves. Hats sat precariously on top of heads, shading the women from the heat. The men were all in dark suits.

Despite the luncheon being for all levels of society, there was a definite break in class levels, with those of higher ranking standing further in the garden than others.

Smiles, laughter, coy looks all belied the underlying tension in everyone present.

Yunho’s presence wasn’t noted immediately. A waiter saw him first, and brought over a tray of champagne. He took a glass and sipped at it slowly. It wasn’t until he moved beyond the entrance, up a cobbled walkway to a gazebo that the women finally started to notice him.

Almost immediately, they were flocked around him. He knew their names: Tiffany, Yuri, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung, Seohyun, Taeyeon, Jessica, and Sunny.

He hated their smiles and their painted eyes and their simpering words of praise and meaningless chatter about his life and his duties.

Choi Siwon managed to weave through the girls and smiled at Yunho. Right behind him was Kyuhyun and Kibum and Yoochun.

“Looks like you needed some saving,” Kyuhyun said as they steered him away from the vultures and over to an empty area.

Yoochun was eyeing them all very carefully.

Yunho downed his champagne. “Thanks.”

“You need to marry one of them,” Yoochun said.

Yunho scoffed. “I will. Eventually. Or I’ll do what Siwon did and find someone not worthy of my rank.”

Siwon grinned. “Love holds no binds to rank.”

Yoochun snorted. “Marriage holds no binds to love. Only to money. How are your dancing legs?” Yoochun kicked Yunho’s shin.

“Ow, fucker. My dancing legs are fine.”

“Good thing, because every single girl I talked to said, that if you showed up, they were going to dance with you today. You’ll be busy.”

“Watch me shiver with excitement,” Yunho said. He snagged another glass of champagne off a passing tray and down it in two gulps. “I hate these things.”

“Why are you here then?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho sighed. “Honestly, Yoochun? Because as much as I want to deny it, this is where I belong. And I have to get used to it. Stop playing around. I’ve spent enough time slacking off in my duties.”

“You’re a horrible liar, have I ever told you that?”

“Yes. But it’s true. I need to be here.”

“Now that I believe. It’s your reasoning that sucks.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” Yunho asked. “You’re already married.”

Yoochun grinned, evil, leering. “So? Doesn’t mean I can’t sample some of the products anyway.”

Yunho rolled his eyes.

A feminine voice called out for Yoochun, Yoochun bowed. “Gentlemen. If you’ll excuse me.”

“God, I hate him,” Kibum muttered as Yoochun disappeared into the throng of girls.

The others scoffed.

“I am fucking starving,” Yunho said. “How long until lunch?”

“Another half hour,” Siwon said.

“Fuck. I didn’t get breakfast this morning.”

Kibum smiled. “Someone says he found you naked in bed with Hero.”

“Someone has a big mouth,” Yunho said and glared at Kyuhyun.

“Yes, and it’s not like I was the first one to tell everyone. Our flower took care of that last night.”

“Flower?”

“Tell me he’s not pretty enough to be one,” Siwon replied.

Yunho grinned. “He definitely is. So where is SeonHee anyway?”

Siwon smiled. “With the others of the lower rank. You can’t miss her. The only one wearing bright colors in the sea of pastels.”

Yunho looked over to the edge of the gardens and it only took a moment for him to spot Heechul wearing a vivid blue dress that clung to his body like shining liquid paint.

“Do I want to know how she hides Little SeonHee in that dress?” Yunho asked.

Kyuhyun and Kibum burst into laughter. And Siwon smiled and shook his head. “No. You don’t.”

Lunch consisted of a light salad, followed by fish and potatoes in a red sauce. It was good, but Yunho was spoiled rotten now, and knew that Jaejoong could have made it better.

Conversation was light. Much to his dismay he found himself seated between Yuri and Jessica, and neither of them stopped vying for his attention, placing delicate hands on his arms and shoulders while he tried to eat. Yoochun sat next to Jessica, and Siwon was across from him with Taeyeon on one side and Sunny on the other. Yunho could see Heechul at a table further away, but he was glaring at Siwon’s back.

Heechul’s jealousy was the only interesting aspect of lunch.

After dessert was served with a bold red wine, the groups moved to the dancing patio. There was already a string quartet on a stage, and as soon as the music started, Yunho was pulled into the middle of the cobbled square by Yuri and they danced as more couples formed and the girls all glared at Yuri. She shot them all self satisfied smiles and then simpered up at Yunho.

“Why haven’t you married, Yunho-shi?”

“I have no desire to marry.”

“Desire and marriage don’t have to go together,” she said, giving him a coy look.

“No. They don’t.”

“You don’t like me much, do you?”

“Marriage and liking you definitely do not go together.”

Sunny was next, and then Tiffany, and Taeyeon and Jessica. When Sooyoung stepped up to be next, a loud, “Oh, honey, I don’t think so,” came from Yunho’s left and Heechul tugged him close. He stuck his tongue out at the upset Sooyoung and then twirled Yunho away from the group of girls.

“Looked like you needed a break,” Heechul said.

“Thank you. I love your dress.”

“Pretty, isn’t it?”

“Not nearly as pretty as you,” Yunho replied, and Heechul suddenly turned to SeonHee in his arms.

When their dance brought them close to the group of girls, Heechul said, “Oh darling, if I wasn’t so happy with Choi Siwon, I’d be trying to get into your pants.”

“You wouldn’t have to try very hard,” Yunho replied.

SeonHee’s delicate laughter carried over to the fuming girls.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Heechul said, “God, Yuri’s face was priceless. You should go dance with a few lower class girls, get them really riled up.”

Yunho laughed and directed them in that direction. He suddenly caught Yoochun’s eyes and smirked at his best friend. He inclined his head and continued to watch them.

“Do you think Micky suspects anything?”

Heechul shrugged. “He can suspect all he wants. If he knew, I’d be in prison.”

“True.”

The song ended and Yunho presented Heechul to Siwon with a flourish.

“A lovely dance, SeonHee. Siwon is lucky to have found you. Siwon, thank you for allowing me to dance with your soon-to-be bride.”

Heechul batted his eyebrows up at Siwon, but said, “You better hurry up and find a dance partner. Those girls are coming up fast.”

Yunho turned to a small circle of lower class girls. He bowed and offered his hand to one. Her face paled under her makeup, but she allowed Yunho to take her to the dance floor.

“What’s your name?” he asked gently.

“Ni-Nicole.”

“Pretty name for a prettier face.”

She blushed crimson, missed a step in the dance and Yunho tightened his hold around her waist. He continued to ask her questions about her family and what she did for fun and then suddenly the song was over. He took her back to her group of friends and then bowed at the next one, asking for a dance. The girls were still shocked but as Yunho made his way through their group, they smiled more and laughed at what he said. Not in the way that the snotty girls did, but in pure enjoyment, and Yunho knew that he was going to marry someone of lower class than him.

When he took a break to grab a glass of wine, the upper class girls surrounded him, arms crossed, frowns in place.

“Yunho-shi, why are you dancing with them?” Sunny demanded.

Yunho grinned. “I like them. I think all of you are complete bitches.”

And he walked away from their offended glares. He spent the rest of the afternoon dancing with who he wanted to, even taking Nicole around the dance floor again. He was leaning against a railing, surrounded by the lower class girls when Siwon and Heechul came up to him to say goodbye. The sun was setting.

Heechul hugged him and said, “God, I can’t believe you haven’t left yet. You’re either having fun or you have problems at home you’re avoiding.”

“Both.”

Heechul laughed SeonHee’s laugh.

Siwon hugged him and kissed his cheek. “My house, tomorrow night.”

Yunho nodded.

He spent another hour talking to people, reconnecting with some and then he bowed and kissed the hands of every girl he had danced with before saying his goodbyes.

Overall, it hadn’t been as bad as he had thought it was going to be.

Yoochun met him in the parking lot. “Well, that was quite a performance,” he said. “Not going home with one of those girls tonight?”

“No. I already have someone at home waiting for me.”

Yoochun smirked. “I’m incredibly jealous and hurt that you let Bi have a night with him and not me, your best friend.”

Yunho scoffed. “And if I did allow you to have one night with him, what condition would you return him in, huh? I don’t want scars and cuts all over his body.”

Yoochun smiled. “You’re missing out. Nothing sexier than hearing them scream.”

“And how is your new one … Max, right?”

“Max is fabulous. I love him. The others are insanely jealous because since I’ve had Max, I haven’t been with any of them, but Max is perfect.”

“Haven’t broken him yet?”

“Not yet. But god, one day, I will and that will be the sweetest day.”

“Come over tomorrow,” Yunho said suddenly.

“What?” Yoochun put a hand to his heart. “An invitation from my best friend? What’s the occasion?”

“Don’t be an ass. Just come over for lunch. Hero is a fantastic cook. Whatever he makes will be way better than what we ate today.”

“Okay. I’ll be there.”

-}|{-

It wasn’t until Yunho walked into his apartment and smelled meat cooking that he realized how hungry he was. Only one meal in the day and it was nearing seven. Jaejoong was singing and he followed the voice to the kitchen. He pressed up behind him and kissed his neck and then his cheek.

Jae made a face.

“What?”

“I can smell their perfume on you.”

Yunho laughed.

“Did you have fun?”

“It was alright. Do you have enough food to cook for six more people tomorrow?”

“Why?”

“Yoochun and his slaves are coming over for lunch.”

Jae frowned, brow crinkling in thought. “I think so. Depends on what you want to serve.”

“You’re the chef, you decide.”

“Why did you invite him over here?” Jae asked.

Yunho smiled. “Mainly so you could find a moment alone with Changmin. Try to talk to him.”

Jae smiled and then kissed Yunho’s cheek. “I will.”

“Where’s Junsu?”

“In the living room, I think,” Jae said casually, but his body tensed.

“Problems?”

Jae shrugged. “No. We … we just don’t talk to each other. It’s weird. I don’t know what to say to him.”

“It’s my fault,” Yunho said.

“At least you recognize that.”

Yunho kissed his nose. “Is dinner almost ready?”

“Yeah, should be enough time for you to change.”

“Okay.” Yunho went to the living room. Junsu was curled in an armchair, reading a book. Yunho kneeled in front of him.

Junsu looked up and smiled, a small one, and then looked away. Yunho scooted close enough to kiss Junsu’s cheek.

“Everything okay?”

Junsu shrugged. “I guess.”

“I’m sorry everything is so awkward.”

“I … I just …”

“What, Su? You can tell me anything, okay?”

“I don’t think either of us wants to share you, but you’ve made it clear that it’s either both or none.”

“More or less.”

Junsu nodded and put his arms around Yunho’s neck. “Jae is really mad, and sometimes glares at me, but I can’t blame him.”

“You also need to know his facial features. He always appears cold and mean, but he really isn’t.”

Junsu buried into him, and Yunho held him close.

A throat cleared behind him, and Yunho looked up at Jaejoong’s carefully blank face.

“Dinner’s ready.”

Yunho nodded. He unwound Junsu’s arms from his shoulders and stood up, before pulling Junsu to his feet. Jae turned and went back in the kitchen.

“He hates me,” Junsu whispered.

“No, he doesn’t. You two just need a few more days to get used to each other.”

Junsu frowned. Yunho held his hand, not letting go until they were at the table. Plates of meet and vegetables were already laid out and Yunho sat, his stomach growling. They ate in silence. Yunho watched as Jae and Junsu threw looks at each other. Not glares, but curious glances. And then they’d both kind of jerk when their eyes met.

Yunho waited until they had both finished eating and then he pushed his plate away.

“Alright. I’ve come to a decision.”

They both looked at him, eyes hopeful.

Yunho stood up. He took of his suit jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt. He slung them both over the back of his chair and then pulled off his tank top.

“I’m going to my room, and I’m going to lay naked on my bed and you two can either come and join me, or you can stay out here, but it’s either both or neither. I don’t care what you two decide or what you two want to do to me, but you’re going to do it together.”

Yunho turned his back on them and left the kitchen.


	15. The Pleasure

Yunho finished undressing with shaking hands. He was pushing Junsu too soon, he knew that, and he was pushing Jae in every way possible. But Junsu was right. He couldn’t have either of them without having the other. It wasn’t fair to them. It wasn’t fair if they both loved him to flaunt one relationship in the others’ face.

He lay on his bed, arms behind his head, and waited.

Each breath extended time.

Each sound made him twitch.

He watched the clock tick away the minutes.

After eleven minutes, the door swung open.

Junsu leaned on one side, Jae on the other. Both had arms crossed over their chests. Neither was smiling.

“Let me get this straight,” Jae said, voice bordering on cold. “You love us both.”

“Yes.”

“You want us both.”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t want just one of us.”

Yunho smiled. “Who is that fair to, Jaejoong? You, having to watch me with Junsu? Or Junsu, having to watch me with you? Every time I’d look at one of you, the other would suffer. How am I supposed to do that to the two men I love? So you either both get me, and we’re all happy; or neither does, and we all suffer.”

“That’s kind of fucked up.”

Yunho shrugged. “I’m sorry?”

“You know what we should do,” Jae said.

“Huh?” Junsu replied.

“Leave him there to suffer and go to the other room with each other.”

Junsu giggled behind his hand. “He deserves it.”

“He does.”

Jae cupped his hand at Junsu’s ear and whispered. Very slowly, Junsu’s face morphed into the smile Yunho had missed so much. It made his heart ache.

“Good idea,” Junsu said, and Jae smiled. He headed into Yunho’s closet. Junsu came to the bed. He kneeled at the foot, and then crawled over Yunho, hands and knees on either side of his body, but never touching.

“What’s the plan?” Yunho asked, breathless.

Junsu smiled. “A good one.”

“And what are you doing?”

“Distracting you.”

Junsu kissed him. Yunho moaned, eyes falling shut as Junsu’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He whimpered when Junsu’s fingertips trailed up his arms. He was completely compliant as Junsu took his hands and laced their fingers together, holding his hands firmly to the bed above his head. Yunho couldn’t help it; he moaned and arched up into Junsu’s body.

When they were younger, Yunho always topped, just because he didn’t know any better. He didn’t find out the joys of bottoming until later in life. And god, right now, he wanted Junsu to fuck him.

Fabric twisted around one of his wrists. He whimpered and tried to pull away from Junsu’s lips, but Junsu bit down, not letting him as his arms were tied. When Yunho was sufficiently and efficiently attached to his headboard by both wrists, Junsu sat back, ass resting right on Yunho’s hard cock. Yunho moaned and arched into him again, tugging on the silk ties binding him.

“You’re right,” Junsu said. “Those ties are ugly.”

“Only good for one thing,” Jae said. He leaned down and kissed Yunho briefly.

“We were going to blindfold you, too, but if you can’t watch us, then that’s not torture.” Junsu moved off him, and then kneeled, knees pressed against his side. Jae did the same the other side.

“We had a chat,” Jae said, “and we both decided that we would much rather share you than not have you at all. So you win this time, but trust me when I say that we are not going to make your life easy.”

Junsu nodded. “It’s going to be hard, making sure both of us are satisfied and not neglected. And we both have sexual needs Yunho. We really hope you’re up for it.”

Yunho rolled his eyes and lifted his hips. “Up. Yep. No problems there.”

They both laughed, though Junsu still looked a bit unsure.

“We also decided that we had to get used to each other, too,” Jae said, now looking at Junsu instead of Yunho. He licked his lips. “But we’re both a little hesitant. It’s different now. I mean, all of our masters made us kiss and fuck their other slaves, but here, in this room, we know we’re not slaves and there’s a huge difference between doing it because you have to and doing it because you want to.”

Junsu blushed and looked away.

“Junsu’s still battling that,” Jae said, and to Yunho’s surprise, ran his fingers over Junsu’s cheek until the other looked up, and smiled a bit. Jae put a hand on Yunho’s chest. The fingers on Junsu’s cheek tightened, and then Junsu leaned forward, met Jae in the middle and their lips pressed together.

Junsu was shaking, and then his hands reached for Jae’s shoulders, balancing himself, as the press of lips evolved into a proper kiss.

Yunho frowned as the kiss extended to minutes and Jae’s hand slipped around Junsu’s shoulder and down to his waist.

“I didn’t think this through,” Yunho said.

“Do you ever?” Jae muttered, and then both arms were around Junsu’s waist and Junsu’s arms were around Jae’s neck, hands tangling in that blond hair.

“Not fair,” Yunho said. He bent his knees, trying to get some leverage so he could rub his skin on their bodies.

Jae smiled and pulled away from Junsu. “He definitely deserves this.”

Junsu nodded. “Thinks he can play around with our hearts.”

“And expects us to share him?” Jae unhooked his arms from Junsu’s waist and leaned over Yunho. Lips close to Yunho’s, Jae whispered, “And now he’s complaining that this isn’t fair.”

Junsu was suddenly next to Jae. “So not fair.” His tongue flicked out over Jae’s lips. Jae moaned and turned into the kiss. Yunho could feel their breath on his lips. He stretched his neck, to join them, and they moved away.

Yunho whimpered. “Guys.”

“It was your idea,” Junsu said.

Their hands were on his body, rubbing up and down his stomach and sides. Junsu flicked his nipple with fingertips as they continued to kiss right in front of his lips.

“My idea was to share you, not have you guys tie me up and make out in front of me.”

“No,” Jae said. “If I recall correctly, you said you didn’t care what we did to you as long as we did it together. Well, we tied you up together, and we are now kissing each other together, and we are touching you together. And if you’re a good little bottom, we may even suck your cock together.”

Yunho shut his eyes with a groan.

“First we have to undress each other together,” Junsu said.

“Good idea.” Jae moved to the end of the bed, away from Yunho, and Junsu followed, taking his body heat with him. Yunho groaned, and when he tried to touch them with his feet, they laughed and moved further away.

“Your fault you have a king sized bed,” Jae said.

Yunho watched, eyes hazy with lust, as Jae peeled off Junsu’s tank top. Junsu was still shaking a bit, but Jae rubbed his hands up and down his arms and shoulders, calming him down until their lips pressed together again. They kissed, deep, obscene, more tongues than lips. Yunho whimpered, and as one, smirks turned their lips. Junsu took Jae’s shirt off, and then their arms wrapped around bare torsos. Hands slipped under waistbands of sweats.

Yunho’s hands itched to touch them, to cup Junsu’s ass in his hands again, to spread Jae open for his tongue again.

They pushed the sweatpants over their hips, and thighs, and then kicked them away. All without releasing each others’ mouths. Their bodies pressed together, and Junsu shivered, breaking away from the kiss with a gasp. He buried his face in Jae’s shoulder.

Concern filled Yunho, momentarily displacing the lust, as Jae whispered something at Junsu, and Junsu shivered.

“No,” Junsu whispered. “I’m okay.”

Jae pulled back, another soft hand on Junsu’s cheek. “We don’t have to do this. We can leave him tied up and come do it in the morning.”

Yunho whimpered.

Junsu smiled at Yunho. “How long do you think we could leave him tied up before we cave and come in here and take advantage of him?”

Jae laughed. “Good point. I think I could last an hour, tops.”

Junsu nodded. “Sounds about right.”

“Can I touch you?” Jae whispered it so quietly that Yunho almost missed it.

Junsu swallowed. “Yes.”

Jae trailed his fingertips down Junsu’s hip. Junsu’s breath hitched a bit as they continued across his stomach. He moaned when Jae took his half-hard cock in his hand and stroked him.

“Fuck,” Junsu said, deep and needy.

“Feel good?”

Junsu nodded.

“Then touch me. Together, remember?”

Junsu wrapped his fingers around Jae’s cock and stroked. They settled into a rhythm and then their lips met in a tender kiss.

Yunho moaned and tugged on the restraints again. His cock was so hard and already leaving a pool of liquid on his belly. He could do nothing but watch as Junsu pushed at Jae’s shoulders and lowered him to the other side of the bed. He sucked and kissed Jae’s neck and collar bone, while Jae ran his hands over Junsu’s sides and back.

With a little smirk, Junsu flicked his tongue over Jae’s nipple. Jae gasped out a laugh, and then smiled. He moaned when Junsu sucked the nipple into his mouth.

“As good as that feels, Su, we should be doing this together.”

Junsu stopped and propped up on his arms. “So you need access to my body.”

“Yep.”

“God, you guys,” Yunho said, tugging on the ties again. “Touch me together.”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Hang on, Su.” He moved out from underneath Junsu and went back into the closet. He returned, trailing a red and orange tie between his fingers.

“I have no idea where he gets these ugly ties or who buys them, but I’m glad that they’re coming in handy.”

“Jae,” Yunho said, voice bordering on stern as Jae climbed over his lap.

Jae shook his head. “No, no. You be quiet.” He tied the tie around Yunho’s face and when Yunho opened his mouth to protest, Jae shoved the silk inside and tied it tightly.

“Better,” Jae said and laughed at Yunho’s scowl.

Junsu was giggling, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “Best idea yet,” he said.

Jae crawled over to him, the muscles of his lithe body standing out. “Where were we?”

“I was about to straddle you so we could kiss each other’s bodies.”

“Right.” Jae smiled and lay on his back next to Junsu.

Yunho whimpered when Junsu crawled over him. Both of their lips attached to nipples, hands gripped waists and god, Yunho could almost feel their hands on him. Their mouths moved down stomachs, biting and licking and pulling mewls and whimpers from both of them. From this angle, Yunho couldn’t really see Jaejoong’s face, currently blocked by Junsu’s legs, but he had a perfect view of Junsu and Junsu’s tongue running up and down the length of Jaejoong’s cock. Based on the shivers in Junsu’s shoulders, Jaejoong was doing the same to him.

Junsu moaned suddenly, and wrapped his lips around the tip of Jae’s cock, lifting it without hands away from Jae’s body, so he could properly suck on him. Jae moaned. He slid his hands up the back of Junsu’s thighs to grip the perfect mounds of ass. Junsu jerked down a bit, and in retaliation, Jae bucked his hips up, and just like that, they were fucking each others’ mouths, moans and groans echoing through the room.

Yunho had to shut his eyes. His skin was on fire, needing to be touched and licked and bit. He tugged on the restraints again, and tried to force the gag out of his mouth. All to no avail. Jae was way too good at tying knots.

“Fuck, Jae,” Junsu moaned.

Yunho’s eyes snapped open. Junsu had pulled away from Jae’s cock, but still stroked it. Jae had a finger sliding in and out of Junsu’s ass, mouth still around Junsu’s cock.

“Fuck,” Junsu said again, and then forced Jae’s cock back in his mouth. He sucked twice as fast, moaning as Jae added another finger. Once again, Junsu ripped his mouth away from Jae’s cock and his back arched and he almost screamed as his body shook. He fell forward, barely catching himself on his hands and gasped, lips hovering above Jae’s cock. Jae pushed his hips a bit and Junsu fell to the side. Jae kissed up his body, pausing to lick on Junsu’s nipples. His tongue slid up Junsu’s collar bone, leaving a wet trail on shimmering, sweaty skin.

Yunho wanted to taste him so badly.

“You okay?” Jae asked just before their lips pressed together in a short kiss.

Junsu nodded. “Yeah. Just … let me catch my breath. You’re good at that.”

“I’m going to go torture Yunho,”

“Ooh. Good idea.”

They both turned feral grins at him, and Yunho’s eyes shut with a whimper. The first touch of their hands on his knees made his skin twitch. The first touch of lips on his hip bones pulled a moan from his throat. Their teeth and lips and tongues traveled up and over his sensitive skin, and Yunho was so dizzy, trying to keep them straight. Was that Junsu’s mouth on his nipple, or was his mouth sucking a dark mark on his stomach, only centimeters from his cock? Fuck and who’s mouth was suddenly sucking in his balls? And who was moaning?

Oh, that was him. Right.

His pleas were muffled behind the gag in his mouth.

When a tongue licked up the length of his cock and another swirled around the head, slurping up the precome, his hips rose off the bed and he screamed.

“You need to open your eyes,” Jae said as a hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

Yunho did, but still could see very little through his blurry vision, and everything was swimming. Blond hair and red hair twisted together. When a tongue twirled around the head of his cock, just enough pressure, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. They shut and he cried out and bucked his hips. Hands held him down and tongues licked over his cock, taking a few inches into a depth of warmth before pulling back and another replaced it.

A slick finger slid down his inner thigh, teasing the curves of his ass. He moaned and bent his knees, giving the finger access that it didn’t take. He tried to say please over and over, but with the gag it just came out as whimpers. Another finger joined the first, on the other side, and little by little, they traced down his skin.

A fingernail scraped over his begging hole. One mouth moved off his cock, and the other slipped over the soft head and then down, further, slowly, and further, until lips pressed against his body. The throat tightened around him and he cried out again, the cry turning to a scream as a finger pressed into his body. A tongue soon joined it and licked at him, around him.

He cursed and thrashed as pleasure exploded through his needy body. Anticipation danced on his skin, sweat dripped down his arms and sides.

Another finger joined the first, stretching him open, pulling him closer to orgasm. He tried to gasp out a warning to whoever was sucking on his cock, but the fingers in his ass curled and the throat around his cock tightened and he came with a shout, moaning as the mouth sucked harder, pulling his orgasm from him.

“Hmm,” Jae said, “really now, Yunho, coming so soon. I really doubt you can handle fucking both of us if you can’t even keep yourself from coming.”

“I guess we’ll have to fuck him then,” Junsu said.

Jae laughed.

Yunho was gasping, trying to wrap his lust-clouded mind around what they were saying. Something about fucking, and god, he wanted to be fucked. More fingers pressed inside him, wrenching moans and mewls from his throat as they pulled at his muscles and thrust deeply inside him. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was black and gray and the ceiling spun in varying degrees of light and dark. His hands were numb, his skin was tingling as fingers trailed up his abs and over his nipples.

A tongue licked his upper lip. He pried his eyes open, trying to focus on the brown eyes and blond hair above him.

“He’s gone, Su.”

Junsu giggled. “Then he’ll be easy to manipulate.”

Jaejoong smiled. He kissed Yunho cheek. “Too much for you, Mr. Future Governor?”

Yunho’s eyes rolled back as the number of fingers in his ass suddenly increased, the stretch more than he’d had to bear before. He whimpered and shook his head, begging for more behind the gag.

Feeling rushed back into his hands as the bindings were released. Hands grabbed his shoulders.

“Sit up,” Jae demanded.

He tried to put his arms around Jae’s body, but Jae moved away. “No. Sit up.”

It was a struggle, as pleasure kept zinging through him, but he managed. The fingers slipped out of his body and he shuddered.

Jae settled in behind him, hands on his hips. “Kneel.”

Again, Yunho struggled, almost falling sideways, but being held up by Jae’s grip on his hips and Junsu’s grip on his shoulders. When he tried to put his arms around Junsu, Jae latched onto one wrist.

“No. You don’t deserve to touch us.”

He took Yunho’s other wrist and pulled them back. Junsu moved again, but Yunho didn’t know where. That is until his arms were twisted further. His shoulders were stretched as his arms were forced around Jaejoong’s body behind him and then his wrists were lashed together. He couldn’t move if he wanted to, but as he leaned back and his ass settled on Jaejoong’s crotch, he didn’t really give a damn.

Jae pushed his hips back up and he whimpered, begging. Jae kissed his neck and shoulders.

“Wanna be fucked now, Yunho?”

Yunho moaned, trying to touch his ass to Jae’s cock.

Jae chuckled. “Alright, alright.”

The head of his cock slipped over and around Yunho’s loosened hole. He cried out and pressed back, screaming as he sank all the way onto Jae’s cock. Junsu sucked on his nipples, hand stroking his cock, and Yunho tried to get used to the feel of Jae inside him.

“You’re going to have to lean back some, Jae,” Junsu said.

“I know. Give me some pillows.”

Junsu moved around the bed, gathering all the stray pillows behind Jaejoong. He leaned back, jerking his hips at the same time, slamming into Yunho’s body. Yunho cried out, trying to ride Jaejoong for more.

“Not yet, baby,” Jae whispered and continued biting his back and shoulders. “Can you stretch your legs for us? Lean back on me.”

Yunho did, his hands getting smashed between Jae’s body and the pillows. Junsu helped straighten his legs. He had absolutely no control in this new position, and he rocked his hips, trying to get Jaejoong to move.

“Bend your knees,” Jae said.

Yunho whimpered, failing once before getting his feet planted. He rose and fell on Jae’s cock, whimpering at the scrape in and out of him.

Junsu smacked his inner thigh. Hard, and Yunho cried out. “We did not say you could do that. Hold still.”

“Don’t abuse him too much,” Jae said with another bite to his neck. “He’ll like it too much.

Junsu laughed. Two fingers pressed into Yunho’s hole next to Jae’s cock.

Yunho groaned. He fought the impulse to thrust up, thighs and arms shaking from the strain.

Junsu’s mouth closed around his cock, and Yunho’s little control shattered. He thrust up hard, whimpering when he felt Junsu’s gag reflex kick in. Junsu pinched his thigh sharply. Yunho mewled and settled his hips back down.

“You’re being naughty,” Jae crooned in his ear. “Don’t you want Junsu to fuck you, too?”

Yunho swallowed, eyes squeezed shut.

“Isn’t that what you want? Us both to fuck you. Together.”

Yunho nodded, and begged into the gag again. It was wet and heavy with his own spit, some dripping over the edge of his lips when he stopped breathing for moments.

Junsu took Yunho’s knees in a tight grip, lifting his legs, bending him in half. He settled Yunho’s legs on his shoulders and then leaned forward.

“Jae, can you … scoot forward a bit.”

Jae slid down a few inches, pulling a cry from Yunho when he thrust up with his hips. “Better?”

“Yep.”

The head of Junsu’s cock pressed against his hole, above Jaejoong’s. Jae held Yunho’s hips firmly. And then Junsu pressed forward.

Yunho screamed at the stretch, slow and agonizing as both cocks fought for space inside him. Jae’s breath was harsh against his shoulder, teeth scraping on skin. Junsu moved deeper.

Yunho bit the gag, glad it was there or he’d bit through his lip. He swore muffled curses from behind the gag. Junsu pulled out a bit, pushed back in, slowly, so fucking slowly, and Yunho wanted more, tried to ask for more. His muscles shivered as he tried to move his hips, begging with his body, and whimpers and moans.

“Fuck him, Su,” Jae said, voice rough. “I’m going to come soon, and god, just fuck him. Who the fuck cares if you hurt him? He’ll love it.”

Yunho whimpered his agreement.

Junsu smiled. “You want me to fuck you hard, Yunnie?”

Yunho nodded, whispering please over and over again behind the gag.

Junsu thrust forward, burying himself into Yunho’s body. Yunho screamed, a constant noise from the back of his throat as Junsu moved in and out of him quickly. His arms went over Yunho’s shoulders and landed on Jaejoong’s, gripping hard for leverage. Jae moaned and leaned forward, begging for a kiss, and Junsu gave it to him, their lips once again dancing so close to Yunho’s mouth. Their tongues curled together, teeth biting on lips.

The grip on his hips tightened as Jaejoong’s body spasmed, jerked, and warm come filled Yunho’s hole. Jae broke away from Junsu’s lips with a moan and laid his forehead against Yunho’s neck, shuddering as Junsu kept fucking Yunho.

Jae pushed Yunho forward. “Hang on, Su.”

Junsu stopped with difficulty, cock still buried as Jae moved, slipping out of Yunho’s body.

“Get on your knees, Yunnie,” Jae said.

It was hard, so hard, and his shoulders were screaming as he moved to obey the command. Jae moved with him, supporting him until he was on his knees again, and then he slipped under his arms, leaving Yunho’s arms bound behind his back.

“Trade me places, Su,” Jae said, “so you can keep fucking him.”

Yunho whimpered.

Junsu made sure Yunho was steady and then moved behind him. Jae moved to the front. Junsu immediately thrust back into Yunho’s body, and Yunho fell forward, into Jae’s arms. Jae chuckled and steadied him.

“Do you like Junsu fucking you?”

Yunho nodded.

“And do you want to suck on my cock while Junsu fucks you?”

Yunho’s eyes went wide and he begged for it through the gag.

Jae laughed and reached behind his head to undo the gag. It slipped off and Yunho moaned and whimpered. Jae traced his finger around Yunho’s open lips. Yunho closed his teeth around it and sucked it into his mouth. Jae shuddered and removed the finger.

“Please, Jae,” Yunho gasped, voice raspy from his screams.

Jae smiled. He took Yunho’s face in his hands. Yunho opened his mouth and swallowed Jae’s cock, moaning in approval at the taste of come. Jae adjusted, settling deep in Yunho’s throat, and then tangled his hands in Yunho’s hair. Yunho twirled his tongue around Jae’s cock as much as he could.

“Ready, Su?”

“Yeah.”

They fucked him, hard and fast, their thrusts putting them both in his body at once. Sweat gathered on their skin and dripped over muscles. Yunho was shaking, his whole body tense, trying to keep himself up with his arms behind his back. A hand slipped around his hips and grabbed his hard cock, stroking in time with the thrusts into his body. Pleasure twisted through him, mixing with pain as Jae pulled on his hair, fucking his throat so deep that his body pushed against Yunho’s face.

Junsu came first, pressed completely against Yunho’s body, and the hand around Yunho’s cock tightened as Junsu cried out, and filled Yunho even more. Junsu gave up kneeling, body shaking and fell to the side, slipping from Yunho. Yunho whimpered around Jae’s cock, as his hips had nothing holding them up, and keeping upright was twice as hard.

“Oh, poor Yunnie. No one’s fucking your hole now,” Jae said and rubbed his hand over Yunho’s cheek. “Do you want me to?”

Yunho nodded, eyes locked with Jaejoong’s.

Jae smiled. “Okay.”

Yunho gasped when Jae’s cock left his mouth. Jae steadied his shoulders as he lowered his face to the bed.

“Keep your ass in the air, baby.”

Yunho swallowed, and then voice raspy, he whispered, “Yes, master.”

Jae laughed and slapped his ass. Yunho whimpered, asking for one more. Jae spanked him again, and then gripped his cheeks and spread him apart. He thrust into Yunho all at once. Yunho cried out, burying his face into the bed. Junsu’s hands settled on his back, slipping through the sweat, and then his nails scratched down, across his shoulders and Yunho cried out again.

“He really likes a bit of pain,” Junsu said and shook his head.

Jae yanked on his bound wrists, pulling a whine from Yunho as his shoulders were stretched too far. “Yes, he does.”

Junsu reached around Yunho’s hip and grabbed his cock, tugging on it roughly. He bit down and sucked on Yunho’s back, leaving purple hickys in his wake.

Yunho was dying, a shuddering sweating mess, only able to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut as they brought his orgasm closer and closer. Jae’s breathing changed, his knees spread and he fucked Yunho harder, at a different angle. Yunho’s vision went gray, and colored dots danced just behind his closed eyelids.

The hand on his cock twisted, fingers curling along the tip, and everything was suddenly frozen, and he screamed into the bed as his orgasm rushed through him, covering the blankets beneath him in come. He went limp, only Jae’s hands on his hips keeping him up as he whined with each thrust into his body. Jae was shuddering. After the satisfying feeling of being filled with warm come again, Yunho collapsed, a happy sigh on his lips before everything went black.


	16. The Persuasion

Yunho woke up warm and content. The room was dark, and the steady breaths of both his bedmates filled the air. He smiled. And then he tried to move his shoulder, and a deep ache ran through his body. He groaned.

The body on his right shifted. “Yunho?”

Yunho kissed Jae’s shoulder.

“You alright?”

“Fabulously sore.”

Jae chuckled.

“You’re still mad at me, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a tiny bit, but not so much that a kiss wouldn’t take care of it.”

Yunho smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips, moaning when Jae slipped his tongue on his lower lip.

Junsu whimpered on his other side, but didn’t wake up.

“Are you two okay?” Yunho asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

“Yeah. I guess. I mean. Last night was … interesting. We’ll be alright. Junsu’s pretty cool. We talked a little bit after you passed out on us. We won’t be awkward with each other anymore, that’s for sure.”

Yunho kissed Jae’s lips. “Thank you, for taking a chance. Really. Thank you.”

“Did we even have a choice?” Jae asked with a smile. “Both or neither, how is that even fair to us?”

Yunho shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Manipulative bastard.”

“I am, but you didn’t have to. Neither of you did. So thank you. And god, thank you for amazing sex. Seriously. I don’t think I’ve ever had sex that good. Ever.”

“Not even with your darling Heechul?”

Yunho laughed. “No. He’s good. But you two were fantastic.”

“Want to go running this morning?”

“God, no. No. No. No.”

“Yunnie?”

Yunho turned to Junsu. “Sorry, SuSu. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Junsu smiled and curled into Yunho’s chest. “S’okay. You alright?”

“Yes. We’ll see how sore I am when I try to stand up though.”

Junsu giggled softly.

Jae curled up on Yunho’s other side. He reached over and ran his fingers through Junsu’s hair.

Junsu smiled. “Did he wake you up too, Joongie?”

“Yes.”

“Selfish bastard.”

They chuckled.

“Sorry,” Yunho said.

Jae groaned. “I need to get up anyway.”

“What? It’s only six. The sun isn’t even up.”

“Well, someone has me cooking for nine people today.”

“Nine?” Junsu said.

Yunho nodded. “Yoochun and his slaves are coming over for lunch.”

Junsu went really, really still. His breath shortened. “Yoo-Yoochun?”

“He’s not going to touch you.”

“No, please, Yunho, please, don’t let him come over please, please.”

Yunho frowned. “SuSu, what’s …”

“No, please. Yunho. Please. Not him. I don’t want to see him.”

Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes. Jae shrugged.

Yunho tried to get Junsu to look at him, but Junsu burrowed more deeply into Yunho’s body, hiding his face against his neck, still muttering. His fingers dug into Yunho’s chest. Yunho ran his hands over Junsu’s back and shoulders. Over the trembling skin, and the scars.

Scars.

“Su?” Yunho whispered. He traced one scar on his shoulder with his finger. “Su, did Yoochun do this to you?”

He felt Junsu swallow. Yunho carefully took Junsu’s face in his hands. There were tears brimming his eyes, and he blinked once, and they spilled over.

“When?” Yunho said, trying hard not to let the anger running through his body manifest to Junsu.

Junsu shut his eyes, more tears falling.

Jae crawled over them, holding Junsu from the other side. Jae gave Yunho a look that said, _Let me handle this,_ so Yunho shut his mouth.

“SuSu darling,” Jae whispered, calm and soft, “did Yoochun ever own you?”

A single nod, and the anger in Yunho doubled. Jae pulled at Junsu a bit, and Yunho tugged back.

“You’re hurting him,” Jae whispered.

Yunho let go, realizing his hands had been digging into Junsu’s shoulders. “Sorry.”

Jae held Junsu close while he cried. “Come on, SuSu, he’s not going to hurt you when he’s here. I think at this point, he’s going to be lucky if Yunho doesn’t kill him as soon as he walks through the door.”

“Why … why does he have to come here?” Junsu whispered.

“His new slave is one of my friends from Doushite, and I want to try to talk to him.”

“Oh.”

“When did he own you?”

Junsu swallowed. “About three years ago.”

Jae met Yunho’s eyes again.

“He said … he said Yunho didn’t want me anymore. That Yunho knew—” He broke off with a sob and buried into Jae’s arms again.

“Well, that’s it,” Yunho said. “He’s dead.”

Jae rolled his eyes and nodded to Junsu. Yunho took a deep breath and curled up behind him, kissing his hair and his shoulder.

“If I had known he had you, I would have done something about it.”

“He said he told you and that you told him to have fun with me,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho took Junsu from Jae’s arms and held him close, rocking him as his breathing hitched and body shook. “I never would have, SuSu. Never.”

“I know … that’s … that’s why the first night, I was … I was so happy to see you, Yunho, but I thought you didn’t want me.”

Yunho kissed him fiercely.

Junsu whimpered.

“I love you,” Yunho said adamantly. “I will love you forever.”

Junsu nodded and didn’t protest when Yunho kissed him again.

Yunho held Junsu while his body shook. The scars were from Yoochun. His supposed best friend, but damn that bastard. Damn him!

He met Jae’s eyes. “You may have to keep me from killing him.”

“I have a better idea,” Jae said with a smirk.

“What?”

“You’re the business man. Use this to your advantage. He’s committed this personal infraction, lying to you, keeping Junsu from you. And he has something you want.”

“What do you—“ Yunho broke off and smiled. “Smart, Jae.”

Jae grinned. “Hey. I’m not just a pretty face. I was a politician and a leader, too, you know.”

“Leader?” Junsu said.

“He was prince on his home world,” Yunho said. “Next in line to be king.”

“Wow,” Junsu said, eyes wide. “Really?”

Jae smiled. “That was a lifetime ago.” He leaned forward and kissed Junsu’s cheek. “You alright?”

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“We would never let him hurt you again.”

Junsu nodded and hugged Jaejoong.

“Come on,” Jae said and tugged on Junsu. “Let’s go shower and let Yunho go back to sleep.”

“What if I want to shower, too?” Yunho said.

Jae smirked. “Nope. You’re going to sit out here and think of us naked in warm water with soap dripping down our skin. Naked. Together. Warm water. Soap.”

Yunho flung himself on the bed and groaned, cock twitching at the images.

Jae laughed as he dragged Junsu across the room. The bathroom door shut, and Yunho heard the lock turn. He had a key for that lock somewhere, but it would take too much effort to find it and the blankets were warm, and he was still exhausted from the sex, and so he lay there, a smile playing on his lips and let himself fall back to sleep.

-}|{-  
  
Yunho paced in the living room. Jae had kicked him out of the kitchen when he tried to help and only ended up spacing out, thinking of the evil painful things he would do to Yoochun when he got there.

Yoochun had always been a bastard. Always. He was what his father and Bi would say was a perfect man in this world. His mind had been warped by the power and prestige. But at the same time, Yunho knew how to manipulate his need for power and prestige to his advantage.

Time ticked by slowly, closer to noon, when Yoochun was to appear. Yunho kept a tight lid on his rage, holding it in, saving it, because if negotiations didn’t go as he planned, then he was just going to have to kick the shit out of Yoochun.

A few minutes before noon, Junsu came into the living room. He stopped Yunho’s pacing with a hand on his chest. Yunho leaned down and kissed him, body shaking.

“I love you,” Yunho said. “He is going to regret hurting you.”

“If you do lose control and start beating him up, let me hit him once.”

Yunho laughed. He gathered Junsu next to him and kissed his head. “I will, SuSu.”

He held Junsu until the doorbell rang. With a deep breath he headed for the door. Jae came out from the kitchen, a warning look in his eyes. And Yunho nodded. He was okay. He was in control of this.

Yunho opened the door to a smiling Yoochun on the other side of it. He grabbed Yoochun’s shirt, pulled him inside and slammed him up against the wall by the door.

“Yunho, what the-“

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick the shit out of you right now?”

Yunho could see Yoochun’s slaves looking warily at their master being threatened, but none moved to stop him.

“What are you talking about?”

Yunho sneered, and motioned behind him.

Yoochun’s gaze moved by him, his eyes went wide and he smirked. “Hi, Xiah baby. I didn’t know that Bi sold you.”

Yunho ignored Junsu’s little whimper, knowing Jae was there to comfort him. He slammed Yoochun against the wall again.

“You stupid fucker. You knew I was looking for him, and yet you kept him. Filled his head with lies about me not wanting him. Again, give me one good reason not to kill you.”

Yoochun smiled. “Family alliance.”

Stepping back, Yunho returned the smile. Yoochun was playing right into what Yunho had planned. It was too easy.

“And how is that a threat to me?” Yunho asked. “The Park Family is only powerful because of the alliance they have with the Jungs. The Jungs are powerful on their own. All I have to do is drop your dead body outside your father’s house, tell them you betrayed me, and they’ll start apologizing for your failure.”

“Well, you haven’t killed me yet, so what do you want?”

Yunho smiled. “You’re smart, Yoochun, to have figured it out so quickly.”

Yoochun raised his eyebrows. “If I refuse what you want, are you going to kill me?”

“No. But I will do everything in my power to tarnish the Park name and as I take over, destroy the alliance with you and build a stronger one with the Choi Family.”

Yoochun lip curled in a snarl. “They are practically peasants.”

“And that’s your future. You know I can make it happen.”

The smile came back. “Then what do you want.”

“Max.”

The Doushiten in question jerked his head to Yunho.

Yoochun chuckled. “So predictable. Fine. It’s not like there isn’t another one from their world that I can purchase.”

Yunho nodded. “I understand that. And for every new slave you buy, there goes a bit of the Jung Family influence in your life.”

“Slaves are a part of us, you can’t do that.”

“I can. And I will.”

“You’re asking to be assassinated.”

“By you? Not likely. Now. Do you mind uncuffing him? Thanks.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Whatever.” He held up a hand, and one of the other slaves unlocked the handcuffs on Changmin’s wrists.

“I expect a contract for him on my desk first thing in the morning.”

Yunho and Yoochun stared at each other. And then Yunho smiled. “Who’s hungry? Hero’s made some fabulous food.”

He motioned Yoochun ahead of him. Yoochun eyed him for a moment and then nodded once and headed into the kitchen. The other slaves followed him.

Changmin didn’t move, staring at his free wrists.

Yunho watched him until Junsu touched his arm. He looked down at Junsu and smiled. “Go in the kitchen, stay by Jaejoong, okay? I’ll be right there.”

Junsu nodded, kissed his cheek and then left. Yunho moved carefully toward Changmin.

“Annyeonghaseyo,” Yunho said.

Changmin suddenly smiled. “Hi.”

“Are you going to stand there all day or do you want to go take a shower?”

Changmin shivered. “A shower.”

“Okay. I’ll show you where the bathroom is.” Yunho looked him up and down. Like the other slaves, he was only wearing a tight pair of black shorts. “You seem to be about my size, a bit taller, but I’ll leave some clothes for you to change into.”

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“I’ll have Jaejoong bring you some food.”

Changmin hugged him. Yunho, mindful of the bruises and cuts on his arms and back, held him only for a moment. “Come on.”

-}|{-

The rest of the afternoon was tense, though Yoochun filled it with inane chatter. As soon as everyone had been served and satisfied, Jaejoong disappeared. Junsu stayed next to Yunho, a hand on his leg. Yoochun and his other slaves didn’t stay long, and Yunho winced a bit knowing that Yoochun was going to take his anger out on them. But there was nothing he could do about it.

He sighed after the door shut behind them and sighed.

Junsu hugged him, body shaking a bit. Yunho held him close, an arm around his waist and went down the hall to his room.

Jae and Changmin were lying in bed, curled together, talking in Doushiten. Yunho let go of Junsu long enough to crawl up on the bed.

“Do you have any injuries that need to be looked at by a doctor?” Yunho whispered.

Changmin shook his head. “I’m okay.”

Jae held him tighter.

And just like that, Yunho remembered the last time he’d seen Jaejoong cuddling up to a Doushiten.

“Fuck.”

“What?” Jae said.

“Between you two sexually torturing me last night, and this mess today, I forgot that we’re supposed to go to Siwon’s tonight.”

Jae’s face brightened. “Really? Can Changmin come?”

“What?” Changmin asked, and Jaejoong spit out rapid Doushiten and couldn’t quite contain his excitement and then Changmin smiled and said, “No way!”

“Hey, guys, ShinKi, please. My Doushiten sucks.”

“You’re getting better,” Changmin said, but Jae burst out laughing.

“Shut up.”

Jae stopped laughing but he was still smiling as he said, “Some of those that were at Siwon’s are from Changmin’s kingdom.”

“Maybe we should let Changmin rest before he has to be introduced to Heechul,” Yunho said with a grin.

Jae waved that away. “He can handle Heechul just fine. After Yoochun, being groped by Heechul is going to feel amazing.”

Changmin scoffed. “To you maybe.” He sneered.

“What?” Yunho said.

Jae smiled. “Changmin is stubbornly straight.”

“And Jae has been corrupted by the locals,” Changmin shot back.

Jae licked his lips. “Sex with a man is fantastic when it’s not forced.”

Another scoff. “I’ll take a woman, thank you.”

“Aren’t you always telling me I’m pretty enough to be a woman?”

“No,” Changmin said. “Weak enough. You’re weak enough to be a woman.”

Jae gave him a look of mock outrage. “You better be glad you’re injured, or I’d … I’d …” Jae slapped his shoulder.

Changmin looked around the room. “Did you feel the wind blow, Yunho?”

Junsu was shaking in a fit of giggles as Jae shouted at Changmin and dug fingers into his sides. Changmin laughed, easily grabbing Jae’s wrists, and with a quick twist, he had the blond pinned beneath him.

“Weak,” Changmin said.

Jae smiled up at him. “I knew you wanted me underneath you.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Please, Kongchoong. You irritate me.”

“You love me.”

Changmin’s smile fell and he hugged Jae close to him. Jae hugged him back. His smile softened.

“We’ll all go,” Yunho said in the silence, “but Changmin, I want you to sleep. You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Changmin nodded as he moved off Jae’s body. Jae stayed attached to his side, arm around his stomach. “It’s been a while since I’ve slept because I wanted to.”

Yunho climbed off the bed, pulling Junsu with him. “I’ll come wake you up in a couple hours.”

They left the room, Yunho closing the door behind him. He and Junsu went in the other room.

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked as they climbed into bed.

Junsu crawled over him and kissed him. “Yes, but you said you’d take me shopping.”

Yunho smiled. “I know. I will. But it’s going to have to be on Tuesday. I have too many meetings tomorrow at work.”

“It’s okay. We don’t have to sleep do we?” A smirk danced over his innocent face.

“I’m kind of tired,” Yunho said and faked a yawn.

Junsu frowned, and Yunho laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

“I am sorry I forced this on you, SuSu,” Yunho said, lips still touching.

“Hmm, I’m not.”

“Su!”

Junsu giggled and kissed him again. Yunho rolled them over, layering kisses down Junsu’s neck. Junsu arched into him with a moan. Yunho sat up enough to pull his shirt over his head, and Junsu took the time to do the same.

Junsu ran his hands up and down Yunho’s chest and stomach.

“I’m worried about you,” Yunho whispered. “You’ve been forced to have sex for seven years, and I want you to want me, too.”

“Jaejoong says I should call you ‘pabo’ whenever you say something stupid.”

Yunho laughed and kissed him again.

“I want to have sex with you, Yunho,” Junsu whispered. “But just with you. Well, and Jaejoong, because damn, he is beyond perfect. I love you, Yunho. I always have. I mean … before Yoochun I always knew that you’d find me. I saw you at parties sometimes, but you were never there long enough, or I was busy with my master, but just knowing that you didn’t have a slave and that you hated it all, well, it made it easier.”

Yunho kissed him softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. I should have searched for you more diligently.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Yunnie. You have me now. You’ve always had me.”

Yunho’s throat closed.

“I actually got whipped a couple of times early on for calling my masters Yunho.”

“Well, you can yell my name all you want now.”

Their lips met again, the kiss more demanding. Junsu’s arms wrapped tightly around Yunho’s shoulders, his legs around Yunho’s hips, holding their bodies flush together.

Yunho moved his lips down Junsu’s cheek, to that spot just below his ear. He sucked in the soft flesh, pulling a whine from the back of Junsu’s throat. He licked down his chest, not biting, just using lips and his tongue. He didn’t want Junsu to hurt, just to feel how much Yunho loved him. It’d been so long since Yunho could touch him. He used to dream about it, wake up in tears because the dreams of his Junsu always felt so real.

He licked at Junsu’s nipples, slow, with soft pressure. Junsu’s fingers tangled in his hair.

“Yunho,” he breathed.

Yunho shivered, adding more attention to the other nipple, wanting to hear that whisper again.

He fingered the button on Junsu’s pants, twisting it around, tightening the thread. He had no patience for undoing it one handed, so he popped the button off. Junsu gasped, and Yunho lowered the zipper.

“Jaejoong is going to be mad,” Junsu managed to say, voice breathless.

“I’ll buy him another pair.”

Junsu lifted his hips and Yunho pulled the pants off. When he went back to kiss Junsu’s lips, Junsu tsked at him. “Nope. Naked. Now.”

Yunho smiled and undid his pants and stripped down. He settled back over Junsu’s body. Junsu hooked a leg around Yunho’s waist, lifted his hips and rubbed their erections together.

He moaned. “Okay. That’s better.”

Yunho chuckled and went back to licking and kissing Junsu’s skin. With hands on either side of Junsu’s body, Yunho kissed Junsu’s hip bones, dragging his lips over the shuddering skin. Yunho took his time, giving attention to every inch of Junsu’s upper body, whimpers accompanying every brush of lips, every slide of tongue.

“Please, Yunho, please,” Junsu muttered.

“What, SuSu? I live for you. What do you want?”

“You.”

Yunho chuckled. He lifted Junsu’s cock away from his body and licked the head. Junsu moaned and arched his hips into the touch. Again, Yunho took his time, teasing, covering all of Junsu with kisses. He didn’t suck to get him off, but just to worship and play, until Junsu’s hands were in his hair, gripping, begging with moans for Yunho to do something.

Yunho covered his finger in spit and slipped it between the mounds of his ass, and pressed it gently into Junsu’s body.

“More, please. Yunho.”

Yunho lay down and licked at him, still playing, moving his finger softly. He prepared Junsu slowly, two and then three fingers stretching him open.

“Now, Yunho, now. Fuck me. Now.”

Yunho waited a few more seconds.

Junsu tightened his hold in Yunho’s hair and pulled his head up. “Fuck me now,” he said with a glare.

Yunho grinned. “Yes, oh mighty master of my heart and body and soul.”

“God, shut up and fuck me.”

Yunho leaned over him. Junsu’s legs went around his waist. With a bit of direction and a small shift, Yunho sank into him. Junsu cried out, neck arching, as Yunho slowly moved in and out of him. Yunho covered his face and neck and shoulders in kisses, whispering I love you, over and over again.

When Yunho took Junsu’s cock in his hand and started stroking, Junsu cried out his name and dug his nails into Yunho’s shoulders. Yunho shut his eyes against the pain and sped up, fucking him faster, stroking him faster.

“Fuck, Yunnie, fuck. More.”

Yunho tried to speed up, but his vision was misty, his body taut with need. He twisted his hand around Junsu’s cock, and Junsu cried out again. His body froze and then with a low moan, Junsu came between them.

“You’re beautiful, SuSu,” Yunho whispered, and kissed him, slow and languid as his orgasm waved through his body. He moaned into Junsu’s mouth as he came, jerking from the sensitivity.

“I love you,” Yunho said between ragged breaths.

Junsu whimpered, wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck and held him tightly, body shuddering. Yunho shifted, gathered Junsu against him and lay down, running his hands up and down Junsu’s skin.

“Love you,” Junsu whispered into Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho had no idea who he managed to make happy, but he sent a silent thank you to whatever deity was watching for allowing him to be with the man in his arms.


	17. The Proposal

Yunho snapped awake when a body landed on top of him.

“I told you I’d have to wake them up, Minnie,” Jae said.

A finger dug into his ribs, and Yunho groaned and tried to shove Jaejoong away.

“Come on, lazy butt. You need to shower and get ready to go.”

Yunho winced. “God, I hate you in the morning.”

“It’s not even morning, bastard. It’s seven. Heechul called your phone five minutes ago and reminded you of the meeting at Siwon’s that has already started and I told him that you were busy with Junsu and yeah, so now you have to get up. We have to go.”

“Alright, alright. Get off me.”

Jae climbed off him, and then he heard the unmistakable sounds of kissing.

Yunho grunted as he rolled over and sat up. JaeSu were curled up on the end of the bed, lips attached. Jae was dressed, but Junsu was still naked. Changmin leaned against the door, arms crossed.

“Did you have fun with Yunho?” Jae asked.

“Always,” Junsu replied.

“Hurry and go shower. We’re already late.”

“Why does he get kisses and I get abused?” Yunho grumbled as he stood up.

Jae smiled. “You like to be abused. Oh my god, Junsu, did you know that Yunho has a slave name?”

Junsu giggled. “What?”

“Heechul calls him Bambi.”

Junsu laughed, long and loud, hanging onto Jae to keep from falling off the bed. It made Yunho smile, because it was laughter he never thought he’d hear again.

Jae shot a lustful gaze at Yunho. “He won’t tell me about it, but I think we should start calling him that while he’s in bed.”

Yunho shook his head. He kissed Jae’s cheek and Junsu’s forehead. “Whatever you two want,” he said.

Changmin smiled at him, and said something in Doushiten that made Jaejoong laugh.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jae said quickly.

Yunho raised his eyebrows at Changmin. Jae put his hands on Yunho’s hips and pushed him by Changmin. “Hurry up.”

Yunho rubbed sleep out of his eyes and went to shower. He made it quick, just enough to not smell like sex.

When he walked into his room, a towel around his waist, Changmin was in his room.

“What’s up?”

“Jaejoong,” Changmin said and motioned to the closet.

“Yunho, I have to rearrange your closet,” Jae said, voice muffled a bit. “Honestly, Min, he has no sense of style. At all. He owns fabulous clothes in his closet, and then just pairs them with whatever, thinking they match.”

Changmin chuckled at Yunho’s insulted look. “Jae’s kind of a fashion expert.”

“I know how to look good,” Jae said.

“On Doushite, chances are, if Jaejoong was wearing it, everyone would be wearing it soon enough. He and his sisters set the standards. It was ridiculous.”

“Says the man who copied me all the time.”

“It wasn’t my fault my stylists dressed me in what you were wearing.”

“You loved it and only wish you had—Aha! I knew they were in here somewhere.” Jae reappeared from the closet, a pair of pants in his hands. “Give me five minutes to let the hems out at the ankles and they’ll be long enough for you, Minnie.”

“You are such a woman.”

“If you keep saying that, I’m going to think you’re falling in love with me.”

Jae sat on the bed, needle in hand and made quick work of lowering the hems. Yunho was amazed. He never knew where his clothes came from, let alone that someone besides a tailor could change them.

“I know you miss your family and all that, Jaejoong, but I bet the thing you miss the most are your boots.”

“Oh, god.” Jae buried his face in his hands. “My boots. My babies. Please don’t talk about them. I might cry.”

Changmin laughed and explained to Yunho. “Knee high, white leather, lined with fur, laces up the sides.”

“Oh, Yunho, they were gorgeous.” Jae really did look close to tears. “And here, even if I could find someone to make them for me, it’d be pointless. Stupid desert world. I miss snow.”

“Me, too,” Changmin replied.

Jae handed Changmin the pants. He slipped them on and then Jae kneeled and pinned the cuffs of the pants.

“I knew one day I’d get you on your knees is subjugation,” Changmin said.

Jae looked up, lust in his eyes. “And now that I’m here, oh powerful one, what do you want?”

Changmin smirked. “It’s good to know some things haven’t changed and you’re still a slut.”

“And you’re still a snarky bastard.”

Changmin yelped when Jae stuck him with a pin.

“Is this shirt out for me?” Yunho asked, picking up a bright blue button down from his bed.

Jae scoffed. “No. That’s for Changmin. Minnie, try it on. Make sure it fits your shoulders. And take those pants off and let me finish hemming them. Come on, quick. We’re out of time.”

“What should I wear?” Yunho asked.

“Give me five minutes,” Jae said, restrained. “God, I can’t do everything. Junsu, are you ready to go?” he shouted.

“Yes!”

“Good at least one of us is.” Jae sat on the bed and started sewing, fingers flying over the hem.

Changmin pulled the blue shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror.

“Looks good,” Yunho said.

Jae glanced up and scoffed. “It doesn’t fall right, but I guess it will have to do. You need to buy him some clothes.”

Yunho laughed. “Jae, calm down; he’s only been here for seven hours.”

“I am calm,” Jae snapped and stood up. He walked over to Changmin and messed with the shirt, smoothing the arms, tugging on the shoulders. “I am perfectly calm and happy.” His fingers tugged at Changmin’s hair. A little noise of distress escaped his lips, and his voice broke as he whispered something in Doushiten. Changmin hugged him, whispering something back.

Jae’s shoulders shook a bit, hands clutching at the blue shirt, but Jae only let himself fall apart for a moment and then he looked up and said, “Shit, now you need a different shirt,” and he was back in Yunho’s closet.

Changmin grinned as he took the blue shirt off. “Just let him do it,” he whispered. “Jae has control issues.”

Yunho laughed.

“You shut up, Legs,” Jae said.

A pair of pants hit Yunho in the face.

“Wear this. Yunho, you wear this. God, we have got to go.” And Jae was out the bedroom door.

-}|{-

They arrived at Siwon’s a little after eight thirty. Jae immediately ran to Hangeng, pulling Changmin with him and there was another mini-Doushiten reunion in the middle of the room. Junsu stuck close to Yunho, clinging to the back of his sport coat.

Angel met his eyes and frowned.

Yunho decided the best thing to do was to get it over with, and headed that direction.

“What the fuck is this?” Angel demanded.

Yunho smiled. “Just doing my duty in slowly freeing a couple of slaves.”

Heechul and Siwon appeared.

Heechul smiled. “What happened?”

Yunho held Junsu close as he explained what Yoochun had done to him and how he got Yoochun to release Changmin.

“He is not going to take this,” Angel said.

Yunho shrugged. “So what?”

“I was hoping you could talk some sense into him, get him to—”

Yunho and Heechul burst out laughing.

“Oh, god,” Heechul said. “Are you insane? Yoochun is a bastard, whose mind is well warped with power.”

“Well, now we’ll never know.”

Yunho shook his head. “I already knew.”

Heechul looked thoughtful and then said, “He’s probably going to be even more glued to Rain’s side now.”

“Yeah.”

“So Kyuhyun can get closer to him.”

“Maybe,” Yunho said. “Kyuhyun was seen talking to me at the luncheon.”

Heechul scoffed. “You had fun. Admit it.”

Yunho smiled. “Yes, as soon as I got away from the high society ladies, I had a blast.”

“Are you going to marry little Nicole who you danced with three times?”

“Twice.”

“Three times,” Heechul said. “I’m including the time when you got her by herself over in the corner of the gazebo and shared a glass of champagne.”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “No. I’m not going to marry her.”

“Who are you going to marry?” Angel asked.

“I don’t know. You seem to enjoy telling me what to do, who do you suggest?”

Heechul laughed.

Angel scowled. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kangin put his hand on his shoulder and he shut it.

“Let’s go have a meeting, now, please,” Heechul said. “I want to get drunk and get Siwon and Hangeng naked.”

Angel nodded. He spun on his heel and walked away.

Yunho turned to Junsu. “Go hang out with Jaejoong for a while, okay?”

Junsu frowned. “Okay.”

Yunho kissed him. “Tell him we’re all having a meeting.”

He nodded and walked away.

“And why is there more to that kiss than it seems?” Heechul asked.

Yunho smiled and said, “I pretty much gave them an ultimatum.”

“Which was?”

“They either both got me, or neither did.”

“And it ended in sex, yes?”

Yunho shuddered, remembering. “Fuck yes, it did.”

“Details. Now.”

“Why? You’ve seen me tied up, gagged and begging to be fucked?”

Heechul put a hand to his forehead and swooned into Siwon. “God, have I? I want to see it again.”

“Probably won’t happen, Chullie, no matter how much I love you.”

“And how is Changmin going to fit into all of this?”

“He’s straight.”

Heechul grinned. “Let me have him.”

“No.”

“Come on, he’s hot. Let me, just once.”

“No. He says he’s straight, I’m not forcing sex on him.”

“You know I wouldn’t force it,” he said, insulted. “But I’d convince him.”

“I know. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

They sat at a table in a back room. Heechul again sat in Yunho’s lap and lifted his feet over Siwon. Angel said nothing as he sat down, but crossed his arms and looked at Kangin.

Kangin let out a frustrated breath and said, “Okay, guess I’m going to say it. First off, although he is completely against the idea and wants everyone to know that he is unhappy with you all, Angel says that those that can should buy five slaves each.”

Yunho wasn’t the only one that was shocked.

“How’d you convince him, Kangin?” Heechul asked with a lusty smirk.

The others laughed.

Kangin glowered at Heechul. “But, a word of caution. Do not just go out and buy the first five you see. We want slaves that are not already ingrained in the system, and preferably not from ShinKi. If we can find Doushitens, then Doushitens it is. But refuges from any world are preferable. Also, spread it out. Buy one now, another in a month. Another after that. We don’t want to draw attention to it.”

“Makes sense,” Kibum said.

“Rain approached me today about buying a slave,” Kyuhyun added.

“Finally,” Angel snapped. “And what did he say?”

“I told him I wanted one, of course. And he’s offered to go to the traders with me.”

“Well, that’s not a good idea.”

“Should I tell him no then? He doesn’t have to know how I treat him after I buy him.”

Angel pondered for a moment and then nodded. “I’ll leave it up to your discretion.” He turned to Shindong. “Is there any news from the hanger?”

“No. So far, no slave ships have arrived from Soshi.”

“It’s going to take a lot longer than this,” Siwon said. “Based on everything that was said at the press conference, they’re going to have to make sure it looks legit.”

“I hate waiting for them to do something,” Angel said.

Yesung spoke up. “Angel, please, you know that we’ll be the first ones to know.”

“What do we do while we wait?” Yunho asked.

Angel pointed a finger at him. “You start speaking out. And get married.”

Yunho rolled his eyes when Heechul scoffed. “I don’t want to get married.”

“A wife won’t have a cock to shove up his ass,” Siwon said.

“No everyone can be as lucky as you, darling,” Heechul said.

Angel sat up straight. “It’s perfect.”

“Thank you,” Heechul said with a leer.

“Not that, idiot. Yunho, you need to find a wife in two months.”

“What? Why?”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “That’s when Siwon and I are getting married. We’ve been worried about the publicity and worried that we wouldn’t be able to hide who I am. If you get married, say the weekend after, then everyone is going to worry about that. Who’s going to care about Choi Siwon’s wedding when the Jung Family Heir is getting married?”

“I am not getting married in two months. Fuck, no.”

“We can’t let this secret get out,” Angel said. “This is the best way to avoid it.”

Yunho shook his head. “Fuck. No. My life is already fucked up enough as it is. I do not need to throw a wife into it.”

“But Yunho-“

Yunho cut Heechul off and stood up. “No. Getting married is a person choice. I won’t let you govern my life that.”

“You make that sound like you expect to love your wife,” Kyuhyun said with a smirk. “A little difficult when you’re in love with two other people.”

“It’s more than love, Kyu. It’s respect and honor … for and from both of us. I’m not going to marry a woman that wants my money.”

“Everyone wants your money,” Kibum muttered.

“I’d marry you for your money,” Kangin said and Angel smacked him.

“Please think about it,” Heechul said. “I know I’m being selfish, wanting to marry Siwon, but we’re getting away with it. It’ll be nice.”

“I’ll think about it, but don’t expect too much from me.”

Yunho turned his back on the group and went back into the main room. He found Jae and Changmin and Junsu, sitting together. Jae and Changmin were practically in each other’s laps and Hangeng was draped over them. The conversation was in Doushiten.

Yunho sat next to Junsu and curled up behind him, arms around his waist. Junsu leaned into him, and their cheeks brushed together.

“Done already?” Junsu asked.

“Don’t care. I left.”

“Why?”

“They want me to get married in two months.”

“What?” Jae demanded suddenly.

Yunho sighed and explained the situation with Heechul and Siwon.

“You should have thought of that,” Changmin said. “Jaejoong can totally pass for a woman.”

Jae slapped his shoulder. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“I’ll shove my cock in your mouth.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Like you could overpower me enough to do that.”

“Guys, knock it off,” Yunho said. “Your bickering is going to drive me crazy.”

The other Doushitens laughed.

“They have always been this way, since children,” Hangeng said.

“You’d think a bit of servitude would dim his arrogance,” Changmin said, “but he’s still a stuck up, asshole.”

“You want something stuck up your asshole?” Jae started.

“Jaejoong,” Yunho said. “Please.”

Jae met Yunho’s tired eyes, and nodded. “Fine.” And then he slapped Changmin’s shoulder. “Shut up. You’re bothering Yunho.”

Yunho sighed as Changmin retaliated with a smack upside the back of the head.

“Here,” Hangeng said and handed them a drink. “It’s easier if you’re drunk.”

Yunho shook his head. “Thanks, but I have to drive.”

-}|{-

Monday morning, when Yunho walked into his office, he had an epiphany.

“For you,” Yoona said and handed him a manila envelope. “Park Family business.”

“Thanks, Yoona.”

It was simple really. Why hadn’t he thought of it before?

He thought about it as he read the contract for Changmin. He thought about it after he signed it and had Yoona make copies of it. He thought about it through his morning meetings, and during lunch and then during the afternoon meetings. At four, he made his decision.

“Yoona, can I see you for a moment?” he asked through the speaker.

“Give me five minutes,” she replied.

“Okay.”

Yunho stood up and paced his office. Yoona was pretty, and she’d had boyfriends before. One of which had come into Yunho’s office one day demanding that Yunho stop sleeping with her. He had security toss him out on his ass.

When his door opened, Yoona came in smiling, saw him pacing and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. But I have a question for you.”

Yoona crossed her arms, and Yunho remembered when she’d been worried about the slaves he had.

“I trust you with my entire company,” Yunho said. “If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know where I’d be. My question is can I trust you with my personal business?”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I have a lot of shit going on in my life right now, a lot of pressure and … I just need to know if I can trust you before I tell you what’s going on.”

“Of course, but I—Yunho, what are talking about?”

“Sit, please.”

Yoona sat on a chair, still looking confused.

Yunho leaned against his desk and then said, “Before I tell you what’s going on, I’m going to tell you why I want you to know what is going on.”

“That barely makes sense, but okay.”

“I want you to marry me.”

Yoona blinked and said, “What?”

“Marry me.”

Yoona laughed.

“I’m serious, NaNa. I need to marry someone I can trust. I know I can trust you. Any other girl is going to gossip and spill secrets and I really can’t have that, and I don’t have a lot of time to court someone, and gain even a semblance of the trust that I’ve had for you for the last five years.”

“No. I’m not …” Yoona looked down, gnawing her lower lip. “I’m not of your rank, Yunho. Think of what you’re saying.”

“Ranks are ridiculous, and any girl in my rank will immediately tell their father, my father and anyone else they can what I’m dealing with right now. You won’t. Right?”

Yoona looked up. “Of course not, but—”

Yunho kneeled on the floor and took her hand in his. “Look, I’m not asking for an answer right now, okay? Because you need to know what you’re getting yourself into if you say yes. And you need to know that even if you say no, I still trust you to keep quiet about what I’m going to tell you. So, just listen to me, and then go home and if you do or if you don’t, I won’t like you any less. And if you tell me no, trust me, I’ll understand.”

Yoona swallowed and then nodded.

Yunho told her, about Doushite, and Angel, and Heechul and what they were trying to do. And about buying slaves to save them. He told her about Jaejoong and Changmin and about Yoochun and Bi, and about everything that had happened to him since he bought Jaejoong. Her eyes went wide a few times during the story.

“I can’t give up this fight, Yoona,” he said, “but I also have to act like I’m playing along. I need a wife to do that.” Yunho smiled. “And didn’t I promise you something sparkly and say you deserved a mansion on a hill?”

Yoona laughed. “Yes, you did.”

“Everyone deserves to be with someone they love, but I won’t be able to love you like you deserve,” Yunho whispered. “Not that I don’t love you at all, because like I said, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be successful. You could run this company by yourself. But you have to understand that I love Jaejoong and Junsu more than I have ever loved anyone, and I won’t be able to love you like that.”

Yoona shook her head. “Do always talk this much?”

Yunho smiled. “Jae says I talk too much.”

“You do.”

“Please think about it. Please.”

Yoona nodded. “I will.”

“Thank you.” Yunho leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “I trust you with everything, Yoona.”

She nodded, and then a smile morphed her face. “I want to meet Jaejoong?”

Yunho laughed. “You may hate him. He’s prettier than you are.”

Yoona’s mouth opened in mock horror and she slapped his shoulder. “You do not say something like that to a woman, you beast. Especially one you want to marry you.”

Yunho smiled. “Come to dinner tomorrow.”

“What?”

“Come to dinner. You’ll deserve dinner anyway, since I’m abandoning you again to take Junsu and Changmin shopping.”

“Are you going to come and pick me up?”

“Just drive over, give your keys to the valet. Get people talking about it.”

She crossed her arms. “I thought I didn’t have to decide right now?”

Yunho smiled. “Then say no.”

Yoona let out a resigned sigh. “I’d be stupid to say no, and you know it. Jung Yunho, you’re a horrible, manipulative person.”


	18. The Plan

Yunho’s phone rang at five. Five in the fucking morning.

He moaned and rolled over, sleepily realizing he was alone in bed. He blinked his eyes open as his phone rang again.

“Yunho!”

God, if Jaejoong was yelling at him with that tone of voice this early in the morning, then he was definitely not waking up.

“God damn it,” Jae muttered, and then the bed moved and hands rubbed his shoulders. “You’re such a pampered, lazy—” He trailed off into Doushiten, and Yunho hummed and arched into his touches.

“There is something that is very important going on right now, and you need to get up for it.”

His phone rang again.

Jaejoong answered it. “Hello, Yoona … Yeah, I saw … No, the bastard is still in bed … Okay. I’ll try. Yunho, it’s your fiancé. Get up.”

Yunho tried to wave a hand in dismissal at him.

Jae caught his wrist and kissed his palm. “Trust me. Yoona says to tell you what’s going on and you’ll jump right out of bed, so here it goes. Are you listening?”

Yunho nodded.

“The papers published an announcement of your engagement to Sunny.”

Yunho sat up straight. “What?”

Jae fluttered a paper in his face.

Yunho blinked the last bit of sleep out of his eyes. Front page, huge headline.

**Jung Family Heir to wed First Daughter of the Lee Family**

“What the hell?” Yunho said.

There was a picture of the two of them dancing at the luncheon.

Yunho read the article, fury boiling with each word:

_A spokesman for The Jung Family announced early this morning that Jung Yunho, the Jung Family Heir, has finally chosen a wife: First Daughter of the Lee Family. He announced that plans for the marriage have been going on for a couple of months, but only now, as the Jung Family Heir has started to reinstate himself into political society, did the Jung Family decide to announce it._

Yunho tore the paper up, unwilling to read more.

Jaejoong was still talking to Yoona. Yunho held his hand out for the phone.

“Hang on, Yoona. Your fiancé wants to explain himself,” Jae said with a smirk.

Yunho rolled his eyes. He cradled the phone to his ear and got out of bed. He pulled on clothes while he talked.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, why? It’s just a publicity stunt, and it’s not like you love me,” Yoona said.

“Well, how do we deal with this?”

Yoona was quiet for a moment. “There are a few options. You continue like nothing is the matter, let them all believe this.”

“Nope. That’s bad. That would just show that it’s true.”

“And you don’t want to marry Sunny?”

Yunho scoffed.

Yoona laughed. “Okay. Option two. Announce our engagement either now, or later today at a press conference.”

Yunho went to the kitchen. He kissed Junsu’s cheek and nodded a hello to Changmin.

“Let’s do it now,” Yunho said. “How quickly can you get over here?” Jae held out a cup of coffee.

“Jung Yunho, you want me to get ready and be pretty to come to your house, announce our elicit love affair, and then show up at the office to work?”

Yunho laughed. “Sorry, NaNa. Close the office today. People will understand. Come shopping with us.”

Yoona was silent. “You just want to throw this out there, huh?”

“I don’t want them to think I’m going to be their little puppet.”

“So you’re Angel’s puppet?”

“That’s what Jaejoong says, but no. I’m not going to be his puppet either.”

“You already are.”

“I’m my own puppet,” Yunho snapped.

After a moment of silence, both Yoona and Jaejoong said, “That makes no sense.”

Yunho sighed. “I will not allow lies to be printed about something so important. Just come over. I’ll send a car.”

“Okay. Give me … well, I’ll call the press, since they’re used to dealing with me when it comes to you, and then I’ll be there at eight-thirty. We’ll have the conference at nine. Sound good?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

They said goodbye and hung up. Yunho’s phone rang immediately. He didn’t recognize the number, so he ignored the call. He called down to the front desk and talked to the manager of the apartments. He told him that reporters were going to be arriving for a press conference about the lies printed in the paper. The manager assured him that everything would be ready by nine in the main courtyard.

A plate of food landed in front of him.

“Eat,” Jaejoong said with a pointed look at him. “I know you, and you’ll forget. Eat.”

Yunho opened his mouth to protest, and then his phone rang again. He looked at the display and this time answered it, recognizing Heechul’s number.

“What the fuck, Bambi?” Heechul demanded.

Yunho started eating and explained to Heechul what was going on, and his engagement to Yoona.

“You’ve got balls, Bambi. Who knew?”

“Fuck off. Are you and Siwon going to be there?”

“No. A bit too conspicuous, I think.”

“Okay. Watch it on TV then.”

“Oh, we will, and I’ll call Angel, and tell him what’s going on. When are you and Yoona going to get married?”

“When you guys want us to. The week after your wedding.”

“Perfect. I love you, Bambi. You’re an amazing friend.” Heechul hung up.

“Fuck,” Yunho said. “I need a ring. And a …”

“You can get her a ring today when we go shopping,” Jae said. “You need to eat.”

Junsu giggled.

“What?” Yunho said.

Junsu smiled widely. “How did you manage to survive without Jaejoong?”

Yunho glanced at the Doushiten Prince and said, “I don’t know. It wasn’t pretty.”

Jae rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Hurry up and eat. I’m going to go find you something decent to wear.”

“You guys, too,” Yunho said. “I want you at my back.”

“You’re determined to throw this world on its head, huh?” Jae said.

“Yes.”

“Fine. Eat faster, boys. We need to dress up.”

~}|{~

Yoona arrived at exactly eight-thirty.

Yunho let her in. “Any problems getting in.”

“No. There were already reporters waiting and a few managed to shout some questions at me, but the elevators aren’t blocked.”

“Good. Have you eaten?” he asked.

“No.”

“Sit. Eat.” Yunho shoved her to the kitchen.

“Yunho—“ Jae said and stopped in the doorway.

Yunho smiled. “Jae, this is Yoona.”

Jae hadn’t been too pleased the night before when Yunho told him of his plans to marry Yoona, but he hadn’t been surprised either. He’d actually agreed with Yunho that considering the options, Yoona was the best choice.

Jae smiled. It was his fake ‘I’m in publicity mode’ smile, but at least it was an effort. He moved to her quickly, bowed and kissed the back of her hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Yoona smiled. “You, too.”

“Yunho hasn’t forgotten his manners for once, and offered you food. Do you need anything to drink? Coffee? Juice?”

“Coffee would be fantastic.”

Jae kept a hold of her hand and led her into the kitchen, commenting on the beauty of her blue dress and the way she had styled her hair.

“There is an amazing necklace in one of Yunho’s drawers that would fall perfectly around your neck. I’ll be right back.”

As Jaejoong passed Yunho, he glared at him. Yunho smiled, and just held back his laughter.

“What was that about?” Yoona asked.

Yunho shrugged. “It’s Jaejoong. You get used to him.”

Junsu shuffled into the kitchen and smiled. “Hi.”

Yoona smiled.

“This is Junsu,” Yunho said and held out his hand. Junsu took it and let Yunho pull him into his lap.

“Why are you marrying Yunho?” Junsu asked, voice masked with incredulity.

Yoona laughed and Yunho pinched Junsu’s side. “Political reasons, right? Isn’t that why we do anything in this world?”

Junsu nodded. “Too true.”

Jaejoong returned, followed closely by Changmin. He was already in a black pinstriped suit and a bright green tie, looking every bit the Prince he was. The only bruise on his cheek had been covered by makeup.

Changmin bowed over Yoona’s hand, comparing her beauty to a flower and mentioning that no one like her should be bound by a man’s political needs. Yoona’s cheeks turned bright pink, and she stammered something.

Yunho had never heard Yoona stammer. He met Jaejoong’s eyes and Jaejoong smiled and nodded.

“You need to get dressed,” Jae said and shoved Yunho’s shoulder.

“We all do.” Yunho pushed Junsu off his lap, and with a smile at Changmin, the three of them left Changmin with Yoona. Jae sent him another look, but Yunho shrugged. He didn’t know what the look was for, but honestly, he wasn’t going to care if Changmin wanted to pursue Yoona.

Jae dressed Yunho in a pure black suit, black shirt, black tie. He and Junsu also wore pinstriped suits, though Junsu’s was navy blue with a bright purple tie and Jae’s was gray with a bright red tie. Jae lamented about the fit of a suit made for him on Junsu’s shoulders, but with a few pins, Jae managed to make it presentable.

When they returned to the kitchen, Changmin and Yoona looked over at them, and Yoona whistled. “Damn, Yunho. Too much hotness all in one room.”

“And yet, we’re all overshadowed by your beauty,” Jae said.

Yoona scoffed, but she smiled. “I’ve been dealing with Yunho’s flattery for five years. You’re better at it than he is.”

“I’m better at everything,” Jae said with a leer at Yunho.

Yunho grinned. “Are we ready?”

“Yes,” Changmin said and stood up. He offered his hand to Yoona, and she took it with another slight blush.

Changmin and Jaejoong exchanged a look, and then said something rapid in Doushiten that Yunho missed. It was a short argument, and Jae looked at Yunho and then sighed and waved it all away.

“Let’s go,” Yunho said. He led the way out the door, calling the manager and letting him know they were on the way down.

“You okay?” Changmin suddenly asked.

Yoona nodded. “Yeah. Just … you know, about to announce my engagement to the most sought after bachelor who is six ranks above me in status. No problem. It’s cool. I’m not freaking out at all.”

Yunho smiled and draped his arm around her. “Just think of them all as a very disagreeable client.”

“Sungmin, then,” she said and Yunho laughed

“Yeah. A giant Sungmin.”

“Oh god.” Yoona buried her face in her hands. The rubies and diamonds in the necklace around her neck sparkled in the light of the elevator. It was a Jung Family Heirloom, and definitely something Yunho’s future wife should wear.

“You’ll be alright,” Changmin said and put a hand on her shoulder.

The elevator opened and they were blinded for a moment by flashbulbs from cameras, then security was there, seven beefy guys surrounded them, leading them through the lobby and out the side door into the courtyard jammed full of reporters, but the first thing Yunho saw was Sunny and her father, and his father, and the rest of the Governors.

Yunho stopped and shook his head. He crossed his arms and glared at his father.

The reporters were clamoring for attention, calling things out, and Yunho said nothing, answered none of their questions. After a few minutes, the reporters settled down. Yunho looked behind him, at Yoona first. She shrugged. He looked at Jaejoong. Jae pursed his lips. Angry. So very angry, and Yunho nodded. Jaejoong would not put up with this, and neither would he.

Yunho put his arm around Yoona’s shoulders and leaned close. He whispered, “I’m really only doing this for effect, so smile really widely.”

The reporters tittered and more pictures were taken.

“You need to say something,” Yoona whispered back, with a beautiful smile on her face.

“This isn’t saying enough?”

“No. Just speculation. If you don’t say something, they’ll twist this as some torrid love affair.”

Yunho smiled and laughed. “Very true.” He kissed Yoona’s cheek and stood up. Questions flew at him, but Yunho raised his hand and they quieted down.

“I have no idea who gave you the right to print lies about me being engaged to the First Daughter of the Lee Family. My fiancé is right here, Im Yoona.”

Shouts erupted, and Yunho watched as his father’s face contorted with anger.

Again Yunho held out his hand for silence. “We will be married in two months. Those are all the details you’re getting today due to some unwelcome visitors at this press conference. I will release a complete statement later in the afternoon. Thank you all for coming.”

They shouted questions at him, but he turned and walked. The security had to scramble to keep up with him as more pictures were taken and reporters tried to follow them.

The elevator closed, and they stood in silence for a moment.

“That went well,” Changmin said with a grin.

“God, I hate my family,” Yunho muttered.

Jae laughed and hugged him. “You handled it well. But now, I say we go shopping.”

“Are you insane?” Yunho demanded.

Jae shrugged. “What? It’s what we were planning on doing anyway. We change into less ostentatious clothes, go spend a bunch of money on new clothes and things for Junsu and Changmin, and you spend an obscene amount on something sparkly for Yoona. And you need a house for her, and—”

Yunho waved him silent. “God, no way am I doing all that today.”

“Why not?” Jae asked. “Today is crazy anyway.”

“He has a point,” Changmin said.

“I want something sparkly,” Yoona said with a pout.

Yunho laughed. “Okay, okay.”

The elevator dinged open at his floor, and they came face to face with Yoochun. A single slave was on his hands and knees next to him. Cuts and bruises littered most of his body.

Junsu and Changmin tensed, and almost unconsciously, Jae and Yunho stepped up, shoulder to shoulder.

“Nice little show,” Yoochun said.

“Would have been better had my father not been there with Sunny.”

“You’re better than this trash,” Yoochun said.

“You’d look better with a black eye. Don’t insult her again.”

“Knock her up or something?”

“No. I didn’t.”

“Then why—”

“Rank means shit to me, Yoochun. You should know that by now.”

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah, I know you’re kind of stupid.”

Jae tensed next to him. Yunho laced their fingers together.

“If you have nothing important to say,” Yunho said.

“I do.” Yoochun smiled and settled a hand in his slave’s hair, pulling on it. “Your faction of rebels isn’t as well hidden as they think they are.”

“What faction of rebels?” Yunho said, face carefully blank.

Yoochun smirked. “The one led by a dead man.”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re always being watched, Yunho.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised. And your purpose in warning me?”

Yoochun shrugged. “What are friends for?”

“Everything you do benefits you somehow. What do you want?”

“Not what do I know?”

“What you know is obvious. I know I’m being watched. It happens when you piss off your father and he happens to be in charge of the military forces of your planet.”

Yoochun smirked again. “Well, then I guess I have nothing to offer you since you know nothing about one of my warnings, and already know of the other.”

“I guess not.”

“At least she’s a pretty piece of trash.”

Yunho jerked forward, but Jae held his arm. “Don’t,” Jae whispered. “Not now.”

Yoochun laughed. “You seem to have a lot of pretty pieces of trash around you lately. Corpses even. How do you stand the stink?”

“After being friends with you, I’m used to it.”

Yoochun laughed again. He moved forward, jerking the leash around his slave’s neck. He slapped Yunho’s shoulder as he passed. Yunho watched him, and he winked as the elevator doors shut.

“So what the hell does that mean?” Jaejoong asked. “Does he know—”

Yunho shushed him. “Not here. Get inside.”

They moved inside and Yunho immediately called Heechul.

“Hey Bambi. Impressive moment.”

“Yeah. No time. Micky has warned me. He said that my faction of rebels isn’t as well hidden as they think they are, and when I asked him what he meant, he said the faction led by the dead guy. He says I’m being watched.”

Heechul was silent for a moment, and then said, “So we have a traitor. There is no way that we have cameras or sound equipment in our building. I’m a tech geek. I would know.”

“But I can hear your fingers moving fast along your keyboard, so you’re checking anyway.”

“I’m not stupid.”

“So now what?”

“We’ll figure it out from here. It could be anyone. Well, anyone that isn’t dead.”

“Don’t count that out.”

“You’re right. Fuck, I hate shit like this. What are you doing today?”

“Shopping for Changmin and Junsu, and I need to buy Yoona something sparkly.”

“And a new house.”

“Yeah. Four is too many in this apartment.”

“Ah, and soon the sounds of little feet will be pattering—”

“Shut up, bastard.”

Heechul laughed. “Be safe. Don’t be surprised if Siwon and Seonhee run into you later today.”

“Okay. See you.”

Yunho hung up and met each of their eyes. “Does this change anything for any of you?”

Jae shook his head. “I’m tired of adjusting your clothes and my clothes to fit these two. Let’s go shopping.”

Yunho shook his head with a smile. “You three go change. I figure I’ll wear this suit.”

“Good idea,” Jae said. “You look damn good in that suit.”

Junsu nodded. “As much as I’d love to tear it off you right now, I agree.”

“Do you want to go home or come with us?” Yunho asked Yoona.

“With you,” Yoona said. “I want to pick out my own sparkly thing.”

Yunho laughed. “Alright. Good. Then I won’t buy something you hate.” Yunho called down to the manager and made sure that all the reporters and everyone had been cleared out of the courtyard.

“Yes, Yunho, but they’re on the street and things.”

“That’s okay. As long as we can get into a car without any problems.”

“Yes, Yunho. Would you like me to arrange a limo for you?”

“You know, that would be really good today. Thank you.”

“Not a problem, sir. And I’m sorry about the extra guests. I wasn’t aware that it was not a political press conference.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t think all the Generals would be there either; otherwise, I would have mentioned it. Thank you for organizing it so quickly.”

He hung up and then looked at Yoona.

She grinned. “Yes, my future husband?”

“I don’t know. I normally turn to you for anything I need. So, where do you want to live, what kind of house do you want? I need to call my realtor, we need a wedding planner and—”

Yoona laughed. “Don’t worry, Yunho. I’ll take care of it.”

Yunho hugged her. “That settles it. I definitely don’t deserve you.”

“No. You don’t.”

The other three came back wearing dark jeans, white t-shirts and each had a Jung Family tassel on his arm.

“You look like body guards,” Yunho said with a smile.

Jae kissed his cheek. “Well, aren’t we supposed to be?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I know I’d take a bullet for you,” Jae said.

Junsu immediately echoed that.

“Don’t say that,” Yunho said quickly. “With the way this is turning out, someone is going to try to kill me soon.”

Jae frowned. “You really think someone will try?”

“It’s the most effective way to get rid of a threat, Jaejoong,” Yunho said. “I can guarantee that they’re already talking about it.”

“Who is they?”

Yunho shrugged. “My family, the government, the Generals. The usual.”

“And barring you from leaving this apartment won’t work, right?” Jae said with a scowl.

Yunho held him close and kissed his cheek. “Nope.”

Jae hugged him, took a deep breath and then let him go. “Okay. Let’s go shopping. Do I get to buy new things?”

Yunho laughed. “Yes, master. You do.”

~}|{~

The shopping trip was a huge success, in more ways than one. With Yoona on his arm, and his money flowing through the shopping district (including an incredibly expensive ring for Yoona that she flashed around for everyone to see), the people were soon gossiping and excited about Yunho’s wedding.

It had been Jaejoong’s idea to spread the new of the wedding date and possible locations for their own home through the crowd before sending a statement to the press.

“It’s always better to do these things through the people rather than through dictations or creeds,” Jaejoong said. “People are going to read the lies in the paper and tell their neighbors things like ‘well, when I saw Yunho shopping, he said he had no intention of marrying that other girl’. Even if the person never spoke to you, they’ll say they did.”

Late in the afternoon, after a short lunch with Siwon and Seonhee, Yunho called it a day and they all went home. He dropped Yoona off at her house first. After seeing the press surrounding her apartment, he called for a security detail to keep her and her family safe. They made plans to go look at some houses tomorrow. Yunho told her again not to worry about the cost and find something she liked. To Yunho, even the largest mansion in ShinKi wouldn’t be enough for her trust and silence.

Yunho only had enough time to pull off his sport coat and take the shirt and tie off before Jaejoong was yelling at him that Heechul’s face was on his computer. In the black slacks and a tight tanktop, Yunho went to his office.

Heechul’s image smirked and then licked his lips. “Looking sexy, Bambi.”

Yunho slouched in the chair. “You’re always beautiful, Hee. What’s up?”

“We think it might be Kyuhyun.”

“What? That’s insane.”

“Well, it’s not any of us that are dead, and Kyuhyun is an arrogant bastard.”

“Not Kibum? Not Siwon? Not—”

“You?”

Yunho smirked. “And how do you plan on finding out who the mole is?”

“I want you to ask Yoochun.”

“Yoochun isn’t going to tell me that.”

“He will with the right incentive.”

Yunho sighed. “Why do you think it’s Kyuhyun?”

Another smirk danced over Heechul’s face. “A lover scorned. He’s in love with Angel. Angel is with Kangin.”

“Does Angel like Kyuhyun?”

Heechul frowned. “I think so, but I can’t get him to admit it, but it’s not like it matters. He’s been with Kangin for years.”

“So out of jealousy and spite, he’d undermine the entire operation? That makes no sense.”

“People will do crazy things for love,” Heechul said.

“Like pretend to be a woman?”

“Exactly.”

“What’s the plan?”

“I don’t know. We’ll figure it out. Angel and I are discussing it between just the two of us. We’re the only two that know, and it will stay that way until we figure out who it is.”

Yunho nodded. “Smart.”

“Talk to Yoochun. There has to be a reason he approached you.”

“I threatened our family alliance.”

Heechul laughed. “Yeah, that would do it. Take advantage of that. He may end up being a necessary ally.”

“Doubtful, but I’ll try to find out what he knows.”

“Okay. I’ll contact you tomorrow night and let you know what Angel and I have decided.”

Yunho nodded and then Heechul’s face was gone. A message blinked at the top of the screen.

_ask JaeSu if they want to have an orgy. Siwon and I are dying to fuck them_


	19. The Ploy

One week later, Yunho was on edge. He and Yoona had only worked two days, attending meetings that could not be canceled. The press would not leave Yoona alone. They followed her everywhere, and Yunho decided that he needed to get into a new house as soon as possible.

The location of the wedding was also a huge problem. The Jung Family Heir always married in the government complex, with the reception and festivities in the gardens, but Yunho refused that offer as soon as one of the government underlings called him about it.

Something told him that it would be a trap. An immediate death sentence.

He and Yoona went through many houses that week. Extraordinary buildings with hundreds of rooms and servants.  
After one such home, Yoona sighed. She leaned her head on Yunho’s shoulder. “I … I can’t live like that, Yunho.”

“Me neither,” he said and put an arm around her.

Jaejoong and Junsu were sitting on the opposite side of the limo. Jaejoong still glared whenever Yunho sat too close or touched Yoona too much. Now was not an exception. But he kept his mouth shut.

“I mean, what do we need eighteen bathrooms for?”

“I agree.”

“Know what I really want?” she said.

“Yes. Because what you want is what matters.”

“Just a small house, with a lot of land, that’s all. Small, like four bedrooms. Two bathrooms though because I am not sharing a bathroom with four guys.”

“We’ll need more than four bedrooms, but that sounds good.”

Yoona sighed. “Your realtor sucks.”

“So I’ve noticed. Any ideas?”

“I have a friend; it’d be a huge help to her and she’ll show us houses we want, not ones society expects us to live in.”

“Okay.”

“You’re awfully agreeable today,” Yoona said with a smile.

Yunho slouched further in the seat. “I’m tired. I think I’d agree to anything right now.”

“Orgy with SiHanChul?” Jaejoong said.

Junsu laughed.

“No,” Yunho said.

The window next to Jaejoong’s head shattered, the limo jerked to the right. Yunho threw Yoona to the floor; Junsu and Jaejoong covered her. Yunho kept his head down and lowered the glass between him and the driver.  
The limo sped away from the spot.

“You okay?” Yunho asked.

“Yeah. Just one shot, I think. Where should we go?”

Yunho thought about it and said, “It was a warning shot. The caliber wasn’t enough to go through the window and anyone sent to kill me would know that.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Just take us back to my place.”

“Sure thing, Yunho-shi.”

Yunho slid the window back up. Junsu was holding Yoona tightly. Jaejoong was on his cell phone talking to Changmin.

“Changmin says there’s nothing amiss at the house,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho nodded. “There won’t be. Security is tight.” He pulled out his phone and called Heechul.

“Hey, Bambi. What’s up?”

“Someone just took a shot at me.”

Heechul sighed. “Damn it. You alright?”

“Yeah, it splintered the window of my limo.”

A deep voice in the background asked what was wrong, and Heechul muttered something back.

“You think it was only a warning?” Heechul asked.

“Yeah.”

“So now what?”

“I don’t know. Business as usual, I guess.”

“You’re living a dangerous life, Bambi.”

“I know. Any more ideas about the mole?”

“No. We’re working on it. Angel is not happy. Even Kangin can’t get him out of his funk. Then again, he’s not really talking to anyone but me right now.”

“That’s probably the safest.”

“Yeah, we’ve cancelled meetings with all of us.”

“I’m going to get Micky to start talking,” Yunho said.

“Alright. Keep me updated.”

“I will.”

Yunho hung up and called Yoochun. As soon as he answered, Yunho said, “If you value your balls, you will be at my house within the hour.” And then he hung up.

Yoona had not calmed down. Yunho joined Junsu on the floor, holding her tightly. “I wish I could say something to comfort you, but—”

“Not now, Yunho,” Jaejoong said. “You’re so insensitive.”

That made Yoona laugh.

“You saved him from an awkward courtship by saying yes,” Jaejoong said. “But most of me wishes I had watched him fumble his way around a woman, if only for the entertainment.”

Yunho glared at him as Yoona sat up and wiped at her eyes. “You’re about to be cut off from sex.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Yeah, right. Junsu would never say no to me.”

Junsu smiled at Yunho. “He’s right. Sorry.”

“Mutiny,” Yunho muttered and nuzzled Yoona’s neck. “Save me from them.”

“Asking shelter from a woman who you don’t treat well?” Jaejoong said. “Yeah, that will work.”

“He’s right,” Yoona said.

“He’s always right,” Yunho said.

“Every time I think this isn’t worth it, Jaejoong makes me smile,” Yoona said. “So instead of threatening him with no sex, you should be thanking him from your knees.”

Yunho looked up at Jaejoong with a smile. “He gets enough thanks.”

“Not lately,” Jaejoong said darkly.

“Too true,” Junsu echoed. He sat up on the seat next to Jaejoong. “He’s been holding out on us.”

“You two are insatiable,” Yunho said.

“Irresistible,” Jaejoong corrected.

~}|{~

Yoochun was waiting for them when their limo pulled up. Again, he had a single slave with him, naked save for a pair of tight orange boxers.

“Your man would not let me up,” Yoochun said.

“Good,” Yunho replied.

Jaejoong and Junsu shielded Yoona as they made their way inside.

“Traveling in a substandard limo,” Yoochun said with a nod at the broken window.

“Someone tried to shoot me.”

“Who?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Come on.”

Yunho led the way into the elevator. Once inside their apartment, he turned to Yoona. “Go relax, okay?”

“Yunho,” she said with a frown.

“I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine now.”

“You can take a bath, take a nap—”

“I feel like you’re trying to get rid of me.”

Yunho opened his mouth and then shut it. He nodded. “Okay.” He turned to Yoochun, but Yoochun was leering at Changmin. Changmin had his arms crossed, and he met Yoochun’s eyes without any fear.

“Sit down, Yoochun,” Yunho said and pointed to a chair.

“Something tells me I’m not here for sex and crumpets,” he said as he sat down.

“You’re going to tell me what you know, or you’re going to lose your testicles, and I’ll let Changmin and  
Junsu remove them.”

Yoochun smirked. “You wouldn’t.”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t be able to, but you haven’t hurt me like you’ve hurt them. I’m pretty sure that Changmin would have already relieved you of your cock and balls if it wasn’t for Jaejoong holding him back. Now talk.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Who’s giving you information?”

“I don’t know.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. I listen when Senator Bi talks. He knows about Angel and he knows about Doushite.”

Yunho pondered him and then looked back at Jaejoong.

“What’s going on with Doushite?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun shrugged. “I heard him say once that there was a rebel faction causing problems, but that was a month or so ago.”

Jaejoong and Changmin met each others’ eyes and nodded.

“Bi says they’re princes,” Yoochun said with a smirk.

“They are, so you should start learning to grovel from your knees,” Yunho said. “What else?”

“I don’t know.”

“You lie.”

Yoochun shrugged. “I’m good at lying, yes, but I’m better at fucking, and I like my cock and balls where they’re at, thank you.”

“Besides that, tell me why you warned me and why you’re doing this.”

“What does Bi have to offer me that I don’t already have? He’s a Senator, big deal, so is my uncle. My father is a Governor, only second to yours. My place in society is secured by my birth right, but my status is not.”

“You’re such a bastard,” Yunho said.

“So you’ve said many times. So what?”

Yunho glanced down at the slave on the floor. “You haven’t bought a new slave?”

“No.”

He nodded. “Anything else?”

Yoochun shook his head. “I’d tell you if there was.”

“What about Cho Kyuhyun?” Yunho asked.

“What about him?”

“He’s pretty tight with Bi.”

“No, he’s not. Bi doesn’t trust him.”

“So you don’t think he’s the spy?”

“No. Bi is only doing typical things with Kyuhyun while Kyuhyun learns how to be a proper Senator, but they don’t talk. Bi has actually told me that he’s suspicious that Kyuhyun is part of your resistance, but he has no evidence.”

“See, now that was helpful,” Yunho said and patted Yoochun’s head.

Yoochun scowled. “You went to Siwon’s a few weeks ago, right? For a meeting?”

Yunho nodded, carefully. “And?”

“I remember … it’s a bit hazy because we were drunk and I was fucking someone at the time, but Bi and Seven and Jiyong were talking about it, and about you. But the only thing that I remember Bi saying is never trust a dead man.”

Yunho froze. “Dead?”

“Yeah. I know they were talking about who Bi gets his information from. Jiyong asked him what he meant, and BI just said never trust a dead man. Bi said it twice. That’s why I remember.”

Yunho shut his eyes, and then pulled out his phone. He called Heechul again.

“Someone better be dying,” Heechul said, voice breathless.

“Worse. It’s Kangin.”

“What?”

“It’s. Kangin.”

There was silence on the other line. “You’re sure.”

“Yeah. “

“But he’s dead.”

“That’s why I’m sure. There are only three of you who are dead, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s Kangin, unless it’s you or Angel.”

“Fuck. Can you get to Angel’s in an hour?”

Yunho looked over at Yoochun. “Yeah. May have to slip a micky though.”

“No, don’t. Is he there?”

“Yeah. That’s how I know who it is.”

“Blindfold him. Bring him with you. Angel is going to want to talk to his cousin.”

Heechul hung up. Yunho stared at his phone and sighed. “Jaejoong, you’re coming with me. Su, Changmin, stay here with Yoona.”

“Where are you going?” Junsu asked.

He met Yoochun’s eyes. “We are going to Angel’s.”

“I’m not,” Yoochun said. “He wants to kill me.”

“If he wanted to kill you, you’d already be dead,” Yunho said. “Come on. Leave your slave here. Changmin, feed him, let him sleep.”

Changmin nodded.

Yoona stepped in front of Yunho. “You’ll be alright?”

Yunho smiled. “I can’t promise you that, NaNa.”

“Do you have to be so honest all the time?” she asked and smacked his arm. “Sometimes it’s okay to lie.”

“I will be fine,” Yunho said. “There, happy.”

Yoona hugged him. “No.”

Yunho kissed her head. “Call your friend. I want us in a different house next week.”

“I will.”

Yunho moved to Junsu. He hugged him tightly and kissed him for a few extra minutes.

“You are a bastard,” Junsu said. “Don’t give me a goodbye kiss.”

“It’s not.”

Changmin chuckled. “Leave him alone. He’s probably never been in a situation like this.”

“Have you?” Junsu asked.

Changmin nodded. “Jaejoong and I always had assassins after us.”

Jaejoong scoffed. “Don’t romanticize it like that. They were nothing more than pests.”

“And that scar on your side?”

“Merely a bite.”

“That almost killed you.”

“But you saved me. My hero,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin snorted. “Do you have a weapon?” he asked Yunho.

Yunho nodded. “Yeah. I should probably carry it.”

“It should be your best friend.”

Yunho went into his bedroom. He took two ties from the closet to blindfold Yoochun and then unlocked a cabinet and took out his magnum 45. He made sure it was loaded, turned on the safety and tucked it into the back of his pants. He had no reason to worry Yoona further, so he made sure the gun was hidden under his jacket. He kissed her and Junsu again, and then led the way down to his car.

"Do you know how to drive?"  
  
Jaejoong nodded. "I've learned."  
  
"Then you're driving. Yoochun, backseat."  
  
"I don't mind being behind Jaejoong."  
  
Yunho smacked him. "Shut up."  
  
Yoochun climbed into the car and as soon as he was seated and seat-belted, Yunho slipped a tie around his hands, and then over his eyes.  
  
"Kinky," Yoochun said with a smirk. "Gonna shove that gun up my ass?"  
  
"And pull the trigger. Shut up."  
  
Jaejoong buckled into the driver's seat. "Are these windows bullet proof?"  
  
"Yes. Stronger than the limo windows."  
  
"Good."  
  
Jaejoong started the engine, put the SUV into reverse and backed out of the spot. Yunho sent Heechul a text saying they were on their way. Jaejoong drove like he had been doing it all his life. He held the wheel loosely with one hand, the other on the stick shift. He never missed a gear. He looked utterly relaxed. Yunho wans't really surprised. Jaejoong's ability to adapt to an entirely different world amazed him.  
  
"This is really unnecessary," Yoochun said a few minutes later. "I don't give a fuck where my cousin lives. I'm not going to voluntarily subject myself to the slums."  
  
"Should we gag him?" Jaejoong muttered in Doushiten, though it took Yunho a moment to translate it in his head.  
  
"No, he'd like that too much."  
  
"What are you two saying? God, how the mighty have fallen. Learning the language of slaves."  
  
"He's a prince, if you'll remember. And king on his own planet."  
  
"Whatever. Even a prince can suck on a cock."  
  
"God, you're a bastard."  
  
"Um, Yunho," Jaejoong said carefully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That black car pulled in front of us just as the one behind pulled behind us."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Yunho sent Heechul another text. **We're being followed**  
  
**Fuck. Where are you?**  
  
Yunho told them the cross streets they just passed.  
  
**Alright. Follow my directions**  
  
A white piece of paper was put up on the back of the car in front of them. It slowed, forcing Jaejoong to slam on the brakes. The paper said, "Follow us."  
  
"Yeah, no."  
  
"What's going on?" Yoochun asked. "I swear if you get me killed--"  
  
"It will be your own damn fault," Yunho said. "Turn right at the next street."  
  
"That car didn't."  
  
"Good. Don't speed though. We don't want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves."  
  
For fifteen minutes, Yunho directed Jaejoong deeper and deeper into the slum districts. The car that had been leading him fell in line behind.  
  
**I see you. There is an alley about 500 feet ahead of you. On the left. Pull into it far enough to get both cars inside it too and stop, get out of the car and do the whole, hands up thing.**  
  
**Okay, but you're crazy**  
  
**Love you, too, Bambi**  
  
Jaejoong followed the instructions.  
  
"Yoochun," Yunho said, as he reached behind him and unbuckled Yoochun's seatbelt, "you might want to get on the floor."  
  
Jaejoong and Yunho opened the car doors and followed the instructions from the men who followed them to put their hands up and walk to the back of the car. Four guns trained on them.  
  
"You should have done as you were told," one of the men said, "and this would all be over and you'd be at home."  
  
Yunho snorted. "What do you want?"  
  
"Someone wants to talk to you."  
  
"Someone wants to kill me."  
  
"You're rebelling."  
  
"You're stalling. If you're going to shoot me, shoot me."  
  
"We aren't going to shoot you, but you need to come with us."  
  
"Why? Says who?"  
  
"You're more into this than you realize, Yunho-shi. Just come with us and we'll explain."  
  
"Yeah, no thanks."  
  
"We'll immobilize you and your slave if we have to."  
  
"Oh, that's not a good idea," another voice said, and a moment later, there were guns pointed at the four men. Masked gunmen above in the fireescapes and below behind and next to them. Yunho recognized most of them from their body type.  
  
A man walked between Yunho and the gunmen and Yunho fought a snarl, recognizing Kangin. But Heechul was right next to him. "Put your weapons down or we start shooting. We don't care about leaving dead bodies."  
  
After a nod from their leader, the men's guns were dropped. Another smaller figure gathered them up. Probably Donghae.  
  
"Now, are you going to answer questions about who sent you to follow Yunho, or are you going to die?"  
  
Yunho recognized the voice that asked as Angel's.  
  
"He has a hit on him; we're protecting him from that."  
  
Chuckles echoed around the alley.  
  
"Which is why you just threatened to hurt him. Nice. Next lie?"  
  
"It's not a lie. The government cannot afford to lose the Jung Family Heir. We need to protect him."  
  
"He's pretty well protected, if you ask me," Heechul said. "Who put a hit on him?"  
  
"The resistance leader Angel."  
  
More laughter.  
  
"Who are you?" a man asked.  
  
"Guardian Angels," Heechul said and then they all laughed.  
  
A masked gunman put the barrel of his pistol to one of their heads.  
  
"Tell me who sent you," Angel said.  
  
"We did."  
  
Yunho jumped at the gunshot, and the man slumped forward, face gone and replaced by a seething mess of blood and brains. The other three men tensed. The gunman moved up to the next one.  
  
"Why did they send you?" Angel said again.  
  
"Yunho is in danger. He's fraternizing with those that are trying to undermine the government and he needs to be reigned in before he becomes a threat."  
  
"Seems like he's already a threat," Angel said, and there was another gun shot.  
  
"That's all we know," the first man said, voice desperate.  
  
Silence filled the alley.  
  
"I'm going to ask you some questions," Heechul said, and put the gun in the first man's mouth. "They'll be yes or no. Just nod or shake you head to answer me."  
  
The man nodded quickly.  
  
"Were you sent to kill Yunho?" He shook his head.  
  
"Were you sent by Yunho's father?" He nodded his head.  
  
"Does Yunho's father or any other government official have a spy in Angel's ranks?" The man's eyes went wide and he nodded.  
  
"Do you know who that spy is?" Frantic head shaking. Heechul removed the gun. "Explain."  
  
"We don't get our information from him. He's only known as the Informant."  
  
Heechul nodded and put the gun back in his mouth. "Do you know who tried to shoot Yunho in his limo today?" Another frantic head shake.  
  
"Do you know who really has a hit out on Yunho's life?" The man mumbled something, so Heechul pulled the gun back.  
  
"No. He's a good target though. Him and his fiancé. We've gotten multiple threats to the offices."  
  
"Yunho," Heechul said, "have you received any death threats?"  
  
"No."  
  
Heechul nodded. He lifted the gun, shot over the first guy’s shoulder. The side of the second guy’s head exploded all over the car. He slumped down, leaving a trail of blood and brains. "You take that second car. Tell the Governors that Yunho is already protected. Any further involvement from them is going to be deadly. Understand?"  
  
The man nodded quickly. Heechul pushed him and he scampered back. There was silence until the man disappeared, and then Angel started directing the others to remove the bodies and the car. He and Heechul joined Yunho and Jaejoong in Yunho's car.  
  
"Hi, cousin," Angel said after he pulled his mask off.  
  
Yoochun grunted. "Hey. Nice party. Please tell me I can get a drink soon."  
  
"Either that or a bullet," Heechul said.  
  
Jaejoong drove, following Angel's silent directions to their main hide out. Everyone shuffled in and sat around the table. Angel paced, violently shoving off anyone that tried to touch him.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Yunho whispered to Heechul  
  
Heechul nodded.  
  
Kangin sat silently with everyone else, and Yunho observed him. He didn't look worried at all.  
  
An hour later, Shindong, Yesung and Eunhyuk returned from their disposal task.  
  
Angel pulled his gun, pointed it at Kangin and said, "Why?"  
  
Kangin looked confused, and it was pretty good acting.  
  
"Hyung," Shindong said, but Heechul snapped at him to shut up.  
  
"Why?" Angel said again, voice tight with disbelief and anger.  
  
Angel pulled the hammer back on the gun. Kangin seemed to realize that he wasn't going to be able to play innocent on this. He smiled. "Is there any reason I can give you that will keep you from pulling that trigger?"  
  
"No."  
“Not even love?” Kangin asked.  
  
Angel pulled the trigger. Kangin's body slumped forward. Angel stared at the bloody mess for a moment and then threw the gun to the floor. "We're moving. Everyone is being displaced until we find new headquarters."  
  
"Don't worry, Teukkie," Heechul said. "Already on it."  
  
"Okay. Leave the body here. Let's go. Yunho, give us a couple days to get resituated. Heechul will be in contact. Try not to get killed until then."  
  
Yunho nodded. "You guys too."  
  
Angel turned to Yoochun. "I'm assuming you're in."  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really. Unless you'd rather die."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good.” He left. A door slammed. Slowly, the rest of the others trickled out of the room, leaving only Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul and Yoochun.

“He probably should have gotten some information out of him first,” Yunho said.

“You should have said that to him,” Heechul said with a smirk.

“Tell an emotionally unstable man with a gun who just shot his lover that he fucked up? Yeah, no thanks.”

Heechul smiled. “Yeah. I get to go talk to him.” Heechul looked at Jaejoong and then smiled. He said something in Doushiten and then pulled Yunho to him for a kiss.

“Don’t get yourself killed, Bambi,” he whispered into the kiss. “Being dead sucks.”

Yunho nodded. “I won’t. Be careful.”

“You, too. Love you.”

“Love you.”

Heechul said something else in Doushiten and then left the room.

Yunho stared at the mess for a little longer, and then Jaejoong touched his shoulder. Yunho nodded, and they left. No one said anything on the way back to Yunho’s.


	20. The Peace

Yunho staggered into his room.

Jaejoong’s voice bounced through the dull thrum in his brain, telling Yoona, Junsu and Changmin what had happened.

He was too tired to deal with someone wanting to kill him.

He landed heavily in the middle of his bed, face down, sucking air through the comforter. The words the man had said went through his mind.

So his father had sent someone after him. For what purpose? It wasn’t hard to find him. He didn’t hide. For as quickly as those two cars had caught up with him, he knew someone was watching his house. Would there be another attempt to abduct him? More violent?

He flinched when someone touched him. And then he relaxed when Jaejoong started singing. Only a moment later, a deeper voice blended into the Doushiten lyrics. Yunho listened to them sing. The bed dipped next to him, and fingers dug into his back and shoulders.

Through the music, Junsu whispered, “Yoochun and his slave left. Jaejoong told Yoona it’d be best for her to spend the night.”

Yunho nodded. “Good idea.”

“Yoona said her friend has a lot of places for you to look at. She’s going to come over tomorrow with a stack of brochures so you can narrow your options without having to leave.”

Yunho sighed. “I don’t deserve all of you in my life.”

Junsu kissed his cheek. “You’re a great man, Yunho. You deserve all of us and more.”

Yunho rolled over, pulled Junsu to him and kissed him. Junsu squeaked in surprise, but opened his mouth to the desperate kiss. Yunho tangled one hand in his hair, and the other slipped around his waist, pulling his body closer. Hands gripped his chest. Their legs tangled. Yunho pulled Junsu on top of him. Fingertips slipped under his shirt.

Junsu moaned and let his elbows bend until he was buried in Yunho’s arms and legs.

The door shut, and a moment later, heat settled next to them. Lips pressed against Yunho’s cheek. With the hand in Junsu’s hair, Yunho tilted his head back, making room in their kiss for Jaejoong. Jaejoong’s strong leg landed over their hips. One hand gripped Yunho’s chest and the other tangled in Yunho’s hair, tilting his head back.

Yunho moaned, whimpered as Junsu kissed down his neck.

“This is really irresponsible,” Jaejoong said between kisses. “You have too much to deal with right now.”

Yunho nodded. “I know. Can I forget about it for just a few minutes, please?”

Jaejoong smiled against his lips. “Yes. We’ll make you forget.”

Yunho sighed in contentment, concentrating on Junsu’s fingers as they unbuttoned his pants. Three hands pushed them down, and he adjusted his legs enough for Junsu to finish pulling them off.

With the mess from the fake engagement, mixed with his actual engagement, Yunho hadn’t had time or energy for anything more than the necessities. As Junsu laid kisses on his legs, from foot to knee, Yunho knew he was about to get pampered.

Jaejoong’s mouth molded to his, and Yunho paid attention to kissing his beautiful Doushiten. He’d never tire of the way their lips matched, the way their tongues moved together.

“Lift up,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho propped up on his elbows, lips never leaving Jaejoong’s as his shirt was slipped over his shoulders. He finished pulling it off and lay back down. Jaejoong’s lips left his, and his whimper of disappointment was replaced with a moan as his mouth closed over Yunho’s nipple. He settled a loose hand on Jaejoong’s head, eyes shut, lost in the feel of teeth, tongue and lips on his chest.

Jaejoong gasped, breath hot on Yunho’s skin. “Su-ah,” he said, panting.

Yunho forced his eyes open. Jaejoong licked at his skin half-heartedly. His body moved back. Yunho had to twist his upper body to see. Junsu’s fingers gripped Jae’s thighs, his face buried in Jaejoong’s ass, head bobbing.

“Su-ah, fingers, fingers, please.”

Junsu smiled, kissed Jaejoong’s thigh and pressed a finger into Jaejoong’s body. Jae moaned, head falling to Yunho’s chest. His fingers gripped Yunho’s shoulders. He panted for a moment and then with a whimper kissed and sucked and bit Yunho’s body, each new spot accompanied with a thrust back and a deep groan.

“You’re going to hate me,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Why?” How could Yunho possibly hate Jaejoong when Jaejoong was kissing his body like that?

“Because I want to suck on Junsu’s cock while you fuck me, but that’s going to require you moving.”

Yunho pouted. “Just fuck me. I don’t want to move.”

Jae smiled. “Lazy pompous bureaucrat.” He looked at Junsu as Junsu kissed his thighs.

Junsu grinned. “Go ahead. I’m content for the moment.”

Jae chuckled as he shifted until his knees were on either side of Yunho’s body. Junsu gripped Yunho’s cock, pulling a moan from him. He pushed Jae forward enough that he could wrap his mouth around the head.

“Fuck, SuSu,” Yunho said, and then his moan was cut short as Jaejoong kissed him.

Junsu slicked him up, sucking sloppy wet. He stroked the base of Yunho’s cock, and then lifted his head enough to lick at Jaejoong’s entrance again.

“Maybe I’ll just do this all night,” Junsu muttered, switching back and forth between the cock in his hand and the ass in his face.

Jae moaned. “Oh, god, that would be torture,” he said even as he rolled his hips down. Junsu laughed. He took Yunho’s cock into his mouth one more time. With a firm grip on Jae’s hip, he directed him back, holding Yunho steady as the head of his cock widened Jae’s entrance.

Jae pushed up on Yunho’s chest, keening as Yunho’s cock slipped into his tight body. It hadn’t been enough prep, and Yunho moaned and then gasped as Junsu chose that moment to lick where cock entered body.

“Oh, fuck, SuSu,” Jae whispered. He lifted up, wanting to give Junsu more room and then thrust down, not wanting Yunho to slip out of him.

Junsu laughed in victory and kept Jaejoong from impaling himself so he could continue licking.

Yunho smiled, heart clenching, breath stopping.

“What?” Jae asked, face twisting as Junsu licked at his stretched entrance again.

“You called him SuSu,” Yunho whispered. “I love it when you call him that, because he’s ours. Not just mine.”

Jaejoong smiled, and then his eyes shut, and he snapped, “Damn it, Su, just let him fuck me.”

Junsu laughed and then kneeled.

Jaejoong sighed as he sat, and Yunho’s hips rose as his cock pushed completely into Jaejoong’s body.

Junsu wrapped his arms around Jaejoong and kissed his neck and back and shoulders. “I really love your tattoo, Jaejoong,” Junsu said. “It’s fun to play with.”

Jaejoong twisted his head and their lips met. With a moan, Jaejoong rotated his hips. Yunho echoed the moan, hands gripping Jae’s hips as he did it again. Yunho didn’t slide out of him, but twisted inside him and that was probably worse.

He lifted his hips while holding Jaejoong down.

Jae whined into Junsu’s mouth. The whine turned to gasp as Junsu moved his lips down Jaejoong’s neck, over his shoulder. Jaejoong lifted himself up, only an inch and then let gravity pull him down. Yunho’s eyes shut tightly as Jaejoong did it again, and then again. Junsu wrapped around him, lips and tongue abusing the closest nipple.

“Ah, SuSu,” Jaejoong whispered and then shouted Doushiten curse words when Junsu wrapped a hand around his cock. Jaejoong jerked forward, crying out as Yunho almost slipped from him.

Yunho clenched and lifted his hips with a cry, keeping inside Jaejoong but barely.

“Suck, on me SuSu, please, please.”

Junsu grinned. “Only because you said please.” Junsu held Jaejoong’s cock away from his rocking body. Yunho watched, wide eyed as Junsu’s tongue lapped at the crown, and then slid down the shaft. Jaejoong moaned, sitting, body taut with anticipation. His channel clenched around Yunho’s cock with every lick of Junsu’s tongue. Jaejoong’s cock twitched.

“Don’t … fuck, don’t tease, SuSu.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Junsu said in Doushiten.

Jaejoong pouted, “Su.”

Junsu laughed and put the head of Jae’s cock into his mouth. Jae moaned, hands transferring from Yunho’s chest to the back of Junsu’s head. He pushed Junsu down and Junsu let him, taking more and more of Jae’s cock into his throat, never pausing until his nose was pressed against Jae’s stomach. He pulled Junsu’s hair, and Junsu lifted his head only half way before taking him deep again.

“Fuck, Su, I love being in your throat.”

Junsu hummed.

Jae cried out, head back. He rocked his hips again, Yunho’s cock dug into him, and the movement helped him fuck Junsu’s throat.

Yunho was content to watch, and then Junsu’s hand slid around his hip and touched his entrance. Yunho gasped as the finger slipped inside him. His knees bent and Jaejoong lost his balance and would have fallen forward, but Yunho threw up a hand and caught him.

Jae glared down at him, though the look was ruined when he shut his eyes with a whimper.

“Blame, Su,” Yunho said, his own voice ragged. “Fingering me.”

“Su-ah,” Jae whined.

Junsu giggled and Jae whined more as the vibration made his whole body shake.

Yunho tugged on Junsu’s arm, and then his leg. The finger slipped out of him, and then he said, “Straddle my face, SuSu. Let me suck on you.”

Junsu made a single noise of delight and lifted his leg to Yunho’s other side without letting Jaejoong slip from his mouth.

The world went shadowy. Yunho grinned and licked at Junsu’s balls hanging in his face. Junsu moaned and spread his legs, dropping lower. Yunho sucked each one into his mouth. He kept one hand on Jae’s hip and brought the other one up to squeeze Junsu’s ass. Yunho always loved his ass, prefect, plump, round. Perfect for spanking.

Yunho slapped him lightly.

Junsu moaned and lifted, begging for another. One more, and then another. Junsu bobbed his head on Jae’s cock faster. His hips rotated, and his cock jerked against Yunho’s chin. Yunho held Junsu steady and then opened his mouth. The head of Junsu’s cock caught on his lower teeth. He licked at the crown, moving his lips over it until it was in his mouth. Junsu moaned and lowered his hips. Yunho had to turn his head slightly while Junsu slowly moved up and down.

Jaejoong started moving, fingers clenching on Junsu’s back. “Su, Su, take me all please, I’m so close.”

Yunho’s eyes shut as he concentrated on the feel of Jaejoong tightening around him. Jaejoong moved faster, moans louder. He shouted Junsu’s name as he came, and fell forward. Junsu grunted and fell to, and Yunho almost gagged on his cock.

“S-sorry.”

Junsu chuckled and rolled away from them. Jaejoong finished lying forward, and Yunho wrapped his arms around his back. His cock was warm and wet against Yunho’s stomach. Yunho bent his knees and thrust into Jaejoong’s body. He shivered, mouth open against Yunho’s neck.

“Now you have to move,” he said with a moan.

“Why?”

“Because I want to suck on Junsu.”

Yunho smiled. “Fine.” He pulled out carefully, and Jae moaned. He sat up, ass on Yunho’s crotch and shifted his hips. Yunho tsked at him. Jaejoong rolled to his side, lying down for a moment. He took a deep breath and pushed up to his hands and knees. Yunho kissed down his body, over his shoulder and back, fingers and tongue tracing the patterns of his tattoo. Junsu kneeled in front of him and Jaejoong licked his cock, whining until it was in his mouth. Junsu threaded his fingers through Jae’s blond hair and fucked his mouth slowly.

Yunho finally got up. He still didn’t want to, but he wanted to be in Jaejoong’s body more than he wanted to be lazy. He kneeled behind his Doushiten and gripped his ass. He bent forward enough to lick the thick purple lines of the tattoo. Jaejoong moaned around Junsu’s cock.

“You better fuck him, Yunnie,” Junsu said, voice heaving. “I’m going to come sooner rather than later.”

Yunho smiled. He spread Jae’s cheeks and licked at the black swirls around the curves of his ass.

Jaejoong whimpered and tried to thrust back as Yunho licked his entrance. His tongue slipped into the loosened hole easily. Yunho added a finger right away, curling it around the edges, sharing the space with his tongue.

“God damn it, you stupid politician. Fuck me,” Jaejoong demanded.

Junsu shook his head. “Bad bottom,” he said and gripped Jaejoong’s cheeks. Jaejoong smiled up at him. Junsu swiped the head of his cock on his lips. Jaejoong licked at him, moaning as Yunho added another finger. Jaejoong opened his mouth for Junsu’s cock again.

“You really should fuck him,” Junsu said.

Yunho smiled. “I like playing with him.”

“Yeah, and next time he tops, the torture you’re going to have to endure is going to be fifty times worse.”

Yunho stopped and then slowly smirked. “I better tease him for hours then.”

He went back to licking as Jaejoong whimpered.

Junsu laughed.

Muffled curses left Jaejoong’s mouth, and his eyes were shut tight as he thrust back into Yunho’s face.

“Fine, fine,” Yunho said. “Destroy all my fun.” He straightened.

Junsu stopped his thrusting, holding Jaejoong by the hair so his cock was completely in his mouth.

Yunho spread Jae open, and with one hand, directed his cock back into Jaejoong’s body. Jae practically screamed, Yunho moaned. He pulled back, shallow, short and quick.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Junsu said, eyes shutting. His mouth fell open, and his knuckles turned white where they gripped Jaejoong’s hair. Jaejoong moaned, twisting his head to relieve the pressure, but Junsu pulled harder, pumped in and out of his throat a few more times, and with a ragged yell of Jaejoong’s name, came in Jaejoong’s throat.

White leaked from the corners of Jaejoong’s lips.

Junsu sighed as he slowed. He lessened the pressure of his fingers and caressed the side of Jaejoong’s face. Jaejoong licked at his cock as he pulled away. Junsu bent down and licked up the come on his face before kissing him. Jaejoong lifted up, changing the angle that Yunho fucked him.

Yunho cursed, eyes shutting, legs spreading. He pulled Jaejoong’s hips back harshly. Jaejoong moaned, broke away from Junsu’s mouth and lowered his head to the bed. His hands stretched in front of him, gripping the bed spread. Junsu leaned over him, scratching the lines of Jaejoong’s tattoo.

“Shit,” he whispered, back arching into the touches.

Yunho sped up as Jae’s body clenched around him. “Fuck, so, so, feels so good.”

Jae whined in agreement.

Yunho didn’t want to come yet, he wanted to fuck Jaejoong forever, he never wanted the feeling of being inside Jaejoong to leave, but his body had other ideas and the drag of Jae’s entrance on his cock as Jaejoong shuddered had him coming, screaming, fingers digging into Jae’s hips, body curling and shuddering as he filled Jaejoong up too soon, too fast. Breath, air and vision rushed out of him and he collapsed, body twitching next to Jaejoong.

Chuckling permeated the fuzz in his head and he smiled as lips pressed against his.

“Too good,” Yunho muttered.

“Fuck me, Jaejoong, please.”

Yunho pried an eye open just in time to see Jaejoong push into Junsu’s body. He smiled and watched them kiss and touch. Junsu’s legs wrapped around Jaejoong’s body, they rocked together, moaning, and sliding. Jaejoong’s orgasm was fast, his body shook as he moaned into Junsu’s mouth. He only gave himself a few seconds to recover, and then he slid back, down Junsu’s body. He sucked Junsu’s cock into his mouth and pushed three fingers into his body.

Junsu cried out, hips rising, fingers tangling in Jaejoong’s hair again.

Yunho figured he’d watched long enough. He crawled over to Junsu and kissed him. He tasted like Jaejoong’s come. Junsu moaned into his mouth, and then suddenly bit down on Yunho’s lip as another orgasm shot through him. Fingers tangled in Yunho’s hair and he pulled back a little as Jaejoong once again joined their kiss. They both moaned as come trickled from his mouth and Yunho sucked it up, lapping at Junsu’s lips.

Their kiss ebbed and flowed between them, each kissing the other, and then three tongues sliding along each other.

Removing the circumstances he couldn’t control, Yunho was pretty happy at that moment.

A light knock rapped on the door.

Jaejoong sighed, but pushed away from them. He tossed a blanked over their bodies and slipped on a pair of sweatpants before opening the door. Changmin smirked at him, leaning on the door frame.

“There is an incredibly beautiful face on Yunho’s computer making lewd comments at me.”

“Heechul,” Jaejoong said.

“Yeah. I told him you were busy, and he said he’d wait, and he asked me how I survived the invasion.”

“How did you survive?” Yunho asked.

Changmin frowned. “I was in the stables when they blew up my castle. I ended up buried under some rubble and when they found me I was delirious, but because I was in the stables, they assumed I was only a peasant and they put me on a slave ship.”

Jaejoong hugged him.

Changmin hugged him back and then made a face. “You smell like sex.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Want me to make you smell like sex?”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

Yunho stretched.

Junsu tightened his arms around his body. “I don’t want to get up. If we get up, then we have to deal with life again.”

Yunho kissed his cheek. “Yeah, I know. Thanks for letting me forget for a little while.”

Reluctantly, Yunho rolled away from Junsu. He dressed in a sweats and a t-shirt.

Junsu sighed again.

“Stay in bed,” Yunho said. He kissed Jaejoong’s cheek. “Go keep him company.”

“It’s dinner time.”

Yunho’s stomach rumbled.

“I’ll come help,” Junsu said.

Jaejoong looked like he was going to protest, but he nodded. “I’m sure I can find something for you to do that won’t burn the kitchen down.”

Junsu frowned. “Hey shut up. I was taught how to have sex, not how to cook.”

Jae laughed. He gathered Junsu close and gripped his ass. “You are very good at what you were taught. Come on. I’ll teach you how to cook.”

Yunho left the room and headed to his office.

“Are you always that loud during sex, Yunho?” Yoona asked from the living room.

A blush covered Yunho’s cheeks and he tried to stammer an apology.

Yoona laughed. “Changmin and I had to turn the TV up.”

Rather than stay and be more embarrassed, Yunho went into his office.

“Well, you look well-fucked,” Heechul snapped. “I hope you had fun while our lives went to shit.”

Yunho winced. “Sorry, Hee, what happened?”

Heechul sighed. “Angel … I don’t know where he is. He says he’s fine, but what if he isn’t?”

“He’s a big boy, Hee.”

“I know, but he loved Kangin more than I thought he’d ever love someone.”

“Have you figured out why he was spy?”

“No, but I can guess. Instead of getting away from the officers, he was caught, blackmailed and bam, a spy was born. It happens. But we usually know when it happens. Kangin was a good actor.”

“Do you think he really loved Angel?”

“Yes. They were together before he died. I’ve got us a new place to stay. The refugees are moving right now. That spot should be abandoned before tomorrow morning. I’ll bring you to our new headquarters tomorrow.”

“I might not be able to tomorrow. House hunting.”

“You need to lie low.”

“I can’t, Hee.”

“You should. Fuck, how am I supposed to worry about anyone else when you’re in danger, huh?”

“Aw, you love me.”

“Shut up, bastard. Don’t mock me. I’ve always loved you.”

“What did you say to Jaejoong earlier? Before you kissed me?”

Heechul smiled. “I told him the only reason he had you is because I lost you.”

“Hee.”

“It’s okay, Bambi, just don’t get yourself killed. I don’t think my brain or my heart can handle that right now.”

“Any other plans?”

“I think we’re going to get Kyuhyun to be Bi’s spy. Send a spy in for a spy, you know, but I don’t know if he’s up for it. Or if Bi will fall for it since he’s already under suspicion.”

“What about Micky? There’s no way that Bi would think he was a spy.”

“Do you honestly trust Micky?”

“No.”

“Me neither. Fuck, Yunho, I don’t know who to trust anymore. I have to go. This is such a mess. We can’t watch you all the time. Hire a security detail or something.”

“I already have one.”

“Slaves can’t carry weapons.”

“They can if they’re hidden. Changmin and Jaejoong are excellent at hand to hand combat, and I’m pretty sure they’ll be able to fire a gun.”

“Don’t be more stupid than you already are, Bambi,” Heechul said and then his face disappeared.

Yunho waited for a moment because Heechul always sent him a snarky comment after signing off. It didn’t come. So Yunho typed.

\+ i love you, Hee +

Heechul didn’t respond. Yunho sighed and left his office.


	21. The Paramour

“Are you stupid?” Jaejoong shouted. “Someone wants to kill you!”

“It was just a warning,” Yunho replied, lacing up his shoes.

“You are not going running.”

Yunho stood up. “Well, I’m not going to let them corral me in my home, Jaejoong. I’m not going to let them disrupt my life anymore than it is, and if that means I have to go running to keep some sort of balance and normality to it, then I’m going running.”

“So you’re stupid and selfish,” Jaejoong said. “What if they kill you, huh? Then what?”

Yunho took a deep breath. “They’re not going to kill me.”

“You don’t even know who tried to shoot you. Sorry, warn you. You have no idea. What if they didn’t know? What if it was someone uninformed as the strength of your limo windows? What if there a sniper right outside just waiting for you to be stupid? God, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Yunho smiled. “You’re so cute when you’re worried.”

A sharp sting landed on his face and Yunho narrowed his eyes at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong gasped and stepped away from him. He looked at the ground and whispered, “Please, don’t go. Please.” And then he left the room.

Yunho rubbed his cheek.

“He’s right, you know,” Junsu said from the bathroom doorway.

Yunho nodded. “Yeah, I know. He’s always right.”

A knock sounded on the door and Changmin poked his head in. “Yoona’s friend is on her way.”

Yunho didn’t reply as he kicked off his running shoes.

“Problems?” Changmin asked.

“No,” Yunho said, though his voice caught. “No, I’ll … I’ll be out in a little while.”

“So there’s no reason why Jaejoong locked himself in my room?”

Yunho shook his head.

Junsu moved by him and touched the cheek Jaejoong had slapped. “He didn’t mean it, Yunnie. He loves you.”

Yunho leaned into the touch. “I know.” He took Junsu’s hand and kissed his palm. “I love you.”

Junsu smiled, bent down and kissed Yunho’s cheek. “I love you.”

Junsu left the room with Changmin and the door shut. Yunho sat on the bed. He lay back, feet on the floor and lifted his arms in the air. He rubbed his face and let out a growl of frustration.

He left his father’s house because his father had tried to control where he went, who he hung out with and what he did. He hated being controlled. He loved being free.

But Jaejoong was right.

Heechul was right.

And there was someone that shot at him. He hated it, but he knew they were right.

He rubbed the cheek Jaejoong had slapped. That was twice the other man had slapped him, but Yunho knew he deserved both of them.

If it were Jaejoong, Yunho wouldn’t let him go out either. And Yunho didn’t. If Jaejoong left the house without Yunho, he’d be taken into custody, if not immediately shot for being a runaway slave.

Jaejoong had to live with being cooped up in this house every day. Yunho had to deal with it. It wouldn’t be for very long, he hoped.

With a sigh, Yunho sat up. He changed into casual clothes: khakis and a simple button down white shirt. He left his room and went across the hall.

He knocked on the door softly, but got no response.

“Jaejoong, let me in,” he whispered. “Please.”

A moment later, the lock clicked. Yunho opened the door. Jaejoong stood in the middle of the room, back to Yunho. He went up to him and put his arms around his body. Jae shivered in his hold.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong let himself be turned around and he curled up against Yunho’s chest. “What … What if you died? I … I couldn’t … I can’t survive.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

He twisted Yunho’s shirt in his fists and a couple of buttons snapped off. “God, you’re so stupid.”

In very formal Doushiten, Yunho whispered, “I’m sorry I’m such a fool. Please forgive me.”

Jaejoong let out a burst of laughter and then looked up. His eyes were red and he’d obviously been crying.

Yunho kissed him lightly.

“I’m sorry I slapped you,” Jaejoong said against his lips.

“I deserved it.”

“No. My emotions got the better of me.”

“You’re right though. Heechul said the same thing to me last night. He thinks I should hire a security detail to follow us around. I told him you and MinSu should just carry guns.”

“Guns that we don’t know how to use. I’d trust a security detail.”

“I can’t. They’re government employed.”

Jaejoong frowned. “If I had a bow and arrow, then we’d fine, but as we learned on Doushite, arrows are nothing compared to machine guns.”

“What do you think?” he asked. “Want to learn to shoot a gun?”

He made a face. “Yeah. I think we should. I’ll talk to Changmin about it.”

“Okay. I’m not going to go running, and I will try not to leave this apartment save for some apocalyptic catastrophe.”

He shook his head. “No good. Apocalyptic catastrophes seem to follow you around.”

Yunho smirked. “Then you’ll just have to tie me down and keep me, won’t you?”

Jae licked his lower lip.

“And you can slap my ass all you want when you have me restrained.”

“Oh, god,” Jae said and twisted his body so Yunho’s leg slipped between his. Jaejoong rocked against him.

“Fuck,” Yunho said as Jaejoong’s erection grew. “We … not … Yoona’s friend. On her way.”

Jae sighed. “Fine.” He tilted his head up and they kissed, still rutting slowly, until someone knocked on the door.

“Stop fucking,” Junsu said, “or at least let me in.”

Yunho grinned and pulled away from Jaejoong. He pressed their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Their lips met and then Yunho turned around and opened it.

Junsu pouted. “Wet, red lips, buttons ripped off, erection. Not fair.”

“Blame him for being a sex god,” Yunho said and kissed Junsu’s cheek.

“I think I’d rather get on my knees and worship him.”

-}|{-

Yunho and Yoona narrowed their options to five. All were modestly sized with eight to ten bedrooms, and all of them had a lot of land surrounding the house. Yunho had his favorite, but another was close to Yoona’s family (and further from his).

“So I suggest we pick a house, and plan the wedding to be on the grounds of the house,” Yunho said. “That way, I can oversee security and no one is going to be there without an invitation and no one is going to be there that we don’t want to be there.”

Yoona nodded, even though her head was on the table. Jaejoong stood behind her, his fingers massaging the muscles in her neck and shoulders.

“Someone tell me again why I agreed to this?” she muttered.

“Money,” Junsu said.

She scoffed. “Definitely a perk.”

Jaejoong asked Changmin a question in Doushiten. Yunho turned to him. Changmin was watching Jaejoong, or maybe he was watching Yoona. Yunho smiled.

Changmin snapped something back and they argued. The only word Yunho caught was “wife” and then Changmin stood up and disappeared.

“What was that about?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong met his eyes. “Nothing.”

Yunho’s phone rang. He recognized Heechul’s number and answered it.

“Fuck, Bambi, fuck, and fuck and fuck.”

“What’s wrong, Hee?”

“We have to find Angel, and we have to find him now.”

“What, why?”

“He’s going to kill your father.”

“What!”

Heechul sighed. “He called me, said it was the only way to speed things up. He’s desperate, Bambi. If he kills your father, then you take your father’s place, and then you can work from the inside, but …”

“You don’t know where he is?”

“No.”

“So what do you want me to do, call my father and tell him the rebel organization I’m helping is going to kill him and have them send out a search for Angel?”

Everyone in the kitchen stopped and stared at Yunho.

“Well, of course not, but … FUCK! I don’t know. How am I supposed to know? I tried to talk him out of it but he said it was the only way. The only way. He kept muttering that. He’s going to get himself killed.”

“I kn-“ Yunho’s eyes met Jaejoong’s. “Have Kyuhyun call him.”

“What? Why?”

“People will do crazy things for the ones they love, Hee, remember?”

“That’s probably the best idea you’ve had in your life.”

Heechul hung up.

Yunho stared at his phone.

“Angel is going to kill your father?” Jaejoong said.

“So Heechul says. They don’t know where he is.”

“That’s probably the stupidest thing to do right now. Because of their little show in the alley, suspicion is going to go right to you.”

“I know.”

“When are we going to the shooting range?”

“Fuck, I forgot,” Yunho said.

“Shooting range?” Yoona said and lifted her head just enough to put her chin on her hands.

“I don’t trust anyone else to guard me,” Yunho said. “They’re going to learn to handle a gun.”

Yoona moaned. “God, why the hell did I agree to this?”

“Yoona, you don’t have to. We can call it off.”

She waved a hand at him without lifting her head. “No. It’s … stressful. But I’ve worked for you for five years. I’m used to stress.”

Yunho smiled and patted her head. “And I love you for it.”

She swatted at him. Yunho jerked away but her fingernails caught his arm and he hissed, pulling away. “Fuck, NaNa,” he said.

The marks weren’t deep, but they were long.

“Ew,” she said. There were two strips of skin hanging from her nails.

Jaejoong made a noise of amusement and was there with a paper towel for her hand and one for Yunho’s arm. “He deserved it.”

“Damn, it stings,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong whispered something in Doushiten, and then put a cool, wet paper towel over the marks.

“You’re so pampered,” Junsu said and put a tube of ointment in Jaejoong’s hand.

“Do I deserve that?” he asked.

“No,” all three of them said, and Yunho laughed.

“I’m going to get dinner started,” Jaejoong said. “Any requests?”

“Meat,” Junsu said immediately.

“Meat it is,” Jaejoong said.

“Your meat,” Junsu added.

“Ooh, that’s a great idea,” Yunho said.

Yoona groaned and put her head back on the table, muttering “Why” over and over again.

Jaejoong leaned down and stage-whispered in her ear, “I’ve been asking that question for almost a month. Still can’t find a reason.” He met Yunho’s eyes and then said, “Guess I don’t need one other than love.”

“At least you have that. I’m just delusional.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yep, can’t argue with that logic.”

“I’m going to go someplace where I feel appreciated,” Yunho said.

“Is there such a place?”

“He’s going to the bedroom,” Junsu said with a smirk.

“Someone is horny,” Jaejoong said.

“Always.”

Yunho left them to their fun. He found Changmin in his office, on his computer, scouring the files of Doushite.

“Hey,” he said.

Changmin nodded his head. “Hey.”

“What are you doing?” Yunho asked in Doushiten.

Changmin smiled. “Researching. You guys really fucked over Doushite for something as useless to us as sand is to you.”

“Yeah, we did. I hear it’s a bad ShinKi habit.”

“Yeah.”

Yunho noticed the perfect way Changmin was sitting. Shoulders straight, spine rigid, chin up. He looked like a prince about to send someone to the guillotine.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Yunho asked.

“What do you mean?”

“What was little spat with Jaejoong earlier?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what he said, but you have to remember that I’m picking up Doushite pretty quickly now that the two of you talk in it all the time.”

Changmin met his eyes. “And?”

“And you were discussing Yoona. Again.”

“No, we weren’t.”

“Yes, you were. Look if you’re attracted to her—”

“She’s your wife.”

“I don’t love her, though. She needs someone to love her.”

“She is your wife.”

“And? I know she likes you. She’s … different … around you.”

Changmin shut his eyes and sighed.

“And she’s not my wife yet.”

“But she will be, and that deems her untouchable. Please, don’t—”

“This isn’t Doushite, Changmin. Marriage is for political power, to better your situation. It’s about money and greed. It’s never about love. I’m not marrying Yoona because I love her like I do Jaejoong and Junsu. I’m marrying her because she’s the only woman on this planet that I know I can trust. I’m marrying her for the same reasons anyone else gets married on this planet. She’s a good woman, Changmin. I’d hate to see her end up alone, in a huge house with no one to love her but her children.”

“She is your wife,” he whispered again.

Yunho stared at him for another moment and let the conversation drop. He’d talk to Yoona next. “Jaejoong says he talked to you about learning to handle Shinki weapons. Are you okay with that?”

He nodded. “But I won’t be held responsible if I shoot off Yoochun’s balls.”

Yunho laughed. “Oh, god. Nope. It’s his own damn fault.” He looked at the screen and noticed Doushiten script. “Are you talking to Heechul?”

He made an agreeing noise. “He configured the keyboard and developed software to type in Doushiten. It works well with code since your government is stupid and never learned how to write it.”

“Wow. I didn’t know that.”

“You don’t speak Doushiten well enough to use it,” he said as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

“You’ve learned to use our technology pretty quickly.”

“What is that saying you guys have, When in Rome.”

“Yeah, so don’t worry about going after Yoona. When in Rome.”

He shook his head.

“What is Heechul saying?”

“Kyuhyun is talking to Leeteuk while Heechul tries to narrow in on his cell signal. So far all he knows is that he hasn’t left the Chiam district, but he could be anywhere.”

“Tell him to look at where Leeteuk first found out about Kangin.”

Changmin met his eyes and then nodded. “Spot of the discovery. They always go back to the scene of the crime.”

“But since Angel isn’t stupid enough to go back to where he shot Kangin, that’s the next best place.”

Changmin suddenly laughed.

“What?”

“Heechul says that this constant stream of sex from hot men must have made you smarter.”

Yunho laughed. “Yeah. I bet that’s it.” Yunho stood up. He clapped Changmin’s shoulder and said, “Learn to live in this world, Changmin. You could make Yoona very happy.”

Changmin didn’t reply.  
  
The next day, despite everyone’s concerns, the five of them left the apartment to go look at the houses. They took Yunho’s SUV for more protection. The first three houses were acceptable, but it was the fourth that Yoona fell in love with.

“It has a library, Yunho, a library. With books!”

“The books come with the house?” Yunho asked the realtor.

She nodded. “The owner died without an heir. Everything in the house is for sale.”

“I don’t even need to see the last one, Yunho,” Yoona said, eyes awed at the spacious room and wide windows.

“You’re gazing at this place like you want to be married in it,” Yunho said.

Yoona blushed, but her eyes moved beyond Yunho. “Please, Yunho.”

“Does the last house have a library?”

The realtor smiled. “Nope.”

“Then we’ll take this one.”

Yoona squealed and hugged Yunho tightly. “It’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Yunho held her but looked back at Changmin. For the first time that he’d met him, Changmin was looking at the floor, biting his lower lip. Unsure. Confused.

Jaejoong was grinning at him.

Yunho set Yoona on her feet and said, “Decision made. Let’s stop at the bank, sign some papers and start moving and planning a wedding.”

“I think you need a team of security personnel first,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho nodded. “Yeah. I do. Fuck, I hate this government.”

“What about Micky?” Jaejoong said. “He has a vested interest in making you happy and keeping you alive.”

“Good idea. I’ll call him as soon as we get back.”

-}|{-

The next few weeks flew by in a jumble of moving, nerves, too busy to think straight. Yunho took Changmin, Junsu and Jaejoong to a private gun dealer and bought them all handguns. And paid the proprietor for his silence. With all the land around the house it was easy to corner off a field for them to practice in. Like he figured, Changmin and Jaejoong mastered the hand gun in only a few days. Neither liked it, of course, but they knew it was necessary. Junsu had more trouble, but he was determined to protect Yunho's life, so he practiced twice has hard.

The biggest worry Yunho had was Angel. Heechul kept him updated on their relocation and on Angel’s emotional state, but besides rarely leaving Angel alone, Heechul couldn’t figure out what Angel was thinking. There were no meetings and no plans outside of making sure most of their ShinKi members were at Siwon’s wedding.

Yoona grew more and more worried about her family as their wedding date approached. Her sisters were harassed and Yunho finally hired each one their own bodyguard to go along with the security detail at their house. He offered to buy them a new home where they could be more protected but Yoona's mother about had a fit.

"You can't come in here with your money and your good looks and expect us all to fall for you," she had shouted while Yoona tried to quiet her. "We get along just fine without you, Mr. Politician, and my family has been on this patch of land for years without needing your help and we'll stay here."

Yunho had done his best not to laugh as he bowed and begged for her forgiveness. Yoona had stood with her eyes shut, hand on her forehead, cheeks red. It was good to see that not everyone kissed politician's asses.

A few days later, Yunho found Yoona in one of the upper bedrooms of there new home. It looked like she had been crying, and she hastily rubbed her face with a towel. Yunho wisely didn't mention it. There were decorators downstairs, actually following Jaejoong's orders on where to put everything. And outside of their land were reporters. Yoochun’s security was doing well keeping them at bay even if Yunho didn’t trust them completely.

"NaNa," Yunho said and hugged her close. "You can still back out."

She pulled away and smacked his shoulder. "Ya! Yunho-yah! What, you don't want to marry me anymore? You keep telling me I can leave."

Yunho smiled. "You can leave."

She let Yunho hug her again, and she sighed. "This is so frustrating. Why won't they all leave you alone?" she asked, gesturing to the window and the far off forms of reporters.

"Governor's son. Remember that little detail."

"Yeah."

"It's taking scrutiny off Siwon and Heechul's wedding though, which is what it was supposed to do. Well, one of the things. What else is bothering you?"

Yoona pushed away from him, turning her back. "You wouldn't understand."

"Is this about Changmin?"

The way her body tensed let Yunho know that it was even as she denied it.

"You know, I talked to him a couple weeks ago. He likes you."

"So what? He's not going to do anything about it."

“Care to tell me why we bought this house?” Yunho asked.

She kept her back turned and then quietly said, “He … the library at his castle was the largest, and he loves to read. I do, too, but … the way he talked about it was heartbreaking.”

“Thank you for thinking of him,” Yunho said. “I don’t. Most of my focus is on Jaejoong and Junsu. I want you two to think of each other. I'll talk to him again."

"It won't matter. I've talked to him, Jaejoong's talked to him, Junsu's talked to him. He's being ..."

"Noble?"

Yoona smiled. "Yeah. A man with tact, grace and a conscience. Who knew such a man existed in the worlds?"

Yunho chuckled.

"It's not like I want to jump into bed with him. I know I can't. I have to wait to sire an heir and all that." She sighed again. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to share me with you."

"And what about you? Do you want to share me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. You always have a choice, NaNa."

"The leaving thing again. Yeah, that's not a choice, Yunho." She looked around the room and lowered her voice. "Don't tell Jaejoong I said this, because he'll kill me, but honestly, I can't wait to have sex with you."

Yunho laughed. "Stop, you'll feed my ego."

She smiled and then frowned. "I mean, you're attractive, Yunho, and there have been times at work that I had let myself hope, but ... anyway. You know what Changmin calls me? He calls me "oo-ri ah-ne" which means, our-"

"Wife," Yunho supplied. "God, the bastard."

"Yeah. He explained that on Doushite, families were very close, more a community than an individual, so they 'shared' everything. They said, our home, our country, our family. And our wife."

"Call him 'ne nampyong'," Jaejoong suddenly said from the doorway. He walked into the room. "Ne nampyong," he repeated. "That means 'My husband'."

Yoona laughed. "God, he'll be so upset if I call him that."

"So what?" Jaejoong said. "He likes you. He's so frustrated because of all the time you two spend together, but he won't let himself act on it. It's driving me crazy. I've been calling him 'Yoona's husband' for the last week."

"Is that why he's been punching you more often?" Yunho asked.

Jaejoong smirked and nodded. He sidled up to Yunho, arms around his waist, and said, "The decorators are being bitches about my ideas. Come back me up."

"I will."

"You come, too, Yoona. You are the Lady of the House, after all. And you need a dress to wear to Siwon and Heechul’s wedding."

Yoona smiled at Yunho. “A pretty, incredibly expensive dress?”

Yunho grinned back. “Anything for our wife,” he said in Doushiten.


	22. The Poison

The night before Siwon and Heechul’s wedding, Yunho was restless. In accordance with Angel’s plan, he and Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin and Yoona all spent the last two days at Siwon’s. There was less chance of someone planning to assassinate him on the way to the wedding when all he had to do was walk down a hall rather than if he had to travel all the way from his new villa. Kyuhyun had taken Kangin’s place in more ways than one, though Angel didn’t acknowledge it. And he was their new “spy” and working for both sides. Heechul didn’t like that idea at all and had confessed to Yunho that he was worried about Angel losing someone else he loved.

Yunho paced back and forth in the bedroom he shared with Jaejoong and Junsu. He still did not feel at home at their new house. It was too big with too many rooms and he missed living in the city limits. But it had proven to be easier to protect. They had a security system around the grounds and guards positioned all around the property.

But if he was honest with himself, the main cause of his anxiety was his own wedding the next weekend. The media had more or less left Siwon and “Seonhee” alone to plan their wedding (they were having a conventional wedding at the Choi Family estate). It was just what Heechul wanted, and that was the only reason Yunho was still going through with it. He’d love Heechul forever, and if this was the best way to show it, then that’s what Yunho would do, no matter the consequences.

One of Yoona’s sisters had almost been kidnapped, people continued to follow him and Yoona wherever they went. Most of his business had been put on hold until the fervor died down. His clients understood and he wished they hadn’t. He wanted someone to get mad at him.

His eyes landed on Jaejoong, face lax with sleep. The blue blankets covered up to his waist, his naked chest on display. Jaejoong had grown clinging and desperate in bed. He said over and over that he felt like any moment Yunho could be taken away from him. Junsu did his best to calm Jaejoong’s fears, but the only thing that helped was Yunho always being next to his Doushiten, always holding him, proof that he wasn’t going anywhere.

And Yunho didn’t even want to think about the mess that was Changmin and Yoona. He continued pacing around the room. More often than not, Yunho found Yoona in her room, staring out the window, eyes sad or cheeks tear-streaked. Changmin continued to rebuff her advances to the point where he rarely spent time with her anymore. He told Jaejoong it was too painful to be around her and Jaejoong had called him a fool and slugged him, and Changmin had slugged him back and then promptly left the room, eyes watering.

Yoona felt so alone, and Yunho didn’t know how else to change that.

“Yunho,” Junsu whispered behind him, sleepy.

Yunho turned and smiled at him. He had sat up. Jaejoong still slept.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can’t sleep,” Yunho said.

Junsu climbed from the bed and padded over to Yunho, naked and gorgeous, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Yunho wrapped his arms around him, hand sliding down to cup his ass. Junsu smiled and kissed him.

“Big day tomorrow,” he said. “You should be sleeping.”

“I know. I can’t.”

“Even after being tired out? I’m surprised you’re walking right now. Jaejoong was vicious with your ass last night.”

Yunho chuckled. “Yeah.”

“He’s so worried about you.”

“I know.”

Their lips met again and Junsu walked them back to the bed. “Come on, Yunnie. You really need to sleep.”

Yunho sighed and let himself be led. His body was sore. Jaejoong hadn’t been forgiving last night, and at one point, Yunho’s body had been bent in half while Jaejoong fucked him.

“Yeon-een?” Jaejoong muttered. _Sweetheart._

“Na ee-seo,” Yunho whispered. _I’m here._

“Saranghey, pabo.”

Yunho climbed into bed and kissed Jaejoong’s cheek as he curled around Yunho’s body. “Saranghey.”

Junsu lay on his other side and he touched Yunho’s bare chest with a soft hand, rubbing to soothe, not to excite. Yunho let his eyes shut and steadied his breathing. Jaejoong tightened his hold around his stomach and threw a leg over him. Junsu ran soft hands through his hair. Yunho relaxed and only thought of them, of their touches and kisses and love.

-}|{-

Junsu had been right. It had been a busy day. The wedding was beautiful. White, blue and green flowers and decorations covered the balcony and every inch of the Choi Estate. The ceremony had been in the main gazebo, and revelers now spread around the lawns, drinking and dancing.

“Seonhee” had been all smiles and the perfect, sassy bride, clinging to Siwon’s arm like a lifeline. There was a smirk behind those smiles though, and Yunho knew that Heechul’s smugness that he got away with this would last for days and days.

“I cannot believe they got away with this,” Yoochun muttered as he took a sip of champagne.

Yunho snorted. “No kidding. Mostly my fault though, right.”

“Yeah, all scrutiny to you.”

Yunho found Yoona in the crowd, dancing with Kyuhyun. Yunho had been dancing with Yoona all day. They had a couple more hours of pictures and dancing, and then it was time for dinner. She was beautiful. The pale dresses from the spring still clung to the fashion, but Yoona had bought a bright yellow dress (approved by Jaejoong and Heechul), and many of the upper class girls had commented about how pastels were running out of fashion.

It was Yoona’s first public appearance in the upper hierarchy of society and Yunho couldn’t be more proud of her. She held herself with an easy grace that defied social boundaries. She acted like she belonged there and believed it (at least on outward appearances). Seonhee had declared Yoona her new best friend.

“I still think you’re crazy,” Yoochun said, still talking quietly. He had one slave with him, and actually put him in clothes like Yunho told him. The man was still leashed, but he wasn’t kneeling or crawling. “This revolution won’t work. The government is too strong.”

“Then we’ll die fighting,” Yunho said.

“Not fair that I’m going to die with you.”

“It’s your choice to put your social status first.”

Yoochun snarled at him. “Fuck you.”

Jaejoong, Changmin and Junsu stood off to the side, surveying everything. All three of them were armed; hand guns under their suit jackets. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum and more from Angel’s team posed as waiters, and they all had weapons too.

Yunho’s mouth watered as he stared at Jaejoong and Junsu in their tailored tuxedos. All three of them were beyond handsome. He swallowed and then had to again as more saliva built in his mouth. He coughed. And then coughed again.

“Yunho,” Yoochun said carefully.

Yunho waved a hand at him in dismissal. He downed the rest of his champagne, and then had to bend over as he coughed again, more violently.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong said and his presence was next to him, kneeling down.

When had Yunho fallen to his knees?

Yunho coughed, eyes shutting and then spit. Red covered the concrete patio.

“Oh god,” Junsu said.

“Call an ambulance,” Jaejoong snapped to Yoochun. Everything was hazy, blurred, and then Yunho heard the unmistakable sound of guns being drawn.

“Stay away from him,” Jaejoong said.

“We need to help him.” Was that … Bi’s voice?

“An ambulance is coming,” Jaejoong said.

“Step away from him, slave. What do you have weapon for? He’s—“

“He’s very well protected,” a voice that sounded like Donghae’s said. “I thought we already established that. Call your men off.”

Yunho turned his head, blinking, trying to clear his vision. Changmin, Junsu and Jaejoong stood around him, weapons drawn and up. A circle of soldiers pointed their weapons at them, and then around them was a ring of people who looked like servers only moments before. All with more guns.

Heechul kneeled next to him. “Yunnie, Yunnie. Nod if you can hear me.”

Yunho nodded, but he coughed again, and then his throat felt like someone was squeezing it. A pain he’d never experienced laced through his stomach and then blessedly, everything went black.  
  
-}|{-

The first face Yunho saw when his eyes opened was “Seonhee”. He smiled and lifted a hand. It was heavy and covered in tube. A shot of pain traveled up his arm from the IV.

“I’m sorry I ruined your wedding,” Yunho said, voice harsh. Throat dry.

Heechul smiled. “Don’t be silly, darling. I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Where …” His eyes searched the room, but only Heechul was there.

“It’s late, love,” he said. “The others are in the room next door. Only one of us is allowed in at once. I’ll send Jaejoong in.”

Yunho shook his head. “What … what happened?”

The door opened, and Yunho’s personal doctor, Seungri, walked in. “Yunho, awake. Good. It was touch and go there for a while.”

“Seungri … what happened?”

“Poison,” he said. “Super glue, actually. I’m not sure how much of it you drank, but there’s an investigation going on right now.”

Heechul’s hand tightened around Yunho’s, and he made a noise.

“Don’t worry, Mrs Choi Seonhee. He’ll be alright, and the police will find out who did this.”

Heechul stayed silent as the doctor checked Yunho’s vital signs.

“You need to rest,” Seungri said. “The poison has been flushed from your system, but it spread quickly, and you’re not strong enough to be awake. I’m going to add some morphine to your IV drip. I’ll be right back.”

A moment after the doctor left, Heechul said, “We think we know who did it.”

“Who?”

“Bi.”

“What?”

“Well, not directly, but Kyuhyun said that he heard Bi tell someone that soon their problem wouldn’t be a problem. Vague, I know. It could mean anything, but because you gave your boys guns, he wasn’t able to whisk you away to your death.”

“What do you mean?”

“As soon as you coughed up blood, Bi and about seven soldiers appeared around you, but Changmin, Junsu and Jaejoong were already there, guns drawn. Bi said that it was his duty to take you someplace safe, and he was to protect you and a bunch of other bullshit, but Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong, everyone pulled their guns and well, Bi was outnumbered, but everyone stood there until an ambulance came. It was really tense, and then Bi tried to have your slaves arrested for carrying firearms, but Seonhee and Siwon ordered an evacuation of the premises and Bi had to leave.”

“I don’t get it. Why would he try to kill me?”

Heechul looked at him like he was stupid. “If you die, and your father doesn’t have an heir, who becomes General when your father dies, huh? The highest ranking Senator is promoted.”

“Fuck.”

“Yep.”

“So do you think someone is going to kill my father?”

“Angel still wants to.”

“Everyone wants to.”

“Very true. But if your father suddenly dies, don’t be surprised if we don’t let you out of our sights.”

“How long have I been here?”

“Five days. You’re supposed to get married in two.”

Yunho chuckled. “Well, that’s not happening, is it?”

“It could.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone agrees that you two get married here. Get it over with.”

“And I’m supposed to oppose everyone and be stubborn and insist on putting myself in danger at my own wedding?”

“Well,” Heechul said with a smile. “Jaejoong’s exact words were, ‘he’s stupid enough to go through with it,’ so yeah, if you want to.”

Yunho laughed. Heechul leaned forward and kissed Yunho’s pale skin. “It’s a good idea. Changmin and Jaejoong already have an announcement to send to the press. We’re just waiting for your approval.”

Yunho nodded. “Do it.”

“Good. I’ll send Jaejoong in. He’s going to be pissed he wasn’t here to see you wake up.” Heechul kissed his lips, longer than a friendly peck. “I didn’t do that.”

“Do what?” Yunho asked and lifted his head enough to kiss him again.

Heechul pulled away before Yunho could really enjoy it. “Nasty morning breath, babe. I expect a clean kiss later.”

He stood up and went to the door, slipping into “SeonHee” easily. “JaeJae-dear, your man is awake and demanding to see you.”

The door had barely shut before it was open again and a very worried, very disheveled Jaejoong burst into the room. Yunho only had time to see he was in tattered jeans, a thin t-shirt and then he was across the room in a few strides with lips pressed against Yunho’s and his hand cradling Yunho’s head. He broke away to mutter in Doushiten.

Yunho smiled and whispered I love you into the next kiss.

“Don’t tell me that, fucker. You almost died.”

“I didn’t.”

“Actually, you did. Did Heechul forget to mention that you flat-lined twice?”

Yunho buried his surprise and smiled. “I’m a tough bastard.”

Jaejoong’s façade (what little was left) crumbled and he collapsed on top of Yunho with a cry. Yunho lifted his IV covered hand and put it on Jaejoong’s back. His bare hand caressed Jae’s cheeks, wiping away tears.

Seungri came in again while Jaejoong was losing it, and he smiled softly at them. “You need to rest, Yunho,” he whispered.

“No, no,” Jaejoong said. And then went off in Doushiten again. Something about not sleeping, not waking up.

“Jaejoong, please. I need to get better.”

Seungri left and a moment later, Changmin was there, but Jaejoong refused to move.

“You can stay here,” Seungri said, handing Changmin a tissue to wipe Jaejoong’s eyes, “but he needs to rest.”

Jaejoong refused to let go of Yunho’s hand as the doctor added something to his IV drip. No one but Seungri had been allowed near him while he stayed. No nurses. No interns. No one. Yunho pressed one more kiss to the back of Jaejoong’s hand and let himself sleep.

-}|{-

_Due to a fear for Jung Yunho’s life, his marriage to Im Yoona will take place today at an undisclosed time in the hospital. The ceremony will be performed by the Jung Family Chaplain and only the necessary witnesses will be permitted at the hospital. No media will be allowed. Any media who show up or hassle the hospital or their staff will be arrested for trespassing. Pictures of the ceremony will be released in time for tomorrow’s publications. Jung Yunho will remain in the hospital for an undisclosed amount of time. Inquiries and investigations over the poisoning incident are still ongoing. There have been no further developments._

Yunho put the paper down and sighed. “I’m sorry your wedding was ruined.”

Yoona smiled at him. “It’s not your fault, and I still got the prize,” she said, holding up her hand and admiring the wedding ring on her finger.

“And the money,” Junsu said.

Yoona laughed. “Yep. And the money.”

“I think she only married you because of your social status,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho looked hurt and turned his pout to Yoona. “Is that why?”

“When Jaejoong and Junsu are in the same room, yes, that’s the only reason why.”

“Hey!” Jaejoong said, cheeks going red.

Yoona smiled. “Sorry, Jaejoong, but Yunho is gorgeous.”

Jaejoong pouted until Junsu leaned over and kissed it away. “He is gorgeous,” Junsu said.

“Sorry if I don’t really like thinking of him having sex with some woman,” Jaejoong snapped.

“Hey!” Changmin said from the corner of the room, eyes fiery. “Watch it.”

“Oh and what are you going to do?” Jaejoong said with a sneer. “Defend her honor when you’ll barely look at her?”

Changmin’s face stayed passive, but his eyes narrowed.

Jaejoong scoffed. “Whatever. I hate this.” He stood up and left the hospital room.

“Oops,” Yoona said after a moment.

“He’ll get over it,” Yunho said.

Junsu frowned. “He’s really angry,” he said, “and … well—“

“One of the duties of a First Son is to get married and sire an heir,” Changmin said. “It’s just another shot to his heart and his familial pride that he can’t do that. Yes, he’ll get over it, but he won’t like it.”

“You’ve talked to him about it,” Yunho said.

Changmin nodded. “We like to lecture each other and tell each other the proper way to do things.”

“And the two of you don’t listen to each other when you should,” Yunho said.

Changmin’s gaze settled on Yoona for a moment and he shook his head. “No. We don’t.”

Seungri entered the room. “Good evening, Yunho. Good news and bad news. Which would you prefer?”

“Good news.”

“You can leave the hospital today if you’d like.”

Yunho scrutinized him. “Okay. That’s … sudden.”

Seungri nodded. “Yeah, but _someones_ have decided they’d rather you be someplace less … impenetrable, I believe was Miss Seonhee’s word.”

“So what’s the bad news?”

“Your father is here to see you.”

“Yeah, no,” Junsu said with a snort.

Yunho shot him a look and said, “His purpose?”

Seungri shrugged. “He is not armed and he has agreed that the contingent of body guards will stay in the lobby.”

Yunho nodded and said, “I want you to escort him here. No one else.”

Seungri nodded. “Of course.”

“Bad idea,” Changmin said.

“You guys armed?” Yunho said, knowing the answer.

“Yes.”

“Then it’s not a bad idea.”

Jaejoong entered the room again and shook his head. “Sometimes you’re such a fool, pabo.” But at the same time he sat Yunho up in the bed, straightening his hair and the button up shirt he had worn for the brief ceremony a few hours earlier. “You’re gorgeous,” he breathed in Doushiten.

“So are you,” Yunho replied.

A short knock interrupted them.

“Guns drawn,” Changmin said and all three of them stood up and drew their weapons, standing around Yunho’s bed. Yoona stayed right next to him, their hands held tightly. The door opened, admitting his father and the doctor. But as Seungri turned to leave, Yunho called him back.

“I need a reputable witness to what is said here,” he said as an explanation.

Seungri nodded. “Of course, Commander Jung.”

Yunho winced. He hated that title. Honorary title. He hadn’t earned it.

“Father,” he said to break the silence. “This is my wife, Jung Yoona.”

Yoona gripped the edge of her skirt and curtsied (other hand not leaving Yunho’s) as she muttered the proper greetings. His father looked at her snidely and then nodded his head and returned the formalities.

“I request that your slaves and your wife leave us,” he said.

Yunho smiled and shook his head. “I request that you leave.”

Another round of tense silence filled the room.

“I am here on behalf of your mother,” he finally said. “She is broken hearted that you married without us there.”

“She’s allowed to come and visit me here, is she not?”

“She’d like you to come for dinner with your new wife.”

Yunho shook his head. “I’ve already been poisoned once, Father. I won’t, nor will the men around me, allow me to eat something that they have not prepared for me.”

“It is your own fault for rebelling.”

“Have I rebelled, Father? Am I guilty of treason? Tell me what I’ve done to be deemed a traitor and worthy of death.”

Silence.

“I have done nothing.”

“You own two slaves from Doushite, and all three of your slaves have guns drawn.”

“They are the only ones I trust. I don’t trust you or anyone you could appoint to me as a body guard. I never have. But that still does not sentence me to the headsman.”

“It’s well known that you have been meeting with the rebel leader Angel.”

Yunho let his eyebrows crawl up. “Angel? I thought he was declared dead years ago. He’s alive?”

Silence again.

“Someone is going to kill you, son.”

Yunho almost thought he cared. Maybe he did. Maybe in that mind twisted with political propaganda, he did care about Yunho.

Yunho shook his head and said, “What is the point of killing me? And why are you warning me when you’re just as vulnerable? With either one of us alive, the Jung Family Governor seat is secured. Both dead, and it’s up for grabs. Perhaps you should worry more of your own life rather than mine, since you haven’t cared about it for the last five years.”

“That sounded like a threat, son.”

Yunho smiled. “It’s the truth, but you have to remember, Governor Jung, that I have no wish to rule, no wish to be involved in the politics of this city, and no desire to head ‘inter-world trade relations’ that end up being an excuse to ship slaves to our world while we exploit and destroy other worlds.”

Yunho thought for a moment that he’d gone to far, said too much, but his father’s countenance did not change. He added another barb.

“I hear there is a rebellion on Doushite that is almost out of control.”

“It is not. Just a few peasants,” he shot a derisive look at Jaejoong, “who think they are royalty.”

Yunho pondered him for a moment and then smiled. In Doushiten, he said, “Jaejoong, I want him to think we’re arguing. You’re pretty.”

“Pretty enough to be a woman,” Changmin said and Jaejoong shot him a murderous look, and insulted him harshly. Changmin shot right back and Yunho lost the thread of their conversation, but he let it go on for a bit longer and then, in Doushiten, told them to shut up.

They did, but not without Jaejoong throwing one more barb his way and calling him ‘Yoona’s prissy, girly wife’.

Yunho managed to keep his laughter in and just smile. His father looked at him curiously.

“Is there anything else you wanted, Governor Jung?” Yunho asked.

“No, I believe I’ve seen enough. Don’t get yourself killed.”

“You either, Governor Jung.”

He nodded curtly and then left. Seungri said, “I’ll be right back.”

“Well, that was … interesting,” Jaejoong said after the door shut. He returned the gun to the holster hidden behind his back.

Yunho looked up at him. “Do you think there is a rebellion on Doushite?”

Jaejoong and Changmin both grinned.

“Yes. We’re proud people, Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong said. “We don’t do submission well. We will play along for those that need to believe they have us beat down, but we are always, always going to fight back.”

Yunho nodded. “I wonder if … have any of the other Doushitens here mentioned being able to change messages with those on Doushite?”

“Not that I’m aware of. But I’ll ask Angel. What’s going on in your head?”

Seungri chose that moment to come into the room and Yunho gave Jaejoong a look that said, “Later.”


	23. The Polarity

Seungri made sure the hospital floor was clear before Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoona and Changmin made their way to the elevator. A new, nondescript red car, compliments of Yoochun, waited for them in the parking garage (also deserted).

“You drive, Jae,” Yunho said.

Jae’s hand tightened in his and he shook his head. “No.”

Yunho smiled and kissed his cheek. He settled securely between Jaejoong and Junsu in the back seat. Yoona drove, with Changmin in the passenger seat.

As soon as they were buckled in, Yunho said, "Go to Siwon's."

"You need to go home," Jaejoong said as Junsu also made a noise of protest.

"We need to go to Siwon's. Where's my cell phone?"

Jaejoong looked at him carefully. "Tell me why."

Yunho frowned at him and said, "I know you're worried about me, Jaejoong, but I'm a big boy. I'm okay. We need to go to Siwon's."

Jaejoong huffed, and Junsu handed Yunho his cell phone. He called Heechul.

"Hi Bambi! How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic. Can you meet us at Siwon's?"

"Um ... what?"

"I was just released. I need to talk to Angel. I have a plan."

"Yunho planning? Now that is scary."

"Shut up. It's important."

"I'm already at Siwon’s; let me see if I can get Angel here. Anyone else?"

"Make it a full meeting, then we won't have to have another one."

"Alright. I'll make some calls. Be careful, Bambi."

"I am. We're driving a new car."

"Good."

As soon as he hung up, his phone rang again, flashing Yoochun's number. Yunho answered with, "Nice car you got me."

Yoochun chuckled. "You're lucky your best friend is generous."

"I am. What's up?"

"There is a military contingent blocking the main drive to your house. You're not coming here, are you?"

"We're going to Siwon's."

"Good. Also, I don't know if you noticed, but the SUV in the parking lot of the hospital is leaking brake fluid. Someone cut your brakes."

"What?"

"Yeah, really messy job, too. Should I call a tow?"

"No, leave it there. I don't want people to know I've left yet."

"Okay."

"You know ... you should come to Siwon's."

"Why?"

"All this shit concerns you now, whether you like it or not."

"I fucking hate you."

"I know. See you in a little while."

"Whatever."

Yoochun hung up.

Yunho opened his mouth to tell them about the cut brakes, and then Junsu hugged him, arms around his waist, and Jaejoong hugged him from the other side. Both had their heads on his shoulders. He shut his mouth, deciding not to mention it. Or at least, not right then. He turned and kissed Junsu's head and then Jaejoong's.

"I hate that you won't tell me what you're thinking," Jaejoong said.

"My brain is working out some details. It's not like it's a concrete thought."

"Well, we can help you with that."

"You're being overprotective," Junsu said.

Jaejoong sighed. "No, I'm not." His arms tightened around Yunho's body.

Junsu chuckled.

"Okay," Yunho said. "Just promise to hear it out before you veto it."

"Well, that sounds promising," Changmin muttered.

"I figured you boys might want to go home."

Jaejoong pushed away from him and Changmin twisted in his seat to look at him so fast that Yunho laughed.

"It's customary on ShinKi for a newly married couple to go on a honeymoon. We head towards Doushite, make a little detour and stop by to present my wife to my uncle—"

"You're insane," Jaejoong said.

"I agree," Chamgmin added.

"Me, too." Junsu and Yoona echoed their feelings.

"What do you want to gain from going to Doushite?" Jaejoong asked.

"Go right to the source of the problem."

"Oh, we’re a problem now?"

"I didn’t mean it like that, Jaejoong. Don't you want to go home?"

"More than anything," Jaejoong whispered. "But I don't want to go to a place that's been invaded by ShinKi bastards. Home is no longer the same." Jaejoong let go of him, turned his body as much as he could in the car and looked out the window, forehead on the glass.

"You've been gone for seven years," Changmin said. "I've been gone for six."

"Seven years?" Yunho said in ShinKi. "I thought ... I thought it'd only been three."

Changmin smiled and he said, "Three ShinKi years, yes, but our orbit around our sun is shorter than yours. It's been eight moon cycles on Doushite."

"Do you want to go?" Yunho asked.

Changmin looked over at Jaejoong before turning back to the front. "I will follow what my commander says," he muttered in Doushiten.

Jaejoong scoffed.

They were silent all the way to Siwon’s. When they climbed from the car, Jaejoong refused to look Yunho. He grabbed Changmin’s arm and the two of them whispered angrily back and forth in Doushiten as they all entered the house.

Yunho bowed at the butler and said, “It’d be better if no one knew we were here.”

“Of course, Commander Jung.”

“Yunho … just Yunho, please.”

The man bowed. “My apologies, Yunho-shi.”

Yunho put his arm around Junsu’s shoulders, trying to make it appear friendly, but he was really tired. Seungri had told him to go straight home and straight to bed, but this was too important.

“Bambi!” Heechul shouted as he came around a corner.

“Hey, Hee.”

Heechul narrowed his eyes at him and said, “What are your Doushitens whispering about and why is Hangeng suddenly freaking out?”

“I’ll explain. I need to sit down.” Yunho felt his face pale, and maybe he should have listened to Jaejoong. Again.

“Yeah, you do.”

They entered one of the many lounges at Siwon’s private home, tastefully decorated in reds and browns. Yunho sagged into an arm chair. Junsu pulled up an ottoman and sat next to the chair. Jaejoong shot him a worried look and then scowled and continued his conversation with the other two Doushitens in the room. They sat near the window.

Siwon, ever the gentleman, led Yoona to a chair at a small table, before sitting in another arm chair. Heechul folded himself into Siwon’s lap. Kyuhyun and Angel sat next to each other on a small sofa, but there was at least six inches of space between them. Also there were Shindong, Eunhyuk and Kibum.

A fire burned in the fireplace.

“Did you find out who poisoned me?” Yunho asked.

Heechul smirked. “We analyzed the security tapes from our wedding. Some underling. He had no idea who his orders were from. Or so he claimed. I … um, may have been too hard on him before we got all our information.”

Siwon snorted. “Yeah, that’s one way of stating that you beat the guy’s head in until his brains came out of his ears.”

Yunho sighed. “Heechul.”

Heechul’s eyes flared. “He almost killed you. You think I care?”

There was a knock on the door and a butler led Yoochun into the room. He had a single slave with him, fully clothed. There were fading bruises on his face, and a deep cut on his upper arm. The Park Family token was shoved into his arm, and dried blood dripped down his arm. Angel snarled at the leash around his neck.

“Perhaps Nichkhun should wait outside,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun smiled and then said, “I want to put my feet up. Will you bend over for me?”

Yunho opened his mouth to protest, but Changmin stood up, eyes narrowed, hands at his side in fists.

“Tell me I can hit him,” Changmin muttered in Doushiten.

“Don’t,” Yunho said. “We need him.”

“I don’t care if he’s here,” Angel said, “but take off the leash or I’m going to strangle you with it.”

Yoochun grinned and shook his head. “I can treat him how I want. He’s mine.”

“Yoochun, come on,” Yunho said.

With a smile around the room, Yoochun held out the end of the leash. Nichkhun took it and then with a slice of his hand, Yoochun wordlessly told him to sit. Nichkhun folded his legs and ended up cross-legged on the floor next to a chair. Yoochun sat down, eyes still locked in a war with Angel.

“What’s this about?” Angel asked, looking at Yunho.

“Bambi has an idea,” Heechul said.

“A stupid idea,” Jaejoong snapped.

“Jae, please,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and crossed his arms. Hangeng’s arms wrapped around him, and Jaejoong’s eyes shut as he leaned into the hug.

Yunho’s heart hurt, because that should have been him. He swallowed and said, “I think we need to go to Doushite.”

Shindong had been in the middle of drinking water and he spit it out, across the coffee table and onto Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk wiped his face off.

No one said anything until Angel said, “Explain.”

“As a newly wed, I have a honeymoon to go on, as do Siwon and Heechul, since theirs was postponed because someone poisoned me. We head someplace near Doushite, make a little detour with the excuse that I’m going to be introducing my new wife to my uncle and we’re on Doushite.”

Heechul’s eyes went wide and he sat up a little straighter. “If your uncle dies while you’re on planet, you’ll be in charge of all operations, automatically. There won’t be time to send in another Commander.”

“I knew you’d get it first,” Yunho said.

“That’s ridiculous,” Angel said, though he sounded intrigued.

“Look, I have my own ship,” Yunho said. “Although, it’d probably be smarter to take Siwon’s since someone is trying to sabotage everything I own.”

“What do you mean?” Heechul asked.

“Someone cut the brake line on his SUV,” Yoochun said.

“What?” Jaejoong demanded.

Yoochun laughed. “God, he’s like a worried sow hovering over a piglet.”

“Fuck you,” Jaejoong snapped.

“Jae,” Yunho said. “My SUV is still in the hospital parking lot. Yoochun says the brakes are cut, and that there’s a contingent of soldiers blocking the main drive to my house.”

“Why is the government so interested in you all of a sudden?” Siwon asked. “Even in the Governors Meeting this week, you were brought up, but no one was willing to say anything more than you should be watched.”

“It would be good to get you off planet,” Heechul said. “Less likely to die.”

“Until we land on Doushite,” Jaejoong said. “His uncle will recognize me.”

“You’ll have to dye your hair and keep your tattoo covered.”

“Shindong can fly the ship,” Yunho said, as Jaejoong opened his mouth to protest. “We appoint a few other trusted personnel to the crew. It’s pretty simple.”

Angel thought about it, leaning back on the couch. No one missed the way he automatically leaned toward Kyuhyun.

“Your father went to see you today,” he said.

“Yes. He says the rebellion on Doushite is small, but Jaejoong has assured me that it’s not, or it won’t stay that way for long. Do you guys have contact with anyone on Doushite?”

“No,” Heechul said. “This isn’t just about Doushite, Yunho.”

Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes and said, “For me, it is.”

Jae’s face was carefully blank. Defiant with his mask firmly in place. It hurt Yunho to see it, because it’d been so long since Jaejoong felt he had to hide his emotions from Yunho. Yunho sighed and turned back to Angel. “And for you, it should be about Doushite. If we focus on one problem, in this case, a rather large one, then it will be easier to change the others.”

Angel nodded. “If you go, your uncle dies, you change things. God, we can put what the government has done before, right in front of the people.”

“Um, one little problem,” Jaejoong said from his corner. “Your uncle has to die.”

“Never liked the bastard anyway,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong snorted.

“He’s your uncle,” Changmin said.

Yunho smiled and said, “Jaejoong, Changmin. We’re not on Doushite, remember that. When my mother found out she was pregnant with me, she told my father that the child might be his brother’s. You think he dealt with that well? The only thing that stopped him from beating her to death was me. But after I was born, do you think she was free from punishment? My uncle has his own family and that put a very black mark on it. It’s not like he was faithful, not like my father was faithful, but my mother caused this huge controversy within the family. My uncle raped her again after I was born and left her to die. I don’t care if my uncle dies, or if I have to shoot him.”

“Does he know that?”

“No. I’ve been a dutiful nephew. When you’re born on ShinKi, you learn to play their game. My mother, my father, nor my uncle ever told me this story, but it’s something I’ve learned through gossip. When you’re born into politics, you learn to listen.”

“And you think it’s true. It’s only rumors.”

“My mother has problems walking on her own because of the beating my uncle gave her. Trust me, it’s true.”

Jaejoong stood up and started pacing.

Yunho wanted to get up and hold him, but his energy was waning. “Jaejoong.”

“This is ridiculous, and it’s dangerous, and it’s stupid. You want to go to a world you’ve never been to, help people that mean nothing to you, and do this all by killing someone in your family, while at the same time, they’re going to be suspicious of you and you’ll end up dying.”

“Jaejoong,” Yunho said. “I’m in danger here, too. It’d be better if we went there.”

“He’s just worried about his own image,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong glared at him. “What?”

“A prince before, no more than whore now. You don’t want—“

Jaejoong hit him, the back of his hand snapping Yoochun’s head around.

Yoochun grabbed the chair to keep from falling over and then stood up with a growl. Junsu grabbed Jaejoong. Eunhyuk grabbed Yoochun. Yoochun wiped the cut on his lip.

“You’re lucky you’re friends with Yunho,” Jaejoong spat, “or I would have castrated you and left you to bleed to death with no remorse.”

“Jaejoong,” Yunho said.

Yoochun sneered at him. “You’re nothing more than a little bitch. Yunho’s bitch and his whore. Afraid you’ll lose access to his cock, huh?”

“Cousin,” Angel said.

Attention turned to him and the gun in his hand, aimed low on Yoochun’s body. “You going to keep talking? Should we see if you can live without your dick.”

Yoochun smiled and put his hands up. “I don’t need to say anything else. He knows he’s little more than Yunho’s pet.”

Jaejoong made a noise. He strode across the room, and then door slammed behind him.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Junsu said. He kissed Yunho’s cheek.

“Check the gardens,” Hangeng says. “He likes gardens.”

Junsu smiled. “Thank you.”

It was quiet for a moment after he left.

“So shoot him,” Yunho said.

Angel laughed. “Maybe one day.”

Yunho looked over at Yoochun and said, “Stop being a fucking bastard.”

“If he was more to you than a pet, you would have gone after him.”

Yunho ignored that and turned back to Angel who had sat back down. “So are we doing this?”

Angel nodded. “Feel like being in space again, Shindong?”

“Hell, yeah.”

“We’ll assemble a team.” He turned to Kyuhyun. “You’re staying here.”

Kyuhyun smiled and nodded. “Makes sense. Do I tell Rain about this?”

“The day before we release a statement about it, tell Rain, but not before then. If he finds out before then, we’ll know there’s someone talking who shouldn’t be.”

Kyuhyun nodded.

“We’ll set a date for two weeks. Yunho, you need to rest until then.”

“I will. I’m exhausted right now. And I need to go find Jaejoong.”

“You need to rest, and you know Jaejoong isn’t going to let you near him right now,” Changmin said.

Yunho frowned, but he knew it was true. Changmin came over to him and helped him to his feet. Yoona stood up as well.

“Are the same rooms we stayed in for your wedding available?” Changmin asked.

Siwon nodded. “Yes. I’ll have dinner sent up to you.”

“Thank you.”

Yoona said thank you too. Yunho tried, but being on his feet was too much and he swayed into Changmin’s body. Changmin tightened his hold and then said, “Forgive me,” before lifting Yunho up and carrying him from the room. Yunho didn’t care. His eyes barely stayed open.

“You’re a selfish bastard,” Changmin whispered to him. “Doushite is full of so many demons for Jaejoong. So many issues that he thought he had buried deep enough to never have them surface, and you’re going to take him back there, back to his nightmares and his dead family.”

“He … he can stay,” Yunho said with a frown. He hadn’t thought of that. Again, he hadn’t thought of those around him. He hadn’t considered Jaejoong’s feelings.

“No. He won’t. He will stay by you and support you, because he loves you. Please try to show him that you love him back. Please. He tries to be strong, but it weighs on him. He blames himself for their deaths, you know. He feels like he should have died in his mother’s place, like they promised. His sisters were beautiful, and he had to watch them die. He’s so fragile. He’s so … emotional. I tease him and we fight, but he really is like my brother, the only family left for me.”

“I-I’m sorry, Minnie,” Yunho muttered.

“I will talk to him. And he will eventually see that this is important, and that it is a good strategic plan. A little stupid and suicidal, but it should work.”

Yunho’s back met a soft surface as Changmin laid him on a bed.

“I’ll let your wife take care of you while I go find Jaejoong.”

Yunho held Changmin’s forearm. “I’m sorry, Changmin.”

“Pabo,” he whispered in Doushite. “Sleep.”

Yunho nodded.

Different hands pulled a blanket over him. The door shut softly.

“NaNa?”

“Huh?”

“Do I owe you an apology for anything?”

She chuckled. “Not at the moment.”

“You’ll come with?”

“Yeah. I’ll be in danger alone without you four in the house.”

Yunho nodded.

“Jaejoong loves you,” she whispered and kissed his temple.

“I love him.”

“I know. Get some sleep. Are you in any pain?”

“Just my heart.”

“Those are the hardest wounds to heal.”

Yunho thought about Jaejoong. How many wounds did he have that Yunho hadn’t realized? How long would it take Jaejoong to heal them? His heart ached for his Doushiten, and as his eyes shut, he hoped the other would be there when he woke up.

But it was Junsu’s smile above him when his eyes opened again. And Yunho leaned his face into the soft touch on his cheek.

“How are you?” Junsu whispered.

Yunho shook his head. His mouth was dry. “Thirsty.”

Cold whispers of ice chips touched his lips and he licked at Junsu’s fingers until his mouth was clear.

“You overexerted yourself,” Junsu said, continuing to whisper. “You had a fever.”

“I’m sorry.”

Junsu smiled. “You’ve been muttering ‘mianhe’ all day.”

“Is Jaejoong …”

Junsu shook his head. “He’s not here.”

“Is he angry at me?”

“I don’t know. He only talks to Changmin and Hangeng.”

“Do you love him?”

Junsu smiled and touched his cheek again. “I’m learning to. He’s proud and arrogant. And yet he cares so much that you can see it in his eyes. His people love him, and from the few comments I’ve heard, he was a just and respected leader.”

“I need to see him.”

“I’ll go tell him you’re awake.”

Junsu leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

“SuSu? Do you think I love Jaejoong more than I love you?”

Junsu frowned and then shook his head. “No. I think you love us differently, but neither love is more than the other.”

Yunho wasn’t sure what that meant. He loved them both so much. He shut his eyes as Junsu left the room. He knew that Jaejoong was upset, but was he mad at Yunho, or was he mad at himself? Yunho didn’t know. Jaejoong did not talk about his past. Yunho didn’t pry. Maybe … maybe Jaejoong felt like he couldn’t talk to Yunho about it. Or he didn’t want to. Yunho wasn’t going to make him.

The door opened again, and Yunho’s eyes flew open, and he smiled as widely as he could upon seeing Jaejoong. The Doushiten carried a tray. Steam rose from a bowl on it.

“I made you some broth,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Thank you.” Yunho thought of saying more, and then shut his mouth when he realized Jaejoong was shaking. Jaejoong expected an interrogation, a demand to explain his behavior.

He sat carefully on the edge of the bed, and Yunho sat up. Jaejoong put two more pillows behind him before taking the bowl. He lifted the spoon, blew on it too cool the broth and offered it to Yunho. Yunho opened his mouth for it, and Jaejoong fed him in silence. The tension never left his body.

Yunho ate only half of what Jaejoong brought, his stomach churning. Jaejoong put the bowl down, and before he could stand up, Yunho rested his hand on Jaejoong’s arm, fingers too weak to clutch.

“Lay with me, please,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong hesitated.

“Not because I’m asking,” Yunho said, “not because you have to, but because you want to. If you don’t want to, I understand.”

“You’re such a fool,” Jaejoong whispered affectionately.

Yunho nodded. “I know.”

Jaejoong stood up only long enough to dim the lights. He rearranged the pillows and then lay down next to Yunho. Yunho moved close, and Jaejoong lifted his arm until Yunho curled around him, head on Jaejoong’s shoulder.

“Mianhe, sarang. Mianhe.”

“I hope you know what you’re apologizing for,” Jaejoong said.

“You’re hurting and it’s my fault.”

“It’s not.”

“It is. Some of it is.”

“Okay. Some of it is.”

The door opened, and Junsu peeked in. “Room for me in there?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Always, SuSu.”

Yunho nodded. “Right here.”

Junsu shut and locked the door. He slipped his jeans off, and then crawled into the bed on Jaejoong’s other side.

“Since when did I become the pillow?” Jaejoong asked even as he lifted his arm so Junsu could lay his head on his chest.

“Sh, pretty pillow,” Junsu said. “No talking pillow.”

Jaejoong chuckled. He kissed Junsu’s forehead and then Yunho’s. Yunho’s fingers tangled with Junsu’s on Jaejoong’s chest. He squeezed, Junsu squeezed back.

Three voices whispered, “Saranghey.”


	24. The Pussy

It took four days to get the soldiers away their home. And it took those four days for Yunho to get enough strength to walk on his own for more than half the day. He should have stayed in the hospital. His early release had circulated, but no one knew where he was. None of them left Siwon’s, and Siwon’s staff proved loyal and no rumors were spread about his location.

Jaejoong continued to be attentive, and yet, withdrawn.

Yunho noticed. Junsu noticed.

But Yunho did not want to pressure Jaejoong. He had a feeling Jaejoong pressured himself.

Day six, once again behind the borders of their estate, Yunho decided that Jaejoong was eating himself up over concerns he should not have to deal with himself. When Jaejoong put a plate of rice and eggs in front of him for breakfast, Yunho took his wrist. Only the three of them were in the kitchen. Yunho pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s elbow and let his lips drag up down Jaejoong’s arm. With lips lying against his palm, Yunho asked him what was wrong.

“I’m okay,” Jaejoong said.

“You’ve been saying that for six days,” Yunho said, “and everyday you get a little worse, a little more jumpy, a little more frantic.”

“I’m fine,” Jaejoong insisted.

Yunho lifted his gaze and said, “Please talk to me, Jaejoong. I can’t promise to fix all your problems, but don’t keep them inside, please.”

Jaejoong bent down and kissed him briefly. “Eat your breakfast,” he whispered.

Yunho frowned as Jae turned from him. He trailed fingertips over Junsu’s arm before leaving the kitchen.

“I feel like ripping my hair out in frustration,” Yunho said as he started eating.

Junsu smiled. “Remember to remember the good things though, babe. He’s not ignoring us, he still sleeps with us. He’s not pulling away even if he’s being quiet. Changmin says he’s trying to come to terms with going home a slave, rather than a hero.”

Yunho nodded. “Yeah.”

“And he’s worried about Yoona.”

“Why?”

“Who’s the next person you’re going to have sex with, huh?”

Yunho opened his mouth and shut it. He’d forgotten about that little detail of a wife. “This is so fucked up. Some days I hate my heritage.” He pouted at his breakfast.

As soon as they were finished, Junsu led him down the hall. He hadn’t almost collapsed for a couple days, but Junsu and Jaejoong weren’t letting him alone yet. Junsu had his hand on the doorknob to their bedroom, but Yunho stopped his hand as soft snuffling came from the other side.

He met Junsu’s eyes. Junsu shrugged and opened the door. The snuffling immediately stopped, but before Jaejoong was able to do more than turn away from them, Junsu crawled on the bed and put his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders. An anguished sobbed ripped through the room as Jae buried his face in Junsu’s stomach. Yunho carefully climbed on the other side and ran his hand up and down Jaejoong’s back.

“I can’t go back to Doushite,” Jaejoong muttered. “I just can’t.”

“I know it will be hard for you,” Yunho started.

Jaejoong glared at him, leaning further into Junsu. “Maybe you should let Junsu talk.”

Junsu chuckled, making Jaejoong smile. He turned his head and rubbed his nose against Junsu’s.

“Why don’t you want to go back?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong sighed. “A lot of reasons, but …” He looked away, biting his lower lip. “I feel like I should have done more. Should have … I know it’s ridiculous, because I did what was honorable at the time, but I could have … I don’t know. Been smarter, realized sooner that the ShinKi would turn on us. Been faster, stronger, …” He sighed again. “Something. But now—everything is broken. Everything is gone. It’s no longer home.”

“Doesn’t that piss you off?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong met his eyes.

Junsu touched his cheek. “When … before I was with Yoochun, before I lost all hope of Yunho being my owner again, I held on to this anger toward his father. I knew Yunho had nothing to do with me being sold. I knew that Yunho loved me. So I was very angry at his father, not at him, and I was praying and hoping to see him again. Don’t you think your people, those suffering on Doushite, are the same way? They don’t hate you, though I’m sure they think you’re dead. They are not angry at you, or at Changmin or Hangeng or the others here. They are mad at ShinKi.”

“And do you know how they’ll react when they see me playing slave to a ShinKi bastard?”

“You won’t be playing slave,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong glared at him.

“You’ll be playing body guard,” he continued. “You think I’m going to treat you differently once we arrive? You, Changmin and Junsu, and maybe a few others, are the only ones I trust at my back.”

“That’s barely better.”

Junsu turned Jaejoong’s face back to him. He smiled and after a short kiss, said, “And besides, Yunho is stubborn. Once he gets an idea in his head, it’s impossible to change his mind. He’s going to go with or without you. And we both know that you would never let him go without you.”

Jaejoong’s eyes shut and he nodded. “I know.”

Yunho dared a kiss to the side of his neck.“Saranghey, yeonin,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong smiled. “Saranghey, pabo.”

~}|{~

Two days later, Yunho and Siwon applied for clearance to go on a honeymoon with their wives and in Siwon’s ship. Yoochun’s security force was set to guard the hanger while the crew was assembled with people Shindong knew and other members of the resistance. Kyuhyun told Rain about their plans, and Heechul and Angel drafted an announcement for the press.

Yunho spent the day on the phone, reassuring his father and government officials of his safety, refusing offers of more guards and reservations at a posh hotel on a resort planet. Yunho and Angel decided that SHINee was the best planet to aim for as it was only about a week’s extra time to detour to Doushite. They would change their flight plan in the middle of the trip so they didn’t alert his father or his uncle until it was necessary.

Jaejoong, Changmin and Junsu continued training in the fields. The two Doushitens taught Junsu hand-to-hand combat and how to fight with a long knife. Yunho was not allowed to go out with them, so he watched from his room or from the upper most sitting room. He thought of demanding to go down, but after the brief scare of his fever after being released from the hospital, he thought it would be better to listen to those around him and build up his strength.

For some things, anyway.

At about two in the afternoon, Yunho left his Doushiten homework (Changmin made lessons for him and Junsu to learn from) and went upstairs. The others had left to train only a half hour before, and Yunho decided this was a perfect time to talk to Yoona. He found her in her room, bent over a box. Yunho swallowed and decided she was incredibly sexy and he was incredibly lucky to have such a beautiful wife. He’d married her for her loyalty, but her beauty was definitely a perk.

Yoona wore a pair of shorts, a t-shirt tied in a knot at her lower back. Her long hair was up in a sloppy bun. Three suitcases lay open on the bed. One full off boots and shoes, the other had gowns and dresses that she and Jaejoong and Changmin had been ordering for the last few days.

“Are you done bankrupting me?” Yunho asked as he shut the door behind him.

Yoona smiled as he sat on the very edge of the bed. “Not yet. How much money do you have left?” She held up a sleeveless, pure white gown. Light caught silver thread on the seams and in a design around the bodice. The edge of the dress flowed into a short train. “I was thinking over ordering this eight hundred credit dress in four different colors.”

Yunho whistled. “Pretty.”

“Jaejoong picked it out,” she said with a smile. She added it to a suitcase. “You haven’t even started packing yet, have you?”

“No. Jaejoong is doing it. He won’t let me overexert myself.”

“And you’d do it wrong anyway, and Jaejoong would only have to redo it.”

Yunho laughed. “Yeah, that, too. Come here.”

“Hang on,” she said and disappeared into her closet. She emerged a moment later with two other gowns.

“Are you planning on going to a lot of parties?”

“Pack just in case. Do you like this one?” She held a bright blue dress against her. The skirt was short, hitting just at her knees. The neck was high, but there were no sleeves, and then she flipped it around to show that it was backless. “Changmin’s choice, but I’m not sure.”

“Does it fit?”

“Well, of course it fits, but how does it look with my skin?”

Yunho stared at her for a moment and said, “Um, beautiful?”

“You’re no help.”

“Yoona, you’re going to look gorgeous in anything you wear. God, you’re in nothing but shorts and a ratty t-shirt right now, and you look good.”

She smiled. “Now you’re just saying that.”

Yunho smiled back and shook his head. “Come here.”

She noted the change in his voice and bit her lower lip. “Yunho—“

“What?” he said. “Are you saying it’s never going to happen?”

“No, but …”

“Now is better than on Doushite. Don’t you think I’m going to have enough problems on Doushite?”

“And are you so confident in yourself that you can get me pregnant on the first try?”

Yunho shrugged. “Better to try now than guess for the optimal time when we may or may not be on a ship and—“

“You’re awful at this propositioning thing,” she said. She put the blue dress down and moved to the bed where he sat. Yunho spread his legs and put his hands on her hips. She still didn’t look convinced. He ran his hands down the sides of her thighs and then back, gripping her ass and pulling her close enough that he could lightly chew against her stomach, through the t-shirt. Her hands landed on his shoulders.

“I sort of feel like I’m betraying Jaejoong,” she whispered, “don’t you feel that way at all?”

Yunho sighed. He rested his head against her body and nodded. “Yes, of course, but at the same time, I don’t know what else to do. Junsu has been asking me when I’m going to have sex with you, and Jaejoong won’t be happy with it whether I do it now or later. It’s …”

Yoona tilted his head up and smiled. “I know. It’s not fair, right? It’s not fair that I have to have your children and not Changmin’s. It’s not fair that the bastard won’t let himself love me.” She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. “Whose life is better, Yunho? Ours, in this rich country with our every move and every purpose dictated by our rank? Or Jaejoong’s, his life and family destroyed and forced here against his will and his lover with another woman?”

**HET SEX STARTS HERE**

Yunho nodded. They could talk about it forever, but it wouldn’t change anything. He kissed her again, and this time she let herself be pulled down. Yunho leaned back on the bed. A suitcase fell to the floor with a thunk, shoes spilling out of it. Yunho’s hands pushed at the t-shirt, pulling until the knot came loose. Yoona stretched her arms over the bed, rolling her upper body down. Their lips disconnected long enough to take the shirt off.

It’d been a very long time since Yunho had sex with a woman. Everything was so different. Yoona’s skin was softer, her muscles leaner and undefined, and yet her body still shook the same way Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s shook. His fingers caught on the strap of her bra, curling, but unable to unhook it.

Yoona laughed at him and pushed up, sitting on his crotch. “Need some help with that?”

“Shut up,” he said. He moved his hands to the front of her and squeezed her breasts. “I never could get those damn things to cooperate.”

“This one’s tricky,” Yoona said. She gripped the front of it and the pink cloth parted.

Yunho made a face as she tossed the bra to the side. “How dare they! Men will never figure that out.”

Yoona smiled as Yunho reached for her bare breasts. She moaned, eyes slipping shut as he squeezed and then lightly pinched her nipples. Her hands clenched on his chest, balling up his shirt. Yunho sat up and tugged it over his head. She fell against him, lips finding his for an even more demanding kiss. With arms around her tightly, Yunho rolled them over. Another suitcase fell to the floor.

“I’m-“ She gasped as Yunho’s mouth closed around a patch of skin on her neck. “Repack.”

“You weren’t done anyway,” he said and trailed his mouth to the curve of her breast.

“God damn,” she whispered and then her body shook, and she moaned as Yunho cupped her breast and sucked on a nipple.

Yunho had a sudden thought and stopped, lifting his head. “Are you a virgin?”

Yoona panted, smiling as she shook her head. “N-no.”

“Good.” He went back to her skin, careful not to leave marks. His skin didn’t boil like it did with Jaejoong. He didn’t have a need to mark her and claim her and let the world know that she was his. He guessed that was good enough to mollify Jaejoong, if he had to. He kneeled between her spread legs, letting her fingers trace the top of her shorts. Her breath went in and out quickly, her chest rising and falling.

“Not that I’m trying to … I don’t know, declare love that isn’t there, but you are amazingly beautiful,” Yunho said.

“For a woman,” Yoona said with a smile. “Jaejoong is prettier than I am.”

Yunho chuckled. “You said it, not me.”

Between the two of them, they finished undressing. Yunho stayed kneeling, running his hands up and down Yoona’s thighs as he stared at her naked skin.

“Do I need to tell you how it works?” Yoona whispered, trailing her fingers to between her legs. Her fingers rubbed against her body.

Yunho grinned as he watched. “No, but I don’t mind watching for a moment.”

Yoona laughed, breathless. Her fingers moved faster as Yunho brought his hands to her inner thighs and fingertips closer and closer to touching. Light shined on the deep pink skin, tempting, and Yunho licked his lips. Yoona’s body shook as Yunho’s fingers finally touched her, slipping over her, around her. Her own fingers stayed on her clit, slowing as pleasure rushed through her, turning her skin red and speeding her breath. Yunho kissed the inside of her knee, and then lower, against her thigh. With a bit of pressure, he pushed a finger inside her, and she moaned, hips rising.

The feel of a woman was so different. Her body accommodated his finger, and then easily took a second. But her face contorted for a moment in discomfort, before she moaned again. His name, breathy and needy.

“Yu-yunho.”

Yunho kissed even lower until his tongue touched hotter skin, wetter, slicker. Her hand stalled, and he kept both fingers inside her. He licked her fingers, and with a sigh, she moved them, putting both hands on Yunho’s head. Yunho grinned and barely touched his tongue to her clit.

“Oh, fuck, Yunho.”

“Hmm?” he hummed, lips against her skin.

“You … You … fuck. Lick me, please.”

Yunho licked her lightly at first, teasing her with his fingers still inside her until her fingers were too tight in his hair and her demands were louder. He added pressure to her clit and slowly pumped his fingers. He felt her body tighten, and then relax, contract again and again. Her legs spread wider, her hips rolling up, trying to meet his tongue. He sucked her clit into his mouth, but still licking slowly, harshly. She moaned loud, body jerking, and then she cried out as her body clenched around his fingers. Panting and moaning, shivering. It was suddenly a lot easier to move his fingers.

Yunho kissed up her stomach to her heaving chest. He stopped long enough to suck on each breast, pulling a weak laugh from Yoona, and then continued up. He kissed her and Yoona moaned licking at his lips. Yunho shuddered as his hard cock slipped between her legs.

“Mm, god, Yunho.” She lifted her legs, and with only a minor adjustment, Yunho’s dick pushed into her. Her body held him tightly, still convulsing from her orgasm. Yunho eyes shut tightly. He moaned into Yoona’s mouth, rocking his hips slowly. But it wasn’t going to matter how slow he went. It’d been weeks since he last had sex, and her body was so wet, so warm.

Yoona rolled her hips up and then smiled before biting his lower lip. “Don’t hold back on my account,” she whispered. “I’m satisfied for now.”

Yunho grunted out a laugh, eyes shutting tightly as he did his best to last just a little longer. It felt too good to stop, though, and he didn’t quite last long enough not to be embarrassed. He came inside her with a deep groan, and a whole body shiver, that ended with a low moan.

Yoona laughed. “Well, at least you won’t embarrass yourself in front of your lovers now.”

Yunho kept his eyes shut as he continued to move, relishing in the aftershocks for a moment. If he had been with Jaejoong and Junsu he would have moved until he was hard again, but the purpose of the moment had been served. Reluctantly, Yunho pulled out, shuddering from the slide.

He kissed Yoona softly.

**HET SEX ENDS HERE**

“And if you’re lucky, I’ll be pregnant and you won’t have to touch me again.”

Yunho frowned down at her and kissed her sweaty forehead. “That makes you sound so undesirable.”

She smiled. “I know you don’t think that. If you had been another man of any rank whose only goal was to get me pregnant, you would have bent me over a chair and been done with me.”

“I would never—“

“I know.” She kissed him. “Now get up. Your boys will be done training soon, and you can go get the stink of me off your body.”

“Yoona—”

“Will you just stop?” she said with a laugh. “Fine. I won’t make anymore jokes.”

“You are really beautiful,” Yunho said.

“Pabo,” she replied, smiling at Yunho’s eye roll. “I am beautiful, but you don’t love me, so don’t spare my feelings. I know you enjoyed this, obviously you did.” She touched her finger to his sticky cock and then brought it up to her mouth. Yunho groaned as she sucked it into her mouth with a lickerish look. “I’ve known you for five years, Yunho. And if I had a problem with this or with your attitude, you know I’d tell you. I loved it. It felt amazing, but it’s done, now get up and let me keep packing.”

Yunho sighed and rolled off her, right onto the last suitcase. His back arched and he grunted. Yoona stood up, legs shaking, and Yunho smiled. Yes, at least she had enjoyed herself; another man would have just taken her. He was thankful again that this woman had agreed to marry him. He wasn’t sure what he’d do without her.

“Do I have any phone conferences set up for the afternoon?” he asked.

Yoona smiled over her shoulder as she slipped on sweatpants and then a tank top. “Not tonight. There are two tomorrow though. Including Sungmin, and he’s going to be pissed off that you’re leaving on a honeymoon right before his new line is launched.”

“Didn’t you tell him that we are only going to be gone a month?”

“Of course, I did, and that mollified him, but Yunho, we’re going to be gone longer than a month if your plan works. We’re going to be on Doushite for a long time.”

Yunho frowned. “Yeah. I know.”

Yoona tossed her panties at him; they landed right on his face. He laughed.

“Get out of here,” she said. “You need to rest. Jaejoong is going to kill me for letting you—“

Yunho waved her silent. “I’m alright.” He stood up and used the panties to wipe his cock off.

“Ew, you jerk.”

“Should I toss them back at you?”

“I’m going to start throwing shoes at you.”

“Okay, okay. I’m going.” Yunho slipped his jeans on. He stood up to button them, and then went to Yoona. He hugged her one armed. Her hands landed on his side. He kissed her forehead.

“Hey, Yoona, have you seen—Oops, sorry.”

They both turned to the door where Junsu was backing out of the room. Yunho called to him to wait. He smiled at Yoona and then turned to the door.

Junsu wasn’t looking at him, eyes on the floor. He scrunched up his nose. “You smell like a girl now.”

Yunho’s chuckle died in his throat as he caught Jaejoong’s eyes down the hall. Jaejoong’s face was a perfect blank mask. He turned around and Yunho heard his feet on the stairs.

“Damn it,” Yunho said. “I was hoping I could get cleaned up before you guys were done.”

“To hide it?” Junsu said, following him to the room.

“No, but I think Jaejoong would have reacted better had I not been half naked and smelling like pussy.”

Junsu nodded. “Yeah. But he knew you were going to have sex with her. I mean, you have to. You have to have an heir, and even ShinKi hasn’t figured out a way to do that without a female.”

Yunho laughed. He kissed Junsu’s cheek and Junsu pushed him away. “Don’t do that until I can’t smell her on you, please.”

“Not a fan, huh?”

“Definitely not.”

Yunho kissed him again anyway and went to take a shower.


	25. The Passage

Yunho’s energy faded fast through the evening. Normally, he’d be able to chat with Heechul, or plan things with Angel, but just after dinner, his eyes refused to open and his body sagged on the couch. Something warm settled next to him, and Yunho smiled, half asleep, as he recognized Jaejoong’s body. He muttered something that he hoped was I love you into Jaejoong’s chest and then let himself sleep.

He woke up in his own bed just as the sun rose over the horizon.

Again, familiar warmth wrapped around his body. He turned his head and smiled at Jaejoong. His blond Doushiten returned the smile, and then lightly kissed his lips.

“I meant to tell you yesterday,” Jaejoong whispered, “that I’m not mad at you. Junsu said you thought I’d be mad at you, but then Yoona assured me that your little tryst with her was nothing to scream about.”

Yunho nodded as Jaejoong kissed him again. “It felt good, but not the planet stopping, star destroying, pleasure that you and Junsu give me.”

“Hm,” Jaejoong said against his lips, “why is that?”

“Because you have a cock to shove in my ass.”

Jaejoong lifted away from him. His lips twitched in a smile as he said, “I was looking for ‘because I love you’ but I guess that works too.”

Yunho laughed. “I do love you. So much.” He hugged Jaejoong close.

“I love you. You slept through your morning conference calls, but Yoona handled them smoothly, and now everyone thinks you’re deathly ill, and the press is already speculating about the cancelation of your honeymoon.”

“Good,” Yunho said. “Keep them guessing until we actually leave.”

“Heechul and Angel think it would be a good idea for us to go to Siwon’s until we leave for Doushite.”

“That is definitely a good idea.”

“Yeah, it just means I’m going to have to pack everything today, which means you have to stay out of my way.”

“Maybe I’ll just stay in bed,” Yunho said.

“That’s what I was going to say next, but neither Junsu nor I think you’re capable of that, so we thought you might want to make use of your ugly ties again.”

Yunho shivered and his cock twitched. “No need. I’ll be good. And besides, I’ll get to watch you move around and bend over and do that cute thing when you stick out your tongue when you’re thinking. That’s enough to keep me in bed.”

Jaejoong smiled, and Yunho’s breath caught. There was still a tightness around Jaejoong’s eyes, a depth to him that showed he was worried, concerned, afraid. Yet, here in bed, the love and happiness subdued the rest. Yunho touched Jaejoong’s cheek and his eyes shut. He turned his face and kissed Yunho’s palm.

“You’re so beautiful, Jaejoong. I love you so much.”

Jaejoong kissed him, hands gripping his stomach, almost desperately, reminding Yunho how long it’d been since he’d loved and been loved by his Doushite. Tension, a different kind, flew through them both.

“I … fuck, I … need you.”

Yunho bit down on Jaejoong’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth.

“I want to fuck you so hard right now,” Jaejoong said with a low growl.

Yunho moaned. “God, please. Please.”

“Just show you that she may have gotten you off, but you know that I’m the only one that makes your blood churn and your body explode.”

“Are you going to punish me for causing you so much distress?” Yunho whispered and then chewed on Jaejoong’s earlobe.

“Pack. Have to pack, Yunho. Fuck.” Their lips joined again, their tongues touched and then licked at lips and teeth. Jaejoong broke away with a gasp. Yunho moved the kiss to his neck, up to his ear. Jaejoong shivered, and then he shouted, “Junsu!”

“Hm, good idea,” Yunho said. He lifted his hips, pressing his erection against Jaejoong’s leg. “I want you both right now.”

“God,” Jaejoong muttered something in Doushiten just before their lips met again.

The door opened and Junsu laughed. “This is either Jaejoong’s fault or Yunho’s fault, which I would doubt because he doesn’t have the energy, but all Yunho would have to do is tempt Jaejoong close and this would happen and he wouldn’t have to move.”

Jaejoong smiled into their kiss and Yunho deepened it. He ran his hand up Jaejoong’s arm and then gripped the back of his neck. The bed dipped next to him and firm fingers pulled his arm away and Yunho whined as Jaejoong slowly retreated. Junsu lay on his other side and pressed a kiss to his lower neck.

“Jaejoong has to pack, love,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho pouted.

Jaejoong laughed. “Let me pack for a little while and then I’ll come and take a break.”

“Fine,” Yunho said. He curled around Junsu instead and their lips met harshly.

“That’s it. Time for the ties,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu laughed. “No, we’ll be good.”

“I can’t be good right now,” Yunho said, voice just above a growl. “I want you. I want someone to fuck me.” He saw them both shiver and smiled in victory.

Junsu kissed him, a possessive growl swirling through Yunho’s skin. He grabbed Yunho’s wrists and pinned them above his head, using the same movement to straddle his hips. Yunho whimpered and lifted up, rocking his erection against Junsu’s body.

Junsu broke away from his mouth with a gasp. His cock was hard in a moment, and already a wet spot was darkening the gray sweats.

“Su-ah, please, please,” Yunho whispered. “SuSu, fuck me.”

“Oh, god,” Jaejoong said, and then bed dipped again. “Just fuck him already. If we get it over with, then maybe I can get everything packed on time.”

Yunho smiled widely and then kissed Jaejoong, but Jaejoong pulled away and scowled at him. “You’re so manipulative.”

“You could tie me up and leave me like you planned,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smirked. “If you were tied up, I’d want to fuck you even more.”

“Jae, hold him,” Junsu said with a grin. “You two are talking too much.”

Jaejoong laughed. He straddled Yunho’s waist and took over, keeping Yunho’s hands above his head. Their lips met in a soft kiss, gentle but firm, tongues barely touching. Junsu gripped the top of Yunho’s sweats and he lifted his hips with a moan as Junsu pulled them and then his boxers off.

“I want to touch you, Jae,” Yunho whispered, muffled against his lips.

Jaejoong rocked his body against Yunho’s stomach, sliding down to sit on his crotch. Yunho moaned, mouth opening, kiss deepening. It’d definitely been too long since he had his lovers in bed like this. The night before Siwon’s wedding. He was going to come in seconds. Another moan tore past his lips as Jaejoong’s cloth-covered ass pushed down on his aching cock.

“Sounds like you want to come already,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho’s eyes shut tightly as he breathed deeply through his mouth, trying to control himself.

“Should I make it more difficult?” Jaejoong whispered, pressing lips and tongue to Yunho’s lips, but not kissing him. “Should I tell you about the other night when you and Angel were discussing something and Junsu shot me this come take me now look, and we sneaked off to the kitchen to fuck on the counter?”

“That was a good day,” Junsu said, making Jaejoong chuckle.

Yunho moaned and tried to kiss Jaejoong again.

“Or a few nights before that when we were still at Siwon’s and I had been in the gardens, and Junsu sucked all my worries away. Did you know that he’s beautiful on his knees, yeonin?”

Yunho nodded frantically. His eyes shot open as cloth attached to his wrist and he moaned as Junsu used a paisley orange tie to bind one hand to the headboard. Jaejoong took the multi-neon colored one and tied his other hand.

Yunho fake pouted. “I wanted to touch you.”

“Oh, it’s about to get worse,” Junsu said. He kissed Yunho’s cheek and then moved behind Jaejoong. Yunho could not see what he was doing, but definitely felt when Junsu’s warm hand wrapped around his cock. He moaned, and then cried out in utter need as a cool plastic ring snapped at the base of his cock.

Jaejoong laughed as Yunho whimpered and twisted his body. Their lips met again and Jaejoong’s hands gripped his chest. Junsu ran his hands down Yunho’s thighs and then pushed at his knees. Yunho lifted up, and then had to roll his hips down to spread his legs around Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong moved his hands to Yunho’s knees, pushing him harder, bending him almost in half. His muscles protested the strain, and then Junsu’s tongue touched his entrance and he no longer cared.

Tearing away from Jaejoong’s mouth, Yunho cried out as Junsu’s tongue pushed into him. Following right after was Junsu’s slick finger, in and out, fast and deep.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut and he moaned, whispering Junsu’s name. “So good, SuSu. You are … a multi-tasking god.”

Junsu laughed and added another finger to both of their bodies. He played, teasing prostates and rims with his tongue, back and forth, he licked at one of them and then the other.

“Enough, enough, SuSu! Please,” Jaejoong said. His head hung down, hair over his face as he panted. Yunho’s eyes were blurry but Jaejoong had never looked better, sexier.

Yunho gasped as cool liquid suddenly covered his cock, and then screamed as his body tried to come when Junsu stroked him. He shook violently, moaning something that sounded like Junsu’s name. A soft chuckle permeated the haze and then Jaejoong moaned with him. His slick cock was held tightly, and Jaejoong sat, pushed and took him into his body. Yunho moaned at how tight Jaejoong’s body was. Jaejoong stopped, gasping. He pulled up and down slowly as his body adjusted to being full after too many weeks without. His eyes shut and then their lips pressed together again. He jerked forward and back, fucking himself. Yunho wanted to fuck him, but in that position, with his body bent mostly in half, he couldn’t.

And then Junsu’s fingers pushed into his entrance again, and Yunho didn’t care. His body spasmed again, and Jaejoong swallowed his scream. Junsu pumped two, three fingers in and out of him quickly, off beat of Jaejoong’s movements. Yunho’s brain clouded even more and nothing made sense. He whimpered when Junsu’s fingers were suddenly gone, and then Jaejoong’s body pushed completely against his, their lips no longer together. Junsu’s hands gripped his lower legs instead, holding them up while his cock pushed against Yunho’s entrance. The angle was wrong, and then his cock pushed into Yunho’s body, shallow and firm and white sparked through his vision as Junsu’s cock prodded his prostate.

“Fuck!” Yunho shouted, followed by even more expletives and he begged, harder, but Junsu grunted as he tried, the angle not letting him.

“SuSu,” Jaejoong gasped, body smashed between them.

Junsu leaned over and kissed his shoulders and back, for a moment none of them moved, just joined together as their breath echoed through the room. Then Yunho moaned and begged to come.

“Please, please, I … please.”

Junsu chuckled as he pulled out. “That’s not working.”

Yunho’s legs relaxed and then he lifted his hips as his cock almost slipped form Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong moaned and pushed down with his hips and up with his hands. He lifted his body, hands gripping Yunho’s chest as he sped up, riding Yunho’s cock with his head back, eyes shut. His cock bounced between them, slapping against Yunho’s body and then his own. Sweat dripped down his face. His mouth opened with a whine. Junsu smiled and touched the tip of Jaejoong’s cock with his finger.

Jaejoong shuddered. His cock twitched and then pulsed, shooting thick strands of white over Yunho’s chest. He cried out Yunho’s name, and then tried to collapse, but Junsu wrapped his arms around his chest and held him steady while he recovered.

Yunho whimpered after awhile.

Jaejoong’s face softened with a smile and Junsu pressed a kiss to his cheek. With a sigh, Jaejoong lifted his body off Yunho’s, shuddering as Yunho’s hard cock slipped from him. He fell to the side, propped up on his elbow. He trailed a finger through his own come and then brought it up to Yunho’s mouth. Yunho eagerly licked at the treat, pulling at the restraints as he tried to suck on his finger.

Junsu went back between Yunho’s legs. He pushed as his thighs and Yunho’s lifted them. He swiped his cock up and down Yunho’s cleft until Yunho was begging, eyes blown with lust, cock almost purple and twitching. He cried out as Jaejoong wrapped a hand around his cock, and Junsu thrust into his body at the same time.

“Let me come, god, please, Jaejoong, please, I need to come.”

Jaejoong looked at Junsu. Junsu smirked and shook his head. Yunho whined, pulling on the restraints more. The pain from them melded with the pleasure and his body tried to come again. He collapsed with a whimper, wordlessly begging through heavy lidded eyes. Junsu laughed and sped up, jerking his hips hard enough that his body smacked hard against Yunho’s.

Jaejoong pressed a kiss to Yunho’s lips. “Do you want me to suck on you while Junsu fucks you?”

Yunho’s eyes flew open and he nodded. “Please. Please … please let me come in your mouth, Jaejoong.”

“We’ll see,” Jaejoong said with a grin. He kissed down Yunho’s chest, licking up the rest of his own come as he went.

Junsu moaned. “Oh, god, Jaejoong. That’s sexy.”

Jaejoong smirked up at Junsu. He licked up another splash and then kneeled. Junsu met his mouth with an eager groan, and Yunho cried out as Jaejoong’s hand found his cock and tortured him with slow strokes.

Junsu’s eyes shut and he gasped. “So … he’s … clenching and … tight, and …”

“Should we let him come?” Jaejoong asked. “It’ll just be worse.”

“Oh god, yeah. I’m … I’m going to come.”

Jaejoong smiled down at Yunho’s eager whine. His fingers gripped Yunho’s cock and a moment later the cock ring was gone. Yunho shouted out in relief and then moaned as Jaejoong dropped down and took Yunho’s cock into his mouth. Yunho and Junsu cried out at once, and Yunho’s vision went gray, cloudy and then spotted with black as pleasure and pain twisted through him with every suck from Jaejoong’s mouth. He panted, mouth open, fingers gripping tight around the ties even as he yanked on them, and then his body shook, tightening down on Junsu’s cock. Warmth spread through him, and he shot a heavy load of come into Jaejoong’s mouth. His orgasm rolled through him in waves, and then with a sigh and a smile he collapsed, weak and sated.

Lips pressed against his and he moaned into Jaejoong’s mouth as come dripped onto his lips. He kissed Jaejoong deeply, swallowing his own come. Another tongue joined a moment later, and then Jaejoong pulled away as Yunho and Junsu continued to kiss.

“Now,” Jaejoong said. “You stay right there and I’m going to start packing.”

Yunho pouted at him.

Jaejoong smiled. “What?”

“Don’t go yet,” Yunho said. “I want to cuddle.”

Junsu reached up and loosened the ties. Jaejoong let Yunho cling to him and he settled against them with a smile.

“Fine,” Jaejoong said. “But only for a few minutes.”

Yunho smiled. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s lips and then to Junsu’s. “You two are so good to me. I love you.”

“Love you, pabo,” Jaejoong replied, and Junsu smiled and said the same. “And,” Jaejoong continued, touching Junsu’s cheek, “I love you.”

Junsu’s smile widened. “Really?”

Jaejoong nodded. He crawled over Yunho and curled up with Junsu. Their lips met softly.

“I’ve been an emotional mess the last few weeks and you’ve taken care of me, and talked to me and help me through it all. You’ve had no reason to, no tie to me in anyway, but you’re just that amazing, SuSu. Before Yunho found you, he told me about you briefly, and even then, I could see how much he loved you, and how much he was willing to give up to have you back. It worried me because I thought he’d leave me, sell me or abandon me. He didn’t and yes, I was jealous of how much he loved you, but now I can see why. You’re so easy to love, SuSu.”

Junsu blushed and he hid face in Jaejoong’s neck, arms holding him tightly. Yunho smiled at them and ran his hands over Jaejoong’s tattooed back. He traced the black lines with his fingertips. Jaejoong shivered and smiled at him, and then back down at Junsu. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

“I-I …” Junsu bit his lower lip and then hugged Jaejoong again.

“Do you love me?” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu nodded frantically, breath hitching. “I always have. You spent a night with Bi for me. I mean, I know you did it for you, but you still did it, so I could be with him again, and—“

“I know, Su. You already thanked me for that.”

Junsu bit his lower lip. “Only … someone like you, loyal and caring and selfless would ever do that. I’ve always loved you, I—I just never thought…”

“Neither did I, SuSu,” Jaejoong said, “but I do.”

Junsu finally met his eyes, not trying to hide his tears. “I love you.” He nodded his head in finality and then laughed and kissed Jaejoong again. Yunho rolled over and joined their kiss.

-}|{-

It took less time to pack than Yunho had expected, and that’s really because Jaejoong just packed everything they had. They had no idea how long they were going to be on Doushite, and a part of Yunho wondered if they would even come back.

If everything went well, then that meant Jaejoong and Changmin would stay, reign as kings of their own land again.

The thought caused Yunho fierce pride, but also a level of sadness, because his home was Shinki. And if everything went well, then he’d be a Governor on ShinKi, and he’d be able to change the government. He could not do that if he stayed on Doushite with Jaejoong. He would have Junsu, but part of his heart would be missing if Jaejoong was not with them.

Throughout the day, Yunho grew a little more withdrawn, a little more depressed. He told Jaejoong he was only tired from their early morning sex, and even though the Doushiten stopped asking, Yunho could tell he didn’t believe him. But no matter what, he kept it to himself. He buried the worry and the new thoughts deeply, because he did not want to give Jaejoong one more thing to worry about.

“Hey,” Yoona said as she plopped on the couch next to him. “We’re all ready to—hey, are you all right?”

Yunho nodded.

“God, you’re a liar. What’s wrong with you?”

Yunho smiled at her. “If everything happens the way we want and need it to happen, the consequences are …”

“Are?”

Yunho sighed. “Think about it, NaNa. If Changmin gives you everything you want, what are we going to do? I have to be a Governer, if I want to change the world.”

Yoona pouted and then said, “And that means—“

“We’d have to come back to ShinKi, and Changmin and Jaejoong would stay on Doushite.”

“Fucking shit,” Yoona said.

Yunho snorted in amusement at her language. “Yep. My thoughts exactly.”


End file.
